<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teen Titans Keystone: Season 1 by VivatMusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987088">Teen Titans Keystone: Season 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatMusa/pseuds/VivatMusa'>VivatMusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Titans: Keystone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, post season-5, season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatMusa/pseuds/VivatMusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Titans Keystone, comprised of Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent, and Hot Spot, form a new team after the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat. Post-Season 5. Completed and will be updated monthly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hot Spot/Argent, Kid Flash/Jinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Titans: Keystone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ep. 1: The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or its characters, just writing fanfiction for them.</p><p>This story has taken five years to complete, but it's finally here! Teen Titans Keystone takes place after the end of the show and is focused on a new team, Teen Titans Keystone. The first "season" is pre-written and completed, and will be updated monthly! Oneshots that are canon to this story but are not included in this season for the sake of space will be found in my other fanfiction on this side, Tales of the Titans: A Collection, and will be updated whenever inspiration hits.</p><p>I welcome any and all feedback, critique, and comments! Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>Jinx flicked her finger. "Back a bit."</p><p>Hot Spot shoved the couch until it was aligned with the newly-installed flat-screen TV. "There?"</p><p>Argent squinted as she peered through the frame she made with her hands. "A little more to the left."</p><p>The pyrokinetic rolled his eyes, but gave the couch a nudge.</p><p>"A hair to the right."</p><p>"You're kidding me."</p><p>"Just a hair."</p><p>He sighed but made the adjustment.</p><p>"<em>There</em>," the girls agreed.</p><p>Hot Spot looked at the couch, which was only an inch from where he had started, then back at the girls. "You two are evil."</p><p>"Only for fun," replied Jinx, starting to shelve a box of DVDs. Judging by their cheesy sci-fi titles, most of them were Kid Flash's.</p><p>Once she finished that, she stood up and took in the work they still had to do—and wish she hadn't. While Keystone Tower's security and main equipment were up-to-par, the team could hardly be called "moved in." Towering stacks of boxes and a horde of unarranged furniture they'd quickly dubbed the "Mountain of Buried Hopes" took up most of the Main Ops room. They had been chipping away at the mountain little by little, but since they had moved in a few days ago, the boxes looked as insurmountable as ever.</p><p>"You'd think the fastest guy alive should be the one doing all the moving," Hot Spot grunted. He lumbered over with a side table and plunked it down next to the couch.</p><p>Jinx snorted. "The guy's about as delicate as a cheetah in a china shop. If we're lucky, that grocery trip will take him at least thirty more minutes."</p><p>"I don't know how fast he is, but wouldn't he finish faster than that?" Argent asked.</p><p>"<em>He</em> is, but the other customers aren't, and it's rush hour. Plus, if he uses the self-checkout line, that'd be another half hour."</p><p>Argent raised a brow. "You <em>are</em> devious."</p><p>"The best part is, I sent him to the <em>Asian</em> market," she said with a grin. "He may pick up on languages quickly, but not <em>that</em> quickly."</p><p>"Hopefully we can actually cook the stuff," Hot Spot muttered as he paced around Mt. Buried Hopes, as if looking for its weak point.</p><p>"I could cook," Argent volunteered. Then murmured something to herself that sounded too much like "white ant eggs."</p><p>Jinx and Hot Spot shared a look. Deciding <em>that</em> was a can of eggs neither wanted to open, Jinx resumed stocking the shelves while Hot Spot set some boxes on the kitchen counter for him to unpack and Argent to put away.</p><p>"At least we don't have Sergeant Dick nagging us about color-coding," grumbled Hot Spot. They all shuddered. 'Boot camp' was a <em>polite</em> term for the Boy Wonder's team-training program. Jinx had been put through the grinder for the new meat more than once at the H.I.V.E Academy, but Robin's regiment was a new circle of hell she wouldn't throw her worst enemy in.</p><p>Well…</p><p>Some things might've changed—but not everything. <em>Still</em>, she thought as she glanced around the room that looked more like a storage unit than a base of operations for superheroes. <em>Never thought this would happen</em>. She had spent years trying to invade the Titan's base, and yet here she was, moving into one that had been <em>given</em> to her. Well, <em>loaned</em>, technically… The Titans Keystone—she didn't think she'd ever get used to that title—could stay at this base as long as they liked, so long as they served justice to Keystone City.</p><p>After the original Teen Titans had a run for their money from some recruits that her old coworker, Private HIVE, had whipped into shape, Robin decided it was time for new superhero teams. As much as Jinx hated to admit it, the traffic light had a point. Everyone had learned from the Brotherhood of Evil that even though an individual may have incredible powers, they were still vulnerable by themselves. While the communicators created a support web for any Honorary Titan to call upon, that was just a band-aid. The next logical move was to form teams to counter the growing number of criminal alliances. It didn't take much time for Robin to recruit some willing maggots—er, <em>participants—</em>to join a program for teams-to-be.</p><p>And that's how Jinx found herself here.</p><p>Well...not exactly. She had been satisfied with minding her own business and redeeming herself one lollipop-snatcher at a time with Kid Flash. The speedster hadn't shown an inclination for joining a team before, having struck out from the sidekick gig, so imagine her surprise when he said he wanted to join. She immediately scoffed at the idea. She had <em>just </em>betrayed her team, why in hellfire's name would she join another one?</p><p>But as the months crawled by and apprehending the Sunday robber got boring...the appeal of a bigger team taking on bigger threats grew. And she knew that Kid Flash had been missing the thrill, too. So when Robin called again practically <em>begging</em> for their skills, she deigned to acquiesce. If nothing else, being a Titan meant moving out of their tiny one-bedroom apartment into a newly-built, cutting-edge Tower.</p><p>And the process of joining was simple enough.</p><p><em>Not</em>.</p><p>The training was the easy part; Jinx was used to that. What she wasn't used to were philosophical questions about saving people strapped onto train tracks. The HIVE Academy had taught how to strap the enemy down; they never got to the <em>un</em>strapping bit. That was the stuff left for the goody-two-shoes.</p><p>But having the poster boy of moral conduct as your boyfriend didn't hurt. ...Not that she really understood all of his decisions, either.</p><p>Like his choice in teammates, for that matter. She had no idea why he decided that a goth pop idol who'd never touched dirt before or a surly human torch who constantly looked constipated would be good people to work with. Then again, she never imagined he'd put his faith in her, either.</p><p>But she wasn't one to take things on faith alone. They agreed that before <em>anyone</em> joined their team, she had to get a good look at them first. ...He just didn't specify <em>how</em> she'd look at them. After some not-so-legal online stalking, Jinx got an idea of what she might be dealing with. Argent was quick to find: the daughter of a retired U.S. Senator who had gone missing on her sixteenth birthday had been the talk of New Zealand's press for months. That didn't say much for the girl's experience, though. Besides the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil and her time fixing bridges in Kiwi-land...there wasn't any.</p><p>Hot Spot was more difficult to find. Despite getting glimpses of his face in the rare occasions he powered down, Jinx couldn't find any records of him. He kept the line between his personal life and his hero life firm, and even more so with her around. But from what she could scope out from his experience as a solo hero, he'd gone up against some small fry in New England and Morocco. Not as world-breaking as some other heroes, but also not as much a greenie as Argent.</p><p>But what caught her eye were their powers. The first time she saw them train, a scorched crater stood where an abandoned factory once was—by the end of their training, Jump City must've had a deficit. Their power was raw, rough around the edges. But they would be the shining jewels of a crown once she was through with them.</p><p>While she still had her doubts, she could see enough potential that she went along with Kid Flash's decision. Once they finished their training and had passed a set of credentials approved by Robin's anonymous benefactor, the new teams were promised a base...<em>if</em> they completed a mission.</p><p>She shuddered. The team's very first rule was to <em>never</em> talk about that mission. But the base wasn't bad...</p><p>Their Tower was in the heart of Keystone City. It wasn't much to look at yet: a giant T next to the river that separated their city from Central City. Someone really needed to talk to a certain cyborg about inconspicuousness.</p><p>Her thoughts were broken when the automatic doors opened. A gust of wind whooshed through the room. "I'M HOOOOME!" bellowed Kid Flash, a grocery bag in each arm.</p><p>"'Bout time," said Hot Spot. "Now that you're here, can you unpack—"</p><p>But Kid Flash's attention was glued to the shelf of movies Jinx was working on, and he was by her in a second, whistling appreciatively.</p><p>"My collection...it's almost restored to its full glory," he said, almost tremulously.</p><p>Jinx rolled her eyes. "Just because they're on the communal shelf, that doesn't mean we're going to watch them."</p><p>"Give it time," he said with a confident grin. He whipped to the kitchen, past a steaming Hot Spot, and leaned against the counter next to Argent.</p><p>"Couldn't find your insect eggs, but I did find roasted squid." He pulled out a container and shook it. "In a can."</p><p>Argent took it with a confused look. "Um, thanks?"</p><p>Kid Flash looked around, drumming his hands on the counter. "So what's for dinner?"</p><p>"We haven't decided yet." Argent peered inside the bags, her face lighting up as she pulled out dried seaweed and packages of fish and sauces Jinx couldn't pronounce. Jinx hoped that some of the stuff was edible; they were still on a budget, after all. "I was thinking of cooking something," Argent hummed. "How does a roasted squid and…" she rummaged through the bags and pulled out another can, "canned chili sound?"</p><p>"Pass," Hot Spot and Jinx said in unison.</p><p>"Ooh, I could try something!" Kid Flash interjected.</p><p>"<em>NO!"</em></p><p>Before the two could draw up a litany of Kid Flash's failed attempts of "<em>trying"</em> to cook, an alarm blared, drowning the room in red lights. Argent looked around, puzzled, before her eyes widened and she dropped the cans with a clatter. Hot Spot instantly powered up, his expression focused like he was already in battle. Jinx and Kid Flash were the only ones who looked composed as they glanced at each other.</p><p>"Take out?" Kid Flash said.</p><p>She nodded. "Take out." She turned to the others and frowned. "What are you two waiting for? <em>Hurry up</em>!"</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>"Hey, Billy, check me out! I'm on top of the world!" A copy of Billy Numerous teetered atop a globe like a circus act.</p><p>"Way to go, Billy!" cheered one clone in an inflatable pool, while another pressed his hands over his ears.</p><p>"Turn that racket down, will ya? I'm listenin' to my new <em>deee</em>luxe iPod!"</p><p>Billy hocked a loogie at him, only to crash into a stack of crates when the clone stuck out his leg in front of the globe.</p><p>Laughter erupted from dozens of locations in the warehouse as the fallen clone turned into a blur of red and black. Billy Numerous belched as the blur was re-absorbed into him.</p><p>"You really hung around these drongos?"</p><p>All the Billys froze, their eyes swerving to the top of a crate tower where four teens stood.</p><p>Jinx scowled. "Don't remind me."</p><p>"Who you callin' a drongo, drongo!" one clone retorted. He turned to a partner-in-crime and whispered, "What the heck's a drongo?" The other clone shrugged. Another slapped his knee. "How'd y'all get here, anyway?"</p><p>Hot Spot jerked his thumb at the warehouse door. "If you don't want people to follow you, then don't break the lock on the door."</p><p>"You'd think with as many eyes as they have, they'd at least put out a few guards," Kid Flash said.</p><p>"Apparently their brain cells get weaker when they divide." Jinx shrugged. "Not that they were strong to begin with."</p><p>"We'll show you who's strong!" Billy shouted.</p><p>Another clone howled. "You tell 'em, Billy!"</p><p>"Notice how they don't defend their brains," muttered Argent.</p><p>The clone in the pool threw a ducky at them. "Think you're so smart, eh? We'll show—<em>AHH!</em>" He yelped, jumping out of the pool just in time before a fireball scorched him.</p><p>"Do these guys ever shut up?" Hot Spot said, another flame in his hand.</p><p>"GET 'EM!" The clones yelled and swarmed them.</p><p>Argent took to the air. "Apparently not."</p><p>"Titans, roll out!" Kid Flash called.</p><p>"We're <em>not</em> Transformers!" snapped Hot Spot.</p><p>The nearest clones had started to climb the mountain of crates. The pyrokinetic launched into the air with his fire jets, sending the clones scattering from his flames.</p><p>Jinx grinned as she hopped down, using the clones' heads as landings. "<em>Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"</em> were the notes she played with every head she bounced on. At the last head, she twirled around, shooting a ribbon of hexes that struck the rest of the climbers. She leapt away as they collapsed like dominoes around her.</p><p>A blur of yellow and red zipped past her, leaving in its wake unbelted pants that dropped at the knees. "<em>My biscuits are showin', my biscuits are showin'!"</em></p><p>"<em>Knock it off!"</em> Jinx snarled at the blur. "Aren't these guys supposed to be on ice right now?"</p><p>Kid Flash appeared in front of her, tying a clone's leg to his arm with a belt he'd found from god-knows-where. "Um, must've missed one."</p><p>"Loser!" the hopping clone called. "If you don't catch us all, you don't catch us n—<em>WHAAA!"</em> Tipped over, he landed face-first on the ground.</p><p>"Oops. My bad," the speedster said before racing off again.</p><p>Jinx growled, shooting a hex at two Billys who were oh-so inconspicuously sneaking up on her while wearing moose suits. "Did you guys learn <em>anything</em> since I left?"</p><p>"Hey, you ain't got no right to boss us around no more!" one Billy shouted, before sticking his fingers between his teeth and whistling. "GET 'ER!"</p><p>"YEEHAW!"A clone launched from a crate tower and aimed feet first for Jinx. She backflipped just in time before two boots landed right where her head would've been.</p><p>She leapt on top of a stack. Chaos was erupting everywhere, with the clones scurrying through the maze of crates like ants in a farm.</p><p>"The enemies are getting too spread out," she yelled into her communicator. "Kid Flash, bring the outliers to the center! Argent, Hot Spot, flank!"</p><p>"Who made you the boss?" the pyrokinetic snapped, flying above with his jets.</p><p>"Well, I don't see you doing anything."</p><p>"Watch me!" Hot Spot flew down and was about to shoot a fireball at an incoming clone howling on a motorcycle, but a blur of red and yellow knocked the driver out of the vehicle and skidded it into a stack of crates.</p><p>"Gotta be quicker next time!" Kid Flash called over his shoulder, already onto his next victim. Hot Spot growled and pursued the speedster.</p><p><em>Useless</em>. Jinx snarled and shot a hex at the bottom of a crate, toppling it onto a group of clones below. A red beam would occasionally pick off a stray Billy, but Argent was hovering near the ceiling of the warehouse, out of the way. But then she suddenly zipped down.</p><p><em>Uh-oh, she'll need back-up.</em> Jinx leapt from her perch and weaved in and out of the clone crowd, following Argent from below. <em>Ah!</em> Two clones were fleeing down an aisle. Their eyes widened when they saw beams of red plasma shooting out from Argent's hands into makeshift sledgehammers. The Billys shrieked, scurrying. She poured more plasma out and the sledgehammers grew larger, corralling more of the clones that had slunk away from the main fight.</p><p>Huh. She was handling herself pretty well for a greenie.</p><p>A flash of red caught the corner of Jinx's eye. She flipped back—and <em>tripped</em>, a hex already shooting from her fingertips. Argent yelped as it crashed into her and they both smashed into a pile of crates.</p><p>"What the effin—"</p><p>"Tripped on a clone," groaned Jinx. "Can't anyone pick up after themselves?"</p><p>"Clean up at aisle four!" Kid Flash zipped by, pushing a wheelbarrow he found. He snatched the clone Jinx had tripped on and tossed him into the cart. He sped away, picking up fallen clones as he went.</p><p>A clone appeared in his path, hands on his hips, not caring that Kid Flash was coming at least a hundred miles per hour. But then two copies popped up behind him. Then five, then ten—dividing and dividing until they were the perfect set of bowling pins.</p><p>Oh, no… Jinx knew what was about to happen. "<em>KID—</em>"</p><p>But it was too late—at the last second, the black, red, and jerk-all-over bowling pins grinned, too. They stepped aside, forming a path straight into—<em>a safe!</em></p><p>Kid Flash <em>slammed</em> into it, his bones and teeth chattering from the vibrations as he dropped like a board.</p><p>"Dadgummit." Billy scratched his head as the bowling-pin-clones were reabsorbed. "I thought for sure he'd break it open like a lil' piñata."</p><p>"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jinx shot towards them, flinging Billy back with a barrage of hexes. Kid Flash was on the ground, groaning.</p><p>"This ball's becomin' a bore," a clone groused. "C'mon, Billys, let's go!" He waved his duplicates after him and sprinted towards the exit.</p><p>"Who said you could leave?"</p><p>Billy looked behind him and yelped at the fast-approaching Hot Spot. Flashes of red zipped towards him, and all was suddenly quiet as the warehouse clones were reabsorbed. Then a cacophony of laughter exploded in front of Hot Spot when an entire wall of Billys popped up in front of him, blocking his path.</p><p>"Who said <em>you</em> could leave?" they echoed at once.</p><p>"I wasn't asking." Hot Spot shot higher into the air to get above the clones. But no matter how high he went, the clones stacked atop one another until they were touching the warehouse's ceiling.</p><p>Hot Spot gritted his teeth. Red covered his vision, eyes stinging, until a beam of heat shot through the center of the clones. The tower of Billys toppled, yelping as their bodies fell like red cats and dogs. Hot Spot flew threw them, but when he reached the warehouse's exit, there was no Billy in sight.</p><p>"You snooze, you lose, bubba!" The fallen clones shouted from behind, as one Billy was long gone. And one was all it took...</p><p>"<em>Stop them!" </em>Jinx yelled.</p><p>She desperately hurtled hexes while Hot Spot's blasts seared through the air, and Argent grabbed them with her energy binds—but every single one of the clones phased away, slipping like water from their grasp until the only beings left were Jinx and her ragged team.</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>Kid Flash had recovered soon after, holding his head and groaning as he got up. She quickly hauled him to his feet. "You alright?"</p><p>"Fine and dandy," he said after a moment, rubbing his head. "Guess I'm not as hard-headed as I thought. Did we win?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>." Jinx was about to snap something else, but then the sirens approached.</p><p>The police arrived shortly. They investigated the crime scene, tallying an exorbitant number of stolen items but no other important information. The looks they shot at the new heroes as they passed were crossed between disappointment and scorn. Jinx was simmering as they worked, but she wasn't the only one. The yellow tape had barely been removed when the fighting started.</p><p>"You had him <em>right there!</em>" Jinx snarled, immediately whirling on Hot Spot. "You should've run after him!"</p><p>The white slits of his eyes narrowed. "You're pinning this on <em>me</em>? Who was the one getting buried alive?"</p><p>"At least I was doing something! You were just showing off your testosterone!"</p><p>Kid Flash's and Argent's heads were turning like it was a tennis match.</p><p>"Should we…?" asked Argent.</p><p>"Give them a moment," replied Kid Flash.</p><p>"I would've gotten them if your boyfriend had left any for the rest of us!"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think you needed <em>permission</em> to do your job."</p><p>"And I thought a leader was supposed to <em>lead</em>," snapped Hot Spot. Then turned his glare to Kid Flash, "But instead, we just ran in without a plan!"</p><p>The speedster blinked, looking surprised that he was being dragged into this. "The plan was simple: Stop the bad guys."</p><p>"IT DIDN'T WORK!"</p><p>"Don't yell at him!" Jinx snapped, shoving his chest. He might've been right, but that didn't mean she liked his tone.</p><p>Hot Spot was about to push back, but Argent moved between them, raising her hands placatingly. "I think we all just need time to get used—"</p><p>"<em>And</em> your girlfriend hit Argent!" spewed Hot Spot. "How are we supposed to trust her if she can't pick a freaking side!"</p><p>Kid Flash's grin froze on his face. "And complaining about the team you <em>willingly</em> joined proves your intelligence, right?"</p><p>Hot Spot pushed past Argent until he was nose to nose with the speedster. "Are you calling me stupid, McDonald's?"</p><p>"If the shoe fits, Cinderella."</p><p>The pyrokinetic clenched his fist—and Argent marched between them, shoving them apart. "<em>SHUT IT!"</em></p><p>All heads snapped up to her. "Honest to G," she huffed. "WE. <em>ALL.</em> SCREWED. UP. So instead of passing blame like pin-the-tail-on-the-sodding-donkey, why don't we get our crap together and do our bloody jobs?"</p><p>Nobody spoke. She looked each person in the eye, glaring them down until they glanced away. Only then did she nod. "<em>Good</em>."</p><p>Wow. Jinx didn't know she had it in her.</p><p>She hated it.</p><p>The storm that had been brewing on Kid Flash's face cleared up in a second. He clapped. "Cheerio, guv'nor, cheerio."</p><p>The lingering anger in the room honed in on the speedster, and that was enough to silence him. Jinx blew out a breath. She was still furious, but the girl had a point. "It'll be a waste of time looking for Billy to pawn off his things. What he wants is fun, not money. That makes him unpredictable. We'll have to wait until he strikes again."</p><p>"He might not be pawning things, but we should still keep an eye on the streets," grunted Hot Spot.</p><p>Jinx almost nodded, then caught herself. "He's reckless. With the amount he's stolen, we should spot him easily." She looked at Kid Flash, but he was leaning against the wall, seeming to catch his breath. Looks like the battle had taken more out of him than he'd let on. "Kid Flash and Argent will head back to the base to charge up and be on the alert for any news," she continued. "Hot Spot and I can split up and scout the city."</p><p>But the pyrokinetic crossed his arms. "Why should I listen to you?"</p><p>Jinx looked ready to snap something, but a touch from Kid Flash, and she resisted enough to only snarl, "You've got a better plan?"</p><p>"Have Roger McDonald do the laps. He'll cover more ground than we can."</p><p>"He could <em>if </em>he was fully rested. Which he isn't."</p><p>Two blurs of wind about a nanosecond apart, and Kid Flash suddenly appeared with a sandwich in hand. "Built for efficiency, not longevity," he managed in between bites.</p><p>Jinx tapped her heel. "Now, unless you have any other concerns?"</p><p>"Yeah, Argent should scout with me instead. Two bird-eye views are better than one," he argued. Then quickly glanced at the girl. "Er, if that's alright with you?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Why not? Our chance to get more familiar with the city."</p><p>Jinx raised a brow. "You're sure you're rested up enough?"</p><p>"I think—yeah, I am."</p><p>"Fine. Done."</p><p>"<em>And—</em>" Hot Spot began, but Argent tugged on the heat-resistant part of his sleeve.</p><p>"Oh, give it a rest. We'll radio you if anything happens," she said over her shoulder, as she half-led, half-dragged Hot Spot into the air. As they flew out the warehouse, Jinx leaned against the wall next to the speedster.</p><p>She sighed. "I miss being feared."</p><p>"There, there." Kid Flash patted her on the head. "You still terrify me."</p><p>Jinx wasn't so convinced.</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>Argent breathed in the city air. It wasn't nearly as refreshing as New Zealand's, what with the smoke and haze from Keystone's industrial works. But the feeling of the wind holding her aloft, weightless, and the cool nip in the air as she flew through the sky… Totally worth it.</p><p>She had lived in a dense suburb back home, but New Zealand's were nothing compared to Keystone City's. Even flying low, she still had to pull out the GPS on her communicator to navigate through the maze of lights. Argent must've been flying for about ten minutes in absolute silence.</p><p>...Then her communicator buzzed.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Clear so far," Hot Spot said. "You?"</p><p>"Nothing but night sky."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>The line fell silent, but Argent didn't hear the click of his communicator turning off. "Was there...something on your mind?" she eventually asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Another short silence. Then: "I can't believe those two," he grumbled suddenly, in a tone not unlike the one her dad would use after he got home from a long conference. "Our so-called leaders don't know squat about how to lead a team, and we're supposed to follow them. One's a criminal and the other has as much foresight as a puppy."</p><p>"At least he's a cute puppy."</p><p>"Not the point," he growled. "How are you not bothered by this? We're putting our trust in people who don't deserve it."</p><p>"I don't think you should trust anyone at first."</p><p>The line went quiet. Then, "Are you stealing my cynicism? 'Cause I want it back."</p><p>"Oh, trust me, you've got plenty to go around. And I only have your <em>diluted</em> cynicism. Otherwise, I'd be saying that you should <em>never</em> trust anyone."</p><p>"...I'm not arguing."</p><p>Argent shook her head. "I'm not saying you should put all your faith in them right now, but you should at least give them a chance. This <em>is</em> our first mission."</p><p>"Technically, our first mission was in Paraparaumu, and we saw how well <em>that</em> turned out."</p><p>"Hey, we passed, didn't we? And if I recall correctly, everyone but me were off their rockers. So...shouldn't I be the one leading the team, then?"</p><p>She could hear Hot Spot's snort even through the muffling wind. "If it'll ever come to a vote, you'll have at least one supporter."</p><p>Argent rolled her eyes. "Thanks, my dad would be <em>so</em> proud."</p><p>"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't catch the sarcasm over all this wind."</p><p>"Tsk. Enough chit chat, mate. We have a mission to complete."</p><p>"How official."</p><p>"I know, right? It's like we're bloody heroes or something."</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>As soon as Jinx hopped off of Kid Flash's back, the speedster immediately zipped into the Tower. Without an ounce of surprise, she found him in the kitchen next to the grocery bags, already halfway through a package covered in Asian characters. He popped a strip of what looked like white jerky into his mouth. "Not bad," he said, munching. "Sweet. Kinda tastes like teriyaki."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Dried squid. Want some?"</p><p>She shook her head and leaned against the counter. "Pass. Just don't eat us out of the house. Our budget's only so big." She sighed, pressing her fingers against her temple. Suddenly, she felt two spots of pressure on her back. Her muscles tensed, before relaxing as his too-warm hands kneaded her shoulders.</p><p>"Better?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck.</p><p>"Better." She let her head roll back as the tension in her muscles relax.</p><p>"Starting a team isn't as easy as it looks, huh?"</p><p>Jinx snorted. "Understatement of the decade. With the H.I.V.E Five, all I had to do was scream a little before everyone fell into line."</p><p>"Hey, look on the bright side. If this hero-work doesn't cut out, you'd make a great drill sergeant."</p><p>"Ha ha."</p><p>"Hey, I'm twenty-two percent serious here. It could be an option."</p><p>"You think? Guess I never thought about that before…. Still, I'm not too eager to try out military grub. I've had enough food poisoning in my life."</p><p>"But the option's still open. Amazing how many doors open after a lifestyle change."</p><p>"Oh, wipe that grin off your face."</p><p>"I'm behind you, remember? You can't see my face."</p><p>"I'm clairvoyant."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"No. I'd need a dozen fresh eyes to do that, and I don't hear many volunteers." She grunted when he hit a particularly tight knot in her back, and she glared at the ceiling. "They don't even listen to me."</p><p>"People usually don't when you're trying to enucleate their eyes."</p><p>She would've shot him a glare if his hands weren't so damn warm. "You know what I mean."</p><p>Kid Flash slipped on his gloves, then jumped onto the counter next to her, swinging his legs like a kid. "Superheroes work differently than your old crew. You have to gain their trust."</p><p>"That's rich, coming from the person who got me to betray my old team."</p><p>"They weren't a team, Slowpoke. They were a gang who used fear to control each other. Here, trust means more than trusting someone not to steal your stuff in the middle of the night."</p><p>"It would've been the daytime," she interjected automatically. Then canted her head. "And <em>who</em> was the one who broke into my room the second time we met?"</p><p>"Well, you did kidnap me, so…"</p><p>"We're even?"</p><p>"There was also that time you tased me. And that time you exploded my soda. And that other time you stole the covers, and—"</p><p>"Kid."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>She took another deep breath...she's been taking a lot of those, lately."I think we can both agree that I'm not the best at this...<em>trust</em> stuff. And <em>you're</em> the one who's supposed to be in charge of all that."</p><p>"While I am <em>all that</em>, that doesn't mean you can't learn a thing or two."</p><p>"Speaking of," she interjected, "the next time we go into a battle, at least <em>act</em> like you have a plan."</p><p>"I had one!"</p><p>"Yeah, I remember: '<em>Stop the bad guys.'</em>"</p><p>"One <em>other</em> than that."</p><p>"And how thought-out was it?"</p><p>"...Um...forty-three percent?"</p><p>Jinx shook her head. "You can calculate how far your loogie will go from the top of a building, and yet you can't think two steps ahead."</p><p>"I <em>am</em> a chess champion."</p><p>"Too bad people don't move on an eight-by-eight grid."</p><p>
  <em>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!</em>
</p><p>They looked up as the alarms blared, the lights flashing red. Kid Flash fished out his communicator. "Trouble," he said.</p><p>Argent's voice buzzed on the other end: "On our way."</p><p>"So do we have a plan or not?" They could hear Hot Spot say.</p><p>Kid Flash and Jinx looked at each other. A slow grin crept up Jinx's face. "We might have an idea or two," the speedster said.</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>It was a slow day at Ed's Electronics, and they'd closed early. The lights were off, the doors locked, and the shades drawn. But inside were more…<em>patrons</em> than anytime the store was open.</p><p>"Hey, Billy, whatcha think this doo-hickie does?" Billy Numerous held up a cable.</p><p>"I dunno, what does the box say?"</p><p>He peered at the label. "What's <em>ehch-dee-me</em> mean?"</p><p>"Spell it."</p><p>"H-D-M-I."</p><p>"…Toss it."</p><p>He shrugged and threw it over his shoulder.</p><p>"A high-definition multimedia interface—" Billy yelped, jumping to see a teen in a red and yellow spandex suit behind him, holding up the cable. "—transmits data from an HDMI-compliant source device to a compatible system."</p><p>"Er...what?" gaped one clone, while another scratched his noggin'. "What the heck you doin' here?"</p><p>Smiling, Kid Flash pointed up. The clones' eyes followed...and saw a gigantic red stamper above them.</p><p>"Toodles," the speedstr saluted before dashing away. The clones' eyes bugged. Right before the stamper slammed down, the Billys scattered. A trio ran through the aisles, and a few more scrambled up the shelves. But red walls formed on top of the shelves, doubling their height. The clones slipped on the smooth sides, and dropped on their bottoms, while the runners skidded to a stop when Hot Spot stepped out at the end of the aisle.</p><p>He grinned as his arms coursed with heat. "Now who's the slow ones?"</p><p>"YOU ARE." The clones duplicated like a mountain of red ants, their laughter reverberating as they swarmed the Titans. Hot Spot shot holes through the mass, while Argent tried blocking off the side entries from above. Some clones still slipped through. She lurched, the red matter beaming from her hands quickly reshaping again and again to catch as many as she could, but their laughter was everywhere, she couldn't—</p><p>"We've got this," Kid Flash said, suddenly appearing by her side.</p><p>The speedster blitzed the crowd, stopping any more from getting through, while Hot Spot launched beams of fire at anyone who dared approach the speedster's blind side. Argent let the red walls fall from the shelves, then took to the air. She scanned the area, quickly spotting one clone sprinting towards the exit.</p><p>"Jinx, one's running to the counters, two o'clock."</p><p>"That's three o'clock. Know your clock positions!" shouted Jinx into her communicator. She shot a hex at the clone's feet just as he stepped into the open area, and he face-planted on the tile. But before she could celebrate, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.</p><p>"A dozen!" Argent yelled. "Three o'—no, wait—<em>all around you</em>!"</p><p>Jinx turned around and saw the Billys' cackling faces creep towards her, like hyenas on the hunt. One of them pounced, and she leapt away just in time, pink energy bursting from her fingertips. But she barely touched down before another clone rushed—</p><p>"<em>My biscuits, my biscuits!"</em> they wailed, as Hot Spot landed in front of her.</p><p>"You just can't save yourself, can you?" he sighed, but the corner of his lips were turned up in what almost looked like a smirk.</p><p>Jinx gritted her teeth. A flick of her hand, and a bolt of pink light zipped right at his head. He ducked, about to yell at her, but then whirled around when he heard a crash. A Billy was sprawled out on the ground, his eyes practically seeing birds. He looked back at her. "You meant to do that, right?" Suddenly, his voice was less confident.</p><p>She flashed him a Cheshire grin. "You can think that."</p><p>"Okay, you two, back to business," Argent called from above. Her relief was audible even through her scolding. "There's still more to go."</p><p>One Billy had slipped away from the fighting. He looked behind his shoulder as he ran through the aisles. At the end of the aisle, he turned the corner and—<em>SMACK!</em></p><p>Suddenly he was on the ground and in the same ragged condition as the clone next to—wait… "Watch where ya going, ya nincompoop!"</p><p>"Who're you calling a nincompoop!" the other Billy argued. "I was turnin' left, mindin' my own business—"</p><p>"Well, now ya gone and made your business my business, all 'cause you can't watch where you goin'!"</p><p>"Why ya little!" The clone tackled him, tumbling on the ground. As any Billy would know, none could resist a good wrestlin', and the other clones poked their heads through the shelves to watch.</p><p>"Show it to 'im, Billy!"</p><p>"Get back up, Billy! Didn't ya mama ever teach ya to fight?"</p><p>"<em>Ahem." </em>The wrestling clones froze, and dozens of eye-masks looked up at Argent. "It's against store policies to leave your children unattended," she said, stepping back to reveal the pile of defeated clones behind her.</p><p>They all gasped."<em>BILLY!"</em></p><p>One of the clones in the pile started to blur, but a fire-beam at their feet interrupted the process. "Try it," growled Hot Spot, hovering above them.</p><p>The clones looked at each other, then at the exit, where Kid Flash stood with a confident smile on his face: the ultimate golley. The speedster tipped an imaginary hat. "Howdy, suckers."</p><p>The clones laughed nervously. "Listen, fellas, maybe we can make a deal."</p><p>"Oh, we've already made the best type," Jinx said, jumping down from one of the shelves. "All the Billys for the price of one."</p><p>She shot a wave of hexes into the group, knocking them unconscious. All at once, their bodies dissolved into zipping blurs until only one was left. Billy Numerous fell on his face with his behind pointing up. A second later, a loud snore rumbled through the store.</p><p>Kid Flash appeared beside her. He snorted, elbowing her arm. "One could say they tripped over their own feet."</p><p>Both Jinx and Hot Spot groaned, while Argent smiled sheepishly. "At least they can give themselves a pat on the back," she said.</p><p>Another groan. "Okay, new rule," Hot Spot declared. "We are not <em>those</em> types of heroes. No more than one bad pun per battle."</p><p>"Deal." Jinx nodded at Hot Spot, the smallest of smiles on her face. "And...thanks for the assistance. Not that it was needed or anything."</p><p>"Whatever." He shrugged, but an elbow from Argent made him clear his throat. "Um...your plan wasn't...<em>completely</em> terrible."</p><p>"I have my moments." Jinx smirked.</p><p>Kid Flash wrapped his arms around the two of them. "Aww, look at you two. You might not kill each other. <em>Owww!"</em></p><p>He leapt back, shaking his arm as Hot Spot waved the extra steam away from his shoulder. Argent glanced between the heroes, looking unsure of what to make of all this. She poked Billy's shoulder with the tip of her boot. The only reaction was a louder snore. "So...when are the police getting here?"</p><p>"Three," Jinx counted. "Two…"</p><p>"<em>S.W.A.T!" </em>The doors were slammed open as a line of officers barged in, guns cocked, shields up, and police cars flashing outside the shop's windows. Their rigid posture dropped in surprise to see not the army of clones they were expecting, but the Teen Titans Keystone blinking against their flashlights with only one villain on the ground in front of them.</p><p>"Relax, officers," Kid Flash said. "You get a day off."</p><p>"Because we do all the work," muttered Hot Spot, but he couldn't hide the upturned corners of his mouth.</p><p>"The targets are subdued?" asked one officer.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Argent said, canting her head to the unconscious hill-billy.</p><p>The officers glanced at each other, looking even more unsure of themselves as they exchanged their assault rifles and submachine guns for handcuffs. "What are these guys doing here, anyway?" Jinx said testily. "They weren't here the last time."</p><p>"The last time, we didn't know supers were involved until after the reports came in," said a man, taking off a cloth mask. He had light salt-and-pepper hair that looked at odds with his bronzy skin. His muscular physique suggested there was some bulk underneath all that vest, but bags hung under his eyes and gray stubble shadowed his chin. "I'm Captain Gregory, head of Keystone City's S.W.A.T. team," he said with an accent...British, maybe? Hard to tell. Being around a New Zealander through the ear.</p><p>Gregory offered his hand, but Jinx only crossed her arms. Kid Flash grinned and grabbed his hand instead, shaking it a little more enthusiastically than necessary. "Titans Keystone, pleased to make your acquaintance."</p><p>A snort from behind him, and Gregory raised a brow at the sorceress. When the speedster finally thought to give his arm a break, the captain cleared his throat. "Thanks for coming, but the S.W.A.T can take it from here."</p><p>"I'm guessing the S.W.A.T is the American version of AOS?" Argent asked.</p><p>"In short," he replied. "We're called in for the stuff that's too big for the regular police to chew and too small for the proper superheroes to bother with."</p><p>Hot Spot narrowed his eyes at the '<em>proper</em> superheroes' comment. "The janitors with the promotion."</p><p>Argent shot him a look, but Gregory smirked. "With guns instead of mops." He looked at the handcuffed Billy being hauled into the truck. "Seems like you're doing good work. Just be careful. Things can escalate real fast in this line of work." He pulled something out from his pocket and held it out. "Here's my card. Call me when you kids get in over your heads."</p><p>Kid Flash showed his most charming grin. "Thanks. Will do."</p><p>"Good. Once you're ready, see my team. They'll have some paperwork for you to fill out."</p><p>As soon as he was out of earshot, Kid Flash passed the card to Jinx. "Are you ever going to let me call it?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>He let out a dry chuckle. "'Course not." He checked his nonexistent watch. "Well, would you look at that? It's time for my dietary planning."</p><p>Before he could race off, a pink hex struck a loose cord on the ground. His ankle caught on the cord, hog-tying him until he fell chin-first. "Oh, no. You're not getting out that easily." Jinx grinned from above him while the others stood back with smug smirks. "The fastest boy alive can be the fastest boy filling out paperwork."</p><p>Just on cue, an officer approached him, carrying a stack of papers that came almost to his chin. "Excuse me, are you the team leader?"</p><p>Kid Flash looked at Jinx, but the sorceress had conveniently taken a step back, looking down as she admired her fingernails.</p><p>"Uh...sure."</p><p>"Great." The officer dumped the papers in his arms. "We'll need you to fill these out."</p><p>Kid Flash looked at his team members, his back bent from the weight of the stack. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Hot Spot clapped him on the back. "Way to take one for the team, boss."</p><p>"We'll get you take-out," Argent said. "I heard of this Chinese place down the street."</p><p>"Chinese sounds—"</p><p>"Pass," Hot Spot said. "We've got plenty of that waiting for us back home."</p><p>"How 'bout some hot dogs?" Jinx asked.</p><p>"You'll save some for me, too, right?" Kid Flash said, desperation leaking into his voice. "With extra cheese?"</p><p>"Hmm, I could go for some dogs," Hot Spot said, and Argent hummed in agreement as they walked out of the store.</p><p>"...Team?"</p><p>Jinx looked back with a smile and mouthed,"<em>I'll save you some."</em></p><p>Kid Flash stared down at the mountain of paperwork. "Hooray teamwork…."</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ep. 2: Training Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Stick to the plan,” Jinx called out as the team raced through the halls. “First priority: get the civilians out—Kid, that’s you. Argent, box in the hostiles, and Hot Spot can wipe the floor with them. Keep property damage to the minimum.” <em> Honestly, </em> property <em> damage? Since when did she have to worry about that? </em></p><p>“Do we really have to worry about <em> property damage </em>?”  Hot Spot said, much to her amusement.</p><p>Argent smirked, answering before she had to. “Unless <em> you’d </em> like to pick up the bill?” </p><p>“Uh….”</p><p>“Time: twenty-six seconds,” Kid Flash counted once they had reached the controls room. </p><p><em> Good </em> , Jinx thought. <em> Three seconds off our last response time. </em> She snapped her fingers, drawing her team’s attention. “One. Two. <em> Three!” </em> She shoved open the training room doors and scanned the simulated situation.</p><p>Five holographic cars lined the streets, and three skyscrapers projected on the edges of the training room, disguising parts of the wall that jutted out. Half-a-dozen Cyborg-modeled robots, the Cyclones, stood at the center of a simulated street; another dozen smaller, bee-like drones buzzed in the air. A crowd of about thirty hologram-citizens were fleeing the scene. </p><p>“Titans, go!” </p><p>The supers launched into action. Kid Flash sped past her, and the lights of the holograms blurred with his form as he “carried” the simulated civilians out of range. A Cyclone leveled its cannon at him, but Jinx cut it off with a hex that exploded at its chest, knocking it back.</p><p>Argent flew past her, shooting the flying drones. “Oy, come and catch me!” she shouted. The drones chased after her. Some of the Cyclones narrowed in on her, but a wave of heat brushed past Jinx, and Hot Spot shot towards the robots. They dodged just in time to avoid getting scorched, but the pyrokinetic was relentless, shooting beam after beam of fire. </p><p><em> Good. They’re sticking to the plan. </em> With the robots’ attention drawn away, Jinx leapt atop a “mailbox”—a hologram covering a crate—and scaled up until she was perched atop a section of wall jutting out. If she could just burst a pipe or crack open the floor, she could take out half of the enemies right now. But <em> no </em>, now she had to worry about property damage. She scanned for a more direct opportunity.  </p><p><em> There! </em> </p><p>One Cyclone was taking aim at Kid Flash, tracking him with its sensors, but sparks were shooting from its arm. She grinned; what were the chances of that malfunctioning? </p><p><em> “Incoming!” </em>she yelled.</p><p>The blur of the speedster instantly changed direction, out of the way. Picturing the outcome she wanted, her fingertips tingled, and she flung a hex at the Cyclone. The pink waves crackled around the robot’s arm as the blue light of the cannon burst in an explosion, blowing itself up and damaging those nearest to it.</p><p>But now all the Cyclones were looking at her. <em> Crap </em>. A load of missiles fired at her, and she jumped down just in time for them to crash into the wall. But more missiles were shooting through the air. Only three of them were flying towards her. The rest curved direction midair. </p><p>They were rounding up her team. </p><p>She watched until the three missiles were away from her teammates, then shot a hex at the middle one. It struck square on its nose, exploding the other two missiles with it. Three down, a dozen to go. </p><p>Six were on Hot Spot’s tail, and another six on Argent’s. The pyrokinetic clenched his fists and flames streamed out from his hands, scorching those behind him. But Argent, on the other hand, kept glancing behind her, flying zig-zags. The drones were slowed, but not the missiles. She flew straight before flying up at the last minute before a building, blowing up her pursuers...and half the building with it. </p><p>Jinx didn’t have time to swear, catching a glint of metal. She jumped back just before a Cyclone sank its fist into the floor, right where she had been. It yanked itself back up faster than she would’ve liked, but it was enough time to see another robot charging at her. She shot a hex in front of the incoming Cyclone, then flipped to the side as it slipped, striking the other robot that had gotten to its feet. Jinx cartwheeled away with more satisfaction than strictly necessarily at the collapsed Cyborg-lookalikes. <em> Take that, Tin Man. </em></p><p>Dodging cannons and leaping over fists, she wove into the main battle where Hot Spot was still blasting at the Cyclones. But the robots were smarter than they looked. They had boxed the pyrokinetic in, staying far enough away that he could only shoot fireballs at them, but close enough that he didn’t have an opening to run without getting shot at. Jinx leapt towards him—but pain seared her shoulder and she was thrown to the side. Cyborg may have downgraded cannons’ energy could use, but <em> damn </em>, that would leave a mark. </p><p>Struggling to sit up, Jinx clutched her shoulder. A shadow fell over her, and she saw a Cyclone not a foot away aiming his cannon at her. She rolled, gritting her teeth as pain lanced from her wound, just as another blast shook the ground. As the Cyclone charged the next one, she skirted around it and jumped onto its back. A normal enemy would’ve panicked, but this one didn’t hesitate to reach back and try to claw at her. But its arms were too bulky and rigid, and could only graze the air. Jinx clawed for a loose panel, some opening on its back, but it changed tactics and ran backwards. </p><p>She gasped when her back rammed into a wall, but she held on, her fingers finding leverage on a panel. As the Cyclone jolted forward again, she shot tiny pink bolts into the screws, and the parts rattled out, revealing a cluster of wires underneath.The brat-genius would’ve known what wires to pull, but his nagging voice in her head was drowned out by the pounding heartbeat in her ears. Just as the Cyclone was about to ram into the wall again, she plunged her hand into the wires and <em> yanked </em> . Her air was forced out of her lungs as pain flared up in her back, but the wires snapped and zapped. The Cyclone stumbled forward, and Jinx threw up her hands as the robot jerked, throwing her to the ground. She skidded to her feet, managing to stay upright while her opponent tumbled down. She drew in a heaving breath. <em> One down.  </em></p><p>She assessed the rest of the battlefield with a sweeping glance. Enemies were down by at least half. Scattered robot parts littered the floor where Hot Spot was. A blur sped past the pyrokinetic. The blur stopped just long enough for her to see Kid Flash using what looked like a torn-off arm of another robot to punch through the sternum of a Cyclone, before running off with his makeshift battering ram. Hot Spot was blitzing any robots the speedster left behind, no doubt trying to set the record straight. But it was Argent that the sorceress was worried about. </p><p>The girl was still on the defense. A set of drones were on her tail, and while she shot at them, they skirted up, down, and to the sides as a unit, dodging her blows while returning fire of their own. Argent managed to miss them, but Jinx could tell her turns were getting sloppy and her flying unsteady. She couldn’t keep this up. </p><p>But before Jinx could help her, the air whistled and she saw a fist rocketing towards her. She skirted to the side, and the fist boomeranged, connecting back to its robotic owner. Jinx scowled at the Cyclone. These pests were just out for blood. She leapt behind a mailbox before its next strike, this one a set of missiles, and called out, <em> “Hot Spot!” </em> </p><p>“Yeah?” he shouted back.</p><p>“Help Argent!” She jumped above the next incoming strike and flipped to the other side of the robot, throwing a hex at his back. </p><p>He shot towards Argent like a comet. Finally he lis— </p><p><em> “Ack!” </em> She jumped too late, and pain exploded in her chest, knocking her to the ground. She gasped for air, a hand to her chest. Her instincts screamed at her to run, to get away. She couldn’t get a breath, but she somehow managed to roll, pain flaring in her arm, but she knew it wasn’t enough as a shadow casted over her— </p><p>And was thrown aside as a gust of wind whipped past. In front of her stood Kid Flash with an extremely battered robotic arm at his side. “Missed me?” he said, right as the robot fell to the ground, a massive hole in his chest. </p><p>“‘Bout time,” she managed to grumble breathlessly. “Been wondering what’s been keeping you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he smirked, offering his hand as she caught her breath. </p><p>She brushed it aside, but gave a smirk of her own. “Thanks.” </p><p>But their exchange was caught off when she spotted a Cyclone aiming at Hot Spot, too busy cleaning up the flying drones to notice.</p><p><em> “Hot Spot!” </em> she shouted, but it was too late. The cannon fired. The pyrokinetic turned around at the last second, his eyes widening—but was thrown to the side by a rush of red energy. He crashed into a simulated mailbox. She expected him to get back up, but instead, sparks crackled from the simulation as his fiery form ignited the real crate underneath.  </p><p>“Whoa!” Hot Spot leapt up from the crate, the projection gone, but the smoke had already billowed to the sensors. Alarms sounded, and the sprinklers hissed on, drenching the room. The fire extinguished as quickly as it had started.</p><p>One robot tried tackling Kid Flash, but sparks shot from its body, and it twitched as he sidestepped it with ease. Its lights sputtered, before turning black, and all the robots froze as the projections crackled, before blinking out. </p><p><em> “Cut the power!” </em> Jinx yelled, and in a second, Kid Flash zipped to the control booth and cut off the electricity. The ceiling lights and the simulations blinked out, and they fell into darkness. A moment later, the emergency lights flicked on, a dim halo along the walls.</p><p>Jinx crossed her arms and glared at Argent, who was still floating mid-air, the trails of red dissipating from her hands.</p><p>“Well...” the Kiwi mumbled, pushing her soaked bangs out of her face. “Good to know those work.”</p><p>Kid Flash snorted. </p><p>Jinx’s first instinct was to yell at them for not taking this seriously, but she paused. What worked on her old team wouldn’t necessarily work with this one. Instead, she took a deep breath (that hurt her ribs…) and made sure her voice came out levelled: “Next time, don’t play with fire. If that Tin Can didn’t think to build sprinklers in here, this place could’ve been torched.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Argent had the decency to realize this was serious, and lowered herself to the ground. “I was just trying to help.”</p><p>“Would you’ve liked it if she <em> didn’t </em>try and help me?” Hot Spot retorted.</p><p>Jinx raised a brow. “I would’ve <em> liked it </em> if she had thought out her actions instead, so then next time she doesn’t push you into a barrel of oil by accident. Think that’s a risk we could take out in an actual battlefield, with citizens to protect? And besides, if <em> you </em> were paying <em> attention </em>, then Argent wouldn’t have needed to save you in the first place.”</p><p>Hot Spot gritted his teeth, but didn’t answer. Kid Flash cleared his throat, and she felt him tap her shoulder. “Don’t be too hard, Lucky. We’re all still new at this.”</p><p>“No, she’s right,” admitted Argent. “I should’ve have paid more attention.”</p><p>Jinx looked at the girl, and tried to hide her surprise. “We can’t afford mistakes,” she said, in a lower voice, but still just as stern. “Pay attention to your surroundings, and erect a shield next time. Don’t push someone out of the way when you have a safer option.”</p><p>Argent nodded, her gaze down. Jinx saw Kid Flash give her a look from the corner of her eye, but she couldn’t decipher it before Hot Spot deadpanned, “Anything else, ma’am?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she said. “Next time, don’t need rescuing.”</p><p>He scowled, but before he could retort, Kid Flash spoke up. “So does anyone know how to fix our new toys?” He gestured to the soaked robots and drones.</p><p>Hot Spot nodded, crossing his arms. “I could take a look.”</p><p>“Good,” Jinx offered. “I’ll help.”</p><p>He shot her a doubtful look. “Do you know the difference between a resistor and a transistor?”</p><p>“Resistors are parts of a circuit that bound the non-conductive material in a circuit, while a transistor uses magnetism to alter the current and voltage of a system.” The others looked at her, and she shrugged. “Gizmo talked to himself a lot.”</p><p>“I’ll leave the nuts and bolts to you too,” Argent muttered. “I’ll go...cook dinner or something.”</p><p>Kid Flash smiled. “Cool. I’m a great helper.”</p><p>She gave him a strange expression. “You don’t have to.”</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry about it. So what’re we having?”</p><p>Jinx watched as the two left, Argent trudging to the door with Kid Flash practically skipping beside her. </p><p>“C’mon,” grumbled Hot Spot. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p> </p><p>Argent turned the volume down on the small TV sitting on the kitchen counter. The news was on, the voices a dull din in the background. “And that concludes the current investigations of Bellefaire Asylum. Coming up, the latest salacious scandal of our President.” Argent rolled her eyes with a scoff. <em> Americans </em>. </p><p>She opened up the cupboard….and swore. Some drongo had unpacked the spices on the highest shelf of the cupboard. Argent stretched on her tiptoes for the bottle of thyme, but even with her boots, she was just—<em> too </em> — <em> SHORT! Grrrrr…. </em> </p><p>“Need some help there?” Kid Flash offered. He had taken the barstool on the opposite side of the counter, leaning forward with his chin balanced on the heel of his hand. She had a feeling of why he’d followed her. ...But that didn’t mean she couldn’t postpone the inevitable a little longer.</p><p>“I got it,” she said, falling back on her heels. She raised her hand, and a red beam shot out. Carefully curling her fingers, she shaped the energy into a ball around the bottle of thyme. She had rewatched footage of Raven using the same trick in numerous battles. How hard could it be? </p><p>She smiled as she dragged her hand back, and the bottle followed. </p><p>“Nice—”</p><p>But it caught on the container of herbs in front of it, knocking it down. Argent reached out her other hand to catch it, but a rush of her air made her jump—<em> crunch! </em></p><p>“...job,” muttered Kid Flash, posed under the counter with the container in hand. “Sorry. Habit.”</p><p>Argent released the dome of energy, and the now-crushed bottle dropped to the counter. “It’s fine,” she sighed. “Never much liked thyme, anyway.”</p><p>“Well, at least you’re not the only one who needs practice.” Kid Flash smiled, tossing the container from one hand to the other. But Argent didn’t say anything as she grabbed out a plastic bag and tried to salvage what thyme was left.</p><p>“Aw, don’t be so hard on yourself,” he said. “Everyone has to start somewhere, and from here, you can only improve. What’s important is that you keep trying<em> . </em>”</p><p>Argent sighed, tossing the bag aside on the counter, then getting out a cutting board and a bag of carrots. “I know that, it’s just...frustrating.” She looked around for a knife. He appeared then reappeared in a blink, holding out the handle of a kitchen knife. “Cheers,” she muttered, taking it. “What bothers me is that I didn’t think, I just...<em> reacted. </em>” </p><p>“Your instinct was to save your friend. Would you really want to change that?” </p><p>“No,” she huffed, chopping into a root. “But Jinx was right: I can’t just throw a bloke <em> on fire </em>as if he’s a doll or something.” </p><p>Kid Flash snorted, and a wry smile crept on Argent’s face. “What?”</p><p>“Oh, just imagining Hot Spot as a doll. Can you imagine the angry look he’d have?”</p><p>Argent snorted, too. “Oh, yeah, he’d traumatize a kid. ...Don’t tell him I said that.” But her smirk dropped into a frown again, and she returned to beheading the carrots, cutting them up into little bits. When they were down to slivers and she was still chopping away, Kid Flash raised his brow. </p><p>“Yeah, I think those are done.”</p><p>She shoved them aside and set to work on an onion, whacking it in half with a single strike. Kid Flash’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m grateful you’re not a cannibal.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you be grateful that anyone isn’t?”</p><p>“You, especially.”</p><p>She snorted. “Okay, smart guy,” she said, putting down the knife and turning around, leaning against the counter. “How do you control your knee-jerk reaction when you’re getting shot at?” </p><p>“Practice. Lots of it. It’s all about training your muscle memory.” He tipped back in his chair, a grin taking up most of his face. “You should’ve seen me when I first got my powers. I was doing dishes and accidentally dropped one. Overcompensated my catch, and broke it into a bajillion little pieces, worse than that herb of yours. Then there was the time I tried catching a frisbee and got myself stuck in a tree instead. <em> And then </em>the time I dodged a shot and smacked right into a truck.”</p><p>Argent couldn’t stop laughing at this point. “A <em> truck?! </em>”</p><p>“It was parked, but the impact <em> did </em> leave the impression the size of this handsome devil. Had a hard time explaining that to my pops.”</p><p>Argent was still smiling, but no longer laughing. “Guessing your dad didn’t know about your powers?”</p><p>“Nope. My uncle does, though. He’s the reason I got my powers.”</p><p>Argent raised a brow. “Did he get impregnated by an alien race, too?”</p><p>“Nothing that exciting,” he chuckled. “Nah, I just snuck into his lab after hours. Word of advice: don’t run an electrical experiment in the middle of a thunderstorm. Takes <em> weeks </em> to get the smell of burnt boy out.”</p><p>“Noted. But that sounds more like your fault than your uncle’s.”</p><p>He shrugged, one corner of his mouth sliding up like a cat stretching its back. “Well, he shouldn’t have kept such an interesting lab.” </p><p><em> “Pfft.” </em> Argent rolled her eyes, turning back to her chopping. “I’ll admit, I’m surprised you’re being this open. Jinx is more...”</p><p>“Cynical?”</p><p>“Guarded. I was going to say guarded.”</p><p>“Sure you were,” he smirked, leaning forward. “She can be a tough onion to peel, but try not to judge her too harshly. She hasn’t shared much, but I gathered the H.I.V.E. Academy didn’t take too kindly to mistakes.”</p><p>Argent shook her head. “That’s just...awful. She’s so <em> trained </em>, and I admire her for it, but then I remember where she got that training in the first place.” </p><p>“But she got out,” he noted. “Still got some baggage—”</p><p>“Who doesn’t?”</p><p>“Truth of life,” he agreed, flashing a smile. “So don’t let her beat you over the head with it, okay?” </p><p>“Or buy a helmet.”</p><p>“Or buy a helmet,” he agreed.</p><p>She laughed, and Kid Flash’s smile widened. “There, that’s better,” he said.</p><p>Argent scooped up the minced roots and nudged him on the arm. “Mind putting that in the sink and washing the dishes?” She nodded her head to the chopping board as she dropped the roots into the pot of broth already prepared. </p><p>A whip of wind and several clinks later, the sink was empty and the dishwasher was running. “And mind fetching down some spices?” she asked, stirring the pot. The bottles appeared beside her almost before she could finish listing the names. When he was done, Kid Flash leaned on the counter beside her and sniffed the yellow soup. He furrowed his brow at the amalgamation of scents.</p><p>“So...is there a reason you cook with a lot of...<em> diverse </em>ingredients?”</p><p>Argent raised a brow at his word choice, but considered his question as she watched the liquid start to bubble. “I like experimenting, I guess. People don’t expect the ingredients to work well, and then they’re surprised when they do. It’s nice to take pride in something for a change.”</p><p>“Guessing you didn’t take off the velvet gloves back home a lot?”</p><p>“Only to paint my nails,” she smirked. “My parents were a bit <em> much </em> at times.”</p><p>“That must’ve been nice,” Kid Flash said, his tone contemplative. Before Argent could ask what he meant, the TV caught her attention. A professor was sitting in for an interview. She turned up the volume.</p><p>“Today we have our guest, Professor Hacking, who is the head of the sociology department at Keystone University and specializes in civil law. Professor, what is your opinion of the trend of emerging superheroes?”</p><p>The professor, a middle-aged man with a receding hairline and solemn expression, leaned back in his chair. “I believe the advent of supers have fundamentally shifted the public’s perception regarding these individuals, and the way in which they manage themselves,” he started, steepling his fingers. “Things are changing, ma’am, and I feel obliged to warn people to not overlook their inherent flaws.”</p><p>“What flaws are you referring to, Professor?”</p><p>“Their complete autonomy, for instance. Vigilantism is a word many are using these days concerning the seemingly rogue nature of these "superhero" teams. They are beholden to no supervision but their own.”</p><p>“But if they were breaking laws, then the law enforcement would take them to prison like anyone else.”</p><p>“Yes, but what’s to keep them there? The extended confinement of supers have never seen high success rates.”</p><p>“Fair point, Professors. It sounds like you are wary of supers. If you were to have it your way, what action would you take?” </p><p>“Well, one cannot doubt they have done good, but the potential for immeasurable harm still exists, and must be addressed as a matter of public policy.”</p><p><em> Chomp! </em>Kid Flash kicked back his chair and munched on a spare carrot. </p><p>Argent glanced at him. He was frowning, but his expression was still mild as milk. “You believe him?” </p><p>He shrugged. “There’s a possibility for anything, but I try to look on the bright side of things.”</p><p>“He doesn’t seem to,” she pointed out. “And he seemed fairly moderated. Imagine what the rowdy crowd is saying.”</p><p>“Does it matter?” he interjected. “So long as we do a good job, people can yap as much as they’d like.”</p><p>Argent frowned. “I think you’re underestimating the power of publicity. We still haven’t made a name for ourselves. Everyone’s watching us, seeing what we’ll do.”</p><p>“One thing at a time, Princess,” he said, looking unperturbed as he chomped on the carrot. “Let’s just focus on stopping the baddies first.”</p><p>“Right,” she hummed, but the professor’s words were still rolling in her head when she turned back to her cooking.</p><p> </p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p> </p><p>The two didn’t say a word as Jinx lifted her arms up while Hot Spot circled around her, heat emanating from his hands as they hovered over her. Once her clothes were dried, he trudged back. Like the grump he was. </p><p>“Done,” he grunted. 100% Grump.</p><p>She nodded, dusting off her dress. “Make sure to clean the circuit boards with isopropyl alcohol,” she ordered, before spinning to face the mess that awaited them. </p><p>“That’s common sense,” he scoffed. </p><p>She tried moving a Cyclone, but pain flared up in her arm, and she winced. She quickly composed her features, but Hot Spot caught her, anyway.</p><p>“Something wrong?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“Uh huh.” He sighed, but went over and picked up the android. “I can move these. Can you carry the drones?”</p><p>“Of course,” she said. She bent down and picked up the drones gingerly, making sure her expression didn’t crack. Thankfully, the drones were designed to be light. While still bulky, they were at least manageable. </p><p>They made quick work of lining up the androids and props against the wall. Most of the robots had water damage, and the simulations would only sputter when they tried to turn them on. Jinx grumbled to herself about what she would do to the Tin Man the next time she saw him. Honestly, what was that rust bucket thinking? Waterproofing equipment is textbook stuff. Or maybe he just gave them cheap knock-offs...</p><p>Once the equipment was lined up, Hot Spot went into the control booth, and then came out carrying a tool bag and a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the room’s med-kit. “First, we need to disassemble the parts,” he said. “Make sure to drain any liquid with isopropyl alcohol, clean the circuit boards, etc.,. Give it all the check-up.”</p><p>“You sound like you’ve done this before.”</p><p>He didn’t glance up as he passed her a set of tools. “Mom’s a computer engineer; Dad’s clumsy around drinks.”</p><p>“What a pair,” Jinx muttered. She looked at the long line of robots, as long as an assembly line for all she knew, and groaned. “This is going to take all day.”</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for?”</p><p>She scowled, glaring as Hot Spot marched past her to the first robot. She considered the screwdriver in her hand, testing its weight, and wondered whether it would hurt more to get hit with the small, sharp end or the big, blunt one. Then she remembered her bad arm. She sighed, then marched to the next robot. She quickly unscrewed the panel on its back, but when she opened it up...she was greeted with a tangled mess of colored wires and small bits of metal ranging from as small as a thumbtack to as unwieldy as a plate. She recognized a few parts, like the resistors and the circuit boards, but they were like puzzle pieces to her. She knew the individual pieces, but how they all fit together was a mystery.</p><p>“Don’t suppose the Tin Man left a manual or something?”</p><p>Hot Spot didn’t look up from his work, already wrist-deep in robot wires. “I thought you said you knew about mechanics.” </p><p>“I do, which is why I know you should know what you’re dealing with first instead of diving in recklessly.”</p><p>“Better get studying, then.” </p><p>She slammed the panel shut and glared at him. “Hey, I’m trying to <em> help </em> you. But if you have something to tell me, then by all means, say it now.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything for a moment, continuing to fiddle with the gears. But then he said, “You don’t have to be so hard on her, you know.”</p><p>Of course it was about her. “I’m hard on her because one mistake can mean everything. Look at what one accident did,” she retorted, pointing to the line of broken equipment. </p><p>He grumbled something, but seeing as it wasn’t audible enough to be heard, she figured that was an improvement. “Look,” she sighed. “She did the right thing by saving you. I’m not arguing that. But she didn’t account for her environment or her teammate’s ability. She didn’t communicate, or even give a heads-up on what she was going to do. That’s a huge liability in a battle.” </p><p>“She’s not like you,” he bit back. </p><p>“Meaning?” she said, her tone a cool razor.</p><p>“Meaning she doesn’t have your experience. Any of ours, actually,” he said. “She just got her powers.”</p><p>“So did you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I actually have <em> experience </em>. I wasn’t just repairing infrastructure; I was stopping criminals.”</p><p>“And what she’s managed to do so far is impressive,” she conceded. “But she still has a lot to learn.”</p><p>“Then work <em> with </em> her,” he stressed. “Not against her.”</p><p>Jinx exhaled. “Yeah, trying to.”</p><p>“Try harder.”</p><p>“You got any bright ideas, smart mouth?” </p><p>“For starters, you can get over here. Might as well show you how to fix one of these things.”</p><p>“Or <em> you </em> can come over here,” she argued. “You’re on the robot, after all, and I have the drone.” </p><p>Hot Spot sighed, but she had the sense it was more for the sake of it than from any real bite. He snatched up his tool bag and plopped it down next to her. Unscrewing a panel, he revealed what <em> also </em> looked like a maze of wires and circuits inside. Shocker! “Cyborg’s work is still high-tech, no question, but just about every electronic is the same once you break them down. They all have wires, circuit boards, resistors, et cetera,” he said, pointing to each one in turn. “Think of them like a math problem.”</p><p>“I never liked math.”</p><p>“In other words, you weren’t good at it.”</p><p>Jinx glared at him, but that didn’t stop his smirk. “You just have to go through them step-by-step,” he explained. “You have a toothbrush?”</p><p> </p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p> </p><p>Some of the robotics had water damage too severe for them to save. They set those ones aside to be shipped back to Cyborg in hopes that he might have use of them...and maybe send them replacements. The ones they managed to salvage were set aside for their next training session. By then, the clock on the wall already read eight in the evening.</p><p>“Let’s leave the simulations for tomorrow,” Hot Spot said.</p><p>Jinx was still crouched down in front of a drone, cleaning out the logic board with an old toothbrush. The time had flown by. She wouldn’t call this work “fun”—not by a long shot—but it did have a consistent rhythm to it that she could almost tune out too, like when she was drawing. “We should get them done sooner rather than later.” </p><p>“I wasn’t asking. If we don’t take a break, we’ll get sloppy, and we’ll be in an even bigger mess than we already are. </p><p>But she didn’t look up as she continued scrubbing at the insides of the robot. Hot Spot plucked the toothbrush from her hand. </p><p>
  <em> “Hey!”  </em>
</p><p>“Enough’s enough,” he said, looking down at her. Small beads of sweat clung to his dark skin. The pyrokinetic was so rarely powered down that Jinx always found it odd to see his normal appearance, similar to how it’s strange when you see someone for the first time without their glasses. But now after hours spent repairing together, she didn’t blink an eye. </p><p>“Fine,” she grumbled, standing up. She brushed the dust off her skirt. “But we’re coming back to it first thing.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” he muttered, already putting away their tools.</p><p>When they entered the hallway, Jinx had to blink her eyes. She had been squinting at parts as intricate and small as woven jewelry for so long that her vision had to readjust. Okay, so maybe it <em> was </em>a good time for a break. </p><p>Hot Spot sniffed the air. “You smell that?” </p><p>Now that he mentioned it, something did smell...funny. Like...spices. “Someone making curry?”</p><p>Hot Spot clenched his belly. “If they are, I hope they made extra servings.” </p><p>When they entered the main room, an earthy, exotic aroma greeted them. </p><p>“Oy.” Argent glanced over from where she stood at the stove. “Good timing. We just finished.” She gave a final stir of the pot, then flicked off the element. “Hope you two are hungry.”</p><p>“<em> I </em>always am,” Kid Flash said beside her, reaching into the pot with a spoon. Argent slapped him on the wrist, shaking a finger at him.</p><p>Hot Spot strode over. He cleared his throat, and bending low, whispered something in her ear. Argent smirked at him, and bumped his shoulder playfully. “You would’ve done the same for me.” </p><p>He cleared his throat again, then took a step away to sniff the pot, the steam wafting over his face. “Smells delicious,” he said. “Reminds me of my mom’s cooking.”</p><p>“It’s called mulligatawny. English soup, but based on Indian cuisine.” She grabbed a spoonful and passed it to him.</p><p>He took it and swallowed. “Tastes like it,” he said after a moment. “Just the right amount of flavor.” </p><p>“Hey, why does he get to try?” moaned Kid Flash.</p><p>“Because <em> you’ve </em>already sampled more than your fair share.” </p><p>Kid Flash rolled his eyes, then glanced at Jinx, who was still hovering near the doorway. “How’d the repairs go?”</p><p>“Alright. We’ll finish up tomorrow.” </p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that,” Argent said. “I know I should’ve thought ahead more. I’ll work on it.”</p><p>“You recognized what you did wrong, and you’re owning it. That’s a good thing,” Jinx said. “We’ll run through the session tomorrow, once we get the rest of the equipment fixed. You can get some more practice in, then.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Argent smiled. Then she gestured over to her. “But whatcha standing all the way over there for? C’mon. You can help scoop the soup.” </p><p>Jinx hesitated, but Argent was still smiling at her, so she crept over. She peered at the soup. Strips of chicken peeked from the thick, yellowish broth, and green herbs decorated the top like confetti. “Looks good,” she said, trying not to look too eager. Wholesome, home-cooked meals were her weak spot. The Academy may have been a privileged school for villains, but their cafeteria food was abysmal. Gizmo was convinced the lunch ladies were secretly experimenting on them. She couldn’t disagree.</p><p>Argent handed her a set of bowls. “Mind helping me?”</p><p>“Alright.” Jinx set the bowls down and Argent ladled soup into them. Kid Flash whizzed around the table, setting out placemats and utensils, while Hot Spot carried the bowls out. The team sat down at the table, Argent and Hot Spot already talking about an interview she had seen on TV. Jinx didn’t pay too much attention. She was too busy thinking that this was the team’s first official meal together. </p><p>She felt a tap on her boot under the table. Kid Flash was smiling at her. “Nice job today,” he said, raising his glass of water to her. </p><p>“I tried.” She smiled, and tapped her glass against his. </p><p> </p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p> </p><p>If Argent had thought the battle would be easier the second time around, she was dead wrong. She didn’t know what Jinx and Hot Spot had done, but the Cyclones came after them with a new vigor. Before her team could even spread out, the Cyclones worked in unison, firing missiles if they strayed too far and shooting cannons once they were cornered.  Most of the match had been her team just trying not to lose ground. Even Kid Flash couldn’t outrun the entire legion’s tracking eye. Eventually, the drones were launched, and they rained fire from above. It was all Argent could do to keep a shield over their heads. The pressure from each shot pounded on the shield, and her arms trembled from the strain.</p><p>“G-g-guys? Anyone got an idea?” </p><p>“We need to break through,” Jinx murmured, almost to herself. Then, louder, “Hot Spot, cover Kid!”</p><p>“‘Bout time!” he spouted, shooting into the air. </p><p>“Ready!” Kid Flash bent into a squatting position, and Jinx nodded at Argent. </p><p>
  <em> “Now.” </em>
</p><p>Grunting, Argent made a hole in the shield and Hot Spot flew out, orange light dancing above the red shield as he spewed fire in front of him. Kid Flash raced out, and Argent let the hole close. The noise was muted over her shield and the speedster was too fast to see, but his trail was obvious. He had ripped off an arm of one robot as he flew by, spearing it through the robots like a javelin until the fire was off them. “When I count to three,” Jinx said to her, “you’re going to let go of the shield and fly up. I’m going to create as much havoc as possible, while you get the drones. Clear?”</p><p>“Crystal.”</p><p>“One. Two. <em> Three! </em>” </p><p>Argent dropped the shield and shot into the air, the drones immediately chasing after her. She didn’t have enough time to see if Jinx had gotten out alright, but by the sounds of the small explosions below, she didn’t worry too much. At least the drones hadn’t gotten smarter since the last session. They were chasing her tail like before.</p><p>Argent whipped around, shooting blasts of energy at the drones. They scattered, and in the moment it took them to right themselves, she whistled. Hot Spot’s head glanced up right before she turned back and continued her flight, the drones already recovering from the blasts.</p><p>Argent could hear them buzzing after her. She kept her arms and legs tucked against her sides, trying to make herself as small a target for their blasts as possible as she raced them through the room until she closed in on a wall. At the last second, she turned up sharply, and heard them crash against the surface. Hot Spot hurried behind her, searing the stunned drones with a wave of heat. They dropped to the ground, still smoking, and Argent stamped them out with her red energy. Once she was certain they were done, she gave a thumbs-up to the pyrokinetic. He nodded, and they flew up again, taking in the scene. </p><p>She bit her lip; it still looked like chaos to her, just a flurry of action. They had taken care of the drones, but the Cyclones were still wreaking havoc. A dozen, no maybe three more—<em> ugh </em> they kept moving! Why’d they have to keep moving? And bugger, where were her friends? </p><p>“Five o’clock!” Hot Spot shouted, and she saw him point to her right. </p><p>She caught a blur of pink in the midst of yellow. Cyclones were boxing Jinx in. They were shooting cannon after cannon, and it was all the sorceress could do to flip out of range of the beams. Argent shot towards her. Her first instinct was to shove the Cyclones away, but she pushed that down. <em> No, think smarter. </em> She cupped her hands and thrust them forward. A dome shot over Jinx, encasing her in red. The Cyclones shot at the shield, but Argent kept pouring power into it, giving Hot Spot enough time to swoop down and break through the Cyclones’ formation. </p><p><em> Boom! </em> </p><p>Argent jerked as her ears rang. The shield faltered—she yelped, and thrust her arms forward, pouring as much energy into the shield as she could until it was a thick shell of crimson. She spared a glance down and saw Kid Flash flashing her a salute, a Cyclone tossed aside like a ragdoll beside him. </p><p>Argent nodded her head in thanks, the most effort she could give right now, and the speedster bolted away. When Hot Spot had gotten most of the Cyclones off his back, Argent let the shield drop. Jinx shot her a rare smile, then leapt away from the mess of sparking bits and bots she’d made. </p><p>The remaining Cyclones were closing ranks, their backs to one another like a diamond. Every other robot shot cannons, while the robot to the other side of them recharged, so the firing was unrelenting. Argent tried erecting shields for her teammates when she could, but she could only do two at a time. Her heartbeat drummed in her ears, and even with only two shields to focus on, her reaction time was slower and her shields lasted only seconds before they dissipated. </p><p>“We have to break through!” Jinx shouted, lobbing hexes into the formation, but each one she shot was struck down mid-flight with a missile. The Cyclones were too fast. </p><p>“No, <em> really? </em>” Hot Spot droned, voice heavy with sarcasm even as he dodged cannon beam after cannon beam. </p><p>“I—I got an idea,” Argent said.</p><p>Jinx shot a hex at the clone, but another cannon strayed too near, and her shot went far as she leapt away. <em> “Do it!” </em> </p><p>Argent gulped, wiping her palms on her skirt. She flew down until her feet touched the ground, with Kid Flash covering her. Concentrating, she cupped her hands so a red dome encapsulated the Cyclones. She trembled as the Cyclones’ blasts shook her shield, but she held steady, a bead of sweat crawling down her face. She pressed her hands closer, closer together, but she could feel the resistance building, as if she was pushing against steel. But their own blasts had weakened them, and she smashed her heels together, and the red shield closed in with a  resounding <em> CRACK! </em></p><p>“No chances,” Jinx said. “Hot Spot, fire on three?”</p><p>He cracked his knuckles. “You got it.”</p><p>“One,” Argent grunted. “Two… <em> Three!” </em> </p><p>She released the shield, and almost collapsed to the ground, her arms shaking. Pink lights mixed with red bursts as the two supers fired into the target. After a round of that, a limping Kid Flash touched Jinx on the shoulder. “It’s dead, Jinx. It’s dead.”</p><p>Finally, they let up their powers. There was nothing but a pile of scrap. A single finger twitched at the top of the pile, then stalled. </p><p>“I...I did it,” muttered Argent.</p><p>“<em> We </em> technically finished them off,” Hot Spot said with a sly smile, offering her a hand. Argent smacked his arm with a smirk, but let him pull her up. </p><p>Jinx smirked, but there was a light in her eyes that Argent didn’t see before. “Good job, team.”</p><p>“<em> Good </em> job? We did <em> great! </em>” exclaimed Kid Flash, clapping Jinx and Argent on the back.</p><p>Sparks crackled from the pile, catching on fire. Kid Flash was gone and back in a second, dousing the flames with a fire extinguisher, but it was too late: a billow of smoke had wafted from the incinerated pile. The alarm wailed as the sprinklers sprayed the room.</p><p>“I am <em> not </em>fixing that,” said Hot Spot.   </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ep. 3: Esquitaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posting a few days early! There's also a deleted scene from the last chapter that I'm posting to my oneshot collection, Tales of the Titans. Check it out over there! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Argent let out an exasperated breath. Looming over her were mountains of cardboard boxes. Two hours of unpacking while the others were out on patrol, and she had barely made a dent. She should’ve packed light when she had the chance… While her necessities were set out, half of her wardrobe was still trapped in their cardboard cages. </p><p>The creases awaiting her made her shudder… </p><p>Argent took a deep breath, then pushed to her feet. She faced the cardboard boxes she <em> had </em> managed to unpack, and raised her hands. Her skin tingled as energy gathered around her palms, then concentrated into a beam that encased the stack. Directing the energy, Argent lifted the boxes out the door and into the hallway, then let them drop. She dusted her hands off with a smile as the energy dissipated. </p><p>Had to keep practicing somehow.</p><p>“And that brings us to this morning’s topic:<em> Esquitaire! </em>Stellar street magician, or our newest menace?” </p><p>Argent perked up. That name sounded familiar. She turned the volume up on her speakers until the reporters’ voices were clear. </p><p>“Yes, she’s made quite a show. Not that we’ve been able to see it.” </p><p><em> Ah, that’s right. </em> Esquitaire’s that new super everyone's been buzzing about. She’d randomly appear in public and put on a baffling magical performance that even professionals couldn’t explain. At one show, doves flew out not from the hat she showed to the audience but from the ground underneath their feet. Witnesses swore they could feel the feathers brushing against their skin and the gusts of wind from their many wings, but the cameras only showed a bewildered audience gaping at the air. Argent has seen her fair share of magic shows (good and otherwise), and there had to be <em> something </em> super about Esquitaire for her to pull off what she did. </p><p>“Puts a bit of <em> pizzazz </em> back into the super business, don’t you think?” remarked one of the speakers. “Think about it. We’re so used to seeing these incredible, mind-bending feats that used to be the stuff of sci-fi novels, but we don’t even get to sit back and enjoy them with all the threats of annihilation. Esquitaire lets us enjoy the spectacle of a super’s powers, without the danger that comes with superheroes.” </p><p>“You say that now, but she <em> is </em> a self-proclaimed magician,” pointed out the other speaker. “They’re masters of misdirection. She’s dazzling us with all this pizzazz, as you put it, but what’s her <em> real </em> goal? What is she directing us <em> from </em>?” </p><p>Inquiring minds wanted to know, including Argent’s. Esquitaire might not be on the rest of her team’s radar yet, but with the performer’s recent surge in popularity, it was only a matter of time. She was curious to see how they’ll react. </p><p>Hopefully by then they’d have more information on her. No one seemed to know who this new super was. Which wasn’t uncommon (secret identities and all that), but even more mystique surrounded her than usual. Her popularity was soaring partly because of her trend of appearing out of nowhere before each performance, then disappearing with a bow as soon as it was over. No one had even spoken to her yet. </p><p>“Well, she seems content to entertain,” continued one reporter. “She hasn’t started—or stopped—any crimes yet.”</p><p>“And she hasn’t shown any association with other supers, either. Maybe she’s a lone wolf.” </p><p>“Maybe. But every magician needs an assistant, right? I wonder if she’s hiring.”</p><p>“Ha! Not sure either of us have her flair for dramatics.</p><p>“Or her level of confidence, for that matter. Have you seen her outfit?”</p><p>“Lord help me if I ever tried to fit in those tights. But if she <em> does </em> join an organization, I’m interested to see who she’ll choose. She’s neighbors with our local Titans, after all.”</p><p>“True, but she comes off more as a ‘supers for fun’ type.”</p><p>“We <em> have </em> been witnessing an upsurge of them. Just the other day, Jump City reported a copycat. He called himself ‘the Bee’.”</p><p>“At least he wasn’t ‘the Butterfly.’ Whatever happened to the good ol’ days where a little bit of fun meant parking a truck on your school’s roof, not floating your whole school?”</p><p>The conversation trailed off into more jokes and commentary. Argent half-listened as she continued unpacking. She’d heard news of emerging supers in the nation who’ve been experimenting more openly with their powers, either as superheroes or for their own interests. (Argent was currently following a “cat-whisperer” super, who acted as a medium for the thoughts of people’s cats; a nonzero percent of her knew it was likely a hoax...but still, the hilarious stuff to come out was worth it). No one was sure whether the rise of supers was due to a higher number of people getting powers or just more supers emerging from hiding because of better laws and support systems. But so long as they weren’t hurting anyone, the more the merrier. Argent had been a new super once, too.</p><p>But another thought gnawed at her. She knew how much the media could do. Inevitably, every super drew the media's eye, and it wasn't always for the best. </p><p>“<em> OH! </em> This just in, calls are flooding about a new performance, right now!” Argent’s head jerked to the speakers, and she dropped the box she was holding. “Witnesses are reporting that Esquitaire is in the middle of a performance <em> right now </em> . Apparently, paintings are walking straight out of their frames and statues are coming alive! They’re marching out of the gallery—and going… <em> into the street!?” </em></p><p>
  <em> BEGR-BEGR-BEGR!!! </em>
</p><p>Argent’s room was drowned in red light.</p><p>“You don’t say?” she snapped at the speakers, before jetting out the door.</p><p> </p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p> </p><p>Traffic was jammed for blocks before they could even see the cause of it. “I didn’t take up shop in New York for a reason,” complained Kid Flash, knees bouncing impatiently in his seat. </p><p>“We’re not getting anywhere,” huffed Hot Spot. “We’re better off on foot.”</p><p>“Music to my ears,” sighed Kid Flash, hurrying out of the Key-Car, with the rest of the Titans following him.  </p><p>“You two fly ahead,” Jinx said to Argent and Hot Spot once they were out. “We’ll catch up with you.”</p><p>Argent nodded, flying above the traffic. Being a super did have its perks. “Don’t get trampled,” she said, before she and Hot Spot continued down the streets.</p><p>The congestion looked even worse from above, with vehicles stopped back-to-back. Police sirens wailed and pedestrians honked their horns, but there was nowhere to go. But as Argent and Hot Spot flew past the traffic, the furious yells turned to cheers, hooting, and even cat-calls. </p><p>Finally, they could see the root of it: a parade that looked like a mix between a Renaissance fair and an art scene from decades ago marched through the street. Living statues and characters in elaborate dresses made up of visible brushstrokes were led by a young woman marching up the street. She was dressed in a pink and white Musketeer’s outfit with a flamboyant plume in her top hat, and she wielded a paintbrush the same way one would a conductor’s baton.</p><p>“We’ve got eyes on her!” Hot Spot barked into his communicator.</p><p>“On our way!” said Jinx.</p><p>Argent and Hot Spot shot towards the parade. Esquitaire was stirring up trouble, but she wasn’t attacking anyone. Maybe they could talk her down.</p><p>“Think we can do this without a fight?” Argent asked as they closed in.</p><p>“If we get lucky—” </p><p>But as soon as they approached, Esquitaire’s head jerked towards them. “<em> Wait— </em>” she called out, but Esquitaire was already gapping it. Argent swooped down, and heard Hot Spot grumble behind her about never being lucky. </p><p>The girl was <em> fast </em> , somehow <em> merging </em> through the parade of statues and paintings, like she was a phantom. Argent tried to fly after her, but the statues reached up and clawed at her feet. <em> “Whoa!” </em> She banked up before they could graze her. “We just want to talk!” </p><p>But the statues were deaf, their stony eyes glaring at her, deep scowls etched into their faces.</p><p>Argent flew higher, then whirled around. Where’d she go? From her communicator, muffled sounds came through; her team members encountered the parade, too. “I just <em> ran </em> through one!” came Kid Flash’s scratchy voice through the speakers. “They’re not real!”</p><p>Then Hot Spot’s voice: “They’re...fading?”</p><p>Argent looked down, and just like he said, the parade was slowly fading into colorful puddles on the ground. The cars at the front of traffic hesitantly inched forward, before speeding up once the coast seemed clear.</p><p>“Anyone have eyes on her?” came Jinx’s rushed voice.</p><p>Argent scanned the area. From the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of a white plume bobbing into an alleyway. <em> “Found her!” </em> She rushed forward. “ <em> Wait! </em> We’re not going to fight—”</p><p>But Esquitaire turned a corner, and Argent banked left. </p><p>A brick wall. Where’d she disappear to? Argent flew up, above the wall, and scanned the area. But she could see no sign of her. </p><p>“GOT HER!” came Hot Spot’s voice through the communicator. How’d she move so fast?!</p><p>“There in a blink!” said Kid Flash through his communicator.</p><p>Argent hovered for a moment… She looked over the wall a second time, but saw only the rest of the empty alleyway. “On my way,” she affirmed, checking Hot Spot’s location on her communicator’s map. About a mile away—why’d he stray so far?  She snapped the communicator shut, then flew away. </p><p> </p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p> </p><p>Her team’s trackers led her to an art gallery, a tall building with walls made of glass. Kid Flash, Jinx, and Hot Spot were already there...and so was trouble.</p><p>Her vision immediately honed in on the shattered shards of what used to be a vase, just a few feet from the speedster. She shook her head. She left them alone for one second...</p><p>“Don’t care for the classics?” she quipped, but for once, Kid Flash looked as annoyed as the others. </p><p>“She just went<em> poof! </em>” he huffed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Where is she?”</p><p>“Can’t be far,” Hot Spot said. A sizable crowd from the gallery had gathered around them, but Jinx tuned them out.</p><p>“Right. Split up and—”</p><p>“‘Scuse me, ‘scuse me, would you <em> move?! </em> ” A stout man bulldozed through the crowd and almost shoved past Kid Flash. The man barely came up to Argent’s shoulder, but he was built like a bull, with wide, meaty shoulders and nostrils that flared when he wheezed. He glared at each of them. “I know you! You may call yourselves heroes, but you have <em> no authority here </em>!” he bellowed, punching his finger down. The gallery owner, Argent assumed. She swore she could see spittle flying. </p><p>She waited for Kid Flash to intervene—but instead Jinx and Hot Spot looked ready to...well, <em> speak </em> , but Argent could think of a few more... <em> forceful </em> words to describe what they were about to do. She quickly jumped in before the team hot-heads could.  “Sir, we’re only here to help. We’re trying all we can to—”</p><p>“<em> Trying?! </em> You break into my <em> private </em> gallery and <em> shatter </em> an <em> ancient </em> artifact. What are you even <em> doing </em> here anyway?” </p><p>“Sir, we were chasing a suspect who’d ran in here. If you’d let us investigate—” </p><p>The man pulled indignantly on his coat. “That is a matter for the <em> police </em> to handle,” he spouted, before turning away.</p><p>“Charmed,” muttered Argent. Not her most shining moment of diplomacy, admittedly. </p><p>Jinx looked as if she was about to spew steam from her ears while Hot Spot scoffed. “Is that guy serious?”</p><p>Apparently, he was. The police arrived only moments later, called by the initial alarm when the gallery’s windows had broken. They quickly set to work clearing off the area, ignoring the supers completely. Argent would’ve been tempted to laugh at the cold shoulder—it had been the preferred punishment amongst her peers, and she had long since been desensitized to it—but seeing it come from the police was both aggravating and slightly intimidating. ...And perhaps a tinge exciting. (She’d never been in trouble with the fuzz before!) Looks like all that work with high-status individuals was paying off; otherwise, her blood might’ve curdled. </p><p>But if her friends were as bothered as she was, they didn’t show it. Jinx and Hot Spot looked scarier than anything else, glowering from the corner, ready to shoot lightning bolts from their glares. As for Kid Flash, by the time her teammates had noticed that a certain speedster had vanished amidst all the bustle, he’d appeared only a second later. When his teammates shot him curious looks, he just shrugged and shook his head. <em> No sign, </em> he mouthed.</p><p>Well, that’s just swell…. </p><p>It got even better when one officer approached them. “Could you please state your time of entry?” he droned, staring down at his notepad as he spoke.</p><p>Jinx looked ready to snap something. “Do you count the seconds when you’re in the middle of the chase?”</p><p>The officer didn’t even lift his eyes. “Ma’am, the <em>proper</em> authorities keep a strict log of our activities. I suggest you do the same if you plan on continuing in your field.”</p><p>Jinx steamed. “I <em> plan </em> on—” </p><p>“We’re willing to offer any help we can, officer,” Argent intervened before the sorceress could land them <em> all </em> in prison. This might’ve been novel, but she wasn’t ready to go <em> that </em> far in her rub against the fuzz.  </p><p>“When you broke through the gallery’s window into their private property,” the officer continued, “what was your intention?”</p><p>“Actually, the criminal broke the window,” interjected Kid Flash. “We used the front door like proper superheroes.”</p><p>“And still managed to break private property, regardless. Or was that the criminal, too?”</p><p>“That...was us,” Argent admitted. “But—” </p><p>“And my original question has yet to be answered, ma’am. What was your intention in breaking into private property?”</p><p>Argent gave a slow exhale, but managed to keep her tone civil: “We were trying to apprehend Esquitaire. She was disrupting the public, and we were <em> called in </em> to stop her.”</p><p>“And when she entered the gallery, did she take anything?”</p><p>She frowned. “We only just arrived, sir. You’d have to ask the gallery owner—” </p><p>“His statement is being recorded. Did you <em> see </em> anything out of place?”</p><p>She quickly thought back. Was <em> this </em> the gallery Esquitaire’s parade had come from? She glanced around the officer, to the frames on the walls. The paintings were there, and so were the statues. Nothing seemed missing or out of place... “Not that we noticed, but—” </p><p>“Not that you <em> noticed? </em>”</p><p>“She’s an illusionist,” Jinx snapped to her defense. </p><p>“<em> And </em> she’d trespassed on private property,” retorted Hot Spot. “We were doing our jobs by pursuing her.”</p><p>“The gallery owner did not give you permission to enter his premises,” stated the officer.</p><p>“But we were trying to <em> stop </em> a criminal.”</p><p>“Unsuccessfully, at that.” He flipped his notepad closed. “Alright, I’ve gotten all I need for now. Please stay on the premises until further notice. Failure to do so will result in legal action.”</p><p>He turned on his heel before they could reply and marched away. Argent stared after him, baffled. “Gee...are <em> all </em> your officers like that?” </p><p>“Welcome to America.” Hot Spot gritted his teeth.</p><p><em> Honestly </em>. This was the first gallery she’d been to since moving here, and she was already being arrested—and she didn’t even get a chance to admire the art! Sometimes she missed New Zealand. </p><p>Kid Flash glanced at Jinx, who was silently seething. He skirted away. “I’ll, uh...be right back. Going to order some pizza while we’re here.”</p><p>Before Jinx could argue, he sped away, too.</p><p> </p><p>*T*T*T*T*T*</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t pizza.</p><p>Capt. Gregory marched into the gallery not half an hour later. </p><p>“<em> Kid... </em>” Jinx glared at the speedster, who simply shrugged.</p><p>“What? I met him at the pizza place.”</p><p>“And you didn’t get us a slice,” Argent sighed, but the corner of her lip twitched up.</p><p>Jinx huffed, but it was too late now. Gregory found the police officer who had questioned them in a matter of seconds. Argent couldn’t catch many of the words, but there were a lot of sharp gesticulations from the captain’s side and tense posture from the officer’s. Then the captain put his hand to his temple in a look of exasperation. The Titans all tiptoed closer. </p><p>“Is anyone actually <em> injured </em>?” said the captain curtly.</p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p>“And did they do anything more than property damage?”</p><p>“The vase they broke was worth thousands, sir.”</p><p>“And I’m sure the gallery owner will be pleased when their backers make a very generous donation.”</p><p>“Do we have backers?” Hot Spot whispered to Kid Flash.</p><p>“In theory,” he whispered back.</p><p>
  <em> “In theory?!”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Anything else?” </em>Gregory snapped at the officer.</p><p>“...Trespassing, sir.”</p><p>“Wonderful. And have you apprehended the <em> super </em>criminal yet?”</p><p>“N-no, sir.”</p><p>“Then I suggest you suck up your pride and use what help you can find <em> from the only superheroes in this damn city </em>. Dismissed. ” </p><p>The officer’s jaw clenched as he turned on his heel and stormed off, muttering under his breath.</p><p>“File all the complaints you want!” Gregory called after him. “<em> I’ll </em>be reading them!”</p><p>Hot Spot snickered. “Starting to like this guy.”</p><p>Then the captain approached them. Argent didn’t know whether she should feel relieved or even more apprehensive. Kid Flash grinned, patting Gregory on the back. “Help’s much appreciated, Cap’n. I owe you one. Now if you don’t mind us…”</p><p>The captain raised a bushy brow at him, swatting off his hand. “Take off now, and I’ll sic the cops on you.”</p><p>“Screwed if we break the law, screwed if we follow it,” muttered Jinx.</p><p>“In this case, you just broke the law,” stated Capt. Gregory. “I saved your rears because I think your team can do good work. But <em>that</em> was a rookie’s move. Any person on the street should know that breaking and entering on private property is a crime, never mind <em>four</em> <em>superheroes</em>.” </p><p>Argent frowned. “But we see superheroes pursue their targets all the time.” </p><p>“Not sure what it’s like where you’re from, missy, but here, supers are <em> called </em> to the site directly; they don’t break and enter the next one. Well, that’s how it’s supposed to go, anyway,” he grumbled.</p><p>Lovely; now she was a lawbreaker. Her dad would have a field day. Argent looked at Kid Flash with confusion, but the speedster just shrugged. “It’s kind of the unspoken rule to ‘do it, but don’t be wrong.’ People never complained when the Flash and I were helping out.”</p><p>“That’s because the Flash actually <em> caught </em>the suspect. Which you didn’t.” </p><p>“We can’t if we keep standing here,” argued Hot Spot. “Thanks for the help, but can we do our jobs now?”</p><p>Captain Gregory sighed. “Fine. But next time instead of smashing through windows as you damn well please—”</p><p>“That wasn’t us!” piped up Kid Flash, but shut up when Gregory glared at him.</p><p>“—block the exits of the building, or at least give the owners a warning. <em> And </em> someone has to pay for the damages.” He pointed at the manager still glowering at them from across the gallery. “Before <em> that one </em>has a conniption.”</p><p>“We’ll cover it,” Argent assured. “Thank you, Captain.”</p><p>He grumbled. “Fine, fine. Now get back to work, all of ya.”</p><p>Kid Flash gave a salute and a grin, but as soon as he was gone, he leaned over to Argent. “So, Mistress of Many Connections...do you know some backers?”</p><p>Argent groaned, but it was Hot Spot who looked indignant. “But you<em> just said </em>—” </p><p>“We <em> are </em> being officially funded by the blueblood heroes,” Jinx interrupted, massaging her temple, “but because of all the new teams, the funds are stretched thin so they can’t cover screw-ups like this.”</p><p>Hot Spot threw up his hands. “Well, great, now we’ll really end up behind bars.”</p><p>“No, we won’t.” Argent sighed. “It might take me a bit, but I can make a few calls.”</p><p>Jinx raised a brow. “Don’t tell me, you’ve got blueblood too?”</p><p>“No, I’ve dyed it,” she retorted. “Now let’s get to work before I change my mind.”</p><p>The Titans searched for the rest of that day and the next, coordinating with the police (albeit grudgingly, on both sides). While they had confirmed that the gallery was the same one Esquitaire’s parade had come from, that was about it. No records existed on this so-called Esquitaire. The art gallery’s camera feed had been cut, to no one’s surprise, and the street cameras showed the Titans fighting nothing but air. (The press would be on <em> that </em> for days…).</p><p> The mysterious woman had disappeared without a trace.</p><p> </p><p>*T*T*T*T*T*</p><p> </p><p>“Sent a thank-you card to Gregory, <em> and </em>repaid our debt,” Argent announced, striding into the Main Ops room. The rest of the Titans were crouched around the dining room table, every inch of its top covered in papers and files. Kid Flash had wheeled in five whiteboards from who-knows-where, and they lined the walls.</p><p>Hot Spot glanced up from the whiteboard he was working at. “How’d that blow over?” </p><p>“With lots of glitter and some DIY pop-ups. And a fruit basket. ”</p><p>“Um...no. I meant the debt.”</p><p>“Oh.” She shrugged as she pulled herself up a chair. “From an act of the holy G Himself: my mum. We should set a rule against breaking works of art costing upwards of 10k, ‘cause there goes my presents for my birthday <em> and </em>Hanukkah for the next century.”</p><p>“You’re Jewish?” Hot Spot asked.</p><p>“Mum is, yeah, but my dad and I used to celebrate Christmas, too,” she said.</p><p>“Mmm, sacrilicious,” hummed Kid Flash without looking up from the computer screen he was typing at.</p><p>Argent seized a pillow from the couch and threw it at him.</p><p>“Oh, no, I’m wounded.” He slumped back. “Please bury me with my pet goldfish.”</p><p>“You can die after you pay me back. I expect full lavishing, and at least one all-expense paid trip to Switzerland.” </p><p>“Right, just give me a few decades to pay off my student loan first.”</p><p>Argent waved her hand dismissively. “Excuses.”</p><p>“How does a trip to Disney World sound?”</p><p>That perked her up. “You pulling my leg, mate? Can you really do that?”</p><p>“Anything is possible.”</p><p>“Before we plan any trips, we have some targets to smite,” said Jinx, dampening the moment’s levity. The sorceress’ eyes darted between the whiteboards, her fingers tapping a marker to her chin. </p><p>Argent felt like she’d been dropped in some sort of detective show, what with all the crazily marked whiteboards around. Each member had picked a different color of marker, so the boards looked like a flurry of colors competing for space. It would’ve been a lot more fun if she hadn’t spent the last two days racking her brains until it felt like someone had choked all the creative thoughts from it.</p><p>They’d done little else but work on this case. After that scene in the art gallery, the Titans had coordinated with the police (albeit grudgingly, on both sides), but neither party could find records on Esquitaire. The cameras in the art gallery had been shut off, to no one’s surprise, and the street cameras showed the Titans fighting nothing but air. (The press would be on <em> that </em> for days…).</p><p>Esquitaire had disappeared without a trace.</p><p>And that seemed to have fueled the team’s determination even more. Argent didn’t know if they were driven by the chance to prove themselves when their image was already so tumultuous...or just to prove everyone else wrong. With Jinx and Hot Spot, it was probably both. Kid Flash seemed to just enjoy the challenge. </p><p>Jinx stood back from the whiteboard, her finger tapping the marker as she looked over their notes. “What do we know?”</p><p>“Not much,” Hot Spot sighed. “Her illusions don’t transfer over to the video camera, and the witnesses aren’t reliable. None of them could trust what they saw.”</p><p>“Neither could we,” admitted Argent.</p><p>Hot Spot blew out an irritated breath. “And we can’t plan for what we don’t know.”</p><p>“But she did tell us more than she thought she did,” interjected Kid Flash. “She didn’t steal anything or hurt anyone.”</p><p>“Great, give her an award,” grumbled Hot Spot.</p><p>“What he’s saying is, this isn’t the act of a criminal,” added Jinx.</p><p>“She’s a drama queen,” realized Argent.  </p><p>Kid Flash was already clacking at the keyboard. “She came from the art gallery and she ran back to it. It must have some importance to her. <em> And... </em>got it!”</p><p>The team hurried to his side, leaning over him to look at the screen. </p><p>“Built in the 1900s,” Argent read aloud. “Features mostly historical pieces, with a focus on French art.”</p><p>Hot Spot snorted. “Figures.”</p><p>“Family-owned,” she said. “It’s not very famous.”</p><p>“Bet all this attention has helped that,” said Jinx.</p><p>“Someone in the gallery must’ve been in on this,” said Hot Spot. Kid Flash scrolled down to show a picture of the owner they’d encountered earlier at the gallery. “He’s definitely not the one under the mask, but he could’ve hired her.”</p><p>“Searching,” Kid Flash said, keys clacking. Pictures and text popped up on the screen. </p><p>Jinx peered closer at one picture: that of a young woman, likely in her late teens. “He has a daughter. Right age, too. She might fit the bill.”</p><p>“But we don’t know for sure,” said Argent, not eager to falsely accuse anyone. “We should look into her and other suspects, too. There’s been a surge of new supers, so he could’ve hired one of them.”</p><p>“The young and inexperienced,” sighed Kid Flash.</p><p>“Hey!” said Hot Spot.</p><p>“The fact that you responded to that is telling,” goaded Jinx. </p><p>Argent rolled her eyes. “I’ll send Gregory the info, and tell him to look out for this bloke’s daughter and any other new supers that might fit the description.” </p><p>Jinx nodded. “We’ll take shifts patrolling. She has a habit of appearing out of thin air. If anyone follows her, <em> don’t </em> go on private property. We don’t need a repeat of the gallery.” She shot Kid Flash a look. “I’ll stay here to dig up more info. Hot Spot can take over the computer; Argent and Kid, you’re on—”</p><p>“Hey,” Kid Flash interrupted, his voice sharp. “Look at this.”</p><p>They all pressed in around him. On the screen, a window had popped up. Esquitaire’s mask took up the screen as she gave a large smile. “Hello, my darling fans!” she purred. “Thanks so much for following me on my latest adventure.”</p><p>“Is this a recording?” demanded Jinx. Hot Spot was already on the phone with Capt. Gregory, exchanging fast, heated words.</p><p>“Live,” said Kid Flash. “It’s already viral. This is the first time she’s addressing the public.”</p><p>“Those pesky Titans certainly spiced up the performance, didn’t they?” continued the woman. “I know how much our local goody-two-shoes draw a crowd, so I have a <em> special </em> surprise for all of you. I have some tricks up my sleeves that I’ve been working on for a very long time, and now seems like the perfect opportunity to demonstrate them. Join me tonight at midnight for my greatest escape yet— <em> from the Keystone Titans! </em>” She winked. “Catch me if you can, Titans.”</p><p> </p><p>*T*T*T*T*T*</p><p> </p><p>The call ended before Capt. Gregory’s people could trace it. The team was on the ground (or in the air) scouring for any sniff of Esquitaire. Capt. Gregory’s people joined them on patrol, and their analysts combed through Esquitaire’s online presence (apparently she had a rabid following). But besides conspiracies and random guesses, no one knew where the magician might appear next.</p><p>Argent just hoped this drama would be over sooner rather than later. She’d checked the online feeds herself, and Esquitaire’s following size wasn’t one to blink at. </p><p>A cold wind made Argent shiver, and she wished she’d brought a jacket. Lucky Hot Spot… She flew over Balboa St. with Jinx following in her shadows. Only a few weeks in Keystone and she was almost to the point she could fly through the city blind without losing her way. Tonight was easier than most. Capt. Gregory had pulled some strings and made sure all the city lights were shining bright.</p><p>“Where are you?” she muttered to herself, gazing down. </p><p>
  <em> “Looking for someone?”  </em>
</p><p>Argent almost dropped out of the sky. The voice had been so clear, as if someone had whispered in her ear. She dived lower, and saw that pink and white suit lounging on the hood of a car, gleaming lip gloss visible even from afar as she waved at Argent. </p><p>“In pursuit!” Argent blurted into the communicator, zooming after Esquitaire. </p><p>The woman sprung lightly off the car and took off down an alleyway. </p><p>“Where?!” yelled Jinx from behind.</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>They swerved into the alley to find not one, but <em> three </em> Esquitaires. One was sprinting into another street, a second nimbly scaled a chain-link fence, and the third zipped up a fire escape.</p><p>“At our position!” yelled Jinx into the communicator, then at Argent: “Get the street!”</p><p>“On it!” Argent zipped over to the Esquitaire heading into the empty street. A red wall erupted from the ground, blocking the performer’s path, then pushing her back as Argent brought the wall towards them. </p><p>Esquitaire looked panicked, but then she spun around—and smirked. “Ta-ta!” She wiggled her fingers at Argent and then <em> melted </em>. The only remains were a puddle of...paint, by the smell of it. Argent balked—could she reform? </p><p><em> “Corner them!” </em> screamed Jinx in the distance. Argent grabbed the nearest thing she could find—a garbage lid—and slammed it over the paint, before flying back. Using her communicator, she caught up with Jinx and Hot Spot chasing two more Esquitaires. </p><p>“How many are there?” she said.</p><p>“As many as she wants!” Jinx yelled.</p><p>“Why can’t things ever be simple?” the pyrokinetic grumbled to no one in particular. </p><p>Jinx shot hexes after her target, but Esquitaire was faster, turning down a street. Jinx threw her right arm out, and the fliers caught the signal, skewing to the side. The second woman caught up to her doppleganger until they were running together, with Argent’s and Hot Spot’s shadows casting over Jinx’s head.  </p><p>“Closing them in!” Argent yelled, taking a left, with Jinx hot on her heels.</p><p>The lookalikes spun around when they hit a wall, their paths blocked by Jinx on the ground and Argent and Hot Spot hovering above. </p><p>Jinx didn’t hesitate, casting a wave of hexes that struck the women, the walls, and even the dumpster beside them. A dust cloud puffed up. But that wasn’t good enough. Hot Spot and Jinx glanced at each other, then as if reaching a silent agreement, simultaneously launched a second wave of red and pink energy until smoke started to billow. </p><p>“Overkill much?” Argent coughed, waving her hand to clear the smoke. </p><p>“It’s magic,” Jinx muttered by way of explanation, her eyes squinted to catch any sign of movement. “Anything could be an illusion.”</p><p>But then the dust cloud settled...and there was nothing but paint puddles. Hot Spot growled. “She’s just playing with us.”</p><p>“Where’s Kid?” Argent asked.</p><p>“He’d found another one,” Jinx said, through gritted teeth. She yanked out her communicator.“Kid, report!”</p><p>“Chased some Esquiclones,” came his voice. “But think I’ve found the real one! Plaza between 1st and 2nd!” </p><p>“On our way!”</p><p> </p><p>*T*T*T*T*T*</p><p> </p><p>The Titans converged to an empty plaza. Three more Esquitaire duplicates spun around—and smiled, all at once. That’s when the ground rumbled. Glass barriers sprouted from the plaza, rising into translucent walls made of crystal. <em> A castle </em>, Argent realized. The structure rose around them. From the floor, liquid-like crystals rose up, coalescing into crystal knights. </p><p>“What, are we playing dollhouse now?” snapped Jinx, shooting a hex over the head of one knight that drew its sword. A shard of glass cracked from the ceiling and shattered the knight into pieces. </p><p>“I’ll play.” Kid Flash ignored the ground’s tremors and shot towards Esquitaire. But she was expecting that. A wall that Argent swore hadn’t been there before shot up between them, and Kid Flash just barely missed crashing into it. </p><p>Hot Spot flew over the wall and launched a fireball, but Esquitaire lightly dodged to the side, catching the flame with her paintbrush. It should’ve been impossible, but the fire perched on the tip of her paintbrush as if it was floating. She smirked at the pyrokinetic. “Not so hot after all.”</p><p>Hot Spot started. “How’d you—”</p><p>“Learn a new trick.” She flung the fireball at him, then jumped back just in time before Argent shattered the wall with a mass of energy. Kid Flash charged in. Argent thought for sure he’d have her in a second, but each time Kid Flash struck, Esquitaire slipped out of his reach as fluidly as a dancer.</p><p>But something was off. Esquitaire wasn’t <em> dodging </em> —she was moving <em> before </em> Kid Flash attacked. Like she knew where he would hit before he did. </p><p>He was seeing only afterimages. </p><p>Jinx must’ve noticed it, too. “Kid, pull back!” A flurry of pink lights shot from her fingertips, knocking back several crystal knights and throwing Esquitaire against a wall. </p><p>The performer landed on her feet, flinging her arm out. A slew of cards struck the ground. Where each one landed, knights on horses made of pink crystal rose, their weapons aimed at Jinx and Hot Spot. </p><p>That’s her cue. Argent shattered the crystal warrior she had in a red vice-grip, then brought down a hammer of energy, sweeping it across the floor and scattering the knights. “I’ll handle them! Get her!” she called to her teammates, before rounding on the suits of armor. They stabbed at her with their swords, but Argent flew above them, sweeping them back with a lance of energy. </p><p>A rush of wind, and she turned her head just in time to see a spear whizz narrowly past her, cracking the glass wall. She whirled around to see Kid Flash peeking out from behind a suit of armor; its chest was pierced through with a sword. “You called for a knight?”</p><p>“No, but I’ll still take one.”</p><p>He kept the knights off her while Argent focused her powers on the ones targeting Jinx and Hot Spot. The duo were firing all they had at Esquitaire. She was constantly bombarded by beams of fire and flurries of sparks. </p><p>That didn’t look right. It made sense why Hot Spot was coming in heavy on the offensive, but that usually wasn’t Jinx’s style; she preferred more indirect, stealthy hits, not tanking it. But then she saw: Esquitaire wasn’t using magic. Cards shifted into shields that absorbed the onslaught as fast as she could draw them, but that left her no time to use her magic, never mind counterattack.</p><p>A well-aimed burst of flames singed Esquitaire’s hands, and her shield clattered to the floor. She reached for a card, but a hex cut her off. “How rude.” Esquitaire scowled; she flicked her paintbrush<em> —poof! </em>A hazy dust cloud filled the room. </p><p>Beside her, Argent could just make out Kid Flash’s silhouette as he ran in a tight circle, trying to stir up a tornado to blow the cloud away. She’d seen the speedster do it before, but this time, the dust cloud stayed dispersed. </p><p>From the dust, dozens of shadowy Esquitaires appeared, all with the same glinting grin.</p><p><em> “Get down!” </em>screamed Jinx.</p><p>Argent barely had time to drop to the ground and make a bubble-shield over herself and Kid Flash before a shockwave of hexes rippled out. The Esquitaires were knocked back, dispelling them until only one was left. The castle shook, and Argent hurriedly expanded her shield around the whole room, right before the roof shattered. Shards hit Argent’s shield, but she held it steady.</p><p>Kid Flash dashed up to Esquitaire; she threw down cards that sprang into suits of armor, their shields facing Kid Flash, but he simply jumped over them, landing on the other side. Esquitaire looked at him in confusion—then jerked back, just barely managing to catch the fireball Hot Spot shot—but not the second one, blazing bright enough to hurt Argent’s eyes.</p><p>Esquitaire was knocked to the floor, her suits of armor dissipating.</p><p>“What was that about a new trick?” taunted Hot Spot.</p><p><em> “ARGENT!” </em> yelled Jinx, and Argent dropped a red dome over Esquitaire. </p><p>“Got you!” she cheered.</p><p>Kid Flash grinned. “Like a bug under a mug.”</p><p>But the magician didn’t look defeated. Instead, she rose gracefully to her feet. She smiled at the Titans...then gave a bow. </p><p>Argent tensed, expecting a flurry of projectiles, but instead when Esquitaire straightened with her paintbrush, she made a few strokes against the dome, <em> cutting a hole through it </em>, before walking out.</p><p>Kid Flash immediately ran to catch her—but Argent saw the card on the ground before he did. <em> “Stop!” </em> </p><p>But he’d already triggered it. A bubble the size of a small pool encapsulated him, carrying him up into the air. Argent shot after him while Jinx and Hot Spot pursued Esquitaire. </p><p>But she—and everything she had created—had already vanished into the night. </p><p> </p><p>*T*T*T*T*T*</p><p> </p><p>Argent found herself surrounded by whiteboards once again. </p><p>During the fight, a crowd of civilians had gathered to watch the spectacle, but none of them saw where Esquitaire had vanished to. It’d been too chaotic, too much flash and pizzazz to focus on one person slipping away. <em> If </em> she had been there at all. </p><p>The Titans and Capt. Gregory’s people investigated the plaza after the battle. The detectives found a scorched spot on the ground. It would’ve been approximately where Hot Spot’s fireball would’ve hit if Esquitaire hadn’t caught it. ...But the fact the scorch existed at all made them question whether she truly <em> had </em> caught it.  </p><p>But that was only one piece of a more dramatic puzzle. The cameras finally found something; the team almost had to get out the fire extinguisher when Hot Spot saw it. The footage showed Esquitaire standing at the back of the plaza. She spun ribbons, flashed cards, and gracefully wove in and out of the fringes of the battle that raged around her. Even onlookers didn’t seem to notice her, their gazes locked on the fight and their statements saying nothing of Esquitaire performing a one-woman show. </p><p>And that was the only Esquitare caught on camera. In the empty air of the plaza, the Titans darted around, flinging shots at invisible opponents. </p><p>The worst part? The footage was already being aired. Jinx was nearly fuming as much as the pyrokinetic when they saw the news. While Argent knew their fighting was impressive, anything could be twisted into something ridiculous in the media, and especially so when you were fighting invisible ghosts. </p><p>“People have been doing a lot of fanart of her,” Kid Flash said, breaking Argent out of her thoughts. His complexion was washed out by the stark light of the monitor. On the screen was a drawing of a smirking Esquitaire perched atop of a Lamborghini.</p><p>Jinx hadn’t stopped pacing when she said, voice sharp, “Fanart?” </p><p>“Art that fans make for their favorite show or something,” answered Hot Spot, without looking up from the whiteboard he was working at.</p><p>The speedster gave him a look. “Huh. A hidden millennial after all.” He was scrolling so fast through the pictures that Argent didn’t know how he could make out anything. But then she caught a flash of something. </p><p>“Wait!” She leaned in closer, and he slowed down to a normal human’s speed. “Stop! Right there.”  She pointed to a drawing of a castle. “That’s the castle we fought in.”</p><p>Hot Spot drew away from the whiteboard and leaned over the speedster’s chair. “How can you tell? The castle we fought in was made of glass.” </p><p>“Crystal,” Kid Flash corrected.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” continued Argent. “AP Art History.”</p><p>Jinx snorted. “Nerd.”</p><p>Argent ignored that. “<em> That’s </em> the same castle. And I could’ve sworn I’ve seen it before.” She scanned the rest of the fanart, her eyes flicking from picture to picture. “That,” she pointed at a suit of armor someone had oil painted. On the shield was a symbol of a blue field with three classically styled French lilies, flanked by two white angels. “The motif on his shield. Can you search it, please?”</p><p>After a few clicks, Kid Flash had pulled up the symbol. “It’s the French coat of arms back in the 17th century.”</p><p>“Pull up the castle again.” She glanced between the picture of the castle and the suits of armor. “That’s French Baroque architecture. You can tell by the rows of columns and domed roofs. The art gallery—what exhibits do they have again?”</p><p>Kid Flash’s fingers rapped on the keyboard. “Lots of <em> le French </em>.” </p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p><p>“What’re you getting at?” said Jinx. She’d stopped pacing and joined them at the computer.</p><p>“This is all a publicity stunt,” realized Argent. “Everything Esquitaire’s created—the walking figures, the castle and suits of armor—they all come from the gallery.”</p><p>“And according to the police’s investigations,” Hot Spot said, having pulled out his own laptop, “the gallery’s bankrupt. They would need the publicity.”</p><p>“They’ve only told us this <em> now </em>?” said Jinx.</p><p>“Guess we’re not on their speed-dial,” said Kid Flash. </p><p>She facepalmed. “<em> Whatever </em>. We can use this to our advantage. She wants attention?” She looked up, and a slow smile sliced across her face. Argent almost shivered. “Then let’s give it to her.”</p><p> </p><p>*T*T*T*T*T*</p><p> </p><p>For once, Jinx was the one who called Capt. Gregory. Right after they’d discovered Esquitaire’s true motivations, she called the captain and they quickly set plans into motion. Argent only heard Jinx’s side of the discussion, and while she didn’t catch all the superhero lingo the two traded, she <em> did </em> catch the looks Jinx gave her. </p><p>“Why am I doing this again?” Argent said only two hours later. She still wore her superhero uniform, but her hair had been combed and her face powdered with makeup. Now her cheeks looked like they actually had blood in them.</p><p>“Because people still want to burn me at the stake and Hot Spot’s as charismatic as a tasmanian devil,” said Jinx, adding shadow to Argent’s eyelids. </p><p>“If you think I’m insulted by this, I’m not,” interjected Hot Spot, looking bored. </p><p>Argent rolled her eyes, only for Jinx to hiss at her. “What’s your excuse?” she shot at Kid Flash, who was leaning on the wall nearby, snacking on a sandwich he’d managed to sweet talk out of a studio worker. </p><p>“Too high-profile,” he said. “I’d probably draw out bigger fish than Esquitaire.”</p><p>“I challenge you to a fishing tournament,” Argent said. ...Except she <em> hated </em> fishing.</p><p>Jinx added the last touches, then pulled back. She gave her a quick, appraising glance, then nodded. “You sure you got this?”</p><p>“Do I really have a choice?”</p><p>“I can lie and say yes.”</p><p>Argent snorted. Then, plastering on a sugary sweet smile, she batted her purple-shadowed eyes. “Please. I <em> am </em> a politician’s daughter.”</p><p>“Knew there was a reason you were my least favorite Titan,” said Capt. Gregory, striding through the door. </p><p>“Hey!” protested Kid Flash.</p><p>“Except for you,” the captain amended.</p><p>Argent blew them both raspberries.</p><p>“Very professional,” he stated. “We’re about to air.” </p><p>Argent nodded, then gave a final glance in the mirror. Still clearly recognizable as a member of the Teen Titans, but just touched up enough that she looked professional and, with Jinx’s handiwork with the shadows...just a little intimidating. </p><p>“You and I will have to exchange fashion tips,” she said to Jinx. Then waved at the others. “Ready.” </p><p>She patted Kid Flash on the shoulder as she strode past, Capt. Gregory following close behind. “Watch me fish.” </p><p>An attendant was waiting for them in the hall. They followed her to the edge of the stage. After a moment, the attendant waved them on.</p><p>Argent took a deep breath. Her heart was thudding violently against her chest, but she ignored it. She was a politician’s daughter. She’d spoken to larger crowds than this. She could handle this. </p><p>She straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin, and strode to the front of the stage. Instantly, the cameras flashed and the heat of the overhead lamps made her start to sweat. But she kept her mouth firm, her eyes looking straight ahead. </p><p>“Thank you for coming out today,” she began. Behind the podium, her fingers tapped her skirt in a steady rhythm, setting her pace. A trick she learned from her dad. “Over the past few days, our fair city has experienced a string of incidents carried out by a masked individual known as Esquitaire.” The words felt bulky in her mouth—not at all how she would normally speak—but she kept them flowing easily. “These acts have caused disturbances to the public order, and have only been escalating in intensity. It is time for us to put a stop to these incidents for the good of the community. As a member of the Titans, I would like to assure you that we are taking actions to ensure this super is brought to justice.” She stared directly into the camera. “Esquitaire, if you're listening, meet us tonight at the Keystone stadium at midnight. Bring all the dazzles and showstoppers you want. We’ll air it live so everyone can see your talents.</p><p>You want a performance? We’ll deliver.”</p><p> </p><p>*T*T*T*T*T*</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she’ll show up?” Hot Spot asked, standing with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. The hallway they were waiting in looked like any other from the gym at Argent’s old high school, with dim lighting and squeaky floors. It felt weird to see her teammates in such an...ordinary place. </p><p>“Like a moth to a zapper,” said Kid Flash. Argent had to agree. She knew Esquitaire’s type, and how they thrived off the spotlights.</p><p>Jinx stopped pacing when they heard shoes clicking on the tiled floors. Capt. Gregory strode towards them. “Are we ready?” Jinx said. </p><p>The man nodded. “We’ve had the camera and spotlights ready before your friend even went on stage.”</p><p>Kid flash patted Capt. Gregory on the shoulder. “Hope you get our good sides.” He grinned. “Smiles, everyone! It’s showtime.”</p><p>On cue, the Titans strode through the doors to the center of the football field. Despite the moonless night, the darkness was lit up by the strings of bright stadium lights. A news helicopter hovered above them, its propeller thrumming loudly in the air.</p><p>“How long are we supposed to wait?” she said, yelling to be heard.</p><p>But then she felt it—the ground rumbling. At first she thought it might’ve been from the helicopter, but the rumbling grew as something neared.  </p><p>Orchestra music suddenly blasted from all around them—she wasn’t sure if it was from the stadium speakers or an illusion, but Argent barely resisted clamping her hands over her ears. </p><p>A parade marched from the other end of the field. Unlike the first one they saw her in, with only statues and paintings marching on foot, this one was grand, bigger than any city parade that Argent had seen. </p><p>A marching band sounded their gleaming instruments; full-sized floats with elaborate decorations, each one a different theme, rode down the center of the field, led by a pair of gigantic elephants. Seated like a queen on the very top of a tiered float was Esquitaire. </p><p>Argent’s earbud buzzed: “Infrared signature detected.”</p><p>“Understood,” she chimed back, then nodded to where Jinx was waiting for her signal. Hot Spot and Jinx guarded her while she pooled red energy from her hands, creating a dome that sealed in the entire field. </p><p>Though it was hard to see Esquitaire's expression from afar, Argent chose to believe it was an extremely satisfying look of <em> utter bafflement </em>. A spotlight from the bleachers blinked on, shining not on the parade, but all the way on the other end of the field on a patch of empty grass. </p><p>But this time they knew better. </p><p>Kid Flash was a blur when he raced towards the spot. The spotlight jerked to the side, but Kid Flash was faster, tackling the air—a scream. Flashes of pink and white blurred underneath the speedster, where he had tackled. The colors seemed to blot in like watercolors until Esquitaire was in view, lying on the ground. </p><p>Her uniform, while sewn together far better than other costumes Argent had seen, had already begun to rip at the seams.<em> That’s why you need quality material. </em></p><p>Argent kept the dome up, blocking off her escape, while Hot Spot raced to them. With a stream of hexes from Jinx, the parade shattered in silence—all that was left were paint stains on the grass.  </p><p>“It’s over.” Hot Spot’s voice buzzed in Argent’s ear. The news reporters would be disappointed.</p><p>Argent thought she might run. She could see Esquitaire’s eyes flick between them and the incoming cops, the gears in her mind almost visibly grinding, plotting out escape routes. Then, Argent saw the moment Esquitaire conceded. The performer gracefully rose to her feet, dusting off her hat that had fallen off, its once-magnificent plume covered in specks of dirt. “One should never cut off a magician’s trick,” she scolded, speaking normally, and yet somehow still able to be heard over the helicopter’s propellers. “It ruins the show.”</p><p>“It’s already gone on long enough,” said Hot Spot.</p><p>“Wow, what a charmer.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but her lips slid into a sly smile. She languidly dipped into a bow with a tip of her feathered hat. “A performer knows when they’ve been upstaged.”</p><p>“Too bad you weren’t a fighter, or you might’ve stood a chance,” purred Jinx, her lips stretched into <em> that </em> smile, making Esquitaire’s twitch. </p><p>Jinx snapped on the handcuffs. “Confirm the signature,” she ordered into her earpiece.</p><p>“Processing… Signature confirmed. Nice work,” came Capt. Gregory’s response.</p><p>Argent let her hands rest, and the dome fell away. The cops rushed in, just barely stemming the swarm of cameras while they were at it. Esquitaire glanced at Argent. Her glamorous smile faltered. “You’ll tell people, won’t you? About my father’s gallery? I assume you’ve figured it out.”</p><p>Argent hesitated. But this time she didn’t detect any showiness or grandeur in her voice. She glanced at Jinx, who nodded. “The publicity will get out,” she conceded. “Your father’s gallery has another chance.”</p><p>She smiled. A genuine one, this time; not all white teeth and dimples. “Good. Thank you.”</p><p>Esquitaire lifted her chin, her eyes bright and her smile stunning as the crowd flooded in to take her away. </p><p>“Are you sure we’re the ones doing the upstaging?” asked Hot Spot with a frown. </p><p>“We’re not as avant garde as her,” said Kid Flash.</p><p>Argent raised an eyebrow. <em> “Parle pour toi!”  </em></p><p>While most of the cameramen clung to Esquitaire, a few stuck around to snap photos of the team. Kid Flash was more than eager to flash poses, and even Hot Spot and Jinx gave a few smiles, basking in their success. Argent hoped they’d enjoy it. Hopefully, it’ll be enough to enter the public’s good graces for a while. Maybe even gain some respect from authorities. </p><p>But even as she struck a pose and smiled for a camera, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She recognized the trend. Esquitaire didn’t comprehend just how long her legacy might last. </p><p> </p><p>*T*T*T*T*T*</p><p> </p><p>“My fans will remember me,” came Esquitaire’s voice from the static-filled speakers of a TV. Somewhere else in the city, cloaked in the shadows of a locked room, a stark lightbulb lit up the threads of a new costume. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ep. 4: Dates and Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fireball blazed through the air—15 yards, 30, 45, 50!</p>
<p><em>Come on, come on, come on</em>. Hot Spot chanted under his breath. But the fire was already dimming as it drifted towards 60, before its light winked out entirely at 70. He swore. Still had 30 yards to go.</p>
<p>He'd been trying for the past two days to increase his range in a fight. He usually relied on his firebeams, but they required a constant flow of energy too strenuous for him to sustain for long periods of time or from too far away. Fireballs were a good alternative since they needed just one burst of energy. ...Assuming they actually hit their target.</p>
<p>"Try adding some more <em>oomph</em>," suggested Kid Flash, who'd been watching him train. "The fireball can't get any fuel once you throw it, so you'll need to know how much to pump into it before you shoot."</p>
<p>"I know that," grumbled Hot Spot. "It's basic physics."</p>
<p>"<em>Exactly."</em> The speedster rambled off a surprisingly detailed explanation about energy dissipation; Hot Spot would've been impressed, if he hadn't already learnt it back in middle school…and if he was actually listening. As it was, Kid Flash's chattering filtered through like the buzzing of a fly. Hot Spot would've swatted him away, if he had the energy for it, but it was easier to just let the speedster talk himself out.</p>
<p>Summoning fireballs was as easy as clenching his fist—but whether they would actually hit his target was another question. He focused on the smoldering heat in the pit of his gut. He imagined that heat burning brighter, brighter, like a bonfire, and, slowly, waves of heat rolled off him. He distantly noticed Kid Flash stepping back.</p>
<p>"Getting a little bright," the speedster said, shielding his eyes. And that's when Hot Spot noticed his usual magma-like red and orange skin was burning brighter—almost white. The feeling in the pit of his gut grew, and he struggled to control it, channeling the heat into his palms. His usual fireballs were tamed, as willing to dissipate as they were to burn. But <em>this</em> one—he could <em>sense </em>its wildness, its hunger for more as he struggled to keep it contained to his palm. He knew it would burn if he let it.</p>
<p>Grunting, he pumped a final burst of energy into it, before thrusting the fireball through the air. It shot like a star. Kid Flash whistled. For a moment, the pyrokinetic thought for sure it would hit its target...but then the light grew dimmer, smaller, and by the time it reached the target, it was but a wisp of hot air. The target stood, almost tauntingly intact.</p>
<p>And yet Hot Spot was panting. He felt his skin cool before he could stop it, and before he knew it, he was powered down. Sweat was dripping from his brow, but he straightened, trying to regulate his breathing even as his vision spun. <em>Damn</em>.</p>
<p>"Seventy-five yards," declared Kid Flash. "That's a fifteen percent increase. Nice!"</p>
<p>Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Hot Spot sat back on the ground. He creased his brow, focusing on the heat of his skin. It took him longer than he'd like to admit before his skin started to crawl with heat again, but if Kid Flash noticed, he didn't say. Hot Spot had just gotten up when the doors to the gym opened.</p>
<p>"Hey." Jinx strode in, her boots clipping on the floor. She gave them a long look. "You two are working hard."</p>
<p>"It's all him," Kid Flash said, clapping Hot Spot on the back of his uniform where it wasn't too hot.</p>
<p>"That's good to hear, since you're supposed to be doing something else right now."</p>
<p>"I...am?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, like that <em>date</em> you promised <em>a week ago</em>?"</p>
<p>Hot Spot looked at the girl, her hands on her hips and a look on her face that he was thankful he didn't have to deal with. Now, if they could just take this outside…</p>
<p>Thankfully, Kid Flash leapt up. "Right! Thanks for the reminder, Lucky." He looped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and shot Hot Spot a thumbs-up. "You good from here?"</p>
<p>"Sure," he waved them away. It wasn't like he'd asked for Kid Flash's help in the first place; the busy-body had just interjected himself into his training.</p>
<p>"Can you and Argent watch the base while we're gone?" Jinx asked.</p>
<p>Hot Spot lifted his head. Jinx asking someone else other than Kid Flash to watch the base while she was out was unusual, but he wasn't about to question it. Not when it meant having some time by himself.</p>
<p>"We've got it covered," he said. They shot him grateful looks before finally leaving. Hot Spot glanced at the time. He could squeeze in a little more target practice...</p>
<p>T*T*T*T*T</p>
<p>Hot Spot got at least another half hour of training in. He was grateful for it; most of the time he had to wait for the others to leave before he finished his routine. Not because he was necessarily the most determined (although he and Jinx <em>did</em> fight for that title), but because he didn't want the others to see how spent he was afterwards. Usually he loved the exercise, relishing in that burn in his muscles after a hard day's work-out. But this time he felt like he was running on fumes. He groaned, finally letting himself power down. As the last of the excess heat drained away, so did his energy.</p>
<p>He rinsed off in the showers, then managed to slog back to his room. He stopped only long enough to grab a protein bar from his desk before crashing onto his bed. He wolfed down the bar in two bites. Tossing the wrapper into the trash <em>(goal!)</em>, he let his mind and body unwind, like a tense muscle relaxing. He watched the inside of his lava lamp undulate in almost a trance. His body ached to just...fall asleep. Something he'd been lacking on, admittedly.</p>
<p><em>But.</em> He still has some catching up to do. When he finally felt some energy trickle its way back into him, he clambered up with a grunt, and shuffled to his desk. He quickly synced up his stereo to his favorite online music channel, then turned up the volume until the sound of the electro was a dull thrumming in the background.</p>
<p>He started up his PC and logged into his online class. His professor for Workshop Physics had assigned a test since the last time he logged in. The hour-and-a-half long test was on the conservation of momentum. Simple enough. He checked the time; dinner would be in a few hours, and crime tended to be slow this time of the day. He was sure he could finish it by then…</p>
<p>He quickly reviewed his notes, and then with a deep breath, launched up the test.</p>
<p>...Thirty minutes in, and he got a knock on his door.</p>
<p>"Busy!" he shouted automatically.</p>
<p>"Even for a snickerdoodle?</p>
<p>He paused.</p>
<p>Hot Spot checked the time. He had an hour left, and was already halfway through the questions. ...Maybe just one snickerdoodle...</p>
<p>He opened the door, and there was Argent, with a tray of the promised cookies in her hand.</p>
<p>"Got off the phone with my folks this morning. Needed sugar after that, so I thought I might as well bake everyone a treat," she explained in that lilting accent of hers, handing him a cookie wrapped in a napkin. "You'd have to get a cuppa milk yourself, though."</p>
<p>"Thanks," Hot Spot said, biting into the sweet dough. Huh, very cinnamon-y. That was surprisingly...<em>subdued</em> for her. He was expecting dragon fruit mixed with guava syrup or something.</p>
<p>"Up to anything interesting?" she asked. Hot Spot could almost see her resisting the urge to peek into his room.</p>
<p>"Nothing," he said, too hastily.</p>
<p>Argent quirked her brow. "You're busy doing nothing?"</p>
<p>"I'm just...working on something." He didn't think of his classwork as a real secret, but neither was it something he felt the urge to advertise to the rest of his teammates, either.</p>
<p>"Oooh, is it all angsty and edgy?"</p>
<p>"No—wait, <em>what?</em>"</p>
<p>"It's a joke. Just the tone your music's setting."</p>
<p>Only when she mentioned it did the pounding music register, and he recognized the current music as a rock song rasping about social inequalities. "Oh, that's just the channel I'm on. It's nothing...angsty."</p>
<p>"Really? What type of project are you working on, then?"</p>
<p>"It's...ah…" He looked back at his computer, the timer ticking away. Dang snickerdoodle… "Look, I'll tell you later, but I really have to get back to it. Um, thanks for the cookie."</p>
<p>Argent's expression was a mixture of puzzled amusement, but she stepped back, smiling. "All good. Talk to you later, mate."</p>
<p>Hot Spot closed the door, sighing with relief. Then winced when he remembered his promise. So much for keeping his workload on the down-low.</p>
<p>But he'd figure that out later. Right now, he had a test to finish.</p>
<p>T*T*T*T*T</p>
<p>"So, what'd you want to do today?" Kid Flash asked, as he and Jinx walked hand-in-hand. "I could show you around my city. No tourist traps, promise."</p>
<p>Despite his offer, he expected her to already have the whole day planned out like she usually did, but instead she just shrugged. "Whatever works. I just want to get out of this Tower. The only time we leave it is when we're on missions or doing grocery runs—which don't even count when you do them."</p>
<p>"I'm a whiz at the self-check out," he noted with a wink. Jinx snorted at that.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Kid Flash was nothing if not an improviser. He knew just the place: an ice cream parlor.</p>
<p>But not just <em>any </em>ice cream parlor. Oh, no! <em>THE Ice Cream Parlor</em>, with flavors like caramelized banana, earl grey blueberry, and cookies and cream that'd make you feel like your sweet lil' granny just reinvented the milkshake.</p>
<p>The store bell chimed when he opened the door for Jinx and a man with a stroller. "Hi, David. How's Rosie doing?" he asked, wiggling his fingers at the young toddler in her cushion seat.</p>
<p>"Finally sleeping the whole night," the father replied gratefully. The bags under his eyes weren't as dark as the last time Kid Flash had seen them. "But I've also been sleeping easier knowing the fastest boy alive is back in town." He smiled at Jinx. "I take it you're his girl?"</p>
<p>"Er…" Jinx looked taken aback. But before she could recover, David had already started beaming.</p>
<p>"You're a lucky one. This guy saved my Rosie from a fire. I'd do anything for him."</p>
<p>The speedster flashed a grin. "Hopefully you won't have to. Say hi to Ellie for me, yeah?" After David placed his and Rosie's order at the register, Kid Flash and Jinx went next. Kid Flash leaned over the counter where a perky brunette waited.</p>
<p>"Hi, Carol. How's sophomore year going?"</p>
<p>"Not nearly as chaotic as freshmen," she said with a relieved laugh. "Have you decided to go back to school yet?"</p>
<p>"Tried it, but had trouble squeezing it into the schedule," Kid Flash said.</p>
<p>"That's saying something if the fastest boy alive can't make time. In any case, getting your usual?"</p>
<p>"You know it."</p>
<p>"Got it." She prepared one scoop of mint chocolate chip, one sea salt chocolate chip cookie dough, one dark chocolate salted caramel, and topped it off with a Sparkle Magic, then handed the overflowing cone to the speedster.</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Kid Flash slid a twenty dollar bill across the counter, then stuffed a ten into the tip jar. He gave Jinx's waist a squeeze as Carol turned to her next. "Get whatever you'd like. I'll grab a table."</p>
<p>He took his usual seat in the corner of the parlor, where he could keep an eye out through the windows and the rest of the store. Jinx came over to him with a single scoop of Better than Therapy in a cup. "Your reputation sure precedes you," Jinx noted, scooting across the booth next to him. Kid Flash rested his arm over the top of the bench so she could nestle against his side.</p>
<p>"Must be my winsome personality," he said.</p>
<p>"Or the fact you're dressed like a McDonald's sign."</p>
<p>"I was going for more of an indecisive fire hydrant, but hey, can't knock McDonald's Happy Meals."</p>
<p>Jinx snorted. "I don't know how you keep track of all that information on everybody. I'd explode."</p>
<p>"If you do as many patrols as I do, you pick up stuff," he said. "It helps to know the people you're supposed to be protecting."</p>
<p>Jinx snorted. It wasn't quite a scoff, but only just. "No wonder you heroes are so sentimental."</p>
<p>"Hey, you're a hero now, too."</p>
<p>She made a face, but when she took a bite out of the ice cream, she sighed contentedly. "Damn. This ice cream just blocked out the weirdness of what you said."</p>
<p>"It is pretty good," he agreed, taking a lick out of his pink and blue Sparkles Magic. Perfect blend of cotton candy and cake batter.</p>
<p>"It's still <em>weird</em> to hear that I'm a hero sometimes. Or at least, fighting the good fight or whatever, when my brain's still geared for robbing people blind." She stared at Carol, then the dad and his little girl. Her expression was unreadable, closed, but the gears cranking in her head were almost audible. What did she see when she looked at the same people he called friends?</p>
<p>"Your brain isn't just a switch you turn on and off," he said, taking her hand. Her eyes flitted back to him, and her expression softened. "Years of thinking one way and expecting to change overnight is like...never eating ice cream again after you've tasted it. It's hard."</p>
<p>Her pensive expression broke as she snorted. "Yes, because being a super is like <em>ice cream</em>."</p>
<p>"With so many flavors," Kid Flash said, smiling. "Not every hero is my flavor of awesomeness. Look at Batman. Whereas I'm all sugar and orange sherbet, he's like a...rocky road, without the gooey marshmallows."</p>
<p>"Wow. You just compared one of the greatest heroes of all time… to ice cream."</p>
<p>"Hey, rocky road's a classic. Just like Batman."</p>
<p>Jinx covered his mouth with her hand. "Stop. Just stop." She yelped when he licked her palm. "<em>Gross!" </em>Jinx shoved away from him, scoffing, but Kid Flash just pulled her closer to his chest, nuzzling into her hair. He always expected it to smell like strawberries or some exotic spices, but instead her scent was just...clean and simple. Relaxing.</p>
<p>Their conversation turned into more casual banter as they finished their ice cream. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw through the window a man hunched over with a white cane tapping the side of the street as cars blurred past. "One sec." He zipped away.</p>
<p>He introduced himself to the man—Stephen, he learned, lodging that name into his hippocampus—and held the traffic as the man walked across with his cane out in front of him. When he went back to the ice cream parlor, Jinx gave him a hard look. ...Whoops.</p>
<p>But then he caught his breath when she saw her lip quirk up.</p>
<p>"Leaving me for a man, are you?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I wouldn't turn down a fine male specimen, but I'd share him, I promise."</p>
<p>Jinx scoffed. "You sound so confident that I wouldn't steal him away."</p>
<p>"True. You did steal my heart."</p>
<p>Jinx scoffed again, but this time her cheek was warm when he nuzzled his against hers. His next comment to get her to blush was cut off by the beeping of their communicators. Jinx sighed when he moved to open it.</p>
<p>"Bank robbery," he said, eyes scanning the alert. He pulled away, but Jinx had grabbed onto his arm, holding him there.</p>
<p>"Wait a second. Let's see if Hot Spot and Argent can get it."</p>
<p>Kid Flash started shifting his feet. For <em>Jinx</em> of all people to give responsibility to someone else meant she really wanted this. And he was almost about to ruin it.</p>
<p>"I'll ask," he said, and dialed Hot Spot's communicator.</p>
<p>T*T*T*T*T</p>
<p>
  <em>BEGR-BEGR-BEGR!</em>
</p>
<p>Hot Spot woke up with a start, the blaring alarm drowning his room in red light. He shook his head, ridding himself of the drowsiness from the nap he'd snuck in after his test. Then his mind processed the alarm, and he cursed as he rushed out the door.</p>
<p>When he got to the Main Ops room, Argent was already there. "What's happening?" he demanded.</p>
<p>"Bank robbery, between 23rd and Pine street."</p>
<p>Hot Spot almost sighed in relief. This shouldn't take long. They raced to the garage where the Key-Car was parked.</p>
<p><em>Bzzz!</em> His communicator buzzed in his pocket as he got into the driver's seat. Hot Spot put the communicator on the dashboard and shifted the car into gear.</p>
<p>"We got the alarm," came Kid Flash's voice from the speaker. "Did you need back-up?" He could see Jinx in the background, frowning as they sat in what looked like an ice cream parlor.</p>
<p>Hot Spot considered—it would speed things up—but then shook his head. "No, we've got this."</p>
<p>"Alright, if you say so. Just call if you need anything."</p>
<p>"We can handle it, but thanks. Have fun." The call clicked out, and Hot Spot pulled out of the garage.</p>
<p>"You're sure we can do this?" asked Argent, in the passenger's seat.</p>
<p>"The two of us? Definitely. Besides, I'm getting tired of them breathing down our necks. Time to show them what we're made of."</p>
<p>Argent grinned, sitting back. "Alright. But if you get your butt kicked, I'm calling for back-up."</p>
<p>"That would imply you're out of the fight, too."</p>
<p>"No, I'd just be too distracted by your defeat that the others would have to scoop you out of my way."</p>
<p>Hot Spot grinned. "If it came to that, I'd bow out gracefully."</p>
<p>"No, you wouldn't."</p>
<p>"No, I wouldn't."</p>
<p>T*T*T*T*T</p>
<p>The doors of the bank blew open. A teenager not much older than Hot Spot shot out. He was tall and scrawny, dressed in a mask and a matching dark blue suit with white felt letters, "GG," clearly sewed onto his chest. And unevenly, at that. Hot Spot rolled his eyes; he looked like some pre-teen who read too many comic books. The only impressive detail were the sacks of money with small discs embedded into the fabric that were floating behind him. Some type...of gravity canceller? Hot Spot wondered how many laws that broke.</p>
<p>"Are you supposed to be someone we know?" Argent asked, hands on her hips as she floated midair. "Not doing a very good job, are ya?" But suddenly she was lifted up, as if a string was drawing her up to the sky. She scrambled in the air, her usual flight abilities nulled as she struggled to gain traction. The teenager grinned, his hand above his head as if pinning her in place.</p>
<p>"I don't think you understand the <em>gravity</em> of this situation," he said, clearly withholding a snort at his own joke.</p>
<p>"Is this guy serious?" said Hot Spot.</p>
<p>"Apparently. He knitted his own suit and everything," she commented, having given up on struggling to instead lounge midair with one hand on her hip and the other propping up her head. "I'm guessing those two G's stand for Gravity...Guy—wait, you're too serious for that—Gravity...Generator?"</p>
<p>The teen spluttered. "How'd you—"</p>
<p>Argent's red energy shot out while Hot Spot flung a fireball at the teenager; he wasn't more than a few yards away. But when Argent's energy neared him, it scattered in wild tendrils like it had hit a spiraling top, dissipating, while the teenager reached out with his other hand and <em>caught the fireball.</em></p>
<p>Hot Spot's eyes widened. <em>Oh, shoot.</em></p>
<p>The fireball was launched back at him. Hot Spot flung his arms over his face instinctively, but felt barely more than a wave of heat wash over him. What concerned him more was if that scrawny teen could do <em>that</em> to his fire, his little trick was out of commission. Realizing this, the teen grinned. "Not so tough now, are you?"</p>
<p>With a flick of his wrist, he flung Argent at him.</p>
<p>"<em>Ow, ow, ow, </em><em><strong>hot</strong></em><em>!" </em>Argent gasped when she landed on the pyrokinetic, but she was already floating back up into the air.</p>
<p>Hot Spot charged after the teenager, but he threw something glinting over his shoulder, and it latched onto Hot Spot's torso. Gravity lifted him up, and he scrambled to grab hold of a nearby street lamp. Before he could right himself, the teenager was already gone.</p>
<p>Argent fell from the air as the force that had lifted her disappeared. On her own two feet, she lifted into the air without a problem, and then zipped over to where Hot Spot was struggling to pry the metal disc off his uniform. They managed to pull it off, and then landed back on the ground.</p>
<p>"You'd think someone who could make this little thing could've sewn himself a better suit," she commented, holding the disc.</p>
<p>"You'd think he'd stop robbing banks and just sell them," countered Hot Spot.</p>
<p>"Think we should call the others?" Argent asked, passing the disc to him. Hot Spot peered at it. Even at a glance, he could tell this was some sophisticated work. On the back of the disc were four claws; once the claws latched onto an object, some sort of mechanism must alter the gravity so it could be lifted into the air. But that was just an extension of GG's power. Even without the discs, he could redirect Hot Spot's and Argent's powers.</p>
<p>The pyrokinetic blew an exasperated breath. He <em>really</em> didn't want to admit that they couldn't handle one acne-covered teenager, but on the other hand, the longer they were searching for him, the more catching up he had to do once he got back to the Tower.</p>
<p>"Not yet," he decided after a moment, still tinkering with the disc. "He's young, and just got his first taste of the thrill."</p>
<p>"So we wait until he strikes again," Argent finished. She pulled out her communicator and started typing. "Perfect. There's only two potential targets nearby: a large jewelry store and another bank. We can each stake out one, and then rejoin at whichever location he attacks. But…while that's all jolly and good, how do we <em>not</em> get our <em>derrières </em>knocked about again?"</p>
<p>Hot Spot finally looked up from the disc. "I've got an idea or two. How good is your aim?"</p>
<p>T*T*T*T*T</p>
<p>After they had finished their ice cream, Kid Flash and Jinx decided to walk off their sugar rush with a stroll in the park. They passed a sign welcoming them into Keystone Park.</p>
<p>"You'd think they could name things after more than just the city," said Kid Flash.</p>
<p>"I don't mind it," Jinx said, her hand on his arm. "It's easier to get around if all the major landmarks have the same theme."</p>
<p>"I get that, but I still think Grizzle Forest Park sounds more interesting than Keystone Park."</p>
<p>"First, this isn't even a forest. Second, write a strongly worded letter to the city council. That's the <em>heroic</em> method, isn't it?"</p>
<p>The layout reminded Kid Flash of the park in Jump City, with green grass rolling out in a flat landscape, with a children's playground in the corner. The only difference was that Keystone's had a path that wrapped around a lake in the middle of the park. Kid Flash bought a corn dog from one vendor's cart, and he munched on it as they walked near the water's edge.</p>
<p>He was pretty sure that fish couldn't smell things out of the water, since their nares pumped liquid and not air, but the fish in this lake sure seemed to defy that. Several dark, plump bass hovered near the edge, their gaping mouths opening and closing as if waiting for him to sacrifice his corn dog to them.</p>
<p>"These fish are greedy." he commented, watching as the fish seemed to follow him.</p>
<p>"I think you're projecting," replied Jinx.</p>
<p>His retort was interrupted when a group of three girls sitting on a bench spotted them. Two of the girls had the manners to hide their stares, sneaking glances from the corner of their eyes, but one of them gawked openly. <em>Oh-oh.</em> Kid Flash knew that look.</p>
<p>When they tried to walk past, the girl who had been gawking reached them first. "Hey, you're Kid Flash, right?"</p>
<p>"That's me, the fastest boy alive," he said, giving his trademark wink and grin. The girl was pretty cute. Long, wavy red hair with a spray of freckles across her face and bold, banana-yellow glasses framing excited brown eyes.</p>
<p>"Wow, this is so cool!" the girl asked, whom Kid Flash had nicknamed Banana Split. Ice cream was still on the mind. "You're like my favorite hero! Can I get your autograph?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I can do that."</p>
<p>"Awesome!" She waved over her friends, who wasted no time in rushing over. Several pieces of paper and colored gel pens were thrusted at him as they rambled off what they wanted in a personalized message, and he quickly signed them with a flourish, earning him a few "oohs" and "awws."</p>
<p>"Can I take a picture with you?" Banana Split asked after he handed back the pictures. He felt Jinx tense beside him. She probably wouldn't enjoy this attention…</p>
<p>But the three girls were looking at him with beaming smiles and bright eyes. He hated to let down his fans. "Sure, but just one, 'kay? I'm with my girlfriend right now."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, yeah. Can you take a picture for me?" She handed the phone to Jinx before she could reply. Suddenly, Kid Flash was being squished between three giggly teenagers. He smiled his trademark smile, raising his arms above the girls' shoulders as he flashed peace signs. Then he felt a quick pressure on his cheek. The camera flashed.</p>
<p>"Thanks!" said Banana Split, who Kid Flash was renaming Devil's Breath, snatching the phone from Jinx. The sorceress' pink eyes flashed, and the phone sparked.</p>
<p>The girls yelped. "<em>Whaaaa—"</em></p>
<p>Kid Flash took that moment to whisk Jinx away. "Sorry about that," he said once they were out of view behind a tree. He gave a nervous laugh. "Fan clubs, you know?"</p>
<p>"Just <em>your</em> fans," Jinx muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm sorry," he apologized. "That wasn't what I wanted."</p>
<p>"I know. It's just how it is," she sighed, and turned away from him. "Maybe we should just go back to the Tower."</p>
<p>He tried not to let his smile drop. "Alright. If that's what you want." He squeezed her hand, but she didn't return it.</p>
<p>T*T*T*T*T</p>
<p>Hot Spot wished he'd brought his headphones with him. Then he at least could've been listening to his audio textbook while he babysat a bank. The best he could do was run over the Three Laws of Thermodynamics through his head as he watched people file in and out of the bank from the roof of an adjacent building.</p>
<p>So far, no one was suspicious. Then again, he imagined a <em>reasonable</em> supervillain worth their mask would wait to change inside rather than walk into a building they were about to rob fully costumed. Hot Spot wished their target <em>wasn't </em>reasonable. It'd make his job a whole lot faster.</p>
<p>Suddenly, people rushed out of the bank, screaming, and Hot Spot jerked up. "Motion at my location, over!" he shouted into his communicator.</p>
<p>"On my way!" came Argent's voice.</p>
<p>Only moments later Argent rocketed towards him, hovering beside Hot Spot. Just then, the doors of the bank almost flew off their handles, and GG appeared, sacks of money floating beside him. Just like the first time.</p>
<p>But now they were ready for him.</p>
<p>"<em>Titans, go!" </em>Argent yelled, launching forward into the air; a bolt of red shot at the small discs. The technology sparked, and the sacks of money flew around haphazardly. "<em>Whoa!" </em>GG leapt back before her beam could sideswipe him.</p>
<p>"Now who's the tough one?" Hot Spot tackled him, and the teen yelped from the heat. The pyrokinetic didn't heat up enough to leave a serious burn, but he made sure it stung.</p>
<p>Something slapped his chest, and suddenly he floated up into the air. As he struggled to pry the disc off, a red tendril wrapped around the tree behind GG. Its great roots were ripped from the ground, and GG whirled around, hands thrust out, barely managing to catch the tree in time with his power. But Argent took the opportunity to shoot burst after burst of red energy, each blast shaking the tree, and GG struggled to keep the weight off of him. But he reached out a hand and Argent crashed to the ground, screaming as a great pressure held her down.</p>
<p>"<em>D-do something!"</em> squealed Argent, her body contorting, and that scrawny teen <em>laughed</em>. Hot Spot, still struggling midair, felt a searing heat in the pit of his stomach. He gritted his teeth, feeling his skin grow hotter and hotter until it was almost scorching. Almost instinctively, he knew what would happen.</p>
<p>"<em>Close your eyes!"</em> he shouted, hoping she would listen, before letting the heat overtake him.</p>
<p>Even with his eyes closed, the white light he emitted almost seared his eyelids. He heard a yelp, and suddenly he was dropped to the ground. The burnt disc fell off with a clack. The heat dissipated, and Hot Spot opened his eyes to see the man desperately covering his, screaming.</p>
<p>Argent, who thankfully listened to his warning, quickly grabbed a pair of power-suppressing handcuffs and locked them around his wrists, encapsulating his hands. Hot Spot sprinted towards her—and almost stumbled, the world swaying beneath his feet. He felt like he'd just run a half a dozen marathons; it was all he could do to keep himself powered up.</p>
<p>Gravity Generator was still squinting, but at least he could see. That almost made Hot Spot feel better. Almost. He still harmed Argent.</p>
<p>"You'll pay for this!" The teenager screeched. "Just you wait, I'll get you and your—"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell it to the police," Argent said, wrapping him to the trunk of a tree with her energy. She turned to Hot Spot. "Thanks for the help back there. That little light show was pretty impressive."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it," Hot Spot said, thudding against the back of a wall. He managed a tired smirk. "Guess I work better under pressure than you."</p>
<p>Argent snorted. "Stole that from Kid, did you?"</p>
<p>Hot Spot would've quipped back, but at that moment, his vision spun and even though his feet were touching the ground, he felt like gravity had changed on him again.</p>
<p>"Whoa, easy there, partner." Argent caught him before he could fall. His magma-skin burned a dull glow, not even hot enough that she had to worry about touching him. She helped ease him to the ground.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, I'm fine," Hot Spot muttered, his head between his knees. "Just need a moment…" He could feel himself shaking. Next time he went almost-nova, he'd bring an energy bar. This power...that was dangerous. He could've blinded someone. He <em>had</em> to learn how to control it.</p>
<p>Great, another thing to do.</p>
<p>But...he couldn't help but smile at Argent. They took down their first enemy by themselves.</p>
<p>Mission <em>success</em>.</p>
<p>T*T*T*T*T</p>
<p>Hot Spot was warming up leftovers from the Chinese fast food he and Argent had gotten after the battle when the Main Ops room's doors slid open. Kid Flash walked over to him. Wait….he <em>walked</em>. Not zipped, not flashed or ran, but <em>walked</em>. At a normal, <em>non-super</em> pace.</p>
<p>Hot Spot peered at him warily. "Um...everything okay?"</p>
<p>Kid Flash blinked at him as he slumped onto the couch. "Why wouldn't it be?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, I guess. You just seem...down."</p>
<p>"Guess I'm not very good at hiding it," he said, a half-smile on his lips. "Jinx and I kinda got into a fight."</p>
<p>"Oh. Sorry. Um… You don't have to talk about it if you don't—"</p>
<p>"I don't know how to get to her when she's like this," he blurted, raking back his hair with his fingers. "She's not yelling or anything, and she says she's not upset, but she won't talk to me either."</p>
<p>Hot Spot stared at the frustrated speedster for a moment...and then chuckled.</p>
<p>"What?" Kid Flash blinked.</p>
<p>"'Bout time you two had a fight. I'm surprised it's taken this long."</p>
<p>"Did you just assume our compatibility levels?"</p>
<p>"That would imply I spend my time and energy thinking about your relationship. Which I don't." The microwave beeped, and he grabbed the Chinese carton of fried rice.</p>
<p>The speedster sniffed the air. "Can I—?"</p>
<p>"No." Hot Spot moved over to the couch and sank down with a sigh. Kid Flash zipped onto the top of the cushions, perching there like some bird. The slow-funk he'd been in didn't last long, quickly replaced by a fidgety, restless energy. It made Hot Spot want to scoot away...or find a cage for the speedster.</p>
<p>"So...how was the battle?" Kid Flash finally asked.</p>
<p>"Good," replied Hot Spot, sounding nonchalant even as he tried not to smile. "Kinda wish we had a bigger challenge, you know?"</p>
<p>"Wow, that's great! Knew you could handle it!" Kid Flash grinned, patting him on the back.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Hot Spot said, eyeing the nervous bounce of the speedster's leg. "Now go talk to your girlfriend before you combust."</p>
<p>His smile faltered. "You think that'll work?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea," he said, exasperated. "But you should be more confident. It's weird when you're not, and it's starting to freak me out."</p>
<p>Kid Flash grinned, this time a genuine one. "Thanks, Flameo. Talk to you later!" And with that, the speedster was gone.</p>
<p><em>Finally</em>. Peace and quiet….</p>
<p>...Almost. Hot Spot eyed the clock. Well, at least for a couple of minutes. He finished off his Chinese food. Then, armed with several energy bars he'd snuck out from the kitchen, he headed back to his room.</p>
<p>A half hour into writing up some notecards, there was a knock on the door. Four slow knocks—that already ruled out the speedster. He guessed who it was before he even opened it.</p>
<p>Argent smiled. "Hey. I just wanted to see how you were doing."</p>
<p>"Fine." He yawned. "Feel like I just took on a tank, but fine."</p>
<p>"That's a typical day for us."</p>
<p>He snorted. "You're not working."</p>
<p>"Still cracking away at that project, then?"</p>
<p>"Endlessly."</p>
<p>Argent peeked her head in. "So...may I come in?"</p>
<p>He debated for a moment. Maybe it was his exhaustion sneaking in, but he didn't really feel the need to hide his homework—from her, at least—and it would be less awkward to stand talking in the hallway like this. "Sure," he decided, leaving the door open as he sat back down in his chair.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Argent stepped inside. She whistled appreciatively at his stacks of CDs surrounding his stereo and the multiple monitors lining his desk. She leapt into the beanbag at the foot of his bed, putting her feet up on the second one he used as an ottoman. "Got quite the set-up here, mister."</p>
<p>"I have my hobbies."</p>
<p>Argent smiled. "That's right. So where's this project you're working on?"</p>
<p>Hot Spot swerved his chair so she could see his desktop still on his class's dashboard. "You're looking at it."</p>
<p>"...Yeah, I don't get it."</p>
<p>"I'm...actually in college right now."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. "You pulling my leg, mate?"</p>
<p>"Nope." Hot Spot held up his textbook. "That's what I've been working on."</p>
<p>"Honest to G, how do you keep up with the superhero-ing stuff <em>and</em> all that?"</p>
<p>"Er...lots of energy bars."</p>
<p>She shook her head. "No wonder you're always so cranky. Somebody needs a nap."</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm not cranky!"</p>
<p>She looked at him.</p>
<p>"...Okay, maybe a little."</p>
<p>"So wait, do your parents know?"</p>
<p>"Of course. They're getting the bills."</p>
<p>"No, not you being in college. You being a <em>super</em> <em>in college</em>."</p>
<p>"Oh…. No."</p>
<p>"<em>Isaiah!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>What?</em> Telling people that I'm a super is not an option."</p>
<p>She gave him another look, her ruby eyes glaring.</p>
<p>"Well, if we have the option..." he trailed off, remembering that not everyone had the choice to keep a secret identity. He was one of the lucky ones, who didn't have to be "powered up" all the time, like Jinx and Argent had to. Well, there <em>were</em> holo-rings Cyborg had given them that he and Kid Flash tinkered with occasionally, but those were more a short-term solution than a long-term one.</p>
<p>Argent's glare lessened, seeming to relent. "So, how are you going to college while being a super?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Got the admins to switch all my courses to online ones, and they can't tell my parents about it because of privacy laws."</p>
<p>"That's almost...impressive. You're that dedicated, huh?"</p>
<p>"Superheroes don't have the best job security," he said dryly. "The folks always said I should have a Plan B. And I'm a good student. I'm getting by with straight-A's."</p>
<p>"Show-off," muttered Argent. "Does the rest of the team know?"</p>
<p>"Not really," he said slowly. Sensing her next question, he continued, "It's not because I don't <em>want </em>to tell them. There just hasn't been a need to..."</p>
<p>"But they might be able to help. Free up your time, help you study…"</p>
<p>"I guess. I figured I'd tell them...whenever it came up."</p>
<p>"Okay…" She sounded unsure, but let it pass. She stood up and went to his desk. "So whatcha working on now?"</p>
<p>"Physics. It's my major."</p>
<p>"Show-off," she muttered again.</p>
<p>"Not much of a science person?"</p>
<p>"Nah. I'm more of a free spirit."</p>
<p>Hot Spot glanced at her spikey red-and-black hair, black combat boots, and bright pink nail color. "Somehow I'm not surprised."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, not everyone can be a genius like you and Kid. Whatcha like about it, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Physics? I mean, as a pyrokinetic, learning about thermodynamics is <em>a little </em>necessary. Plus...I'm a geek."</p>
<p>Now it was her time to pointedly stare, her object of choice being the D&amp;D models stationed on his desk. "Wouldn't have guessed." She looked at the notecards he'd been working on when she came in. "Oooh, flashcards. Need help? I can test you."</p>
<p>"Actually, yeah," he admitted. "That'd be helpful."</p>
<p>"Cool." Argent grabbed them and jumped back onto the bean bag. She flipped through the first one. "Just don't expect me to know what 'kinematic' means."</p>
<p>"That's simple. All it means is a term that relates to equations in motion, like the velocity formula to predict final velocity."</p>
<p>"So...how fast something is going?"</p>
<p>"Exactly," he smiled, impressed.</p>
<p>"Oh. Cool," she said, sounding almost surprised. "I feel smart now. <em>So!</em>" She read the notecard. "'Is there any proof to the second law of thermodynamics?' ...Whatever that is."</p>
<p>T*T*T*T*T</p>
<p>The glass rattled. Kid Flash paused the show he was watching as the window slid open and Jinx stepped into her room. She didn't look surprised when she saw him there, but her gaze didn't linger long, sweeping past him as if he was a blind spot in her vision. He felt a pang in his chest, but he hid it behind a smile as he held up a rose. "Welcome home."</p>
<p>She took it from him, looking down as she twirled the stem between her fingertips. "How long were you waiting?"</p>
<p>"Not long," he said. He hadn't been paying much attention to his show, anyways; his thoughts kept drifting everywhere else. Their walk back to the Tower had been tense, to say the least. For once, he didn't try to speed up, but they didn't talk much. Well, <em>he</em> did, but it all trailed off into idle chatter until Jinx finally snapped at him, and they fell into silence. She muttered an apology once they got back to the Tower, but had disappeared into her room right after.</p>
<p>"I told you not to come into my room without permission," Jinx scolded, but it sounded more obligatory than anything. She just sounded...tired. She moved to the dresser where a vase sat full of dried roses. She added the fresh one to her collection.</p>
<p>"I know, I'm sorry. I thought we should talk."</p>
<p>She sighed, but nodded. "Probably."</p>
<p>That's a start. The fact she was willing to talk without being fuming mad was an improvement to their first fights, and he was trying not to be flippant. But it still felt odd. It was easier to whip up his usual humor when she was mad, rather than quiet down like this.</p>
<p>She exhaled, pulling at her sleeves. Kid Flash waited a moment before asking, "Did you want to start, or…?"</p>
<p>"No," she said immediately. Then huffed, moving from the dresser to lean against the wall. Her hands gestured out from her chest, as if trying to capture something there. "I'm not...<em>good,</em> at this touchy-feely stuff."</p>
<p>He managed a smirk. "You touch my feelies just fine."</p>
<p>"You're gross."</p>
<p>"But cute."</p>
<p>Jinx snorted, rolling her eyes. "<em>Some</em> of the time."</p>
<p>His smirk slid into a grin. "I'll take it. And...I'm sorry I was so distracted today. It was supposed to be our date day, and I ruined it."</p>
<p>But Jinx was shaking her head, and she pushed off the wall to sit down beside him. "No, don't apologize. It was my fault." He started to protest, but she shot him a glare. "I don't apologize often, so don't steal my moment, okay?" She blew out a breath. "Look, I needed some space, but I shouldn't have gone all silent on you like that. ...Or disappeared afterwards. It's just...how I deal with things. Think things through.</p>
<p>And what ticked me off wasn't how distracted you were. ...Okay, yeah, that ticked me off, too, but it wasn't the <em>main</em> thing. I was pissed because...I didn't have any reason to be. You're a superhero, and I've always known that. I know what you're doing is good and I was just being...selfish."</p>
<p>He blinked. That might've been the longest conversation about her feelings (or close to it) that they've had. He tried to hide his grin as he leaned forward insistently, catching her eyes. "It's not selfish to want to spend time alone with your boyfriend."</p>
<p>"But you're not <em>just</em> my boyfriend. You're also a superhero."</p>
<p>"Sure, I'm a superhero. So are you."</p>
<p>"That's different." She swatted the words away. "I'm a good person by conversion. You're just...<em>naturally</em> good." She wrinkled her nose as if she'd smelled something rotten. Kid Flash felt he should've taken that as a compliment, but he couldn't, not when she was looking down like that. He took her hand. It felt delicate in his, and cold from being outside; he gently rubbed his palm over her fingers.</p>
<p>"Hey. I might be a super, but I'm still your boyfriend. Wanting to make people happy comes easier to me because I've <em>practiced </em>it for so long that it's a habit. But the person I want to make the happiest is you. You're important to me, and I don't want to give away all of my time if it means losing you."</p>
<p>"But I don't want to change you," murmured Jinx under her breath. "I <em>like</em> you the way you are."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to change. Just be more...balanced. Like what a healthy couple <em>should</em> encourage each other to be."</p>
<p>"'<em>Healthy'</em>," she repeated with a short laugh. "Notice how you didn't say <em>normal</em>."</p>
<p>"Eh, normality's relative. But that did make me think of something…" He moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out a ring. She gaped at him.</p>
<p>"Are you...<em>proposing</em>?"</p>
<p>For once the speedster looked flabbergasted, almost falling off the bed. "Did you—<em>do you want me to?!</em>"</p>
<p>"No! ...No, I'm good," stuttered Jinx, her face bright red.</p>
<p>His breath came out in a <em>whoosh</em>, and she released hers, too. He gave an embarrassed smile, but nodded his head. "Yeah, one day we can...talk about <em>that</em>. But hey," he said, voice back to its chipper tone, "if you wanted to elope, I'd be down for that. Even on one knee," he winked.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, face still flushed, but she was smirking. "<em>Fiiine</em>, but we'd go to Monaco for that. Vegas is for chumps. So...is there a real reason you pulled out a ring, or are you just happy to see me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, not the most tactful decision on my part," he admitted.</p>
<p>"You think?"</p>
<p>"Hey, it doesn't have a diamond," he pointed out. Then added, "I made some tweaks to the holo-ring Cyborg gave you. Great graduation gift, but you mentioned before how you wanted more customization. So...it's a little thing, but I thought you'd like it."</p>
<p>"Thanks," she said, her lips turning up into a smile. "Now I can dress for the mood when we're out."</p>
<p>"That, too," he said with a grin. Knew she'd like that part.</p>
<p>He slipped it onto her finger. Her pink hair turned black, and her ashen skin darkened to a cinnamon-like shade. Her eyes were still curved, but her cat-like pupils had rounded into brown irises. He smiled, shaking his head. "I prefer the original Jinx, but still looking good."</p>
<p>"I'll take that as a high compliment," she said, flipping her hair back.</p>
<p>"We can get changed, and then go for a round two?" he asked, holding out his elbow. "I did promise I'd take you wherever you want."</p>
<p>"I <em>suppose</em>." Jinx gave a dramatic sigh, but stood up, smiling as she took his arm.</p>
<p>"And I promise I'll go incognito, too." He winked. "But I can't hide <em>all</em> of my charm."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't want you to," she said. Then smiled as a twinkle caught in her eye. "...You in the mood for more ice cream?"</p>
<p>"Woman after my heart."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ep. 5: Scorcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izzy's hands clenched reflexively, and the squeak of her thick gloves was the first thing she heard. Through her eyelids, she could feel the sun’s light scraping through the boarded windows. She let out a sigh of relief, the beating in her chest calming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned. Her body felt like she’d done a thousand pull-ups. But she had to get on her feet. Jack was waiting for her. They were in their fourth hideout: </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Casa Embrujada</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When they first found it, all the windows had been smashed and the floor never stopped creaking. The boards were pitted with holes, and she swore rats would crawl out from them right before she’d drift asleep. But then Jack would cocoon them in his army jacket, wrapping her up in warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to stay mad at him like that. And he knew it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy pushed herself up, her muscles aching in protest. She gingerly touched the spot where the guard had grabbed her forearm. She didn’t dare take off her gloves to check, but the bruises there were probably black and blue and hurt all over. The scrapes on her knees peeking out from her tattered leggings had already started to scab. The edges were an angry reddish-pink, but she couldn’t do anything about that. She’d have to hope it would heal on its own. As it was, they were already running out of medicine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floorboards creaked when she crept to the bathroom, flicking on the lightswitch. The bulb stuttered, then buzzed, before finally casting the dingy bathroom in a stark white light. In the cupboard, she found a roll of gauze and a shriveled tube of ointment. Barely enough for another wrapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the supplies and brought them to where Jack laid on the rickety bed. Then she grabbed the sheet she’d slept on and carefully tucked it around him, avoiding the inflamed skin that marred his chest. The gauze on his face was soaked with pus. She peeled it away to reveal the red, leathery skin beneath, almost gagging on the putrid stench. She lifted the collar of her shirt over her nose. Jack groaned. How long had he been awake?</span>
</p><p><span>Stroking back his sweaty hair, she whispered, “</span><em><span>Shh, estas seguro, mi lobo.</span></em><span>” His swollen eyes struggled to find hers as he wheezed through swollen lips. </span><em><span>“Estoy aquí,</span></em> <em><span>mi lobo, estoy aquí</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>The slit of his eyes fell shut. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lobo?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she panicked</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “Jack!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>But then she saw his chest rise and fall; irregular, but still breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy bit hard on her lip. The pain stung, distracting her from the stinging in her eyes, as her shaking hands squeezed the last of the ointment from the tube. When she was finished, she stroked his hand through her gloved one. There, his skin was still smooth, dark, and whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited until his breathing had evened before standing up. “I’ll be right back,” she whispered. She swallowed hard before creeping to the closet. Jack had made her memorize where all their stashes were, but she never had to use this one before--that was always his job. She pried up the loose floorboard, and retrieved one black mask and one sharp knife.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ring! Ring! Ring!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot jolted awake. He instinctively reached for his phone, but the screen was black. The ringing continued, and he realized it was his computer going off. He raced to it, checking the call—his family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had promised to video chat with them…before he took a nap. ...Oops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly checked that he was powered down before accepting the call. Nikki and his parents came into view. “Hey, nerd,” his sister grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, son,” his dad said, leaning nearer to the camera until his square-rimmed glasses took up most of the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, don’t lean so close,” his mom said, before turning to Hot Spot. “We’re not bothering you, are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was my fault for forgetting,” he said. “I just took a nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki gave him a blank look. “Really? I thought college would be more…exciting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it is. Parties and streaking every night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ewww.” She wrinkled her nose, but giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A party or two might actually do you some good,” his dad said, looking over him from the top of his glasses. “You’re not working too hard, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or too little,” Mom added pointedly. “Parties or not, school comes first, young man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve got everything under control. How was your trip to Morocco?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was wonderful!” she sighed. “We caught up with your aunts and uncles. Their kids were just babies when we last saw them, but now they are running around like little leap frogs. I remember when you and Nikki were that little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve seen all the cats!” Nikki squealed. “They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It felt like she was a toddler all over again. We had to stop her from trying to adopt every stray she saw on the street,” said Dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I wasn’t that bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just wished you could’ve come, too,” Mom continued. “But we know you’re working hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you liking college, anyways?” Dad said. “It looks like you have quite a spacious living area there.” He peered around the screen. “Far more generous than what I had in college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say at least twice the size,” added Mom, no doubt running the numbers in her head. “Hope that’s not costing us extra, young man.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot almost winced. How did he forget such a simple detail? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, that’s...Ivy League for you,” he improvised. “They have the funds to spare.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Be thankful for those donations,” murmured his mom.</span> <span>“So what are your friends like, sweetie? You’ve made some, haven’t you?”</span></p><p>
  <span> Nikki rolled her eyes. “They’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>allll</span>
  </em>
  <span> nerds, are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of them. You might even like a few of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That perked her up. “Really? What are they like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funky, sarcastic, and goth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow smile spread on her face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I haven’t even told you about the demon I’ve met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki laughed but his mom looked at him disapprovingly. “That is not a very nice term, young man.” Hot Spot tried to hide a smirk. “Although, I am thankful you’ve made some nice friends,” she admitted, softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are pretty good. They have my back more than I’d like to admit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For studying or for…social pursuits?” his dad asked slyly, pushing up his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little of column ‘a’, a little of column ‘b.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki scrunched up her nose again while his mom giggled. Even in her mid-forties, she still had a giggle like a little girl. It made his dad smile and peck her on the cheek every time, much to his children’s embarrassment. “Well, do feel free to bring them over, sweetie. Your father will make them his special mint tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, will I now?” he said, raising his eyebrows at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you care for a nice massage later, you will,” she replied. Her eyes were twinkling when she looked back at her son. “I can’t wait to meet them, Isaiah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… They might be busy, but I’ll see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you get off school, anyway?” his dad asked. “Shouldn’t a break be coming up soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, not until winter break,” Hot Spot said, thinking fast. “But I was thinking I might stay here for a winter term. Get in the extra credits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki visibly deflated. “But then I wouldn’t get to see you… Don’t you have a few days off, for the holidays?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot squirmed as she turned that Chipmunk face on him, with those full cheeks and large, soft brown eyes. She might’ve been almost a teenager, but she could still pull that same Chipmunk face as when she was little and would come to him whenever she had a scrape, her tiny hand squeezing his as he bandaged the wound. He knew he shouldn’t fall for it, but… “I can probably squeeze a few days in...” he mumbled. If criminals had any respect for the holiday spirit….Which they probably didn’t… Thankfully, before he could elaborate, the alarm went off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The alarm went off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents’ expressions turned to panic when his room flooded with red light, but he hurriedly said, “Uh, it’s fine, it’s a fire alarm—uh, drill! I’ll call you back later! Love you, bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exited the video chat before they could finish their goodbyes, and quickly shot out the room, powering up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d I miss?” Hot Spot asked, catching the rest of his team already heading to the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pharmacy’s alarm just went off,” said Jinx. “They’re reporting another pyrokinetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Another</span>
  </em>
  <span> one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash nudged him on the arm. “More than one special snowflake in this town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speedster hit the remote on the wall, and the garage door rolled up. Hot Spot swiped the keys, and with a click, the team filed into the Key-Car, one of several custom automobiles that Cyborg had built for the branching teams. He jumped into the driver’s seat, the ignition already humming with a flick of the wrist. In a second, they were pulling out of the driveway, the vehicle’s sirens wailing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan?” asked Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The updating report was already open on Jinx’s tablet. Hot Spot could see her scanning the pharmacy’s camera feeds; the police had arrived, and were approaching the store. “The building’s too small for all of us to go in,” she said. “Some of us will have to cover the exits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look young,” Kid Flash noted, looking over her shoulder. “Maybe it’s just a petty robbery? I could try talking them down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petty robberies don’t involve hostages,” interjected Hot Spot when he saw their target pull a pharmacist towards them, shouting at the approaching police officers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step on it,” Jinx ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I wasn’t already,” he grumbled, but switched on the siren and slammed the gas.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived, the civilians in the pharmacy had been released, and were being questioned by some of the authorities outside. The camera feed had been too fuzzy to make the target out, but the witnesses swore she was female. From what the team could see through the store’s windows, she had a slight build, and her palms flickered with flames. One of which still had a knife pointing at the pharmacist’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secure the hostage,” Jinx ordered. Kid Flash nodded, before stepping inside the building. The girl swerved towards him, yelling something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should have more back-up,” muttered Hot Spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” said Jinx. “You, move in while she’s distracted. Argent, grab some extinguishers and cover the back exit. I’ll coordinate these wet-ears.” She thrust her chin at the police. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do that?” asked Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re following all the red tape. We came in when we were called, we’re covering the back exits, we’re entering the property with police approval. Now, this is just super vs. super, and we get priority.” She said this last bit with a wary look directed at a firefighter, who handed Argent an extinguisher.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent thanked them, then gave Jinx a look. “You can stand to be a little nicer,” she chided, before flying to the back of the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of movement caught Hot Spot’s eyes. Kid Flash had drawn the target’s attention (with his sheer annoyance, no doubt), giving him an opening. “Going in,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snuck forward, crouching low under the windows until he had a good line of sight through the pharmacy’s door. Kid Flash faced the target with his back to Hot Spot. The girl was watching the speedster, her blade flickering with flames. Kid Flash whistled. “You must be a hit at barbecues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay back!” the criminal barked in an accented voice. She was covered entirely in black; the only exception being her bare hands. With her voice and petite stature, she didn’t look like much of a threat…until she put her blade to the cheek of her hostage. He cried out, a wisp of steam rolling off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurt me, and I’ll hurt him.” She bared her teeth, lifting the blade to reveal an angry gash on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t want to, do you?” Kid Flash said, in a low and steady voice that Hot Spot couldn’t remember him using before. “If you just needed money, you could’ve taken what you wanted and be gone before the police even came. But the cameras showed you took the head pharmacist </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You need something, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she growled. Hot Spot tensed; he didn’t know what the speedster was getting at, but he wished he’d hurry up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m giving you a chance here,” Kid Flash continued. “If you tell us what you need, we can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t need you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she snapped, and pressed the blade again against the man. He squealed as the hot steel seared into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye the speedster had plucked the blade from the woman, pulled the pharmacist away from her grasp, planted him outside where the rest of the team waited on standby, and was back in an instant, leaning casually on a shelf. He had his back turned towards Hot Spot, but he could just imagine the smirk on his face. Hot Spot rolled his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Show-off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman gaped, and Hot Spot almost felt sorry for her when the speedster strode towards her. “I gave you a chance,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thrust out her hands in a desperate motion, twin flames quivering in her palm. “You can’t touch me,” she growled, but the threat was lost in the tremble of her voice. Her hostage and her weapon were gone, and by the looks of it, her powers were unrefined. She was cornered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Kid Flash admitted. Then he smiled and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “But he can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot shot forward from his hiding place, but she had already seized a bottle of rubbing alcohol from one of the shelves. In seconds, she had it alight and lobbed it at them. Kid Flash dodged it with ease, but even he wasn’t fast enough to stop the flames from spreading once the bottle hit the ground.</span>
</p><p> <span>“Go after her!” he shouted, already rushing to clear away the rest of the flammable pharmaceuticals before the flames caught.</span></p><p> <span>Hot Spot didn’t need to be told twice. She had fled out the back exit, where Argent and several officers were waiting with fire extinguishers. Argent aimed for the girl, but she flung a second lit bottle at her. Argent dodged it, but the blast had set the dumpster behind her in flames. She aimed her extinguisher at the fire, but Hot Spot interrupted her, yelling, “Let the firefighters put it out! Get the girl!”</span></p><p>
  <span>He clenched his hands, and flames burst from his fists, launching him into the air. Without the obstacles of the alleyway, Hot Spot and Argent closed in on the girl. She realized this, too, and reached out her hands as she ran, leaving behind a trail of flames wherever her fingertips grazed. The fire itself was nothing to Hot Spot, but Argent pulled back. “We have to put these out!” she shouted, spraying the flames with her extinguisher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hot Spot didn’t wait. “It’ll only get worse if she gets away!” He charged through the flames just in time to see the back of the girl as she turned a corner. Suddenly, his head pounded, as if someone had taken a hammer to his skull. He jerked to a stop mid-flight, fighting to see through the pain. Where was—</span>
  <em>
    <span>there!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted her lurching into another alleyway. But when he turned the corner—he hit a dead end. She was nowhere in sight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If she was another illusionist— </span>
  </em>
  <span>He struck the wall, his knuckles scraping against the solid bricks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was splitting by the time Argent caught up. She had barely opened her mouth before he turned on her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where were you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was right there! You let her get away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” she snapped. “You were the one right behind her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the words barely processed through his pounding head. “You weren’t doing your job!” he shouted, every muscle in him burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Argent took a step back when he realized just how close he was to her. As a pyrokinetic, he had always taken care to keep his distance from others when he was powered up, but now his nose was inches from hers. “Calm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Down</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said firmly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot let out an exasperated noise, turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By then the other Titans and a handful of firefighters had caught up, smoke staining their faces and clothes. “Fire’s out,” Jinx coughed. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She gapped it,” Argent replied, but her questioning eyes were still on Hot Spot. He was about to yell something that he knew in the back of his mind he would later regret, but before he could, he doubled over, his headache so splitting that it made his stomach sicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent reached to catch him, but stopped herself before she touched his fiery skin. “What’s gotten into you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m fine,” he snapped, stumbling away from her. Then he winced when he saw her hurt expression. “I just—I need—I’ll see you at base.” Before anyone could question him further, he shot into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy didn’t know when, but at some point in the chase, the alleyways had melted to a black sludge, lit up only by dizzying city lights. The memories Izzy had been trying to stop came flooding out, and suddenly she was swallowed back into that night.</span>
</p><p> <em><span>Jack had always been the one tugging her behind him, but now it was her turn to carry him. “Run!” she screamed. “Run! Solo un poco más lejos!”</span></em></p><p> <em><span>Smoke burned their lungs. Which way, which way? They had to get out! </span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had to run! Just run, just—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Izzy opened her eyes, she was lying on the floor of </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Casa Embrujada</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She must’ve found her way back from the pharmacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The pharmacy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She bolted up, bending her fingers. The gloves’ thick materials resisted against the pressure, and she exhaled. She gingerly pulled off a glove. Her unsheathed, shaking hand was completely...ordinary, the color of earth in a drought. She used to think her hands were so powerless.</span>
</p><p> <em><span> The color of ebony, strong and warm, Jack’s hand could wrap both of hers in his. But even his did not compare to the hands of blue. Belts strapped her down; she couldn’t even </span></em><span>move.</span></p><p> <span>Izzy bent over, sure her stomach was about to pitch itself out of her esophagus. She focused on the sounds of the city, of the warmth of an army jacket, of—</span><em><span>screams and sobs, reverberating around the cells until each one became a pellet of rain in a storm. Slivers of metal in her arm, injecting liquid fire. </span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Burning, burning, burningburningburning. Then…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“JACK!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy gasped. Her naked hand trembled in front of her. She quickly sheathed it, then looked around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She scrambled to Jack’s side, watching as his chest rose and fell. Rose and fell, rose and fell...a gentle rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh of relief, Izzy slid to the floor beside his bed. But the relief didn’t last long before that sigh turned into shaking sobs. Even now she could feel the heat radiating inside her, burning away her tears even as her body shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of a red and orange face flashed in her mind; the one who had been chasing her through the alleyways. He was like her, burning and bright and dangerous. But unlike her, he was a hero. And she...she... All she wanted was to be free. She didn’t ask for…for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She never wanted to hurt anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she had to. Even on the streets, she had a choice. But as soon as she stepped into their prison for the first time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy sucked in a shaky breath, looking at her brother. So once full of life, and yet now he could barely open his eyes. She may not have a choice, but at least she had him. And she wouldn’t lose that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only moments after Hot Spot flew away, his headache faded, and so did his anger. He knew even before he had flown away that he shouldn’t have blown up at Argent. She had been trying her best to help, and the fires </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to go out before they caused an even bigger problem. But that realization didn’t stop his hands from shaking. Argent had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close. If his anger had flared up anymore… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot winced. The first time he had almost lost control had been around his sister. It had only been a few weeks since he’d gotten his powers. Nikki had been pestering him about something—driving her to the mall or something, he couldn’t even remember what—and his anger had festered until he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>his skin getting hotter. He had stood up, the chair crashing from under him as he yelled. The only thing that had stopped him from powering up right then and there was Nikki’s expression. Shock and hurt on her face—and worst, a hint of fear that made his heart knot—crashing over him like a waterfall. They had been in fights before, but not like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents instantly tore into him, but he was out the door before he could hear them, his clenched hands trembling. He always had a quick temper—which Nikki knew best—but it rarely exploded like that, and never at his family. Usually he’d shut in his room and blast music until he felt better, but that time, he could feel his heart pounding and his body temperature rise, all feverish and antsy. He didn’t know what made him do it, but he dove into the backyard pool, clothes and all. The water sizzled, but his skin was instantly cooler. He swam until the water no longer steamed and all the fiery energy had drained away. Afterwards, he was so tired he couldn’t even power up if he had wanted to. Ever since then, exercise had been his safe haven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his feet touched the ground in front of the Tower, Hot Spot headed straight for the gym. He exercised until his muscles burned with a different type of energy. His parents had called in the middle of his work out, but he let it go to voicemail. He didn’t want to think up another excuse if the alarm sounded again, and besides, he had something else he needed to do first. When he glanced at the clock, about an hour had passed. Enough time for the other Titans to have gotten back. Mustering what willpower he could, Hot Spot set out to find her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Argent’s raised voice as soon as he stepped into her hallway: “No, Dad, you don’t understand—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot slowed his pace. Maybe now wasn’t the best time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...fine. I’ll talk to you this—” Her voice abruptly ended. Hot Spot realized he had walked all the way to her door, almost unconsciously. Now that he was in front of it, he looked around, panicked, as if hoping someone besides him knew what to do in this situation. But, of course, no one was around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he should check on her or if that would embarrass her. Then he heard a sniff, and Hot Spot didn’t think before he was already knocking on the door. He almost jumped when Argent opened it. She turned her face so her bangs partially hid her expression, but her silvery skin hid nothing. Her eyes were red and puffy and her skin was blotchy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something you needed?” she said, keeping her voice from breaking, but it was still too low to pass for normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot awkwardly shuffled on his feet. “Sorry, I just… I wasn’t eavesdropping, I was just—ah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent laughed before he could dig himself further in a hole. Her laugh was short, but still sounded as full as it always did. “It’s fine, mate. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> speaking a little loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When don’t you?” he said with a smirk. She laughed again, this time sounding lighter, and punched him lightly on the shoulder. That made his smile widen. Maybe he wasn’t in as much trouble as he thought. “I just wanted to see if you were alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be. I was just arguing with the folks. Daddy doesn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>approve</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my recent life choices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t like you being a superhero?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” she sighed. “You know that feeling where you admire a person for doing something courageous and noble, like...a firefighter rushing into a blazing building to save a kid, but you don’t necessarily want to be that person yourself? Well, that’s kind of what it’s like for them. They have nothing against superheroes, just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their daughter being one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Which I can get—it’s not exactly the secure, respectable office job they had planned for me—but it still gets a little…hard to hear, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Hot Spot could imagine how much it’d suck if his parents ever cut off their support like that. But they’ve always been understanding of him, even during his most difficult phases. ...Not that he was really in a position to give advice, since his parents didn’t even know he was a super.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed uneasily, but asked anyways, “Do you, uh...want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent raised a brow. “You really think your social capabilities can handle that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll probably be thrown into overdrive, but I can always tweak them later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Well, thanks, but I think I’m good for now. Just might need some snuggling time with Mr. Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Rogers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My stuffed alligator. He’s a very good therapy pet. I could loan him to you, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll, uh…consider that…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed at his baffled expression. “Thanks for checking in, Isaiah. Was there anything else you needed? ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” He scratched his head, looking away. “Actually, I wanted to talk...about earlier….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent raised a thin, dark brow.  “You mean when you exploded in my face?” Even though her skin was still blotchy, she didn’t look angry. But he still squirmed under her stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She leaned back on the wall and crossed her arms. “So what </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...really know,” he admitted. “This splitting headache came over me, and it was like I could barely think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, mate? Should you get it checked out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “It disappeared as soon as I left, but that’s not the point. I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked. “Yeah, you have a bad habit of that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m trying to say sorry here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s the first time you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His flush darkened, but she was still smirking when she kicked off the wall and turned on her heel. “Come on, hot head, we should check on the others.” She started striding down the hall without waiting for his reply, but she looked back just long enough to smile at him. He smirked, before following after her. With an attitude like that, she’d be just fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others were gathered around the console in the Main Ops room. “Any news?” he asked as they joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re making a profile on the girl,” Jinx said, seated at the controls. “Kid Flash was right: if she wanted money, she could’ve been in and out of that place with a goldmine of drugs within minutes. But she was looking for something specific enough that she needed the pharmacist’s help to find.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pharmacist said she wanted medicine for severe burns,” added Kid Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense, judging by her powers,” Argent said. “Maybe someone she cares for got hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let me take a look,” volunteered Hot Spot. He pulled up a chair besides the sorceress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She probably has a partner,” Jinx said. “She’s a street kid, and you can’t survive on the streets by yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Argent asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I know. I can recognize them from miles away. Also,” she added to Hot Spot, “see if you can find any arson or fires around Keystone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already the pyrokinetic’s fingers were darting across the keyboard as he typed into the search engine. A moment later the speakers pinged. Mugshots of a girl and boy popped on the screen. The boy looked to be around sixteen or seventeen. He stared back at the camera with weary eyes and a sallow complexion that told of a childhood of having too little and seeing too much. The girl had her hair drawn back into an austere ponytail that stressed the sharp edges of her cheekbones and chin, but the plumpness of her mouth and her wide, doe-like eyes belied her age; she couldn’t have been more than fourteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a Jack Eirwen and an Isabel Travieso,” reported Hot Spot. “The guy’s been living on his own since he was twelve, while the girl was taken out of her parents’ custody after suspected abuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent shook her head. “What rotten luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s reality,” retorted Jinx. “You may not see them, but kids make up almost a quarter of the homeless. They just get good at hiding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot typed in a series of code; more information appeared on screen. “They were in and out of the system together for years, racking up charges for petty crimes. About a year ago the government put them in the Bellefaire Asylum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent leaned forward, frowning. “That name... It sounds familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably because you’ve heard it,” Kid Flash said. “It’s been on the authorities’ radar for awhile, but yesterday it burned down in a fire. Police think it’s arson, but I’ll give you another guess of what it actually was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girl losing control of her powers,” suspected Hot Spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, she’s a threat,” Jinx said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent’s voice was tentative when she asked, “What did you say the asylum was under investigations for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash frowned, and it was Jinx who answered: “Unorthodox treatment of the kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent bit her lip, and even Kid Flash looked hesitant to ask: “What were they doing to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the grim look on the kids’ faces, the answer wasn’t good. Before anyone was brave enough to voice the ugly truth, the sirens blared. A red dot popped on the screen—a robbery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a hospital’s pharmacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s her,” Kid Flash said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Titans, go!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The firefighters were already on scene by the time the Titans arrived at the hospital. The flames had been contained to the pharmacy, but that still left the hospital and its four wings needing to be searched. Following the same pattern as before, Isabel had let the civilians escape before running herself, a backpack of medicine in tow. The firefighters had spotted her fleeing into the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx wasted no time. “Everyone, pick a wing to search. If you find the girl, call for backup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each took off in seperate directions, with Hot Spot picking the east wing. The hospital was too big for him to fly around blindly; he’d have to narrow his search. If Isabel had gotten what she needed from the pharmacy, she would’ve fled instead of sticking around. She must still be searching for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot paused at the next lobby, flying up to the hospital’s directory and map. The burn center was straight ahead. Everyone had already been evacuated from the hospital, so he sped through the hallways with ease until he reached the center. A handprint had been scorched onto one of the double doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot raised his communicator to his mouth. “She’s in the burn center.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly Jinx’ voice cut through. “We’re on our way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Static, then another voice radioed. “See if you can talk the girl down. The kid’s gone through enough,” said Kid Flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might not have a choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and his side cut off. Hot Spot rolled his eyes; always had to have the last word. He peered through the window slits. First, he saw the fire, then its wielder.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Hurry up!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a girl’s voice snapped. A woman in a white coat flinched. Another pharmacist? Isabel held a pair of scissors in her ungloved hand. The flames cloaked the steel to its tip, its light accentuating the sweat that dripped down the pharmacist’s brow as she hastily obeyed, shoving supplies into Isabel’s backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot rushed through the doors, his fists out and ablaze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let her go!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl gasped, yanking the woman closer as a shield. The flames danced in the pharmacist's eyes as he stared at the scissors aimed at her neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, please,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she spluttered. “My kids—they’re waiting for—“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she screeched. Through the cutouts of her black mask, Hot Spot could see her eyes flicking around the room, looking for an escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this, Isabel,” he barked, his voice rough. Then regretted it when she snarled at him, the scissors in her hand going all the nearer to the woman’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Izzy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Diffuse the situation, Isaiah. Talk her down. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Izzy,” he corrected, his voice lower but still firm. “If you need medical supplies, I can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “You can’t help me. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sin esperanza</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t speak Spanish, but it didn’t take a linguistic to figure out that whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>sin experanza </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant wasn’t a good thing. “Who told you that?” he said. “The people at the asylum?” Izzy’s eyes grew even wider. “It burned down yesterday,” he continued. “The police thought all the kids had died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flames quivered from her trembling hand. “It—it wasn’t my fault. I couldn’t control it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his hip, the T on his communicator blinked green. His team members were outside, waiting for his call. His hand instinctively went to press it—but he hesitated. This girl wasn’t like the other cocky criminals he had met—she was terrified. He could see it in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said, his voice softening. “But you can learn how to control it like I did. I can help you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy trembled. “They always say that. That they’ll help and help and help, but they</span>
  <em>
    <span> hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re hurting her,” Hot Spot flicked his chin at the pharmacist. The woman’s expression was contorted into a soundless sob as the glinting steel pressed against her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, my kids,” she whispered, like a prayer. Izzy inhaled, staring at her. She moved her arm—Hot Spot tensed—but let the woman go.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, thank you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she breathed, then dashed out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she was gone, the strength seemed to flood out of Izzy and she collapsed to her knees. She was sobbing, convulsing uncontrollably. The rest of his team rushed through the double doors, but as soon as they did—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Izzy burst into flames, smokeless fire rippling from her skin as her head snapped up, glaring at them. The sight was almost beautiful...but Hot Spot guessed what would come next. He had thought the girl could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>spark</span>
  </em>
  <span> heat, like a match, but if he was wrong and she was like him... The fire became bigger and bigger; where it had only covered her skin before, now it blazed like an aura around her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay away!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izzy screamed at him, and the fire flared, sparking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx’s fingertips glowed with pink energy, but Kid Flash motioned her back as Hot Spot raised his arm. A fireball shot from his hand, engulfing the sprinkler over her head. A flood jetted down on her, extinguishing the flames. Izzy yelped, furiously blinking away the water. She clenched her hand, trying to reignite the scissors, but there was too much moisture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I call that a forced power down,” Hot Spot said, gesturing behind his back for his team members to stand down. “We’re fireproof—not waterproof. You’ll have to control that temper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock had left Izzy sputtering, looking more like a drowned cat rather than a fiery demon. Her black clothes were drenched, but the scorch marks from her fire were still visible. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She rocked on her knees, hugging herself as if that was all she could do to hold herself together. “I didn’t want this,” she sobbed. “I never wanted this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if life gives two specks about what we want,” Hot Spot said. “You think I wanted to be a human volcano? Ha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But I didn’t go on a pharmacist-kidnapping spree. I made the best from what I have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot walked slowly over to the girl, her wary eyes watching him. He held his hands up, his skin afire. “And now it’s your turn. I know you’re scared. I used to be afraid of what I am, too, but now I’m not,” he said. His sister’s frightened expression flashed in his mind.  He powered down, his skin dimming until it was back to its normal shade. “I can’t choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am, but I can choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am. Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I don’t know,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The corner of his lip turned up in a smile. He outstretched his hand to the girl. “Then I guess we have some work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy’s hand shook—then the scissors clattered to the ground. She took his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>They let her stay in the ambulance—restrained, of course, but at least she was with her brother. They promised they would give him the best care they had, and that once they were healed, they’d be able to stay together in a facility meant to reform people with powers like hers. </span></p><p>
  <span>...Which was probably a euphemism for a super-juvenile prison, but Izzy knew her sentence would’ve been much worse if the Titans hadn’t put in a good word for her. She was still processing all that had happened with those supers, especially that one they had called Hot Spot. She had been prepared for him to shoot her down like everyone else who had ever claimed to “help” her, but instead...he took a chance with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy didn’t know what that meant. She didn’t even know how much to trust what they said. But so long as they were going to save Jack, that’s all she needed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knows? Maybe this wasn’t their last chance, after all.</span>
</p><p> <span>Suddenly, the ambulance shook. The two guards shared worried looks. Then all of them jolted forward as the ambulance abruptly stopped. </span></p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking at the guards. They didn’t answer, but one of them pounded on the window of the driver’s compartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. The guards glanced at each other, then tightened their grips on their weapons. They inched towards the back of the ambulance, but before they even could step out, the doors flung open. A dark blur sped past, and with a strangled cry, the guards were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy instantly hunched over Jack, shielding what she could of him. Her heart thudded in her ears; she tried to ignite a flame in her hands, but the handcuffs quelled her powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she could use them as a weapon. She could hit them, then sneak out—but what about Jack?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she could plan further, a silhouette appeared at the entrance, its shadow falling across the floor of the ambulance. Izzy could only make out a pair of white eyes glowing in the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart thumped against her chest like a rabbit fighting to get freed. “W-who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot sighed,  hanging up the phone call with his family. He thought up an excuse to explain his absence since their last conversation easily enough, saying his classes had been back-to-back. But then Nikki brought up all the things they should do when he came home, like catching up on the list of movies that had been released since he’d left. While that sounded fun—his sister was great to sass off with in the theater—it was another thing he had to figure out. Finding time to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>go home. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pile of homework still sitting on his desk wasn’t helping his chances, either. He groaned. After the fight, Hot Spot thought he should’ve felt good. The day could’ve gone a lot worse, but instead, he’d prevented any casualties and even got Izzy and her brother the help they needed. He did a good job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then why...did he feel so bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, throwing his pencil in irritation. He wasn’t going to get anything done in this mood. Might as well blow off some steam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed to the gym for a few laps, but when he arrived, someone was already there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howdy,” said Kid Flash, shooting him a grin from atop of a punching bag </span>
  <em>
    <span>floating</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you up there?” sputtered Hot Spot. Then groaned, rubbing at his face, already turning and walking away. “Never mind, don’t know, don’t care, don’t—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those levitation discs,” Kid Flash interjected. “From that GG dude. Thought I’d test them out. You and Argent were holding back on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That piqued his attention. Hot Spot turned back warily. There, attached on the side of the bag, was a familiar floating disc. “How much can it lift?” he ventured cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash patted the bag. “This bad boy’s a hundred pounds, which explains why the disc could lift you so easily. I thought I’d add on some more weights to test its limits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t use the machines themselves. Those cost a lot.” Hot Spot had begun to walk out again, when the speedster called him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you came in here to exercise, right? You don’t have to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated. On one hand, some exercise before he got back to the books </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be nice. On the other hand....Kid Flash had trouble shutting up. Which reminded him… “Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speedster perked up. “This should be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing, Flameo. It’s just that you don’t tend to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. You’re more of a grumbler.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially when I have to deal with this,” he scowled, turning around again. “Never mind, forget about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” A rush of wind flew by, and suddenly Kid Flash was in front of him, blocking the entrance. He held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. “Sorry, didn’t mean to dis you. If there’s something you wanted to talk about, I’m all ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot frowned, but stayed rooted to the spot. “I want a few days to go back home for the holidays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash blinked. “That’s all? Sure, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” He hesitated. “But what if something happens while I’m away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t worry. We’re big boys and girls. We can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot frowned. “This isn’t a question of your skill, but what if something comes up where you can’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could think up an excuse for your folks, and I could zip you away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Hot Spot said, but he was still frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That ‘right’ doesn’t sound right,” Kid Flash observed. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I do. It’s just…I don’t know.” He let out an exasperated breath, not sure how to word it. “The idea just doesn’t sit well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want, we could come up with an excuse so you wouldn’t have to go in the first place. Say you’re sick or something,” Kid Flash suggested, but Hot Spot was quickly shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’d only make it worse. Mom would probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>insist</span>
  </em>
  <span> I come home, then,” he said with a wry look. “She’d prescribe the full round of Grandma’s chicken noodle soup and three layers of blankets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I can just imagine it. Baby Hot Spot all snuggled up in his blankies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up. I don’t even get sick anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash blinked. “Wait, you don’t—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. High body temperature?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Ever since his powers activated when he was sixteen, Hot Spot hadn’t gotten sick. Even powered down, his body ran hotter than normal, and he figured it acted like a preemptive fever that burned away the viruses before they could successfully infect him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned suddenly. “Which is another thing I have to figure out how to explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parents don’t know?” Kid Flash guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That always causes complications,” he sympathized. “But I’ll admit, I didn’t peg Mr. Independent Strong Man as the family type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I’m independent doesn’t mean I don’t like my parents,” he retorted. “And cutting them off isn’t a solution.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, those words never left these fine lips,” he said. “But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to leave the nest eventually. People grow up, move away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>become superheroes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Being more independent is just a part of life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For someone who likes to cuddle more than your girlfriend, I’m surprised that’s your stance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash shrugged. “Call me a simple man, but I prefer uncomplicated things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, this isn’t that.” Hot Spot shook his head. “You don’t get it. It’s not just about them. It’s about this whole superhero thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speedster’s trademark smile faded. “Do you want out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just—balancing everything is…hard,” he finished, lamely. He didn’t know why he was telling the speedster this. His personal life was something he’d kept...bottled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then simplify it. Focus on what you want right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not that simple,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he snapped back. Then closed his eyes, sighing. Keeping his voice steady, he added, “The problem is, I want to be Isaiah </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hot Spot. I want to be with my family and to pursue my education, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want to go to continue fighting crime. I don’t want to give up either part…but that means putting up a lot of different fronts for my parents. For everyone, actually. You’re—” He was about to say “lucky,” but he stopped himself. While he knew the speedster didn’t seem to have any conflict between his personal life and his superhero one, he didn’t know the reason for that. Maybe his personal life was hellish. Whatever the reason, it wasn’t his business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kid Flash noticed his hesitation, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he said the next worst thing: “Is this about what you said to Izzy?” Hot Spot looked surprised, and the speedster smirked at him. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> standing right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot only grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought so.” Kid Flash leaned back on the doorframe, crossing his arms. “Look, understatement of the century, but even when you decide </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want to be, that’s only half the battle. Heck, not even a quarter. Actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> that person is hard work. It’s not just one choice you make, but little ones you make every single day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot gave him a look. “You sound like a therapist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking about being a psych major.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Hot Spot didn’t know why he was so surprised, but he hadn’t imagined Kid Flash being in college. He seemed too wild and free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shocked my uncle, too, since he always thought I’d follow in his footsteps as a scientist. So did I, enough to binge on physics classes in junior college, but then I realized how much I liked helping people face-to-face rather than in a lab. What’s funny is that Aunt Iris didn’t bat an eyelash when I told her. Said I never could resist lending a helping hand. The number of strays I brought home was probably a good clue.” He smiled. “Jinx could be considered my first real test-run, and she didn’t turn out half-bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that you should tell her that,” added the pyrokinetic. Mentally, he was thinking that just when he resolved himself to not getting the speedster’s backstory, now it was being given to him whether he liked it or not. So much for boundaries...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, definitely not.” He smirked. Then he looked back at the still-levitating punching bag. “Hey, care to give me a hand with this? It’s nice to actually see your face occasionally. You’re always stuck in your room, I wonder what nefarious things you get up to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot snorted. “It’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>homework</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” But he still couldn’t help but glance at the levitation discs. Getting his hands on it and seeing what made it tick </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> tempting….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash canted his head. “Homework.” He didn’t say it like a question, but like he was already repeating a fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jolted, having been too distracted by the workings of the discs to catch his slip. For a moment he debated lying...but he’d never been too good at that. “Yeah. I’m kind of...in college. Right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hot Spot thought the speedster would be mad that he was dividing his time between superhero work and his school, he didn’t show it. He only smirked. “Jinx owes me twenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot frowned. “You two were betting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Takes a college student to know one. Jinx bet you were locked in your room for more...</span>
  <em>
    <span>nefarious</span>
  </em>
  <span> reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sputtered, turning red. Kid Flash simply laughed. “Come on, these discs won’t science themselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ep. 6: The Black Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinx learned the very first night she arrived at Keystone City that the city never slept. Which was just fine by her. Jump City had always been humming with the chatter of people going from place to place and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>vrrrrm</span>
  </em>
  <span> of cars speeding down city streets. Noise was a good thing. Noise was familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, even before she had joined the HIVE Academy, Jinx had always been more of a night owl. But the quiet of Kid Flash’s room didn’t help. The Tower was too well-insulated for its own good. After about an hour listening to only the sounds of his soft snoring and the spiraling thoughts in her head that wouldn’t shut off, she figured a midnight prowl would do her good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she had learned every haunt of Jump City, she was still sussing out Keystone’s secret night life. So far, she had discovered a late-night bazaar of used and homemade creations, some admittedly tame nightclubs, some literally out-of-this-world ones (steering clear of those, thank you very much), and a few antique stores. The last one she’d been to had a good selection of merchandise not commonly found in your average knick-knack shop—or any store above the radar, really—but she kept to just browsing tonight. Getting to know the layout. Judging by the owner’s variety of supplies, he was well-connected. She’d have to get on better terms with him. Oz, she thought his name was, as she strode down the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzz of traffic had reached a lull. She must’ve been out for an hour or so. Probably time to head back. The moon was inching down the sky when Jinx crept into the Tower. She couldn’t help but notice the irony of how she had spent months scouting the original Titan Tower, plotting all its weaknesses to break in, only to end up in a Tower she could stroll into even in the wee hours of the night. Part of her felt very self-satisfied at that, but another part...felt uneasy. Like she should still be tip-toeing through the halls, glancing around every corner for attackers. She almost preferred Wally’s apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered the first time she had crept through his bedroom window, always open </span>
  <em>
    <span>despite</span>
  </em>
  <span> security risks she’d constantly warned him of. (They really should put bars on his window…). The speedster had been asleep, but as soon as she got into bed, his arms instantly wrapped around her, like he was just waiting for her to return. It was sappy and stupid, she knew, but it was one of the few nights she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow...or his arm, more accurately. Arms made good pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when the Tower door slid open at her touch, and she stepped inside his familiar room, the edginess that kept her on her toes melted away. Little snores came from the mound swathed in blankets. Jinx stripped off her uniform and grabbed one of Kid Flash’s t-shirts he’d left lying over the bed. She pulled it on over her head. His figure was slim and lean, but the shirt still hung loosely on her. It smelled like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she approached the bed, the cocoon of blankets unraveled, and an arm outstretched towards her. She slid under the covers, and Kid Flash’s arm instantly pulled her close, enveloping her in warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t mean to wake you,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’kay,” he murmured drowsily, breath tickling her neck. His chest pressed against her back, still cold from her stroll in the night air. His free hand traced lazy circles on her hip. “Had a goo’ walk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just scoping out some new haunts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, late night clubbin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>tamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort. Sounding more awake, he said, “Dancing with dragons, maybe? Vaping with vampires?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampires don’t vape, they puff. And no. If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to know, I was looking at a store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they even open at this hour?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fun ones are. Don’t worry,” she said, before he could ask, “I didn’t get up to anything too shady. I was just getting a feel for the place. Learning my resources.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust ya,” he yawned. A comfortable silence settled over them, his fingertips still tracing lazy designs over her hip and waist. Her eyes had started to close when his breath stirred against her ear. “Hey. Do you think I could come with you sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To one of your haunts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One eyelid cracked open. “You really want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it; you gave up a completely different lifestyle since becoming a Titan. And I’d like to learn more about it. Or at least the parts still important to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t go so far as to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she admitted. “More...useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Useful is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She signed, turning to look at him. “But not necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>spotless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be fun if it was.” He nuzzled closer against her. “Like I said, I trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Even without her night vision, his blue eyes shone in the darkness. She didn’t spot any sarcasm or humor in his expression; just interest. She turned on her side, her back to him. “I guess. If it means that much to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her in his arms again. “It does. Does it mean that much to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked. She hadn’t thought of that before. Usually she kept her “other” life to herself, knowing that most people wouldn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciate</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. But...Kid Flash never seemed off-put by that. “I mean...it would be nice to have someone who’d run errands for me,” she finally teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his smirk. “Ah, I see, just using me for my...</span>
  <em>
    <span>capabilities</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, her fingertips trailed over him. “Amongst other things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re the sort to read newspapers,” quipped Argent when she found Hot Spot poring over the offending item at the kitchen counter the next morning. But he didn’t seem to hear her. His fists clenched around the thin paper as he read it. Argent tapped the counter next to him. “Hey. You okay? You look like the newspaper offended your mum or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izzy’s missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved the paper across the counter, and Argent spun it around, quickly finding where he’d left off; the finger-shaped scorch mark helped. She scanned the column: the day they’d arrested Izzy and her brother, their police van had been intercepted en route. She read with relief that the officers were alive, albeit injured, but then she tensed. Eye-witnesses reported that someone had broken the siblings out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They escaped,” Hot Spot said through gritted teeth. “That’s what we get for helping them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isaiah,” she said gently, “I doubt that someone who went through the trouble of assaulting a police van would’ve given them much of a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could’ve refused. They could’ve fought back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fought back </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Whoever broke them out clearly meant business. Izzy’s brother was still in critical condition, and we already know how vulnerable and frightened </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> must’ve felt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Hot Spot slouched back in his seat. “I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what happened,” she said. “Give them the benefit of the doubt.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now we don’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> they are, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re with. Izzy </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>vulnerable, and it was hard enough to get them as light a punishment as we did. If they’re brainwashed into doing something </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this can go bad for them real fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find them. They can’t stay in hiding forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” he said, still looking disgruntled. Then he sighed. “Speaking of hiding, where’s Kid and Jinx? It seems strangely...quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent snorted; not as though they were the quietest of people, either. “Jinx said they’re taking the day to go antiquing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot blinked. “Those things are still in business?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t peg you as the antiquing type, Lucky,” said Kid Flash, peering curiously at an old porcelain doll that stared at him from the other side of a dusty window. Jinx had led him outside of Keystone City to a small town. On the outskirts was a red barn converted into an antique store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, but this place has some special selections on the side,” Jinx said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Special as in…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commodities, magical or otherwise, that the average non-super wouldn’t understand. They do get some pagan and occult non-super shoppers, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In an </span>
  <em>
    <span>antique shop</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone expects the unexpected in an antique shop, so no one bats an eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense. So...how </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> are we talking about? Nuclear destruction special or bad luck for a day special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my, is the goody-two-shoes backing out already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I meant what I said. I want to know more about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well,” she stumbled, caught-off guard by his honesty. Then she cleared her throat, recovering. “Your code of honor might just survive intact. Nothing here is </span>
  <em>
    <span>strictly</span>
  </em>
  <span> illegal. Some shady businesses, but not necessarily illegal. I checked; the worst this place has is some game hunting.” Jinx scrunched up her nose. “Which I steer away from, anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then. Lead the way, gatekeeper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stepped inside, it looked...like a regular antique shop. Kid Flash was almost disappointed. He expected the shop to be a front for a secret entrance into a Troll Market or something like in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hellboy II</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but instead the antique shop looked like any other his Aunt Iris would drag him to on a slow afternoon. Thick, intricately patterned carpets covered most of the floor. Rows of hand-carved furniture and glass cases stuffed with stained dishware and vintage jewelry formed narrow aisles for people to meander through. Carved out of the aisles were nooks and crannies displaying all sorts of knick-knacks laid out on doily-covered tables, with vintage toys splayed out on the floor here and there amongst tucked away stacks of books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few people were milling around inside. No one looked particularly shady...but then again, Kid Flash had come in disguise, too. When a young woman passed by them, he could’ve sworn her regular blue eyes gleamed a bottomless black as she smirked at him over her shoulder. He almost swerved to look back, but Jinx had looped her arm around his, jerking him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes and hands to yourself,” she hissed under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slowly wandered through the aisles. An uneasiness brewed inside Kid Flash’s gut. It started off by catching glances of things that could’ve been waved away as tricks of the light, but Kid Flash started to notice little things: pendants with what looked like swirling smoke trapped within its crystal, a glass case lined with ceremonial blades whose handles were still coated in something too dark to be rust, and books in languages he didn’t recognize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One small compartment was filled with dried herbs and other plants he’d never seen before hanging in bundles from a rack or stuffed into spice bottles. When he crouched underneath one of the tables and pulled back a curtain, he found jars filled with what looked like—what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> were—animal eyes immersed in a liquid solution. Formaldehyde or ethanol alcohol, if he had to guess. The foggy, bulging eyes were uncanny, seeming to lock onto him as he held up the jar to Jinx. “Please tell me this isn’t intended to be eaten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else are you supposed to serve brains and eyeballs for Halloween?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding. ...Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding,” Jinx rolled her perfectly clear, not-engorged eyeballs. “Animals are used a lot in spellcasting. Again, I try to steer away from that type of magic. Too imprecise and inefficient.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My girlfriend, the ultimate animal-rights activist.” Kid Flash shook his head, putting the jar back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve found weirder things in Asian groceries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but they use them for </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, not magic. How much do eyeballs even run for?” he asked, standing up and joining her as she continued browsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends,” she shrugged. “Some spells require extremely fresh ingredients, others centuries old. The further of either extreme you get, the more expensive it is. I usually pay in cash or trades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you trade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also depends. Either something with a lot of monetary value—an expensive set of jewelry, for example—or something of equal or more usefulness. It changes vendor by vendor.” She lowered her voice. “If you get into the really under-the-table stuff, then that’s dealt more by trading than anything else. Leaves less of a paper trail than cash does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hasn’t anyone ever heard of this before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx snorted. “It’s not like the people running all of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to be common knowledge, especially with the rise of superheroes. Even I know just the tip of the iceberg, and trust me, there was a time I tried to find out more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t even use this stuff,” he pointed out. Then paused, giving her a look. “Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowledge is power,” she said simply. “But I didn’t get very far into all this. Pissed me off at the time, but from what I heard later, it saved my skin. Only a few people know what happens in the deepest of circles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why isn’t anyone looking into this?” Kid Flash said, his eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t look at something if you can’t see it. I’m sure some of the top-heroes, like Batman, maybe, might be investigating, but most of us wouldn’t even know where to start. It’s as complex as the Dark Web and centuries older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash frowned, and a tingle ran down his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came across a small room; practically a maze made from old books. A wooden sign above the doorway read: “RARE BOOKS AND TOMES.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll have any spell books?” Kid Flash asked, half-jokingly. Normally it’d be any DM’s dream come true to take a look at a real spell book, but after what he’d just heard, he’d stick with splatbooks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx snorted. “I doubt it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real </span>
  </em>
  <span>spell books are exceedingly rare, and they’re so esoteric that even if you did find one, you’d need a trusted expert to train you or else the whole thing could backfire. Even the teachers at the Academy kept the spells we learned to stuff regular humans could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash stopped. “Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> can do magic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a sense. Think about it: how many cultures have their own version of magic? Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it can be crazy. Look at us. What were you before you got your powers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two browsed the stacks of books. Many looked antiqued, with threaded bindings and worn leather or cloth covers with yellowed pages. Although, he did spot one edition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twilight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snorted; the only thing rare or old about that was the fan-craze. Then something caught his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a thick book, tucked away in a corner. Faded golden script read, simply: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fairy Tales. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hey, check it out. They have an old collection of fairy tales.” Kid Flash traced his finger over the small lock that held the book together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jinx was still browsing in another shelf. “Huh. Are they any good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, are they any good? They’re fairy tales—classic bedtime material.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. “Do you really think I had somebody reading me bedtime stories at an academy for villains?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, wasn’t Mammoth a big softie once you get through that thick skull—I mean, skin—of his?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only with abnormally tall redheads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew. Okay. But before then? Didn’t you have anyone to read to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… no, not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash gaped at her as if she’d said that she’d never wanted a puppy as a little kid. He remembered every night when Aunt Iris would tuck him in with a bedtime story, and he’d beg her for </span>
  <em>
    <span>just one more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HEY! </span>
  </em>
  <span>GET BACK HERE!” A shout reverberated in the store, and Jinx and Kid Flash’s eyes locked over the row of books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never get a day off.” She sighed, rolling her eyes, before darting towards the yell. Kid Flash reluctantly put the book back before catching up with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man was racing out of the store, with what looked like a glass decanter tucked under his arm. Jinx shot a hex at the ground in front of him; the carpet bundled up and the man stumbled, the decanter flying from his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kid Flash lurched forward and caught it, but the stopper slid into the air. His fingers closed around it within an inch from the ground, but not before a black, billowing cloud rushed out from the open decanter. It shot through the store like a lightning bolt, crashing into glass cases and aisles, before zipping out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kid Flash exclaimed, stoppering the decanter before anything else could escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx, who had the thief pinned on the ground, glared at the store owner hurrying over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oz?!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A man with a long nose and wiry black hair as crazy as Einstein’s nervously tapped his steepled fingers, his beady eyes darting around the shattered glass and knocked over debris the escaped black….</span>
  <em>
    <span>shadow</span>
  </em>
  <span> had wrecked in seconds. “Um…” He held up his hands. “Look, Jinx, you’re a good customer, but even here everyone knows you’ve turned sides, and your friend there—” He glanced nervously at Kid Flash, who tried his best impersonation of a non-super. “—is clearly more than he’s letting on.” He waved his hands in front of him. “I don’t want any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oz</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jinx said in that voice that Kid Flash knew meant trouble, “if that's what I think it is, you’re going to be in trouble either way. The only variable now is </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think it is?” Kid Flash asked, feeling out of his depth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” he nodded at the decanter still in Kid Flash’s hands, “was a phylactery carrying a jinn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx scoffed in disbelief, putting a hand to her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinn, like the genie?” asked the speedster, still feeling lost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t happen often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz scoffed. “No, not the Hollywood versions. You see, in Arabia and other parts of the world, some people claim to own jins—spirits, see? They perform magical deeds for their owners. The few that actually existed were the lost souls of the rare individuals who can project theirs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” repeated Kid Flash. “A real, legit </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Well, guess he better do some baptizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not precisely, so don’t get your panties in a twist, ” Jinx retorted. “For lack of a better word, it’ll do, but it more refers to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>energy</span>
  </em>
  <span> of someone. Like how Raven can project hers outwards as her soul-self.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is one example, yes, but there were a rare few from Earth with similar special abilities, too,” Oz said. “If the soul is outside the body for too long, the body dies, and the soul is left to wander, distraught as it searches for its lost body. Terrible fate, you see. Long ago, people used to purposefully separate the body and the soul to harvest the soul for their own purposes. They would destroy the body so the soul could never pass on.” He leaned forward on his desk, steepling his fingers under his chin. His eyes glinted. “This practice had become taboo, see, but there were rumors of a few phylacteries containing soul-selves that still existed. And now that one’s loose…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll keep searching for its bodies,” Kid Flash finished, a distinct chill creeping down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you just happen to have one of these rare phylacteries in your shop?” Jinx said, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz shrugged. “I am a man of business, you see, and it was too good a chance to pass up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that going for you now?” she snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz had the decency to look sheepish. Kid Flash would’ve been fine roasting this guy more, but they were wasting time just standing here. “So what do we do to catch this jinn?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have another phylactery you can use,” Oz said. “And in exchange.” He glanced nervously at them, his steepled fingers tapping a mile a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx narrowed her eyes. “We’ll keep this a secret. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re looking for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” said Hot Spot over the communicator. He and Argent had just been filled in by their teammates about the situation, and were patrolling the city for any “unusual activity.” “Can’t wait for the scientists to get on this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or the churchies,” added Argent. “Do you think it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> a soul? I mean, it came </span>
  <em>
    <span>from</span>
  </em>
  <span> a person, and Jinx said that people can’t live long without it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the same for most bodily organs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But most organs don’t fly around with a mind of their own,” she pointed out. “Unlike a heart or a kidney, we can’t just open someone up and find where the soul is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone must’ve, or we wouldn’t be in this mess,” he said. “We don’t know what it is for sure, but I’d side with Jinx on this one. It’s probably some phenomenon of energy that scientists just can’t explain yet, like our powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that doesn’t rule out that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a soul.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You getting religious on me, Toni?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, c’mon, doesn’t it make you curious? Humor me. What if the soul </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the phenomenon that scientists can’t explain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no proof that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a soul,” Hot Spot admitted, “but where we stand right now, there’s no proof that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, either. Even if you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>define </span>
  </em>
  <span>it as a soul, that relies on people agreeing with your definition, and not everyone believes the same things about a soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the always-reliable indecisiveness of the human population,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” he said, his voice crackling over the communicator. “Just cleared downtown. You?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at the city. “East’s fine so far. Moving onto Central.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he began. “I forgot to ask earlier, but anything new on the family front?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...rough,” she admitted. “But I got leave to go home soon. Meet up with some family and friends. See if talking in person might help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s progress. Let me know how that goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” Argent looked down. She was flying overhead when she saw what she could only describe as a tangible black shadow tearing up a park.  “Uh… Think I’ve found it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” Argent asked when the other Titans arrived on-site. She’d tried to pin the Shadow down with her powers, but it slithered around her projections. Civilians were running away, but the Shadow didn’t chase them, or even target the buildings. Instead, the Shadow tunneled through the ground, splitting the earth  haphazardly. Almost...like it was looking for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a ray of sunshine, I’ll tell you that,” Jinx said. “Titans,</span>
  <em>
    <span> go!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash was already zipping into action, a blur of yellow and red as he moved to clear the civilians. A wave of heat wafted over Argent when Hot Spot launched into the air, while a burst of pink hexes shook an uprooted tree, hurling it down the hill. The Shadow loomed up and lurched forward, sucking up the tree in its dark matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, crap.” Jinx leapt away when the tree hurled through the air at her. A layer of red energy slid beneath the tree, catching it, before it crashed. Argent lowered it to the ground while a gust of wind picked up, sand buffeting her skin. Kid Flash was running in circles around the Shadow until a sandy vortex encircled it. Spikes of black energy burst through the sand, throwing the speedster to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like Raven’s astral projection,” realized Jinx. “We can’t touch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hot Spot had flown in, launching fireballs into the mass. The Shadow screeched, recoiling from the heat. “At least it burns!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a claw snatched him from the air, and the fire of the pyromancer’s body was doused in darkness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hot Spot!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Argent yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Jinx launched a volley of pink and red shots. Argent feared their shots would phase right through, but instead the Shadow recoiled, and Hot Spot dropped from the sky. Argent shot out her hands, and a cup of red energy caught him like a glove. She gently lowered him to the ground while Jinx leapt ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shadow’s attack must’ve forced Hot Spot to power down; he was back in his normal form. Argent shielded them in a red dome. Maintaining it with one hand, she quickly took Hot Spot’s pulse. Still strong. “Hot Spot! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hot Spot!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wake up! You have to power up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, before jolting awake. Argent exhaled in relief. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>heck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that?” he said, shaking his head. Fire spread over his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoping you would tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something...I felt...a flood of emotions. Sadness, anger...loss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it transferred its emotions to you?” Argent guessed, then helped him up.“Can you fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent let the dome around them fall, and they shot into the air. Kid Flash was standing at the sandbox, his arm a blurring windmill as he launched anything he could lay his hands on at the Shadow, while Jinx shot hex after him. Argent and Hot Spot joined in, blasting at the Shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shadow shrieked as it cowered, shrinking into the earth until it was no more. “Where’d it go?” Argent asked. The words had barely left her mouth when darkness fell over them. A screech pierced her ears, and she was flung to the ground right before the Shadow crashed down at the spot she was a second ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” she managed to blurt to Kid Flash before regaining her footing and joining Jinx and Hot Spot in a barrage of fire and explosions. The Shadow screeched under the assault, but this time, instead of cowering, it rose higher and higher. Black claws lashed out, swiping at them. They darted away, and the Shadow rose into the air, ready to come crashing down—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When red energy encased it. The Shadow screamed, thrashing against the barriers—but to no avail. Seeming to give up, it curled into itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent kept her hands clutched close together, as if holding a ball. Maybe...it exhausted itself? “I think I got—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the Shadow swelled, shattering its cage. Before she could flinch, its overwhelming mass crashed over her— </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eyes like her father’s, watery, weeping. Burning hate, every cell afire, but can’t break their grip. Rain soaking into the earth, smell of mud— Need to get back to Keystone, need to— I-I promised her, I promised—where is she? WHERE IS SHE?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The intrusion of thoughts cut out, and Argent found herself gasping on the ground. Inhuman screeches filled her ears as the Shadow writhed under her friends’ barrage of attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP! </span>
  <em>
    <span>STOP!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot and Jinx halted their assault, but their aims were still trained on the Shadow. It uncurled, quivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid,” she said, voice shaking. She could still see a flurry of pictures, feel the whirl of emotions. She couldn’t explain how, but something told her a way she could help. “Where’s the local cemetery?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kid Flash blinked at her in surprise, but didn’t hesitate: “Outside the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you take us there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but why—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re planning better work,” snapped Jinx, her eyes still trained on the Shadow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring her teammates tensing, Argent stepped toward the Shadow. It was still quivering in a ball, not much bigger than a small car. “Come with us. We’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash dashed ahead, while Argent rose into the air. She flew back, stretching her hands out to beckon it. The Shadow lunged forward; Argent darted back, just out of reach, before pausing again. This time the Shadow screeched and rose into the air, chasing her. Hot Spot and Jinx trailed behind it, but its focus seemed to be on Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shadow chased her through the city, past smoggy streets and skyscrapers gleaming in the sunlight. Finally, the buildings petered off as they neared the countryside, and they entered a small clearing. They flew over a wrought-iron gate...but at that point, something else was pulling at the Shadow, guiding it. Argent drew back, and the Shadow blew past her, finding its ways without even looking at the gray stone markers. Then it circled over one headstone, no bigger than the small grave it marked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness of the Shadow fell away like a cape, revealing a pale woman in a flowing black dress. Her cries pierced their ears; not like the monstrous screech from before, but a cry that sounded achingly human. The Titans hovered back, unsure what to do. This wasn’t an enemy anymore, but something else entirely. And Argent felt they were invading it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood back for a while; Kid Flash even tried calling to the woman, but she was deaf to them in her grief. It felt like hours they stood there, feeling like they didn’t belong and yet still captivated to the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...eventually…her cries quieted. Her shoulders still shook, but she pulled her hands from her face and lifted her chin. Argent couldn’t see her expression, but she hoped it was a more peaceful one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jinx slowly opened the phylactery. The ghostly woman didn’t even seem to notice as she was pulled inside, her gaze still locked on the little headstone. When the last of the black energy filled the vial, Jinx stoppered it. Suddenly, it was too silent. Only the wind cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know to come here?” Hot Spot whispered to Argent. The woman’s cries still reverberated in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just...knew,” she said. “She showed me. Her daughter, how she was taken away. That must’ve been hundreds of years ago. Her shadow could’ve gone anywhere, but it stayed in the city for a reason. I figured she must still be looking for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look.” Their attention was drawn to Kid Flash, who was standing near a headstone beside the smaller one. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Evelyn Acton</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1652-1684</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Beloved Mother of Roslyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’re not together yet,” Argent said, glancing at Jinx. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt her body’s even buried her,” the sorceress replied. “This is just her headstone. The people who killed her probably cremated her body so it couldn’t be found again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...sucks,” Hot Spot said. Very eloquently worded, but Argent agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what can we do for her now?” asked Kid Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? We keep her in here.” Jinx tapped the phylactery.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent recoiled. “What, just trapped in a glass tube for all eternity? That doesn’t seem a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because letting her wreak havoc on the world is </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>more morally righteous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has a point,” Hot Spot said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent ignored him. “You said she’s a spirit? Can’t we, I dunno, help her pass on or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, her body was probably cremated.” But Jinx frowned. Then, she said slowly, “...But now that her spirit’s at peace, we might be able to….” She paused. Her frown deepened, and she glared at Argent. “You have to make everything more complicated, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent flashed her a grin worthy of a politician’s daughter.</span>
</p><p> <span>“At least this way we wouldn’t have to worry about her breaking free again,” Kid Flash added. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” the sorceress sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They conducted the ceremony in the containment room of the Tower where they held powerful individuals. While no technology could </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully</span>
  </em>
  <span> neutralize powers, Cyborg had installed the latest security technology into each containment room for the new Titan teams. Even so, Jinx made sure that Kid Flash and Hot Spot were standing guard at the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be ready in case it breaks free,” she instructed, handing them each a spare phylactery from her own supplies. “The room wouldn’t contain it for long, but at least it’d break out here than in the middle of the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took out a stick of white chalk. In the center of the room, she turned around in place, drawing a circle, before stepping out of it and making a few straight lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pentagram?” Hot Spot said, sounding dubious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t knock it ‘till you tried it,” Argent shrugged, but the pyrokinetic still looked wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember Raven being held back by a bit of chalk,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For starters, Raven’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jinx said. “She has a lot more power than an unattached spirit. Second, when was the last time you performed a banishment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot frowned in annoyance. “If I get possessed and attack my teammates, I won’t hold back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash clapped him on the shoulder and grinned. “Don’t worry; we won’t either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jinx finished up the pentagram, Argent grabbed the colored candles from the supplies. “Wait, you don’t—” Jinx started, then stopped when she saw that Argent was putting the candles on the correct cardinal points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green for North, yellow for East, and so on, right?” Argent said, setting the last candle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx raised a brow. “Didn’t know you knew about pagan rituals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I dabble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a ray of confidence,” muttered Hot Spot under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx grabbed a bundle of herbs and thrust it at him. “Just light it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shooting her a look, he touched the tip of the bundle until a small flame started. Jinx quickly fanned it out, until only a smoky smolder was left. Once the candles were lit, they were ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx nodded at Kid Flash, who stepped forward with the phylactery. He reached out his arms and unstoppered the vial in the middle of the pentagram. Instead of a black shadow, a white mist-like form wisped out of the vial. Kid Flash drew back as the form spread out inside the circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx slowly waved the bundle of herbs in the air, keeping her eyes on the spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are no longer welcome here,” she said in a low, almost monotonous, but forceful voice. “May your anger subside; may your grief fade; may your peace be restored; and may you return to those whom you are bonded to on another plane. Go in peace, spirit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spirit coalesced into the woman they had seen at the graveyard, but this time, she was gowned all in white. Her expression was peaceful, and she smiled at them...before the candles blew out in a breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the ceremony, Kid Flash went to tell Oz at the antique shop that the problem had been resolved. Argent went to town hall to report the damages the Shadow had wrecked on the park, while Hot Spot went off on his own. Jinx wasn’t sure if he was stressed or if that was just his usual expression when he left, but she hadn’t seen him since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorceress had gone back to her room in the meanwhile. She was in the middle of sketching what she remembered of the ghostly woman at the graveyard when her door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled over her sketchpad. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to knock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Kid Flash stepped outside again, waited for the door to close in front of him, and then—</span>
  <em>
    <span>knock knock knock!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx rolled her eyes. “Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slid open, and he leaned on the frame. “Why, hello, there,” he said in a low, smooth voice. “Being invited to a lady’s room? How </span>
  <em>
    <span>scandalous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the half-lidded, sultry look for bright, puppy-dog eyes instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you teach me how to draw a pentagram?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx was baffled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our antiquing trip got cut short, so I thought this would be a good alternative. I didn’t know we had a spellcaster in the house, and it was cool to watch you today. So….I thought you could teach me?” He smiled his most charming smile. “You did say that anyone could do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx continued to stare at him. He smiled again. That damn smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, they were back in the containment room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never could draw these perfectly,” muttered Kid Flash as he followed the dot-to-dot outline of a pentagram Jinx had drawn for him. “Always wanted to, though. If you make the pentagram perfect, all the triangles will have a ratio where the longer side to the shorter side is phi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are,” Jinx said, trying to look like she understood what he just said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s how the Greeks represent the golden ratio,” he explained with a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that have to do with shells and the way they spiral out or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking of the spiral in nautiluses. That has to do with a spiral’s growth factor reaching the golden ratio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating,” Jinx hummed. “But I thought I was the one teaching you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am your humble student.” Kid Flash grinned, connecting the last dot of the outline before giving a bow. “So what does the pentagram mean for you, oh master? Isn’t it a Wiccan thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowadays it’s tied to Wicca, but it has roots in other cultures, too. In Christianity, the five points represent the senses, but in Eastern tradition, they represent the elements.” Jinx shrugged, finishing up the pentagram with a circle connecting the points. “I just think of it as a gate or safeguard. Whatever you put in the circle, stays there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are the candles for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fire represents change, but on a practical note, they can alert you to the energy of the room whenever they spike or die down. The colors symbolize the cardinal points, but you can have them be whatever color,” Jinx explained, shrugging. “My teacher explained that it’s all about intention. It doesn’t matter so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do this, but more that you do it with enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>intention </span>
  </em>
  <span>that the whole process becomes unified. The stronger your intention, the stronger your spell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure the scientific community would get an aneurysm from that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx snorted. “You should’ve seen Gizmo in the intro level class. He couldn’t wrap his head around why some spells messed up if you didn’t move your hand in exactly a ninety-six degree angle, while others had recipes that called for “a handful and a half” and still worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> that work?” Kid Flash asked, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Different types of magic. Some are more academic and exact, others are about as organized as a home cook. All can be dangerous, though. With the more finicky or powerful spells, if you mess something up or break a contract you made, the magic can rebound, and it’ll get </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s why the Academy only taught the basics to those who already had a natural inclination for magic, like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how’d Gizmo squeeze in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coerced the professor and took it as an elective, just to prove what a load of junk it all was. Should’ve seen him during finals week. He bribed the TA for a copy of the test, and come finals day, he made an invention for each spell that did the same thing the spell was supposed to do. He even wrote down the scientific steps that went into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash snorted. “Man, I almost miss that little guy. He should’ve gotten those patented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s where the professor got back at him. The professor claimed they were the Academy’s ‘property’ since he submitted them for the final, and they possessed all rights to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, no wonder Gizmo’s such a grump all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine what he was like as a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both shuddered. Moving onto the candles, Jinx told him which points to place them at, and afterwards, she let him light them. “And now you have your first official pentagram. Congrats,” she said, dusting off her hands. “Hopefully you won’t ever need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, but now I can put spirit-trapping on my resume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re applying for a cult, sure.” Jinx bumped his side playfully. “Hey. Thanks for giving this a shot. Now I can say I’ve made a convert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, I’ll be a convert anytime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a deadpan look. “You need to up your game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be hanging around Hot Spot too much.” He offered her his hand. “Ready to turn in for the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Let me just—” A blur of yellow and orange, then Kid Flash was standing in front of her with all her supplies neatly packed in front of him. “—clean up...” The speedster grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once he kept his pace even with hers as they went down the hall, his hands behind his back as he whistled like a cartoon character. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem even chipper than usual,” she noted, eyeing him warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Can’t I be excited for a quiet night in with my girlfriend?” he said casually, looping his arm around her shoulders, but his eyes were just a little too bright to ease her suspicion. He didn’t look like he had caffeine; he would’ve been literally bouncing off the walls if he had. And she didn’t remember him playing any games with Hot Spot today, so any victory dances were out, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile widened when they finally got to his room. “One sec.” Within the tick of a clock, Kid Flash disappeared and reappeared in front of her, his hands behind his back. His eyes lit up even brighter as he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx uncrossed her arms, but still looked wary. “A present?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any reservations melted away with that magic word as she perked up. “You didn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” From behind his back, Kid Flash pulled out a book. “You said you never read any fairy tales, so I thought it was time to catch you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, it’s not jewelry, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose</span>
  </em>
  <span> I should read up on the classics.” But Jinx couldn’t stop the grin creeping up her face. She couldn’t remember the last time she got a present...that wasn’t stolen, that is. She reached for the book—then stopped, frowning. “Please tell me this isn’t the fairy tale collection you saw at the antique store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I got the jar of eyeballs, too.” He blinked. “Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx gaped at him. She was about to slap the book out of his hands when he burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joking, slowpoke, joking!” he said, still chuckling. “Like I was about to buy something there after today. Nah, I got it at one of the last Barnes &amp; Nobles in the city. I can even show you the receipt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. Thanks, Kid,” she said, relieved. She took the book, noticing its brand-new hardcover. No ripped sleeve or dogeared pages or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pecked her on the forehead. “Glad you like it. Now if you would be so kind as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>deign</span>
  </em>
  <span> me with snuggle time….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx rolled her eyes, but obliged as he leapt on the bed and she laid down besides him. He took the book and propped it open. The first page featured a beautiful illustration of a black bird, and already her fingers itched for her drawing pencils. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>In China, you know, the emperor is a Chinese, and all those about him are Chinamen also.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped when Jinx snorted. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘The emperor is </span>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chinese?’ When was this written?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in this gen. Now, shush, Teacher’s reading.” He continued,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “The story I am going to tell you happened a great many years ago, so it is well to hear it now before it is forgotten.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ep. 7: Mother Mare Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Happy New Year's, everyone! (Thank gawd, 2020's over...). This would've been a great Halloween chapter...but alas, it so happened to come out on New Year's instead...</p><p>I also...really had fun with this chapter, so...it's getting posted in parts. (^^"). They're all being posted at once, though, so you don't have to wait on any cliffhangers. Now you can tell all your other fanfic-author friends how nice I am, heheheh~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 1:</strong>
</p><p>A long mine shaft stretched out in front of Jinx. The wooden beams holding up the structure creaked as a draft blew from the mouth of the doorway. Jinx blinked; normally her cat eyes could see in the dark, but this darkness was thick, shifting around her like a fog. A magnetic force was pulling her deeper inside the tunnel.</p><p>Her feet moved forward on their own accord and her hand brushed the wall, her vision only going out as far as she could reach. "<em>Ouch!" </em>She flinched, pulling back her hand. A black spider crawled on her knuckles, a pink bump quickly forming on her palm. She swatted the arachnid away. She's seen worse.</p><p>She made her way down the narrow tunnel. A familiar rustling alerted her to the rats before she even looked down; at least half a dozen raced past her, their worm-like tails whipping her ankles.</p><p>Jinx took a deep breath, but kicked them away. Nothing worse than what she saw living on the streets. But one of the rats clambered onto her boot. Its red eyes glinted in the dark—and it was as big as Jinx's boot. With a screech, Jinx kicked out her leg and the rat went flying—<em>crunch!</em></p><p>Bones breaking. The temperature plummeted, and the hair on the back of her neck raised. Jinx hurried away, but she could hear teeth clacking as two bright red eyes the size of her head glinted. There was just enough light to make out the rodent, now the size of a bear, with teeth sharp as knives and spittle foaming from its mouth.</p><p>Jinx buried a scream in her throat, using the air instead to run. She could hear the monster crashing towards her, closer, closer—</p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That wasn't a normal rat.</em>
</p><p>It was such a stupidly <em>obvious </em>fact, and yet the realization felt like a revelation to Jinx. Something was wrong. Rats clearly don't grow to be that huge, but then...was it a monster? Was this just the creation of another mad scientist? Something wasn't adding up.</p><p>She could feel its hot breath on her neck—</p><p>Jinx turned on her heel. The gigantic rodent knocked her back, its incisors an inch from her face. Jinx's eyes brightened, and with a burst of pink light, the rodent was thrown back. Too soon, it was lumbering back to its feet. But—something was wrong. At first she thought it was a trick of the darkness, but when it shifted forward into a clearer view, she realized—it had no head. Where its head should be was instead raw tissue pierced by jagged bone and oozing blood .</p><p>Jinx wanted to gag, wanted to scream—</p><p>—But no time; the monster charged at her.</p><p>She backed up, firing her hexes, as the tunnel rumbled. Each blast took off another piece of the rodent's body—its shoulder, a leg, stomach, and liver—until all that was left was a dismembered arm still clawing towards her on the ground. A final burst of light, and it was gone.</p><p>Jinx slumped against the wall. She looked at her hand. The bite from the spider was gone. Something was wrong. Rats aren't massive monstrosities; limbs don't crawl after you shoot them off; and spider bites don't disappear within minutes.</p><p>That's when it hit: this was a dream.</p><p><em>This was a dream. </em>It <em>must</em> be; there wasn't any other explanation. If the rat and the spider <em>were</em> created by some mad scientist, she hadn't seen any sign of the scientist or their lab yet. These monstrosities came out of nowhere. And that didn't explain why she was in this mine…</p><p>...with no memory of how she got here.</p><p>She closed her eyes. Pinched herself until she winced. Opened her eyes.</p><p>Crap.</p><p>She was still in a stinky old mine.</p><p>Okay, so this had to be a dream, but it wasn't a natural one. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling around her. Yes, she's been around enough magic to sense it, and this place was overflowing with magical vibes. Someone must be behind this.</p><p>"<em>JINX!"</em></p><p>She snapped out of her thoughts, her head jerking up at a voice too familiar. "Kid? Where are you?"</p><p>"JINX, HELP ME! I'M OVER HERE!" The voice reverberated through the dark tunnels.</p><p>"I'm coming, just hold on!" She started sprinting towards his voice. How'd he get here? Were they kidnapped together? Maybe this wasn't a dream, maybe they'd been drugged or—</p><p>"PLEASE, IT HURTS! <em>JINX!</em>"</p><p>"I'M COMING!"</p><p>She rushed ahead, and soon the tunnel opened into a cavern. At the end was the speedster. His leg was twisted up in the metal teeth of a bear trap. Even from a distance, she could smell the metallic tang of blood.</p><p>"<em>WALLY!"</em> She lurched forward, the tunnels closing in on her as the darkness thickened.</p><p>
  <strong>WAIT.</strong>
</p><p>All her instincts screamed to STOP.</p><p>"Thank god you're here." Kid Flash's breath came out in a visible shudder as he fought through the pain, his voice strained. "What're you waiting for, get me out! <em>Jinx?!</em>"</p><p>She didn't move.</p><p>"How did you know I was here?" she said. "I didn't even know <em>you</em> were here."</p><p>"Wha-what? What are you talking about? Jinx, please, just get me out of here. It <em>hurts</em>."</p><p>Jinx took in a deep breath, trying to steady her rapid heartbeat. "<em>How did you know I was here?</em> Think about it. I don't know why <em>I'm </em>here or how I even <em>got </em>here. All I know is that you could be a figment of my imagination."</p><p>"Jinx, don't be ridiculous, I'm <em>right here. </em>You know I'm real, don't you? <em>You love me</em>."</p><p>And there it was. Kid Flash may be an incorrigible jokester, but even his jokes were lined with reason.</p><p>Jinx narrowed her eyes. "The real Kid Flash would know I don't take love at face-value. I have no idea who <em>you</em> are. If you're really him, then phase out of that trap yourself."</p><p>"W-wait! Jinx!"</p><p>She backed up slowly. The walls seemed to exhale and the darkness receded.</p><p>"Jinx, wait, p-please! <em>HELP ME!</em>"</p><p>Jinx wanted to curse whatever thing wore Kid Flash's face, but she couldn't spend another moment here. She ran away, his voice crying her name, echoing, even as the darkness lifted. She would find whoever made that cheap imitation of her boyfriend, <em>and make them pay.</em></p><p>Shafts of light filtered through, and she could see the tunnel open into sunlight. In a second, she was out—and heard the most twisting, piercing sound, too human and too familiar. Then silence.</p><p>She fought not to look back, casting her eyes in front of her.</p><p>A desert stretched out before her, and in the distance, she could see a pinprick of a fiery light in the sky.</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>Hot Spot's head felt filled with static. He could <em>feel</em> the heat radiating off his skin, but not like he was powered up...like he was sick. It took effort just to open his eyes, and his vision swam.</p><p>Shadowy figures hovered over him, their voices muffled as if he were underwater. Only a few words were clear:</p><p>
  <em>Fever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Needles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disease.</em>
</p><p>The shadows' hands took up his vision, and he could only weakly bat them away. Their grips held him down, and the only thing that felt acute in his muffled state was the rapid beating of his heart.</p><p>"<em>OWW!" </em>A sharp stinging in his arm. He could barely turn his head, but he caught the glint of a needle as it plunged into his skin. A large syringe filled with a pus-colored substance slowly pumped into his blood—he could feel it. A coldness running through his veins.</p><p>What're they <em>doing</em> to him?</p><p>He tried to struggle, but the restraints pinning him down wouldn't give. He couldn't fight, couldn't run, couldn't hide—he was helpless.</p><p>He hated that feeling. Hated it <em>so much.</em></p><p>A different type of heat collected in his gut. Filling him, making him stronger. With all the strength he could muster, he shoved the shadows off of him. The fire coursing through his body burned away the lethargy in his limbs, and all at once he felt himself cool as his external temperature matched his internal one. He let out a burst of flames, and the shadows were dispelled.</p><p>Relief flooded through him.</p><p>But it was fleeting.</p><p>The flames continued spreading, licking the dry air around him. He stared at his hands, his arms, his chest, trying to lock the fire away inside, but still the flames raged on, feeding off his skin. He couldn't stop it.</p><p>Ear-piercing screams.</p><p>His attention snapped to the shadows of people blurring past. Screams filled his ears; babies crying; people yelling for help. Too many people—all around him—so much panic, so much chaos— And he was the center of it. He <em>was</em> the monster.</p><p>Hot Spot stumbled back, his arms tight around himself, trying to hold in the surges of heat. But the ground cracked open, and walls of lava erupted from the fissures. He saw the shadows, as small as ants now, running away. But he <em>knew</em>, knew as much as he was being consumed alive by the flames, that there wasn't enough time.</p><p>He couldn't get them out, he couldn't save them—</p><p><em>NO!</em> The flames erupted from his skin, festering and fissuring. He had to stop this! Make it stop, make it stop, make it <em>stop</em> <em>stop</em> <em>STOP</em>!</p><p>"I-Isaiah?"</p><p>His eyes snapped open. In front of him, his little sister gaped at him with eyes filled with horror. And yet she still stepped towards him, her expression concerned.</p><p>But the heat was spreading from his chest, erupting from his skin until his vision swam with red. "Nikki, <em>run!</em> Get out of here, <em>go!</em>"</p><p>She shrieked as the flames leapt at her. Her screams filled his ears and he could no longer see her face in the fire.</p><p>"STOP! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"</p><p>"<em>Snap out of it!"</em></p><p>Another voice; the heat raged in his chest, and he growled, "I SAID GET AW—"</p><p>A flash of pink cut through the red, and he was thrown back. He landed with a thud into the sand. He moaned, the heat dissipating. His vision started to clear. Jinx's silhouette stood above him, her hands on her hips as her foot tapped impatiently.</p><p>"Did you just <em>SHOOT</em> me?"</p><p>"I did, I'm real, get over it. We have bigger problems to deal with."</p><p>He was about to snap back a retort, but then he realized—</p><p>The desert was whole again: no fissures, no lava, and no flames roiling from his body. Just a warm, low power up.</p><p>"Where's Nikki?"</p><p>"I don't know who Nikki is, but look around," Jinx ordered. "No one else is here. But that'll change if you don't hurry up."</p><p>Hot Spot looked around at the desert. He couldn't recognize any of it—the sand just stretched on and on into an endless horizon. His head thudded, and he felt like he'd just woken up from an awful dream.</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"In a dream," Jinx said matter-of-factly. And that's when he realized her eyes were a warning glow, her hands out like she was ready to attack.</p><p>Hot Spot took a step back. "What're you <em>talking</em> about?"</p><p>"Someone put a spell over us," Jinx explained impatiently. "Or at least over me. I'm not sure if <em>you're</em> real." She sized him up and down warily. Not only was she armed, but she was also standing back a good distance from him. "All that I know is <em>I'm</em> real. You could just be another figment of my imagination sent to make my life more miserable than it already is."</p><p>"I should be saying that to you!" he snapped.</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> the one who just got you out of that mess! You're <em>welcome</em>!"</p><p>Hot Spot glared at her. He didn't know what exactly was going on, but he still knew when to be ticked off—even if he did have two glowing hands pointed at him. "If you think I'm not real, then why did you help me in the first place?"</p><p>"Well, you weren't actively killing me, so—" She threw up her hands in exasperation, stray pink filaments flying from her fingertips. "I thought I'd take my chances! Satisfied now?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>." Hot Spot scowled, getting up. "So you don't know if I'm real, and I don't know if you're real."</p><p>"<em>Nope! </em>But only <em>you</em> can be this infuriating." Her eyes finally reverted back to their normal color, although that didn't stop her from glaring at him.</p><p>"<em>Thanks</em>." But his brain was still ticking, his thoughts clearer now. "If one of us is under a spell or something, then maybe the whole team's under one. We're all in one, I don't know, <em>dreamscape</em> or whatever."</p><p>Jinx froze. Her expression was petrified, like he never saw before.</p><p>With no words, she turned and ran.</p><p>"Wait! <em>Why</em> are you running?" he yelled, chasing after her as she sprinted away.</p><p>"I saw Kid Flash earlier, but I sensed the magic," she managed to say in short bursts. "I thought he was part of the dream! But if you're real, and we're all stuck here together—"</p><p>She didn't waste any more breath. Usually he could outpace her easily when he flew; he didn't know if it was her panic or his disorientation, but this time he struggled just to match her breakneck pace. The desert blurred by, unremarkable and featureless. But then he saw it.</p><p>The fire. He tensed, his heart racing, before he realized it wasn't connected to him.</p><p>Jinx stopped in front of what looked like a mine, with its entrance engulfed in flames. Her expression was horrified. Steeling himself, Hot Spot charged into the fire without a word. The heat would've been searing to anyone else, but it felt only like tickles on his skin. He was fine. He was in control.</p><p>He shot down the tunnels, but could hardly see anything through the smoke and lapping flames. When he could, he turned over burning beams and sifted through the rubble. Soon, it became clear: there wasn't anything here. Not Kid Flash, or even a body; just burning rubble and ash.</p><p>Hot Spot headed back the way he came. Jinx immediately bounded up to him, oblivious to the smoke and flames still sputtering on his clothing.</p><p>"Did you find him?"</p><p>Hot Spot shook his head. "Nothing but soot in there."</p><p>"But he has to be in there—I <em>saw</em> him. Go back <em>in there</em>!" Her fists hit his chest, and the fire from the mine seemed to blaze more fiercely with each blow.</p><p>"HEY!" he shouted, grabbing her wrists, but then he noticed the tears streaming down her face. She tore out of his grasp, turning away.</p><p>"Hey," he said, his voice lower now. "I searched the whole place, and I didn't see him. You said yourself that you sensed magic around him. He was probably part of this dream or whatever, just to make it worse for you. The real Kid Flash could still be out there."</p><p>Jinx huffed, but seemed to have gotten herself under control. "Right… right, we can still find him."</p><p>He didn't know if she was saying that more to him or herself, but when Jinx lifted her head, it didn't matter that there were still tears on her face. She ignored them, her expression fixed in determination. The fire from the mines died down.</p><p>"Right. We need to find him and Argent, then get out of this nightmare."</p><p>"Scaring ourselves isn't waking us up," said Hot Spot. "Do you know another way of breaking this spell, or whatever's on us?"</p><p>Before she could answer, the world rumbled. They turned around to see the mine collapse in on itself, then shrink like it was getting sucked up by a vacuum. The ground below them curled up into sleek stone walls. By the time the rumbles had stopped, the mine entrance had been transformed into the gaping mouth of a cave.</p><p>"I'm guessing we move forward," said Jinx.</p><p>"This is totally a trap."</p><p>"Yep, but that's what heroes do, isn't it? Walk stupidly into traps," muttered Jinx. "Besides, do you see another way to go?"</p><p>Hot Spot turned around, but they were encapsulated by the stone walls. He touched one—solid—and then drew a fist back, firing up, before striking the wall.</p><p>"<em>OW!"</em></p><p>"Why don't you try the other fist?" deadpanned Jinx.</p><p>Hot Spot growled, shaking out his sore knuckles. "I hate you."</p><p>"I hate you, too. Now let's get a move on."</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>Kid Flash didn't know why he was running, only that he was; so fast that the frigid wind blistered his cheeks. Then he saw her.</p><p>Jinx, on the horizon, turning to him. Even from afar, he could see her irises widen in terror at something behind him. He didn't turn to see what it was; his eyes were locked onto hers, as her arms stretched out, reaching for him. But she might as well have been worlds away.</p><p>
  <em>RUN, RUN, RUN! FASTER, HURRY!</em>
</p><p>His legs ached, every breath felt like fire burning in his lungs, and yet no matter how fast he ran, she seemed to only grow smaller in the horizon.</p><p>Then a shadow fell over her. Kid Flash felt a scream tear through his throat.</p><p>He was sinking. Struggling against cold, wet sand, his legs weighing him down like cinder blocks, pulling him deeper as he watched Jinx disappear into the darkness—</p><p>—Only to find her unconscious in the quicksand beside him. "<em>JINX!"</em></p><p>Waist-deep, he waded through the dense sand until he could grab her arm, pulling her limp form to his side. Her eyelids were closed, her mouth slightly parted, but so still, so unnaturally still; he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.</p><p>He could feel themselves sinking. He forced his legs to move against the weight of an ocean tide, but it was in vain; the sand sucked them down relentlessly. He had to do something, <em>think</em> of something—there was always a way out, another option, a solution—his mind flitted with ideas as his legs beat against the pit.</p><p>But this was a problem he couldn't outrun.</p><p>The sand continued pulling them down, filling every crevice and indent of their skin until he could barely breathe from the dense pressure all around him, squeezing his chest, then his shoulders, neck, chin—suffocating, smothering, his heart trying to escape, thundering in his ears; he could feel <em>everything</em>. Jinx's warmth beside him, quickly dissipating; the cold, wet sand, the gritty particles filling every crevice and inch of his skin—under his fingernails, his ears, gathering in his eyelashes; the burning in his chest as his lungs screamed for air—</p><p>And his ideas died. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see.</p><p>His mind silenced as the sand poured in, blocking out the light. The only thing he could do—could think of—was push Jinx up above him, her head above the sand, even as the pit entombed him.</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>Argent wasn't flying. When she was flying, she could feel the air rushing past her and a tangible force propelling her motion, like little jets. No, this wasn't like that. She felt like she was made of drifting vapor: still and untouchable, with little control of where she went.</p><p>She hovered far above what she recognized as Keystone City. But the vibrantly painted buildings and the patches of green parks that gave the city life had all faded to an ashen gray. Fires raged throughout, too numerous for anyone to put out, while the smoke shrouded the skies in darkness. In the streets, emaciated children clung to their parents' tattered clothes, while screams and sirens sounded from all directions.</p><p>This wasn't the city she knew. This wasn't how it's supposed to be.</p><p>A beam of too-familiar red light shot off in the distance. Argent flew towards it. A woman with spiky red hair was zipping through the sky, a sadistic grin on her face as she shot red beams—the same as Argent's—at helpless civilians.</p><p>"Stop it now!" she ordered, but if the woman heard her, she didn't respond. A ray from the woman's hands sliced through the face of a building, and a broken steel beam came crashing down. Argent swooped in, stopping it with her powers before it could crush the people underneath. She set it down before flying up to the woman. The woman raised her hands at the same time as Argent's, and two pillars of light shot out from their palms, red light sparking as the energy collided.</p><p>Argent held her off—but then the woman laughed maniacally, and suddenly her beam of energy was enlarging as Argent's shrunk. Argent was <em>feeding</em> her power.</p><p>Argent jerked away, and meeting no resistance, the woman's beam sliced through the ground. From the ruptures crawled out a swarm of monsters made of red energy, quickly besieging the civilians.</p><p>This was bad.</p><p>Argent was only making the problem worse. She needed to get the others! Argent's hand went instinctively to her communicator, but when she opened it, the screen was dead. Guess she had to find them the old-fashioned way.</p><p>Argent rushed to the Keystone Tower as fast as she could. This time she could feel herself flying, a force propelling her body through the air. She burst through the Main Ops room, where she found Hot Spot, Kid Flash, and Jinx huddled by the computer console.</p><p>"Guys, we need to go now! There's a woman with my powers destroying—"</p><p>"Someone has to do it," Jinx hissed, not even glancing towards Argent. Her expression was tightened into one of anger, impatience, and...dread.</p><p>"Someone has to do <em>what</em>?" demanded Argent, but no one turned to look at her. That's when she noticed their expressions: they hadn't aged a day since she saw them last night, but an exhaustion had sunk into their features. She waved a hand in front of Kid Flash's face, but he spoke without reacting, his eyes glazed.</p><p>"She's still new," he insisted, but even the speedster sounded halfhearted. "Just give her another month and maybe—"</p><p>"She's already had six, and the number of casualties keeps climbing," Hot Spot said in a measured tone. Not angry, not stern, just...resigned. Like he was stating a fact.</p><p>Were they—were they talking about <em>her</em>? Argent swallowed. "Isaiah, I can- I can do better. Just give me—"</p><p>But he charged on: "She makes a mistake in the field, and someone gets hurt because of it. That's the truth."</p><p>"No one else should lose their life because a prima donna wants to play hero," said Jinx.</p><p>Argent flinched. She knew Jinx and her weren't instant BFF-material when they met, but she thought she had proved herself to the sorceress. She wasn't perfect, but she was <em>trying</em>.</p><p>But Argent looked at the screen showing the numbers of casualties closing in on the hundreds, each one a person whose life she made worse, not better. She was supposed to be helping people, not making things a wreck. She was supposed to—</p><p>...Supposed to…</p><p><em>The woman! </em>There wasn't time for this! The city was under attack!</p><p>Argent whipped to the console and typed in the commands. Her team was ignoring her, but they couldn't ignore this.</p><p>
  <em>BEGR-BEGR-BEGR!</em>
</p><p>Her team swerved to the monitor. Red text flashed on the screen, and on the map, a dot was blinking. "Another one," Hot Spot said grimly.</p><p>"I'll get her," Kid Flash said, but Jinx was already shaking her head.</p><p>"Leave her. This is her fault to begin with; we don't need her making it worse."</p><p>Even as the sorceress spoke, her words became muffled, like Argent was hearing them from underwater. The world blurred, before refocusing, and she suddenly found herself in a new location. One even more familiar. Everything was as she had last seen it. Not a picture frame or set of silverware out of place.</p><p>Her parents would never have let their house look anything less than pristine. But no...something wasn't right. Argent looked around her parents' house; she knew it so well she could picture it perfectly without even thinking.</p><p>And then she noticed it.</p><p>Her pictures—they were gone. All of them.</p><p>The photograph in the entryway of her parents holding up a baby Argent when she still had her mother's eyes; over the living room mantel, her parents beaming beside her as she showed off a trophy from her first Forensics tournament; and in the kitchen, Daddy holding up a marlin that was as tall as him, and Argent flinching away from the live, twitching fish on her first and last fishing trip.</p><p>All the memories were gone.</p><p>She drifted through the whole house, but she didn't find her parents until she went to the second floor. Her bedroom door was ajar. Through the crack, she could see her room had been emptied. The wallpaper looked new where her vanity was missing, her guitar case no longer leaned in the corner, her fluffy purple blanket and all her stuffed animals were stripped from her bed, and everything else she had picked to make the room her own were packed away in boxes labeled with her mum's precise handwriting.</p><p>Her dad stood looking out the window, his face unreadable, while her mum hovered by the bed, bent over and clutching Argent's favorite leather jacket with its black fur collar—the one her mum hated. But she clung to it as dearly as if it had been the first baby outfit she'd bought.</p><p>"She should've stayed here," Mum whispered, a tremble to her tone as she gingerly stroked the fur collar. "She should've come home."</p><p>"<em>She shouldn't have left in the first place!</em>" snapped Daddy. "She was never supposed to do this! She was supposed to get a good education, be a great woman—and then, then she tries to play <em>super</em>, and now the world's suffering from her ego!"</p><p>"Daddy, that's—that's not it," Argent whispered, the first words she said. The words were so soft she wasn't surprised they didn't turn around, if they could even hear her at all. "Please, Mum. Daddy. I was just trying to help."</p><p>But her mum only wept, while her dad said nothing at all.</p><p>Tears started to well in Argent's eyes, and the world turned dark, and grey, like the color was slowly being washed out. She failed. She failed <em>everyone</em>. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to help. She was supposed to—</p><p>...She always hated "supposed to."</p><p>Argent wiped the tears away, balling her fists. This wasn't what she wanted. But moping around wouldn't change anything. She was <em>going</em> to keep trying. She was <em>going</em> to do her part. She was <em>going</em> to smack some sense into this crazy, messed up world!</p><p>The scene dissolved, and she was suddenly back in the Tower. Her teammates were gone, but she wasn't here for them. They might've had every right to be mad at her; she didn't blame them. But she did blame someone else.</p><p>Argent barely waited for the door to open before she charged in. There she was: another Argent, alone in the corner, with only her electric guitar. The doppelganger was as perfect as if she was looking in the mirror, every hair and skirt pleat in place. But even as the other Argent shredded the sweetest chords on her electric guitar, the real Argent recognized that carefully sculpted expression that gave nothing away, save for the glazed, listless look in her eyes.</p><p>She was hiding.</p><p>Argent recognized the strangeness of this: of watching yourself like a character in a movie, and knowing you were self-destructing. It spooked her.</p><p>And made her angry. She blazed towards the doppelganger until she was only an inch away. The other Argent didn't react, but she didn't care.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?!" she screamed, the air bursting from her lungs. "So what if things didn't turn out how they're supposed to?! Your best friends are cleaning up <em>your</em> mess, and you don't even have the decency to help them! YOU DON'T GET TO JUST <em>SIT</em> THERE!"</p><p>The other Argent played blindly on, but the real Argent felt like the energy was being sapped out of her. She sat on the edge of the bed, her hands fisting the covers. "I don't know what's happening or why I'm here or <em>how the heck I screwed up so badly. </em>I don't <em>know</em>. And...I'm scared that I can't fix it." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "But that's what being a hero is about, right? We <em>don't</em> know what'll happen, or if our actions will even help anyone in the end. But we keep trying anyways. <em>Someone</em> has to." She stood up, her boots landing squarely on the floor. She watched the other Argent, the defeated look in her eyes.</p><p>"I <em>know</em> we're not perfect, and we'll <em>still</em> make mistakes—a lot of them!—but I have to believe that all that effort will result in something <em>good</em> in the end. THAT'S KARMA!"</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>Argent jolted up. Where—where was she? She felt jittery, like she'd just run a marathon...or chugged too much caffeine.</p><p>She was—what was she doing? And where were her—</p><p>
  <em>Friends!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They needed her help!</em>
</p><p>But… she looked around, and saw only a desert spread out before her in all directions. Where were they?</p><p>She flew into the sky to get a better look. All around, the desert continued into a hazy horizon with no end in sight. But then she spotted a flash of movement. A bright spot of yellow stood out from the dusty sand. She flew closer—it wasn't just a spot, it was a <em>glove</em>, its hand limp above the sand. She rushed towards it. Using both hands as she flew above, she gripped onto the gloved hand—almost jumping when it grabbed her wrist—and tugged, rearing back. Slowly, slowly, the gloved hand revealed an arm, then a shoulder, and finally, a head.</p><p>Kid Flash!</p><p>The speedster gasped, then coughed as she pulled him out. She had nearly gotten him out to his waist when his eyes snapped open—</p><p>"NO! NO! <em>JINX!</em>"</p><p>She almost dropped him. She dipped as he struggled against her, but she somehow managed to hold on until he was fully out, dropping him on solid ground.</p><p>But the speedster immediately sped to the edge of the pit, throwing his arms into the sand. "JINX, WHERE'S JINX?!"</p><p>Argent immediately flew above the sand pit and dove two large, shovel-like shapes deep into the sand, scooping it out and letting it pour onto the solid ground. She and Kid Flash immediately set to raking through it, her heart pounding loud enough in her chest she could swear he could hear it.</p><p>"I—I don't see her," she stuttered, but her words were but noise to the speedster as he kept shouting Jinx's name. The world around them seemed to shrink as the darkness pushed in, and Argent looked around nervously.</p><p>Suddenly, a gust of wind blew Kid Flash back, and with it, the sand was picked up, blowing away until nothing was left—not a grain of sand, nor the body of their teammate. Kid Flash yelled, trying to catch at the sand, but even the fastest boy alive couldn't hold onto wind. When it blew away, Kid Flash collapsed, tucking his knees to his chest.</p><p>Argent could only stand there as the hero she looked up to broke down and sobbed. His back shook, and cries tore through him like a wounded animal. She felt cold. Numb. She never saw Kid Flash like this before—never saw <em>anyone</em> like this before. Even what she'd seen in that broken Keystone copy couldn't compare to this.</p><p>Her brain raced for ways she could help, what she was supposed to <em>do</em>—but...right now, they weren't superheroes. There was no clever solution or a powerful finishing move that could fix this. Just…them.</p><p>Carefully, Argent knelt beside her friend. Her hand was trembling, but she placed it on his shoulder anyways. Kid Flash instantly crumbled into her, and she let him.</p><p>His head was turned down as he sobbed, and she was grateful he couldn't see the tears spilling down her own cheeks.</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ep. 7: Mother Mare Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 2:</strong>
</p><p>Kid Flash was finally still. Argent waited for him to speak, but the usually talkative speedster was silent. Asking if he was "okay" felt cheap, when she knew he wasn't. Instead, she settled on gently rubbing his back.</p><p>"I'm here," she whispered.</p><p>"...I know." Kid Flash nodded into her shoulder, his voice soft. "It's a dream. I know this is a dream, but it still hurts."</p><p>"It would be worse if it didn't hurt," Argent said. "But...how do you know this is a dream?"</p><p>He sat up, pulling away. He wasn't crying anymore, but his gaze still looked unfocused. "I'm a lucid dreamer."</p><p>Ah. Guess even that had its downfalls.</p><p>Argent glanced around her with fresh eyes. Outside of the fact that she had no idea where they were or how they got there, nothing in of itself looked out of the ordinary. The ground was the ground, brown and uninteresting, and a plain blue sky loomed above them. But now that Kid Flash mentioned it, there was a tangible...<em>difference</em> to the air. Or perhaps it was her perspective. Things looked slightly distorted, like she was peering through a fisheye lens.</p><p>"Wow. So this is what lucid dreaming is like. I'll admit, I always thought the first lucid dream I'd have would involve Batman." Her voice sounded dull even to her ears, but she squeezed her eyes shut anyways, before opening them. "Nope. Well, that's disappointing."</p><p>Kid Flash tried for a laugh, but it came out more like an exhale. "Figured you wouldn't be a Superman girl."</p><p>"Eh, he's too much of a goody-two-shoes."</p><p>He smiled, but it was fleeting. Finally, he tried getting to his feet. She could tell he was still shakier than he let on, but then again, if she stopped to think about everything that had happened since she "woke up" in this weird dream, she would've been crashing too. "Thanks…" he said, then hesitated. "Princess."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"Being you."</p><p>"I try," she said, and couldn't help but smile. She got up, brushing off her skirt, as Kid Flash peered around them with his hand shielding his eyes.</p><p>"Where to, Boss?" Argent asked.</p><p>"I have a funny feeling…"</p><p>She looked to where Kid Flash was pointing. Not far in the distance, in a spot she could've sworn was just empty space before, stood a stone castle.</p><p>Argent clucked her tongue. "Well… this day is officially strange."</p><p>"Bit late on the draw, Princess," said Kid Flash. He squatted down, his back facing her. "Get on."</p><p>Argent couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Seriously?"</p><p>"Seriously."</p><p>She restrained her grin. She had always wondered what it was like to go as fast as the speedster, but as she got on his back...this was still awkward. The speedster was stronger than he looked, but he still looked pretty twig-y in some lights, and while she didn't consider herself heavier than Jinx, she was still anxious about settling her weight on him.</p><p>But she did. "This is weird, isn't it?" she said, tucking her knees against his sides.</p><p>"It'd fit the rest of this dream world," he replied. "Hold on tight."</p><p>She leaned closer into his back. "I feel like a koala."</p><p>Kid Flash gave a small chuckle, and then they were zipping through the air.</p><p>They were at the castle in mere moments, facing a set of formidable doors. Argent moved to hop off, but Kid Flash's hands kept her pinned.</p><p>"Wha—" she started, but Kid Flash hushed her.</p><p>Without a word, he zipped around the castle. The speed forced Argent to snap her eyes shut against the wind, but in a second, they'd already stopped. Argent opened her eyes to find themselves facing the castle doors again.</p><p>"No other entrances," Kid Flash explained in a quiet voice.</p><p>"We could just...not go in," Argent said.</p><p>"We could...but I have a feeling that's not how this game works. There's nothing else around here, and whoever's controlling this dream, they clearly want us to go in."</p><p>"That's why I feel like we should be running…"</p><p>"Preachin' to the choir. But this might be the only way we progress."</p><p>Argent sighed. "Do we...knock?"</p><p>"We are Lawful Good," Kid Flash said. He leaned down so Argent could hop off. Her vision swam for a second, but it wasn't as bad as she'd feared. "Just stay back for a minute." Taking a deep breath, he raced to the door, and gave it a quick rap. The wooden door looked like it'd weigh a ton, but it slowly swung open at his touch. Argent didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.</p><p>Kid Flash cautiously peered inside; from what Argent could see, a line of sconces lit what looked like an empty grand hall. The speedster gestured for Argent, and together they stepped inside.</p><p>The doors slammed behind them, and immediately, something felt wrong.</p><p>
  <em>What a bloody sur…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...pri...</em>
</p><p>Argent felt like her head had been stuffed with wet, heavy cotton, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She watched Kid Flash put a hand to his head in slow motion, before turning to her, his eyes widening. Suddenly, the air shifted as she was scooped up into his arms. The world spun as he raced over to the large wooden doors—</p><p><em>Thud</em>.</p><p>The ground rose to meet her. It wasn't until she felt the cold stone under her cheek and knees did she realize she'd fallen from his arms. "Kid…?" she muttered weakly, just catching a glimpse of the speedster sprawled on the ground beside her, before her eyelids finally came down.</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>Great, another dark tunnel.</p><p>Jinx squinted, but no matter how much she strained her vision, her cat eyes couldn't see any better in this darkness than the last. Probably the dream's magic messing with her. "I can't make out anything," she huffed.</p><p>"Just stay close," Hot Spot said, his body aglow with a warm light. The light glimmered off the sheets of ice and silvery stone that made up the tunnels. "What're we even looking for in here?"</p><p>"An exit, a team member, an opportunity to hex in the face whoever's doing this to us. Take your pick." Jinx wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. "Is it just me or is it getting colder in here?"</p><p>"Just you," he said, but he glowed brighter.</p><p>A howling wind gusted down the tunnel, and Hot Spot flinched when the frigid air batted against him. His light faltered, and Jinx shuddered, drawing closer to him. "Okay, <em>now</em> it's getting colder," he admitted.</p><p>Each time he tried to flare up, the wind grew stronger, until he could only manage a dull glow. "S-s-stop it," chattered Jinx, shivering. She was almost stepping on Hot Spot's heels from clinging to the back of him, but the cold air still managed to bite her. "Y-you're j-just making it wu-wu-worse!"</p><p>"I don't see you doing anything!" he growled, frustrated.</p><p>Jinx wanted to retort, but she clamped her mouth shut. Too cold. Fight later.</p><p>They continued for a long while. In the distance, although in which direction she couldn't say, she could hear noises… like the cave was alive. The wind howled in the tunnels, and the stone walls creaked like tired bones. And then there were the whispers…</p><p>Almost like words—if she strained her hearing enough, she could swear she could make them out. But concentrating so intensely made her feel like she was going mad. And Hot Spot wasn't doing any better. Jinx had stealthily stayed as close to him as possible without actually touching, sucking up what heat she could, but she knew he was stressed, too. His muscles were bunched up like a taut bow, and not being able to stay at full power must be driving him nuts. But she could hear his breathing, rhythmic and slow.</p><p>Someone's been practicing their calming exercises.</p><p>With her night vision gone, Jinx had been scanning the tunnels almost obsessively. At one point, Jinx tapped Hot Spot's shoulder. He turned, his gaze following her pointed finger, and spotted a pair of red eyes glowing at them from the darkness.</p><p>Jinx could sense the quick surge of heat from the pyrokinetic, but just as quick, another frigid wind blasted them, and he was limited to a glow. He started to make an exasperated sound—"<em>Shh!"</em></p><p>He paused, nodded, and then dimmed his light. They slowly crept back, never looking away from the glowing eyes. Eventually, the eyes were out of sight, disappearing in the darkness. But Jinx still wasn't at ease.</p><p>"You okay?" Hot Spot whispered.</p><p>She nodded. Her teeth were chattering too much to manage anything else. Hot Spot made a frustrated sound, and in one swift movement, pulled her out from behind him and into his side.</p><p>"H-hey!" she protested, but Hot Spot just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>She frowned…but she could already feel the heat sinking into her, just enough to warm her up but not enough to burn. She focused on the feeling until her teeth stopped clattering, and by then, the sounds of the cave no longer bothered her. ...Fine. This was for survival purposes only.</p><p>Eventually, the wind stopped blowing, and Hot Spot pulled away. He brightened, and for a moment, they waited...but no wind came.</p><p>"Look!" Jinx pointed to the ground. A smooth, curving line the width of her waist streaked the floor, like a print.</p><p>"Looks like a snake's," Hot Spot said. "I'm not liking the size of it."</p><p>"Stay bright," ordered Jinx.</p><p>"What am I, a firefly?" he muttered, but Jinx was already leading the way.</p><p>"C'mon, let's hurry up."</p><p>"I'm not stopping you."</p><p>They continued on for what felt like too long, but finally the tunnel began to widen. They heard a trickling sound first, and then saw the brightness. The tunnel opened up into a cavern. An underground lake glimmered at the edge of it, and light reflected off from the crystal formations lining the walls. Finally, she could <em>see</em>.</p><p>She'd never tease people's fear of the dark again. Well...never's a long time...</p><p>"We should rest while we can," Hot Spot said.</p><p>Jinx had to agree. While her body should be well-rested if this <em>was</em> a dream, mentally, she felt exhausted. This whole ordeal was disorienting, like she was on some ship where she could do nothing but go along with its random thrashing and turning.</p><p>She bet that Hot Spot needed a break as much as she did. ...But they shared a glance. They had been keeping an eye on the snake track, but the line had petered off at the mouth of the cavern. Without a word, Jinx knelt down and brought her hands to the floor. A wave of hexes scattered out, zapping the area. Nothing. Jinx nodded to Hot Spot.</p><p>The pyrokinetic flew to the center of the cavern. While Jinx was standing a good distance back in the tunnel, he brought out his hands, and Jinx covered her eyes right before a bright burst of orange hit her eyelids. When she opened them, the land looked scorched and the water boiled for an instant, but nothing else moved.</p><p>"Coast's clear," Hot Spot declared, settling down to the ground.</p><p>"Glad I'm not the only paranoid one here," Jinx said, stepping inside. Hot Spot stretched while Jinx washed her face with the cold lake water (although she didn't drink it; she wasn't <em>that</em> trusting yet).</p><p>"I'm not finding any exits," Hot Spot said, as he paced around the edges of the cavern. Jinx frowned. All of the cavern walls were sealed up, but there must be a light source from somewhere. Jinx looked up at the ceiling. Stalactites dangled from above, but in the center, a smooth and clear crystal surface glimmered.</p><p>"The ceiling might be thinner than everything else," she said. "Maybe if we break it we can get out."</p><p>"Worth a shot." Hot Spot flew up to the top, his balled fist a sphere of flames.</p><p>"Ready?" she called.</p><p>"Ready!</p><p>She shot a hex at the ceiling, and seconds later Hot Spot smashed his fist into it. Shards of crystals rained down and the stalactites trembled. But the ceiling didn't budge. They tried this again...and again...but they didn't leave a single scratch.</p><p>Jinx cursed as Hot Spot flew back down, shaking out his wrist. He made a frustrated sound. "I don't get it. What's the <em>point</em> of all this? If someone wanted to kill us in our sleep or something, they could do it at any second. But they haven't."</p><p>"That's assuming this world isn't hell and we're already dead."</p><p>Hot Spot glared at her. "Optimistic, aren't you?"</p><p>"If you wanted optimism, you should've stuck with Kid or Argent."</p><p>Hot Spot huffed, then glanced around their surroundings again. "If this is hell, then all the religions have a lot of explaining to do."</p><p>"That's already true."</p><p>"Fair point," he conceded. "Assuming we <em>aren't</em> dead yet, that means whoever put us in here is after something."</p><p>"No, <em>really?</em> Because so many people who mess with us <em>aren't</em> after something."</p><p>"Hear me out," he said impatiently. "Technically, they don't need to keep railroading us if they're just buying time. They could've trapped us in some big empty wasteland or torture us endlessly if they wanted us out of their hair. It'd be a lot simpler than generating these areas for us like some...some <em>video game</em>."</p><p>"This is why I don't play those," Jinx grumbled. But she sighed, considering. "Look, I'm not an expert, but people cast dream spells for any number of reasons. Pranks, espionage, interrogation, messed up snail-crunching fetishes, <em>whatever</em>. We need to think about what <em>these </em>dreams are telling us."</p><p>"We haven't given any information or interacted with anyone seriously, so I'm guessing it's not for interrogation purposes. Although…"</p><p>Jinx caught him looking at her. Her eyes narrowed. "I know what you're thinking. That I'm not real, and I'm just some figment of your imagination designed to torture you. I know that's what you're thinking because I'm thinking that about you, too. We've already been over this."</p><p>"Right. Innocent until proven guilty," he sighed.</p><p>"For now," Jinx said. "Until then, keep your secrets to yourself, just in case someone <em>is</em> watching."</p><p>"Agreed. As for the dream..." he continued. "They keep giving us new stimuli, so they must be looking for a reaction."</p><p>"Exactly," said Jinx "Everything they've been doing is meant to make us afraid. But why?"</p><p>But before they could continue, the cavern was filled with hisses.</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>"Kid." The sound was muffled, like it was coming from miles underwater.</p><p>"Kid." Now it seemed clearer. Closer. Like it was rising from under the water...or maybe he was rising to meet it? He thought he recognized it. It sounded so familiar...soothing…</p><p>"KID!" Sharp, jolting—something's wrong—</p><p>"JINX!" he yelled, bolting up, his mind breaking the water's surface. He swerved around—the sound was—<em>scratchy</em>. A radio next to him.</p><p>"Kid, are you there? Wake up!" It wasn't Jinx's voice; it was Argent's.</p><p>
  <em>Argent!</em>
</p><p>He swiped the radio up. "I'm here. Are you okay?"</p><p>"<em>Oh, honest to G, you're alright! </em>Yeah, I'm fine, I just woke up in this...room. Looks like an office. Where're—"</p><p>But the last words were cut off. Taking in his surroundings, Kid Flash said into the radio, "Say over, Princess. Over."</p><p>"Where're you? <em>Over</em>."</p><p>"In some...basement?" Wherever he was, the room was dark, and the floor and walls were tiled in stone. Something wet touched his foot, and he turned around. Three pipes—blue, red, and yellow—lined the walls, with corresponding valves beside them. They were trickling water, but as soon as Kid Flash noticed them, the trickles turned to gushing streams.</p><p>"Welp, that sucks."</p><p>"Kid, what's happening?"</p><p>"Seems like we've hit a puzzle room," he said, glancing around. No boxes or other furniture he could use to block the pipes. And no windows or doors, either. He pressed his hand to the wall and focused on his molecules vibrating, but no matter how fast he went, the stone was impenetrable. He couldn't phase through.</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek, letting his arm drop. "I'm stuck in here with three colored pipes pouring out water and no exit, over."</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"You forgot to say over, Princess," Kid Flash said, shifting the radio between his shoulder and his ear. "It's fine, I love puzzles, over."</p><p>"No, <em>not</em> over! It might be a trap! Just-just wait for me! There might be something around here!"</p><p>But Kid Flash had already pulled the yellow valve—the water gushed out even fiercer than before. "Not that one," he muttered, pushing it back into its original position. Three pipes, three valves, a set number of options. One of them had to be right. He tried the red one next; it moved, but the water didn't seem to change one way or another. He tried the blue one last, but it wouldn't budge at all.</p><p>The sounds of his work must've carried over through the radio. "<em>Can you stop with the pushing, please?!" </em>came Argent's voice. "Just let me look for a solution!"</p><p>Kid Flash let out a frustrated breath. The water was to his thighs now, and it was <em>not</em> comfortable. "There has to be something on your side. What do you see, over?"</p><p>"Just a bunch of books, they don't—wait, <em>found one! </em>Um…which was the first valve that worked?"</p><p>"None of them worked," Kid Flash said. "None of them stopped the water—which is <em>rising</em>, by the way. Over."</p><p>"No, no, which one just did—?"</p><p>"<em>Say over, over</em>."</p><p>"WHICH ONE DID ANYTHING, <em>OVER</em>?"</p><p>"The yellow one," he said, pushing on it. The water increased, coming to his waist now. He could hear Argent muttering to herself on the other side, and he held back the impatience that wanted to rip whatever she was looking at out of her hands and solve this himself.</p><p>"Um, so, the valves are colored, right? If the yellow one is the first to work, then the end color we want is green.</p><p>"Then we need <em>blue</em>." Kid Flash pulled the blue valve, but it still didn't budge. Light flashed on; at the top of the valves were lit letters: UNDER. He gulped a mouthful of air; holding it, he dove under the water. He couldn't see anything beneath the valves or the pipes, and nothing around the walls. He came back up, his hair soaked to his forehead. The water was to his chest.</p><p>It must be something on her side. "<em>Under</em>. Does anything say 'under,' over?"</p><p>"N-no! I don't know what you mean, I'm not finding anything in the books—"</p><p>"There must be something there! <em>FIND IT!"</em></p><p>Argent was quiet. Kid Flash felt a pang of remorse, but— "Found it! There's buttons under the desk. Pressing the green one."</p><p>The water increased, now up to his neck.</p><p>"PRESS THE YELLOW ONE!"</p><p>"<em>Pressed!"</em></p><p>Kid Flash held his breath, then ducked below, pushing on the blue valve. It finally moved, grinding as it turned. He came up for air. The water was still rising, but it seemed slower now. "Push the blue button, over!"</p><p>"Got it! Is there a green valve?!"</p><p>"No!" He raised his chin, straining to keep his head above water. His ears were filled with the sound of rushing water.</p><p>"Okay, pushing the green button!"</p><p>The cacophony stopped. Then...the sound of it whooshing away. The water level slowly decreased. Kid Flash sucked in a deep breath as the pressure on his chest lessened. Once the water was to his knees, he shook like a dog, drying his hair and uniform. That was...interesting. But at least he didn't have to push a big, red button. "Nice work, Princess! Knew you had it in you!"</p><p>But he heard a gasping sound on the other end. "Princess? <em>Argent, are you okay?</em>"</p><p>"I—you—you almost <em>drowned</em>," wobbled Argent's voice. "I almost <em>killed</em> you." The steady focus she had mustered near the end unraveled as the adrenaline came crashing down.</p><p>"You didn't." Kid Flash held the radio close to his mouth. "You saved me. You did a good job, Princess. I knew you would."</p><p>The uneven breathing seemed to slow at that. "Really?"</p><p>"Really really. I would've gotten myself killed if it weren't for you."</p><p>"Not wrong," she chuckled in a watery tone.</p><p>"I'm sorry I snapped, by the way. Being out of control is...not really my thing."</p><p>He could hear her scoff even through the radio. "No kidding, Sherlock."</p><p>He grinned. The last of the water had drained away. From where, though, he couldn't see. No grates or drains had suddenly appeared; it looked like the water had just sunk through the floor.</p><p>
  <em>CREEAK!</em>
</p><p>He turned around, and found a door that hadn't been there just a second ago on the opposite wall. "Hey, Princess, did a door just magically <em>poof</em> in your room?"</p><p>"No...but one did unlock."</p><p>"Guess puzzle number two is up."</p><p>"Honest to G," she groaned.</p><p>Kid Flash managed a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll walk you through it."</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>
  <em>HSSSS!</em>
</p><p>Jinx immediately leapt back—something gray flashed from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"<em>Your left!"</em> screamed Hot Spot.</p><p>Jinx twisted to the side, right before a cobra whipped towards her. Pink sparks flew from her fingertips, and the snake jerked back, rearing its fangs in anger. The reptile was as wide as her waist and double her height, with a hood that made it look even more menacing. She leapt back when the cobra zipped towards her. "I thought we incinerated this place! Where'd these cobras come from?" Jinx shouted, blasting a hex at the ground. Sand billowed up, blinding the snake, but another leapt at her left.</p><p>"Technically, they're common kraits!" Hot Spot shouted from somewhere in the cavern, sounding like he was in his own wrangle. "Don't let them bite you; they're paralysis inducing!" The sound of engulfing flames, and a desperate hiss. "I <em>hate</em> them."</p><p>"<em>It's a cobra!"</em> She dodged, right before the <em>cobra</em> whipped at her, banging its head against the stone wall. Before it could recover, Jinx shot a hex at a stalactite dangling from the ceiling; it crashed on the reptile's head.</p><p>She finished off the still-blinded snake with a hex, then glanced to Hot Spot's corner of the battle. Burnt snakes littered the floor—she couldn't tell if they had hoods or not, but she'd bet they were cobras—but a large snake as thick as three Hot Spots had wrapped itself around the pyrokinetic. He tried to heat up, but the python squeezed tighter, and his flames sputtered. Its forked tongue flicked at his neck, and he wheezed for breath.</p><p>Jinx raced around to the back of the snake; its slitted eyes turned to glare at her, and it reared its fangs angrily, but before it could attack, she grabbed onto one of the coils and sent shockwaves into it. The snake sputtered, before loosening. Hot Spot sucked in a lungful of air; Jinx quickly stepped back as he burst into flames. The snake hissed and writhed before finally dropping to the floor, a blackened crisp.</p><p>"And this is?" Jinx asked, toeing it.</p><p>"Reticulated python," he gasped. "Really...hate...those, too."</p><p>"And yet you know all of these snakes' names."</p><p>"I was a strange kid, okay?"</p><p>"Really? You were born with pink hair and cat eyes, too?"</p><p>"...Touché."</p><p><em>CREEEAK! </em>The Titans turned when the walls split open, its sides slowly creaking to reveal another dark tunnel.</p><p>They groaned. "Can't we get <em>five</em> <em>minutes</em>?" shouted Hot Spot.</p><p>"Apparently not," exhaled Jinx. "Clearly whoever put us in here doesn't want us to figure this place out."</p><p>The Titans shared a glance.</p><p>"Not it," blurted Jinx, holding her finger to her nose. Hot Spot glared, but led the way.</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>When Kid Flash said he'd walk Argent through the next puzzle, Argent didn't think it would happen literally. But of course, it did.</p><p>Argent stepped out into what looked like a hallway. The walls were plain and undecorated, a stark metallic color. The ceiling was at least twelve feet high, but completely sealed with no places she could fly out of. When she turned the corner, the hallway forked into two different paths. Argent glanced down each of them, but no features gave any indication to choose one way over the other.</p><p>"Princess, you there, over?"</p><p>Argent fumbled for the radio, bringing it to her mouth. "Here. Where are you?"</p><p>"In some type of library. I can't phase through the walls, and there's no other exits I can see. Just a desk with some papers…hold on…" Muffled noises came through the other end, then a moment of silence, before Kid Flash spoke again. "You're in a maze, aren't you?"</p><p>"Let me guess: you found some clues?"</p><p>"Gold star."</p><p>Argent sighed. Just like how it was for her in the last room.</p><p>"I think someone's been enjoying their puzzles too much, over."</p><p>"No kidding. Any way you can get me out of here?"</p><p>"On it. There's a map here… What can you see right now?"</p><p>"I'm, er, in what looks like a metallic hallway. There's a fork in the road in front of me."</p><p>"Going diagonally or sidewise, over?"</p><p>"Wha—? Sidewise. There's a diagonal fork in the road?"</p><p>"According to this map. Also, say over."</p><p>Argent rolled her eyes. "<em>Over</em>. Can't I just keep hugging the left-hand wall and I'll get out eventually? ...Over."</p><p>"In a normal maze, sure, but unless you want to get stung by a few hundred wasps, I wouldn't recommend it."</p><p>Argent shuddered. Wasps were <em>not</em> her thing.</p><p>"Okay, so I narrowed your location down to two spots, and plotted out routes for each that should get you out of danger. But…"</p><p>"There had to be a but, didn't there?"</p><p>"<em>But</em>, if you're in one spot and you go right, you're in danger. If you're in the other spot and you go left, you're in danger. ...And I don't know which spot you're in."</p><p>"So it's a fifty-fifty."</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>Argent hummed to herself. She put a hand to the wall—felt like cold steel, too, but maybe… "Would it be dumb to try and break down the wall?"</p><p>"You could try, but I doubt it'd work. This place seems built to keep us in."</p><p>Argent shrugged. "Worth a shot." She formed her red energy into a mallet and hammered the wall. She felt the vibrations all the way to her shoulder when it collided, but the wall didn't budge; the energy just bounced off. She sighed, dissipating the energy. Not even a scratch. "You know, if you were here, you could zip through this in a second."</p><p>"I know." The speedster sounded genuinely frustrated at that. "But I think that's the point. Whoever stuck us here knew how to subvert our strengths."</p><p>"But how'd they even know that?"</p><p>"They could've been watching us for awhile."</p><p>"In our own home?" Just the thought made the hair on Argent's neck rise, and she glanced hastily behind her. Nothing there, but now she couldn't shake that eerie feeling of being watched. She expected danger outside of the Tower when they were fighting crime, but the Tower was their home. It was supposed to be a safe place.</p><p>"Let's worry about getting out of here first," Kid Flash said.</p><p>"Right," Argent said, shaking her head to dispel the thoughts. As far as she knew, they might've been watched outside the Tower, too. …Though, that didn't make her feel any better. "Any suggestion on where to go?"</p><p>"I mean, I'd say left just because that's video gamer's logic, but it's fifty-fifty either way."</p><p>"Assuming that map's even accurate," muttered Argent. "Heading right."</p><p>"Going down the path less trod, I see."</p><p>Argent snorted. "Something like that." If the person messing with them was running on video gamer's logic, then she bet the person would take what they expected and mess it up somehow. Just like this whole bloody place.</p><p>The hallway went on for a long time. In the span of what felt like ten minutes, Kid Flash asked for updates about every other minute, his voice getting a little more antsier and impatient each time. He <em>really</em> didn't like being on the waiting end of things.</p><p>Between his nagging and the unnerving silence of the maze, Argent felt the tension start to get to her.</p><p>"Do you...do you mind just...talking?" she asked eventually, glancing behind her.</p><p>"Sure," Kid Flash said, sounding slightly surprised. But not a second later, his voice was bright and clear when he said, "Any requests?"</p><p>"No. Just ramble."</p><p>And so he did. he talked and talked and talked. Only half of the words registered—something about food trucks he'd been to and obscure science facts she'd forget as soon as he said them—but listening to them did help steady her breathing.</p><p>Finally, she turned down a corner, and the hallway straightened out. She could see another path from the right intersecting it in the middle. Promising.</p><p>But what was <em>not</em> promising was the pile of boulders blocking her way. "Freakin' figures," she muttered. She tried to pry the top boulder away with her powers, but even that wouldn't budge. She didn't dare try the lower ones, or else she might get buried alive.</p><p>"Roger, we have a problem," Argent said into the radio. "The path going straight is blocked." A moment of silence. She raised the radio to her mouth again. "Did you hear me? The path is blocked, over?"</p><p>"Yeah, thinking." Argent could practically <em>hear</em> the gears in Kid Flash's head grinding. That didn't make her feel any better.</p><p>"What's to the right, anyways?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," Kid Flash said, sounding exasperated. "The map only says 'LIAR.' Hey, can you form a shield around yourself as you fly?"</p><p>"Um...I can try." She'd used her powers in-flight before, but being precise enough to conjure a shield not only around a moving object but around herself would be tricky. But, thankfully, Jinx had her practicing shields over the last few days.</p><p>"Good." Kid Flash sounded relieved. "If anything comes at you, use the shield's energy to ward them off, but <em>stay inside it</em>. That should provide enough offensive and defensive mobility to get you past whatever's lying ahead. Just be <em>fast</em>, okay?"</p><p>"I'll be the fastest girl alive," Argent joked, levitating herself into the air as she pooled her red energy into a capsule around her with her free hand.</p><p>Kid Flash snorted. "Do it, and I'll get you your own costume."</p><p>"Thanks, but no thanks. Banana yellow isn't quite my shade."</p><p>"It's <em>Flash</em> yellow, thank you very much."</p><p>Completely encapsulated, Argent peeked around the corner. "Don't see anything yet. The corridor just turns."</p><p>"There's a couple of turns, but if you keep following the path, you should be good. Stay on the line with me, okay?"</p><p>"Are you more worried about me or what Jinx'd do to you if you told her she had to fill out the paperwork for a replacement teammate?"</p><p>"Both," he laughed. "You both are terrifying."</p><p>Argent smiled. "I gotcha, mate. Don't worry."</p><p>In her shield-bubble, Argent swallowed as she started flying slowly down the path, looking around carefully. Kid Flash had told her to be quick about it, but she thought that was his bias speaking. Her instincts screamed at her to take it slow, to be watchful, and not charge headfirst into any traps. But it still seemed forever when she reached the corner of the long corridor. Looked clear. "So far, so—"</p><p>
  <em>Grrrrrr.</em>
</p><p>A groaning sound from behind her; Argent turned around.</p><p>"What? What is it?"</p><p>Crouched in the corner was the sorceress herself. "<em>Jinx!"</em>Argent started flying towards her, but at the sound of her name, Jinx's head snapped up—Argent froze. Jinx's eyes glowed red, and her mouth twisted into an animalistic snarl.</p><p>"It's <em>Jinx?! </em>Is she okay?!"</p><p>Jinx rose, and Argent could instantly tell that something was...<em>off</em> about her. Her arms and legs were too long, gangly—like someone had stretched her limbs into uneven lengths. <em>And she was charging right at her!</em></p><p>Argent bolted down the corridor. "It's not her!" she screamed into the radio; she could hear the feral growls, already coming closer.</p><p>"<em>What</em>—are you sure?!"</p><p>Argent made a sharp turn, and heard the <em>smack</em> of the Jinx hitting the wall. Glancing back, she saw the not-Jinx peel herself off like paper. "<em>Pretty sure!"</em></p><p>Kid Flash swore—only later Argent would recall it being the first time she'd heard the hero curse—but quickly spouted out: "At the next turn, head right. <em>Keep flying!</em>"</p><p>"Head right, head right, head right—"</p><p>Snarls coming closer—<em>no!</em> Just fly—<em>right!</em></p><p>Argent almost screamed when she suddenly saw below her a pit of metal spikes. She flew across them, but behind her—</p><p>A too-human scream, cut off abruptly—metal slicing into meat—</p><p>Argent closed her eyes.</p><p>"Are you—are you okay?"</p><p>She nodded, rubbing away the tears that had managed to escape. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"The body—is it- is it...normal?"</p><p>She opened her eyes and, still in her shield, peered carefully over the edge—and wanted to gag. The deformities had shed themselves, so all that was left was Jinx, her body pierced by spikes. Blood trickled down her open mouth, and bloodshot eyes stared into nothing.</p><p>Argent swallowed. When she opened her mouth again, her tongue felt dry. "No. It's not Jinx."</p><p>A pause; she could hear Kid Flash taking in deep breaths. "Okay. Okay…" He swallowed. "At the next left is the exit."</p><p>Even without looking back, Argent could still picture Jinx's blank, bleeding face. She made the turn, and in front of her, was a gate and a lever. Staying in her bubble—in case another trap appeared—she pulled the lever.</p><p>The gate creaked open.</p><p>"A door just opened on my side," Kid Flash said. "Out of nowhere, of course." His voice still sounded shaky, but Argent gave him the dignity of ignoring it.</p><p>"Hopefully this is it," she said. "Ready?"</p><p>"No," he answered. "But I'll see you on the other side."</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ep. 7: Mother Mare Part 3 & Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 3:</strong>
</p><p>The first thing Hot Spot noticed was the sound of water. Lapping. Then the bright light, sending needles shooting through his eyes before he looked away. But then his eyes adjusted. Jinx was beside him, shielding the harsh light with her hand as they took in their new surroundings.</p><p>The lapping sound was coming from waves. They were at the beach. Sand stretched out before them, bordered by palm trees swaying in the wind. Ocean waves gently crashed on the shore. No buildings or beach toys or people...except for two dots in the distance...</p><p>"<em>Kid!"</em></p><p>Jinx started running, but before she could even take three steps, a stream of sand and wind billowed towards them, and Jinx was scooped up into Kid Flash's arms. "I thought—I thought—" stuttered Jinx.</p><p>"So did I," finished Kid Flash, pecking every inch of her face...and then more than pecking…</p><p>Hot Spot looked away, trying to hide the burning in his cheeks. He couldn't blame their reunion after what happened...but still—<em>right here?</em></p><p>Argent was striding towards him, a smile on her face as she took in the couple. "Even if we all are just figments of our imaginations, you don't know how happy I am to see you two."</p><p>"Same to you," Hot Spot said, but then jerked back when Argent suddenly threw her arms around him.</p><p>"<em>Gaaah</em>, I was worried about you two," she said, nuzzling just slightly, like Nikki would. "What Kid Flash and I saw—<em>ugh</em>."</p><p>Hot Spot stiffened, but then slowly relaxed, returning the hug. "Yeah, we made it out alright."</p><p>"Good." Argent pulled back. She was smiling, but her pale complexion couldn't hide the puffiness around her eyes. "So do you know that we're in a—"</p><p>"Dream world? Yeah. Jinx could detect the magic."</p><p>Argent nodded, taking it in. "Magic, huh? Well, glad I'm not the only one going crazy 'round here. Kid Flash thought something similar, but we weren't sure."</p><p>"But it still doesn't explain how we get out of here."</p><p>"Or how the person who'd set this up knows so much about us."</p><p>But just then, something changed. A tangible shift in air or gravity, like they were suddenly in a vacuum. Everyone else noticed it, too; Kid Flash and Jinx had broken their embrace, suddenly alert, while Argent looked around.</p><p>The ground trembled, and the palm trees shook from an imperceptible force. Silence...and then—a deafening roar.</p><p>A shadow fell over them as they turned and saw an enormous ocean wave.</p><p>
  <em>TSUNAMI!</em>
</p><p>Deep-down, Hot Spot knew as soon as he saw it that this was an unwinnable fight. But that didn't stop the Titans from trying. They sprung to action; Kid Flash running with Jinx on his back and Argent shooting into the air. Hot Spot joined her, flying above the wave that was steadily pushing forward. Powering up as hot as possible, he shot at the tops of the waves, hoping to burn off what he could, while Argent constructed a barrier over Kid Flash and Jinx.</p><p>But the wave kept swelling, and the winds beat, ripping the trees from the sand. He could've sworn he could make out gaping, dark maws from the shadowy waves. The water sizzled, but the air was heavy with moisture, and it felt harder and harder to keep up the heat. His flames steamed some of the water, but it was too big, as big as a skyscraper.</p><p>They couldn't face this force of nature.</p><p>"<em>RUN!" </em>he shouted, but his cry was sucked up by the deafening sound reverberating in his eardrums.</p><p>But Argent understood the cue, flying away. Down below, Kid Flash was fleeing with Jinx. But he wasn't a blur like usual—his body was visible. <em>The sand.</em> It was too wet and sopping; the speedster's feet were getting sucked into the earth.</p><p>He watched the speedster trip, and Jinx tumbled to the ground. The sand quickly sucked them in. Argent flew towards Kid Flash, while Hot Spot zipped to Jinx. "<em>Go, go!" </em>shaped Jinx's mouth, soundless in the storm.</p><p><em>Don't be an idiot</em>, thought Hot Spot, but saved his energy for pulling her out. But the sad had sunk too deep, the deafening sound growing louder. They couldn't escape. Hot Spot threw his body over Jinx's, shielding her, as Argent threw a barrier over all of them.</p><p>But he knew. None of their measly, human attempts could thwart off a Tempest.</p><p>T*T*T*T*T</p><p>Hot Spot startled awake. He jolted up, throwing off his covers.</p><p>His breathing was erratic, his heart thudding so loud, like the tsun—</p><p>
  <em>His friends!</em>
</p><p>He jumped out of bed—and that's when he noticed he was soaking wet. But there wasn't a beach, nor waves; how'd—</p><p>But then he looked up. The sprinklers he'd installed over his bed were still dripping. His entire bed was soaked, and his blankets—the edges were singed. He must've powered up during his sleep.</p><p>
  <em>THUD THUD THUD THUD!</em>
</p><p>Hot Spot balled his fists, trying to power up, but the water—</p><p>"<em>Isaiah!"</em></p><p>Before the door could fully slide open, Argent had squeezed her way in, gasping when she saw him. She tackled him, throwing her arms around his neck. He immediately hugged her back. <em>Warmth. </em>He could <em>feel</em> her body heat, <em>smell</em> the tropical-scented shampoo of her hair.</p><p>This wasn't a dream. This was <em>real</em>.</p><p>He didn't realize how many details he'd missed in the dream until now.</p><p>"I'm fine," he muttered into her hair, his arms still holding her tight. "I'm fine."</p><p>"That was—I was so scared."</p><p><em>So was I. </em>"It's okay. We're both here."</p><p>Argent nodded. Too soon, she stepped back, sucking in a deep breath. Her eyes were even puffier than in the dream, but she was surprised when she looked at him.</p><p>"Isaiah…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She gently reached out to his face, her expression contorted. That's when he noticed a stickiness. When she pulled back her hand, her fingers were covered in spider webs.</p><p>Hot Spot recoiled. "That was <em>on my face?!</em>" He quickly rubbed his face on his sleeve.</p><p>Argent nodded. "It was on mine, too."</p><p>She fisted her hand, her expression resolute. Not just that—<em>fierce.</em> He could see the anger shimmering underneath her determination. "I'll keep it for evidence. Come on. We need to check on the others."</p><p>They had barely opened the door when a blur charged towards them. "<em>Hot Head!</em>" Hot Spot was almost knocked back again when one gangly arm came over him and the other over Argent. "Everyone's safe." The relief was palpable in the speedster's voice.</p><p>"Except…" Kid Flash pulled back, looking at Hot Spot with a raised eyebrow. "Why're you dripping wet?"</p><p>Argent managed a choked-up laugh. "I was going to ask that, too."</p><p>Hot Spot flushed. He hoped his skin was dark enough to hide it. "I must've powered up in my sleep. The sprinklers went off."</p><p>He glanced at Jinx, who was standing just a little ways off. "You okay?"</p><p>Jinx met his eyes. "Yeah. You?"</p><p>"Could be better."</p><p>Jinx cracked a smirk. But his eyes caught on her hands. The inside of her wrist was red; inflamed, as if it was scratched. Jinx noticed him looking, and pulled down her sleeves.</p><p>Hot Spot held her gaze for a moment. "I'm glad you're okay."</p><p>Jinx nodded, looking away, but before she could say anything, Argent had thrown herself at her. "<em>Ugh, you're safe! </em>Never, <em>ever</em> turn into a creepy monster, okay?"</p><p>Jinx lifted an eyebrow, but allowed herself to be squeezed by the other girl. "I'll try my best."</p><p>Hot Spot looked back at his teammates. "We're all okay. But we need to figure out what happened."</p><p>Kid Flash nodded. "Argent and I will sweep the base. You and Jinx check the security feeds, okay?"</p><p>"Agreed. Titans, go."</p><p>
  <strong>Part 4:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Epilogue:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The security feeds turned up nothing. Hours later, and the trail—if there ever was one—was as cold as a crypt.</p><p>They each stated they had the same type of spider web on their face when they woke up, but no matter how many times they swept the Tower, they could find no spider besides the usual household ones. They also confirmed each other's nightmares. They remembered the same events and each other from the dreams, with astounding accuracy that there could be no mistake: they'd all been in the same nightmare.</p><p>But the only signs that anything happened at all were the spider webs over their faces, their shared horror over what happened, and their reactions while they were asleep (Hot Spot wasn't the only one who had reacted in his sleep; Argent had bruises from kicking herself; Kid Flash's sheets were worn through from running in his bed; and while Jinx wouldn't say how she reacted, Hot Spot remembered those scratches on her wrists).</p><p>That night, and for more than any of them would've been willing to admit, they slept communenly in the Main Ops room, transforming their huge couch into a makeshift bed, supplemented with a pillowfort in front of it. They each took shifts keeping watch at night, and Jinx taught them what she could about how to safeguard their dreams with magic and charms. Some happiness came from all of it: Argent made deluxe hot chocolate for everyone, Kid Flash put on cute animal documentaries that everyone watched (even Hot Spot), and Jinx made them all dreamcatchers (which Hot Spot was skeptical about, but he wasn't in any position to talk, either). Hot Spot called his little sister and Argent her parents, just to hear their voices.</p><p>But even during the better moments, they still had no answers to what had caused their horrifying nightmares. Despite the guard duty and the company, the unspoken apprehension lingered among them of never having a truly safe night's sleep again.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See my "Tales of the Titans: A Collection" series for a deleted scene from this episode! :D Thanks for sticking with me through this long chapter, haha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ep. 8: Argent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GAHK, sorry for forgetting to post last month!!! School and work got extremely busy, so I just completely forgot. I hope this chapter makes up for it! (bows)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can’t you just ditch her?” grumbled Drew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t,” Emmanuel whispered back. “Mama said we had to take her with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me!” Nessa yelped, sprinting up to them on legs so chubby she looked like Mrs. Bridge’s overfed Chihuahua. Mama kept saying her baby fat would go away, but Emmanuel didn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” he grumbled, tugging her hand. Drew rolled his eyes but led the way up the hill, hitting his baseball on the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the top of the hill, Emmanuel managed to convince his sister to play with the daisies while he and Drew played some </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> sports. They had only gotten a few throws in when something soared over their heads. At first Emmanuel thought it was a ball; it was round and white, a sticky glob where it landed in the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Drew was already poking it with his baseball bat. But then he yelped when the wood melted away with a hiss, and he quickly dropped the bat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmanuel looked to where the glob had come from—and almost peed his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gigantic spider was racing towards them! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew took one look at the spider before screaming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“RUN!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The boy rushed away. Emmanuel didn’t need to be told twice. His legs were already pumping—but then he heard his sister shriek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He turned around, saw his sister stumbling after him, and behind her, the spider, its mandibles twitching like it was readying to spit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmanuel darted to Nessa, who’d fallen on the ground with a half-made daisy crown crumbled in her hand. She was always heavy when Mama made him carry her, but this time she was as light as a butterfly as he swooped her up, clutching her to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on!” He felt her chubby hands bunch up the back of his shirt. He started running, barely able to see past her bobbing pigtails. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Help!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes searched for Drew, but he couldn’t see his friend, or anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hissing behind him. Nessa was crying, but he didn’t look back, his legs burning as he picked up the pace—then felt a tug on his foot, and plummeted face-first into the dirt. They tumbled, and it was all he could do to tuck Nessa into his shoulder, covering the back of her head with his hand. He scrunched up his face, expecting acid or pain or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>…but the hissing stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly opened his eyes…saw the grass in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But—Nessa wasn’t crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he looked down at her face. Her eyes were wide and...in </span>
  <em>
    <span>awe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Staring at something behind him. He turned around and saw a woman floating midair without any wings, her silvery arms outstretched. A red dome surrounded them, held up by her hands. Behind the red dome, he could see more people warding off the gigantic spider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl turned her head, her spiky red hair falling in her eyes as she smiled at them. “Good catch, but I think you should leave the rest to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmanuel’s jaw was slack, but he nodded, and stumbled to his feet. The woman flashed him one last smile, before the red dome dropped and she flew into the fray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t know who created the gigantic arachnid, but some things were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Keystone. That was a question for another day. The fight itself had been easy. A clean “go in, kick butt, get out” fight, with little paperwork. Argent-of-a-few-months-ago would’ve still felt shaky from nerves after the fight, but Argent-of-today thought it was a low-stress Friday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it wasn’t. Low-stress, that is. (It was Friday.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the fight had barely raised her adrenaline, she still felt the stress when headed back to her room. No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was heading to her room. She had to pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week ago, she’d asked her teammates if she could take a weekend off to visit home. They agreed. Even Jinx gave her best wishes. She supposed it wasn’t that surprising, especially after that communal nightmare-horror show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent shuddered. She supposed in that light, even a trip to her parents’ house wouldn’t be so bad. ...Hopefully. Her relationship with them has been...rocky, to say the least. She hadn’t visited them since she became a Titan. But someone had to stick out an olive branch. And she was the superhero, after all...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever. She was only staying the night. At least she’d be able to catch up with her old friends the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Assuming she could decide on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody outfit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent huffed as she rifled through her closet. While she loved her superhero outfit, wearing the same thing day in and day out was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>her idea of fashion. She thought she would’ve jumped at the chance to dust off the clothes she hadn’t worn since becoming a Titan, but now, facing her old wardrobe...she had no idea what to wear. At least with her superhero outfit she didn’t have to agonize over fashion decisions...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her teammates had suggested she put on the holo-ring Cyborg had made for her back when she was training to be a Titan. But that ring would make her look like she was before she turned sixteen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Before</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything happened. Going back to that now, when she’d been trying to convince her parents for so long that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the new her, felt... wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, it wasn’t like she had to worry about revealing her secret identity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was blown at her sixteenth birthday party. She wasn’t going to draw unnecessary attention to herself, but she was lucky enough that she could see her family and friends looking like she was—red eyes, ashen skin, and all. Her dad and all of her friends were connected one way or another to politicians, and therefore were no strangers to threats. They all had bodyguards galore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, she settled for burgundy jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a sequined-studded leather vest. She had passed on the hair spray so her locks draped around her shoulder like a curtain, red bangs framing her ruby eyes. The only part of her uniform that she kept was her boots, because... </span>
  <em>
    <span>boots</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Need she say more? Last but definitely not least, she threw on her favorite pair of black cat-eyed sunglasses. At least one thing that still held true: black matched </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She might be dressed like a civvie, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make an impression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A knock on her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You still alive, or did you suffocate under a pile of designer clothes?” came Kid Flash’s voice. He’d agreed to give her a lift to New Zealand so time on a plane didn’t cut into her weekend. Plus, it was cheaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I did, bury me with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be a great Egyptian, Princess. You ready yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last glance in the mirror, Argent nodded. “Ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> not ready for that,” Argent groaned. That ride was worse than in the nightmare. At least Kid Flash kept his word. He got them to New Zealand in a matter of moments. However, what Argent made up for in time, she lost in intestinal functions. How Jinx managed, she had no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent bent over a potted plant. The plant was blooming with pink flowers; it would have been pretty, if she wasn’t dry-heaving in it. She felt as if someone had pumped out her stomach acids and replaced them with sea water. That must’ve been when Kid Flash played with the dolphins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand patted her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First is the worst for everyone,” Kid Flash said. “It’ll get easier. Think of it like going on a roller coaster—except with fewer safety regulations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a restraining order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re not that bad.” She glared at what she hoped was his face—her vision was spinning too fast to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only once the world was tilting at a slow rock did she stand up. Her knees wobbled, but she didn’t stumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atta, girl!” he cheered. He glanced at her outfit, and she wondered if he’d call her out on not disguising herself. But he simply smiled. “You look nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Been awhile since I’ve dressed like a civvie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash nodded, then turned around and whistled as he took in the property. “So this is where the princess lives.” Oh, right. Sometimes she forgot what her house looked like to people who didn’t come from political families like hers. It wasn’t a mansion—it only had two stories with a floor plan smaller than most of the families she knew—but it wasn’t exactly small, either. It was set back on the property like an old estate, with a long driveway and a gate wrapping around the perimeter so you had to get past security before you could get in. Argent could imagine how it might look a bit...much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kid Flash didn’t look fazed. “I hope you tip your drivers in New Zealand,” he joked. “Maybe an extra-extra chocolate cake to-go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent groaned at the mere thought of food. She didn’t know how she could hold down a bite with her stomach sourer than a Granny Smith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speedster got into a running position, but then paused, something flickering across his expression. “And hey… if your parents drive you </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> crazy, just let me know and I’ll pick you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent gave a small smile. “Thanks. I appreciate that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Have fun, Princess!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to say goodbye, but she had barely opened her mouth before a wind whipped up and he was out of sight. She sighed instead, readjusting her backpack. Normally she would’ve taken a suitcase, but that would’ve been awkward traveling via speedster.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed a buzzer to the side of the gate. “Jake, it’s me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Confirmed,” said a male voice on the other end, and the gate buzzed before sliding open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” she chirped, before stepping inside. Jake had worked as her family’s head of security for years. He was a burly man who lifted cars with his bare hands just as a trick for her when she was younger. He never admitted it, but recently she wondered if he had some powers of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She strolled up to the front of the house and took a deep breath. She knocked; only waiting a moment before her mum opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she felt like she’d shown up to an award ceremony wearing a bikini. Argent couldn’t read her expression in that split second it took for her mother to take her in, but she was suddenly aware that she wasn’t wearing an ironed blouse or a periwinkle pencil-skirt or had eyes that twinkled like sapphires. Her mum smiled, but that could mean anything. But Argent straightened anyways, lifting her chin and spreading her lips into a smile. “Hi, Mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to have you home, Toni,” she said. “I missed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent smiled. “I missed you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought her mum’s eyes were just a little too shiny, but she turned around into the house before she could confirm. “Your father’s still at the office, but he’ll be back in time for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent would’ve been lying if she said she wasn’t relieved. Her life just got easier. She wiped off her boots before stepping inside, but her eyes were already seeking the photographs before the thought even crossed her mind. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the picture in the entryway was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to take your bag, Ms. Monetti?” Kellen appeared by her elbow, dressed in his usual suit. </span>
</p><p><span>She laughed. “It’s </span><em><span>just</span></em> <em><span>Toni</span></em><span>. Thanks. How you’ve been?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Very well, but the house has not been the same without you.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “Far less rock music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother cleared her throat, but her tone was amused when she said, “I’ll ask Beatrice to make us some hot chocolate while we catch up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Argent’s sour stomach was cured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching up meant small-talk for at least half an hour before they caved and put on their shared guilty pleasure: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Devil’s Kitchen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were right in the middle of one chef trying to hide the flavor of dorian in an eggroll when they heard the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Argent let herself believe that nothing had changed. She was still living at home, staying up late to wait for that rustle of the lock and her dad’s heavy footsteps at the front door. But when she saw him, she realized that much had changed. Her father’s thick mane of hair looked thinner around the edges, with more salt and pepper in his beard and moustache. Being a politician was always tiring, but creases she didn’t remember had formed around his eyes and mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw her, his eyes looked her up and down. Unlike her mum, she could read his expression. And it put a knot in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni. How long are you staying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent had trouble getting the words out, but she forced them into as normal a tone as possible. “Just this weekend. Like I said on the phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a sound, like a little huff, before turning his back to hang his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beatrice is setting dinner, dear,” her mum said. “Why don’t you go and wash up, and then we’ll eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, not saying a word, as he brushed past them to the bedroom. Argent let herself exhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to be easy, is it?” she said under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t pick an easy path, dear,” her mum said, the corner of her lips pulled tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Bea,” Argent said as the maid took away her plate of bangers and mash, her favorite, before setting down a bowl of pumpkin spice pudding. Also her favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrice gave her a little hug. “Of course, Miss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she left the table, the only sounds that could be heard were the scraping of utensils on plates. This was...awkward. Her dad hadn’t said a word since he sat down for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you watched any new shows?” Mum asked lightly.</span>
</p><p><span>Argent managed a smile. “Not really. I’ve been a bit busy with other stuff. How’d </span><em><span>The</span></em> <em><span>Blackhats</span></em><span> end, anyways? Did Alicia ever find out about her father?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Not yet! Sabrina says it has to be the Capt. Hawk, but I’m placing my bets it’s Newman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent snorted. “Of course it’s Newman. The way he keeps risking his neck to save her all the time, even though he’s on every hit list. That’s been the main theory since day one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but last season’s cliffhanger really shook that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the third time? Think they could just tell us already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Writers love their drama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmph</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her dad crossed his arms. Mum and Argent both glanced at him, before looking back at each other. Argent bit the inside of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard your old friend Jenna is going to a school not far from you.” Mum asked, her tone too light. “Did you look at any of the college brochures I sent you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. They have some interesting programs,” Argent said. And she wasn’t lying. She had read the brochures...and the emails... and the magazines. She even highlighted some of the interesting majors. But in the end, each time they would wind up in a file to be saved for some other year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Mum said. “You know, if there’s a program you want to join, there’s still time for me to call around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Argent said, giving her best smile. “I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad still didn’t look up from his plate, but he hadn’t taken a bite in a minute. Thankfully, her mum didn’t press it anymore. A few moments of awkward silence passed as Argent thought of what to say next. Mum had tried to make conversation with her; she should at least return the favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she remembered: “How’s that writing group of yours going? You started it last week, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face brightened. “Yes, it’s been going wonderfully! The ladies have given me such constructive feedback. Although, to be honest, we’ve all been vying for one person’s attention in the club. He’s been writing for years now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Daddy, cover your ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned a chuckle. Argent smiled. Looks like his sense of humor wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mum rolled her eyes—something she never did in public. “Please. He’s a respectable writer, but a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my tastes. I can introduce him to you, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent made a face, and her mum laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But enough about me. How are your friends, Toni?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re doing fine,” she said. “Still bickering like usual, but we’ve been getting along a lot better. I think you’d like one of them, Mum. He’s a real charmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is he—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taken, I’m afraid. But they’re both good friends. My other teammate actually reminds me a bit of you, Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” He raised his furry brow. “A reasonable fellow, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a little smile. “Tragically so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t tell if that was a good “hmph” or a bad “hmph” but she decided to think positively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he can be a little grumpy sometimes—” Not like anyone else she knew… “—but he’s a really hard worker.” She perked up. “Actually, he’s in college studying physics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it this is one of your...</span>
  <em>
    <span>superhero</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. What a waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” her mother warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” her dad grunted, throwing his napkin down. “A young man pursuing an education, only to throw it into an early grave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent clenched her jaw. “I don’t think he sees it like that, Dad. He’s pursuing two things that are important to him. They’re not mutually exclusive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent exhaled through her nose. “He’s doing fine, by the way. Thanks for asking. Still adjusting, but fine. I’ve been learning a lot, too. I get to cook more, and I’ve gotten a lot better at fighting, and—“  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would a girl who’s gone to the finest schools all her life possibly know about fighting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, trust me, there was fighting. Just more words than fists…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Antonia</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” said her mum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I’ve been training every day and—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Training?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His fist hit the table, but Argent didn’t jump. She steeled herself as his eyes set on her. “What you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be doing is going to school!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was icy. “Not everybody needs a degree to have a life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They certainly do when their parents have broken their backs so you could get the best education that money has to offer. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how you repay me? By—by running away to play </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about being a hero, Daddy, but somebody has to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then leave that to the army, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>professionals</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That’s what they’re there for!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they can’t do what I can. And I need to believe I have my powers for a reason.”  Her voice broke, the ice melting into pleading. She’d gone through this argument before, over and over again, but if he could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand—</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “They can’t just be random, or coincidence, or—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span> is your mother decided to sleep with some—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent’s communicator beeped, flashing red. She fumbled trying to open it, looking away from the table, away from the eyes judging her. The room was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx appeared on screen. The tips of her hair were flattened and frizzled as if someone had given her a noogie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need you back here,” she said without pretense. “I sent Kid to pick you up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Argent was interrupted by an ear-piercing shriek that made everyone at the table flinch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t let her get the pony!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jinx yelled over her shoulder, only to cringe at another series of bangs and shrieks. She scowled. “Get here.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video had barely cut out before the doorbell rang. Her dad swore, throwing up his hands. Argent was relieved. She shot her mum an apologetic look, muttering a poor excuse, before rushing to the front door. She exhaled when she saw Kid Flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time no see,” he joked. “Sorry I didn’t bring a bottle of wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought enough,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes lingered on her expression for a little too long, and she hoped her face didn’t show what she felt. But then he only knelt down so his back was to her. “Hop on, princess. We’ve got work to do.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t chase the dolphins again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s worse than a tantrum-throwing toddler? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tantrum-throwing toddler as tall as an elephant…or the gigantic teddy bear pinned under her arm. Excluding the height, the girl couldn’t have been more than two years old. Her straw-colored hair was pulled back into pigtails and her diapered bottom peeked out from under her sundress. A rocking horse—presumably, the ‘pony’—rested atop a pile of knocked-down shelves and a graveyard of children’s toys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot stood in front of the girl, his voice strained. “It’s not nice to break other people’s toys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the girl was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy. She yanked her teddy away from the intruders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine, mine, mine!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she wailed, kicking her feet out with each word. Hot Spot barely had time to dodge before she knocked over a row of shelves, scattering the toys onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the ‘mine’ stage,” said Argent. “Fun time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx rushed over to her and Kid Flash. “Thank god.” Their traveling time had only spanned a few moments, but in that time, Jinx’s normally horse-shoe hair had been stuck together like a Troll doll’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speedster snorted. “What happened to your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shot him a look that instantly silenced him—not an easy feat. “She thought I was a toy,” she ground out through her teeth. “Go find that brat’s parents before </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> give </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> a make-over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, aye, cap’n!” Kid Flash saluted, then sped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was she like this to begin with?” asked Argent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>grew</span>
  </em>
  <span> when some employees found her wandering the store. They tried to take her into the office to wait for her parents.” Jinx took in the destruction around her. “She didn’t like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if her parents don’t know how to change her back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’re going to need one heck of a kid’s pen.” She growled, stomping her foot as if the toddler was rubbing off on her. “But you’re here now. Can’t you just...hold her down or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A superhero pinning down a two-year-old… Yeah, I don’t think that’ll look good in the news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx made a frustrated sound. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why hero work is frustrating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it a lesson in patience,” Argent said. Speaking of patience...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot was still trying to “play” with the toddler, but she had turned her attention to the Play-Doh aisle. She pried open the lids and gulped down the Doh as if it were baby food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he snapped. “You can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A Play-Doh tub bounced off his forehead. The toddler giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot shot into the air until he was eye-level with the toddler. She blinked at him, as if fascinated with this extra-large firefly. “Listen up!” he shouted, tone exactly like a drill sergeant’s. “You can’t do whatever you want just because you feel like it! There are </span>
  <em>
    <span>consequences</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Eating Play-Doh is only going to give you a stomach-ache and—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toddler swatted at him. It would’ve been cute, if her hand wasn’t the size of a tennis racket. Hot Spot swooped low before she could touch him. He gaped at her. “Did you just—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re getting it now, punk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red tendrils wrapped around his waist, yanking him down before he could charge into another lecture. “Time-out for you,” Argent said when he reached the floor. Turning to Jinx, she asked, “Mind if I try something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorceress made a quick gesture, as if ridding her hands of the whole affair. “Just don’t get us sued.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent flew up to the girl. She was in the middle of eating another tub of green Play-Doh. When she saw the flying Titan, she immediately held the tub closer to her, bunching her lips. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” she bawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty color,” Argent agreed. “Do you have a favorite color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This took the girl by surprise. She blinked, but then quickly said, “Oween.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Jinx mutter below, “What’s ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oween’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent gave her the most dazzling grin. “I love that color! Can you show it to me, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl dipped her chin. She flattened the pile of Play-Doh with her pudgy hand, spreading out the tubs so they were easier to find. She grabbed one and shoved it in front of Argent’s face. “Oween!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it her imagination, or did the girl just shrink an inch?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orange is a great color. Do you know how to make orange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shook her head, pig tails swishing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. I can show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent flew down. The girl was definitely getting smaller, now only the size of a pony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent grabbed one red tub and one yellow tub. She pulled off the lids and kneaded the Doh together—to the horror of every child, no doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red, yellow, and blue are primary colors. That means if you combine them, you make new colors. When you mix red and yellow, you make orange.” As she talked, the toddler slowly shrank. Argent rolled the Doh between her palms until it was the size of an orange. “See?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tossed it up to the girl, and she caught it between her palms, flattening it like a deflated ball. The girl stared at the Doh as if it was a gift from heaven. “Pretty, so pretty!” she squealed in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then proceeded to teeth on it. Little by little, the toddler shrank. By the time the Play-Doh was more drool than Doh, she was the size of an average two-year old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent picked her up. “You’re not so bad like that meanie Hot Spot says, are you?”  The girl smiled as she pulled on Argent’s hair. “Yes, that is my hair. Yes, it is attached to my head.” The toddler yanked on the locks; Argent grimaced, but it was worth it when she saw the girl’s face light up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Tilly!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A woman rushed up to them, Kid Flash and a familiar man a few paces behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The rugrat wandered off when the mom was paying for groceries,” Kid Flash said. “Picked up this runaway, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man, Captain Gregory, shot him a look, but it was ignored when the mum hurriedly took the toddler from Argent’s arms, her face blotchy with blood-shot eyes. “Is she alright?” she fretted. “Did she grow again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Everything’s fine, ma’am,” Argent said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, the girl had dropped what was left of the slobbery Play-Doh on the floor. Her lip wobbled. “Tummy hurts, Mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what happens when you eat toys!” her mother scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain flashed his badge. “Captain Gregory, ma’am. I’m here to oversee the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with panicked eyes. “It wasn’t her fault. She’s still just a baby, she doesn’t know how to control her tantrums.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax. She won’t be in any trouble,” interrupted Jinx. Her hair still looked like a flat soufflé, but she was just as scary as usual when she curved a challenging brow at the agent. “Isn’t that right, Captain Gregory?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, unfazed. “The Terra Protocol was implemented last year to protect kids like her, who haven’t learned how to control their powers yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She…she won’t be taken away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ma’am. She can go to other Titans who can train her and children like her, or a trainer will come to you, instead. She won’t have to worry about her powers running rampant again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a friend who knows a friend,” Kid Flash added. “She has a similar power, and she’s great with kids. I can give her your contact info.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s be—that’d be wonderful!” her mother said, gently rocking the girl. “Hear that, Tilly? You can train with a real superhero!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellen? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ellen!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another man ran up to the woman, instantly pulling her and Tilly into a hug. “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> you two are safe! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!” He grinned, and turned to the team. “Thank you. I don’t know exactly what happened, but thank you for taking care of my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just doing our jobs, sir,” Hot Spot said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash nudged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…but...Argent calmed the kid down,” he muttered low enough so nobody but the speedster and Argent could hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Titans and the captain stepped back to give them their privacy. “I’ll handle this,” Gregory said. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they’re taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash nodded appreciatively. “Thanks, man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gregory gave an evil grin. “But I do need someone to help with the paperwork…” He clapped his hand on Kid Flash’s shoulder and steered him away. The speedster looked behind him with a pained expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Save me,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mouthed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Argent and the others decided it was a great time to look anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he was dragged away, Argent couldn’t help but glance at the family. They were still wrapped up in each other’s embrace as if the whole world was in their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, catching Hot Spot’s attention. “Do you think we’ll ever get to have that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over to where her gaze was still fixed. “What? A kid who thinks Play-Doh should be on the food pyramid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shot him a withering look. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Families</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Having some of our own one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it.” He gave a little shrug. “Maybe, once all of this is over…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Right…” She sighed. “That’s what I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly moaned loudly enough for it to echo in the store. “Mommy, I don’t feel g—</span>
  <em>
    <span>blargh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she had finished upchucking, her mother’s sundress was a new shade of rainbow Play-Doh.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had only begun to set by the time Argent got home. Before she even walked inside, she noticed the lights on the first floor were off. Not the most reassuring sign. If someone had broken in, the alarm would be blaring with a full police force and Jake’s body guards at her door. No, the upstairs lights were on. Which meant her parents had already retired for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, that still didn’t put Argent at ease. She was tempted to fly up to her bedroom window and sneak in...but that would trigger the house alarm. She sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Front door it is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She crept her way inside the house and up the stairs. The hallway past her parents’ room was quiet, their door closed with a sliver of light peeking from underneath. She tiptoed past it, hoping her parents wouldn’t come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a breath when she finally closed her bedroom door behind her. Kellen had put her backpack by her entrance, but besides that, her room was exactly how she had left it. No boxes, no packing tape, no belongings put away. It was all still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone had even dusted. She didn’t know if Mum or Daddy had ordered it, or if the maids had taken it upon themselves to keep her room in check, but whoever it was, she was grateful. At least one sanctuary was untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx would’ve been shocked to see how little she’d packed. The only thing she took out from her backpack was toiletries and a set of pajamas. She was only staying the night, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few texts confirming her friends were still on for tomorrow morning and that everything was alright back at the Tower, she wondered what else she could do to pass the time tonight. Then she saw her old electric guitar waiting for her in the corner. Oh, why not? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal felt familiar in her hands when she grabbed it. She plugged it into her speaker and set the volume down low so it wouldn’t wake anyone in the house, then strummed a few strings. The notes rang out, strong and powerful. She grinned. Beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few notes turned into a few chords, which then turned into a few songs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t realize someone had knocked on her door before it was already being slowly pushed open. The sounds came to a screeching halt, and she quickly clapped her hands over the strings. “Mum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I come in?” She stood upright as if the room was her office and she had every confidence she belonged there, but the question came softly. Argent could hear the hesitation in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother stepped inside, and Argent scooted over on her bed. She sat down, perching on the smallest corner she could. “I haven’t come in here in awhile,” she said in a soft voice, looking around the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mum had a fit when Argent had covered up the original pale yellows and blues for a dark burgundy when she was fourteen, but now she didn’t look angry or even disdainful. Just… thoughtful. Argent remembered the nightmare, the vision of her mum crying on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time her mum was real, and talking to her. Mum placed her hands on her lap and turned her unreadable blue eyes on her. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened at dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Mum. You don’t have to apologize for Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not apologizing for him. I agree with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent frowned. No new information there...but still. “Well...thanks for your opinion, I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mum held up a hand. “I agree with him, but he still shouldn’t have said what he did.  Not like that. Communication’s one thing, but that… I’ll talk to him about it.” She sighed. “He’s just worried about you. We both are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent sighed. She’d been through this speech a hundred times. “I know, Mum… I’m sorry that I’m worrying both of you, but this is what I need to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly. “I know. You care too much. You’ve always had, even when you were little. It’s one of the many qualities your father and I love about you.” The corner of her lip curled. “It’s also what makes you a terrible politician.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent snorted. “Not a bad diplomat, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did learn from the best. And I’m not referring to your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let him hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mum winked, and Argent chuckled again. But then her mother’s expression turned serious. “I didn’t tell him about the vase. Do be more careful in the future, sweetie. I can only cover so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent winced when she remembered the uber-expensive vase the team had broken during their search for Esquitaire. She didn’t know how her mum had covered up that cost...or the cost of moving new furniture into the Tower...or anything else, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Argent wanted to ask what other secrets her mum hid from Dad. Like how she became pregnant with her. Argent had only found out about that the day of her sixteenth birthday when she’d changed. And the fact that her dad always knew that she wasn’t his blood. She didn’t know if he knew the full story, though; he never talked about it, and her mum always looked sad and guarded the few times Argent had brought the subject up. The question burned on her tongue once again, the memory of what her father said at dinner ringing in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...in the end…it didn’t really matter anymore. Her family was her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mum,” she whispered. “I’ll pay you back somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can pay me back by coming home safely. And visiting more than once every six months,” she scolded lightly. “You have that fast boy on your team, so I know you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent laughed. “You mean you’re a parent who actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear from your teenage daughter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t always be that age.” Her mother rose. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” Argent had barely finished saying before her mum pressed a kiss to her forehead. She caught the scent of lavender and honey from her perfume, and she felt like she was little again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Toni.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Argent still didn’t fall asleep easily that night, but it was the first time in awhile that she didn’t have any nightmares. That had to count for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents were still in bed by the time she was dressed and packed the next morning, a taxi already on the way. She crept quietly through the house. Bea made her favorite PB&amp;J and banana sandwich for breakfast with a cup of hot chocolate to go (and a requested chocolate muffin for a certain speedster), and she said goodbye to Kellen, Bea, Jake, and any other staff member she could catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had just cracked open the front door when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Mum and Dad were standing at the top of the staircase. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous,” her mum scolded, hurrying down the steps. She wrapped her up in a hug, and Argent sighed, breathing in the familiar lavender scent. “Call me when you get back. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too, Mum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away, and they both looked at her dad. He was still standing at the top of the staircase, looking unsure of himself, like he’d been caught in the act of a crime. But then the stairs creaked as he slowly stepped down. “Be safe,” he said. “Give anyone who whacks you a whack back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cracked a grin. “You know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuffled his feet, and grumbled something she couldn’t make out. Resisting a roll of her eyes, she put her arms around him. He softened. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as she pulled away, but then his expression hardened again. “This conversation isn’t over yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent resisted another eyeroll. “I know, Dad. Thanks. It was still nice to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you, too, monkey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent froze. Monkey. He hadn’t called her that in...over a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed, smiling as she waved goodbye. When she was inside the taxi, driving away, she couldn’t help but lean back in her chair and let out a breath. While she felt sad about leaving her home again, it was also a relief to get away from that...tension. Too much had changed, and not enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, hanging out with her friends would be easier. In any luck, their lives hadn’t gotten as complicated as hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coffee shop wasn’t hard to find. Argent hadn’t been to this particular university before, but she had gone to a few campuses when her dad was campaigning, and knew enough to remember that coffee shops and cafeterias were nearly always in the heart of the campus. She had just sat down with her latte when she saw Tris and Josie approach, with a bloke behind them whom she recognized only in pictures as Josie’s new boyfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>First</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Both girls had the same clothes and hair as they did in high school, but they looked...different. She wasn’t sure if it was a change with them or their surroundings, but now that they weren’t in a sea of high schoolers, they looked more...mature. Comfortable. It was both nice and strange to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They squealed when they spotted her. Argent laughed as she was suddenly tackled, but she hugged them just as fiercely, almost knocking Josie’s glasses off her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so mint!” Josie said, at the same time Tris squealed, “We’ve missed you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Argent laughed. “I’ve missed you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie leaned back, staring at her before shaking her head. “I still can’t get over it! You’re splashed all over the TV and magazines, but I still can’t get over you. You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> different. Totally mint, but still </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, you’re telling me! I’m the one who has to find clothes that match </span>
  <em>
    <span>ashen gray.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t complain,” Tris quipped. “You were punk way before you turned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, here!” proclaimed Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you must be the superhero,” the bloke said, and Argent remembered he was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I am,” Argent said with a smile. Weird to hear her being introduced as a superhero; usually she was the “senator’s daughter.” She stuck out her hand. “You can call me Toni. Pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chur. I’m Michael.” He smiled and gripped her hand, firmly but not too hard. Argent could tell why Josie liked the bloke. Sporting neatly groomed hair and a shirt and pair of jeans that fit just right, he had a bit more fashion sense than most guys she met without being ostentatious, and had a warm smile that made you want to smile back. Argent and Tris had always teased Josie that she would wind up a crazy cat lady, and were a little surprised when Josie announced she had a boyfriend a few months ago. But looking at Michael and her...they looked good together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent grinned at her friends. “So what’ve I missed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls wasted no time pushing into the booth and filling her in. The new bloke, Michael, added a comment or asked a question here and there, but he seemed content to let the friends catch-up, which Argent appreciated. It sounded like she’d missed out on a lot. The girls had just finished their first semester as freshmen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to them, the months had gone by in a blink of an eye and also an eternity. They filled her in on the classes, the parties, and the weird uni traditions like the entire cafeteria erupting into applause whenever some drongo triggered the alarm by walking through the clearly marked “DO NOT ENTER” emergency doors. Josie and Tris didn’t have many classes together, but they lived in the same resident’s hall and got henna together from their RA every Thursday night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still kept in touch with most of their high school friends, and was a lot more informed on them than Argent was. Most of them had finished their gap years abroad, traveling London, India, Japan or some other unique corner of the world, before heading onto other paths. Some had started college like Tris and Josie, while others had headed straight into the workforce with their family’s companies or a promising career. One or two had even joined the military. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Josie said, turning to Argent. “Any plans for going back to school once you hang up the cape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one on my team even has a cape,” joked Argent, but she was mainly buying time. It was weird enough to hear about all her friends’ taking paths in life she would’ve walked, too, without her powers. Despite her mom’s pamphlets, she hadn’t given school a lot of serious thought...or much else about her future. Her main priorities since becoming a super were helping people and trying not to make a total drongo of herself. That was enough of a chore as is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” she admitted. “One of my teammates is still in uni, actually, but I’m not sure that type of multitasking is for me. I don’t even know sure what I’d study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always were good at politics,” Tris offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie snorted. “Chur. Three daughters of politicians, and you’re still the only one with any sense of how this country works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s disconcerting,” muttered Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could do something like... Human Relations. Or...International Studies,” recommended Tris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Then you could put all that </span>
  <em>
    <span>worldliness</span>
  </em>
  <span> to use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Argent laugh. “Worldliness, eh? Not sure about that, mates.” Oh dear, when was the last time she said “mate?” She was slipping back into her Kiwi-ness; Kid Flash would tease her to no end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the conversation flowed naturally. Michael asked a few questions about her superhero life, but didn’t pester her, and Tris and Josie could actually answer a few from their conversations way back when. Honestly, she was surprised that her friends hadn’t asked her more about her superhero life—she would’ve thought that’d be the first thing they’d grill her about—but she didn’t mind. It was nice to feel normal again. They had just turned from new developments to old memories, reminiscing about their high school adventures—like the time Argent was the only one of their friends who dared to try roasted crickets on a field trip to the zoo—when a young woman came up to their table. Another uni student, judging by her backpack and dress. Her eyes passed over the rest of the table inhabitants, before zoning in on Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but are you Argent? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Argent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘The’ Argent flashed a smile. “That’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman squealed—so much squealing today. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet as</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I follow </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> your posts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent’s smile widened; Josie nudged her, smiling, too. “Thanks. I appreciate that, Ms…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Margaux! I just wanted to say, New Zealand’s so proud to have you! It’s about time we got ourselves a proper super! Can I take a picture with you?” As Margaux continued talking, more heads had turned to Argent. Eyes widened and whispers turned to excited chatter. Soon, their table was getting hogged by the press of bodies wanting to take a picture with New Zealand’s own superhero. Guess her fan ratings were higher here than back in Keystone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tris, Josie, and Michael laughed and took it all good-naturedly, and while Argent was used to being in the limelight because of her dad and the occasional PR stuff for her team, this was different. She had taken time off specifically to be with her friends. This crowd wouldn’t have happened back when she was in high school, when she was just Toni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t let any of that discomfort show, making sure she put on her best senator’s daughter smile for each and every picture. She knew too well how the press loved their photos. After a more than reasonable amount of signed autographs and pictures, she excused herself, saying she was here on personal time with her friends. She heard a few grumbles, but most of the people just gave her an understanding smile before disbanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent exhaled, sitting back down in the booth. “Guess I should’ve worn a disguise after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie giggled. “You are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re like a celebrity!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than a celebrity, you actually get praised for praiseworthy things,” added Tris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed. “Really puts our lives in perspective. I’m majoring in undecided and she’s a bonafide babysitter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Educator</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Michael interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a chemist, no one likes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put an arm around her. “And yet you’re dating me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Despite my better judgement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tris rolled her eyes at them, while Argent just smiled. A lot had changed since she’d left, but some of it was good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash picked her up outside the coffeeshop not long after she said goodbye to her friends, who had to go to their next class. He grinned when she handed him the chocolate muffin. “So, how’d it go, Princess?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than I expected,” she said. “Still got a bit testy with my dad, but it’s...better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew I could believe in you,” he said, ruffling her hair. Argent swatted his hand away, sticking out her tongue. “Aww, don’t be grumpy. It’s already too doom-and-gloom back at the Tower with the pessimists. My cheer is outnumbered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent laughed. “I thought you’d never run out of cheer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, even I have my off-days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knelt down and Argent hopped on, preparing herself for the ride. It wasn’t much better than the last time, but at least she knew what to expect. In only a second they were back at the Tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back. How was your weekend?” Hot Spot said when she stepped into the Main Ops room. He was flipping through a pile of letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good. Caught up with some old friends. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid Flash decided to pester me with one-liners since you were gone, but I’ve survived. Fanmail came today. Your pile’s on the kitchen counter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet as.” Argent grabbed her pile before plonking onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team started receiving fanmail not long after their first missions. Kid Flash would get the most, to no one’s surprise. He’d been in the hero business a lot longer and his charming personality earned him many admirers—much to a certain sorceress's annoyance. Said sorceress received some hatemail mixed in, but Argent had only seen her snort at the more creative insults before tossing them in the trash. Jinx still had a small following of loyal fans who appreciated her more </span>
  <em>
    <span>turbulent</span>
  </em>
  <span> background. Argent and Hot Spot had the least, being fairly new faces in the superhero world, but still accumulated some decent piles each time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hers looked smaller this time, but on the very top, was a large envelope with the Tower’s address scrawled in crayon. She opened it, pulling out a large piece of white construction paper, with different children’s handwriting covering it. Most of the words were spelt phonetically, but she could sound out one sentence: “Thak u for saveing us frum the munstr spidr.” She smiled as she read the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was signed by Drew, Emmanuel, and, in a barely legible scrawl surrounded by smiling butterflies, Nessa.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ep. 9: Holiday Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: So.......I wrote this in December... Can this still count as a holiday episode? (^^") Happy holidays in April!!! :D :D :D </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey, where’ve you been?” Jinx asked when Kid Flash entered the room carrying two mugs. They were unappealing, plain, white mugs the team had gotten on sale when they first moved in. Even the Academy had nicer ones. But at least the hot cocoa was better. Kid Flash plopped on the bed beside her, handing her a mug. Hers had only a dollop of whipped cream, while his was towering with it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helping Argent with Christmas decorations,” he said, as she leaned over and picked what looked like leaves of laurel and holly out of his hair. “She recruited me to string up Christmas lights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, she can’t fly up and do it herself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She could’ve, but you weren’t out there staring her down. She can be cool one second, and the next, she turns those big eyes on you and you feel like you’ve just kicked a puppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx snorted. “Hopeless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I can’t refuse a person in distress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it called a damsel in distress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classically, but I’d lose over half of my fanmail if I said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The important things,” Jinx said dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of his lip quirked up. “What? Do you miss being damseled?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was the one locked in a cage again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I got out.” Kid Flash stretched out on the bed like a cat, his long body brushing her leg. “You know, with all the lights up, it finally feels like Christmas around here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I going to walk outside and vomit from the holiday spirit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Have you been </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she responded without missing a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “I’m surprised we didn’t start decorating soon. Back home, Aunt Iris would’ve had the whole house done up as soon as Thanksgiving ended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing how you came out, I’m not surprised holiday spirit runs in the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the red hair, isn’t it? Too elfish?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx rolled her eyes, and he grinned. “Yeah, but it’s pretty fun,” he continued. “She makes her secret recipe for eggnog, and Uncle Barry chops down their own tree, and we play carols the whole time we decorate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hasn’t Hallmark pasted your face on every Christmas card yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My face </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> very photogenic. So you want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx jerked her head back at the sudden question. “Come where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To my place for the holidays. You could meet my folks,” he said with a too-dimpled smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes. “You don’t like your folks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t like my </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I like my </span>
  <em>
    <span>folks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like them to meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jinx was already shaking her head. “Not a good idea, Kid. Families and I don’t mix. I’m the anti-Hallmark child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure you’re thinking of Gizmo,” he said, then took her hand. “C’mon, they’d love to meet you.” </span>
</p><p><span>Jinx snorted. “Right. One of </span><em><span>the </span></em><span>famous</span> <span>superheroes meeting an ex-villainess. Recipe for success.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ex</span>
  </em>
  <span>-villainess. Who’s dating his favorite and irresistible nephew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Only</span>
  </em>
  <span> nephew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even more reason for them to like you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx groaned. “Why do you want me to meet them so badly? Can’t I just be here and they be…there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so wrong with wanting my girlfriend to meet my family? Isn’t that standard couple stuff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like we’ve been anything but standard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know. I could be a Jains and you could be Azarathian and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m half-demon, Kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a relief. Angels are overrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I also kidnapped you when we first met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, it’s my turn, then. What time do you want to be kidnapped? Oooh, make sure to wear your formal clothes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx gave him an exasperated look before sighing, leaning back against the wall. “This is that important to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash’s thumb traced over her palm before he looked up at her. “It’s important that the people I love the most at least know each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took another deep breath. She was going to regret this, wasn’t she? “Alright, Kid. Alright. I don’t know if they’d like me, but...if you really want me to, I can try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash grinned before pecking his way up her arm. “Thanks. That means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx had hoped those kisses would lead to more, but before it could, someone knocked on the door. Jinx groaned, but Kid Flash just smiled before pecking her on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she grouched, hopping off the bed, then marching to the door and throwing it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oy,” Argent said, not blinking an eye at the other girl’s appearance. “Lunch is ready. Hi, Kid Flash.” She waved at the speedster over Jinx’s shoulder. Then she tilted her head in surprise, still looking past her. “Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx narrowed her eyes, pulling the door partially closed. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent shook her head. “Oh, sorry. I just noticed your room doesn’t have a lot in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Jinx crossed her arms. “Haven’t had time for shopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time for shopping?” Argent mock-scoffed. “Well, we can’t have that. If you’d like, we could go to this home-goods store I found the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx hesitated. She didn’t remember the last time she’d spent money on herself for anything but the bare necessities. Stealing stuff, yes, but usually she stole something to sell it right back on the black market. She never stole anything for herself unless she knew she wouldn’t be torn up if she lost it just as easily. Spending money on something felt more like a commitment, and that made her…anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she could refuse the offer, Kid Flash had come up beside her, one reassuring hand on her shoulder and the other holding up several bills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a great idea,” he said, opening her hand and stuffing the money in her palm. “Go on. You deserve to treat yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...if you insist,” she said hesitantly. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard to turn down a shopping trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” cheered Argent. “We can go after lunch. C’mon, the cookies are fresh out of the oven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. We’ll be down—“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kid Flash announced, his eyes already brightening at the mention of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess it’ll be now,” said Jinx dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Argent lingered in the scented candles and essential oils aisle, much to Jinx’s impatience. The sorceress had lit a few sticks of incense before for spells that required it, but she had always preferred fresh scents to manufactured ones. She tried to hold her breath during the barrage of odors while the other girl vacillated between a vanilla scented candle and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>french </span>
  </em>
  <span>vanilla candle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent added five candles of varied scents (the french vanilla had won), a few bottles of oils and dried herbs, a poinsettia on sale…and two throw pillows. Pretty ones, admittedly, but ones that Jinx wouldn’t have bothered to steal. Too little for too much work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, you have to get something,” insisted Argent once they had circled the whole store and Jinx had still turned up empty-handed. “Are you a shopaholic or aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different when it’s actually my room,” she said defensively. “I’m used to packing light.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent didn’t say anything. Jinx glanced at her expression, expecting to see judgement, but instead she just looked thoughtful. “Well,” she began after a moment, “you have a place now. You don’t have to get anything big. Just find something that speaks to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They circled the store again, Argent patiently pushing the cart behind her. On the drive over, Jinx had counted the money Kid Flash had given her. It wasn’t a rich sum, but seeing as she never expected to be handed free money, she thought it was generous. She could buy several dresses with it, or even a small piece of furniture if she wanted to. But nothing held her attention as she scoured the store. Sure, they were some beautiful pieces she would’ve stolen on a dime, but nothing she would’ve committed actual money towards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking this was a waste of time, she was about to finish their second circle of the store when she saw it. Small and practical, coated in a simple black, with purple swirls painted around the grooves of the handle. A pink cat stretched out on the front of it. When Jinx picked up the mug—heavier than she had expected; made of good material—and her fingers perfectly rested on the grooves of the handle. It felt...right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That?” Argent asked, surprised. Then she smiled, shaking her head. “If you like it, girl, put it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx allowed herself a smile. “There </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a few other things I want to get, now that I think about it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, the team decided to watch a Christmas movie. After bickering between black-and-white classics and modern cartoons, they finally settled on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Actually</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When Jinx admitted that she’d never seen it, the other three had ceased their bickering and unanimously agreed that movie had priority. “Snacks first!” Kid Flash announced, zipping over to the kitchen. “Argent, you make the cocoa! I’ll get the popcorn!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speedster grabbed a bag of kernels, but Hot Spot held out his hand. “Let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash gave him a puzzled look, but handed him the bag. Holding it between his hands, Hot Spot powered up. Red light glowed from his hands like a space heater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, are you sure about that…?” Argent asked nervously, mentally plotting out where the closest fire extinguisher was. They’d installed them all over the Tower after learning the hard way that Hot Spot’s temper was a walking fire hazard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax. This is one of the first things I learned,” he said. “Desperate college student, remember?” The warm light had started to seep into the bag, and soon it was puffing up in his hands. ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pop! Pop! Pop-pop-pop-pop!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A minute later, and the pops had stuttered to a stop, and Hot Spot handed the bag back to Kid Flash before powering down. He pulled on the near-bursting seams and a waft of steam warmed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just earning my keep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash instantly dove his hand into the bag and pulled out a handful. “Ouch, ouch, hot!” Not that that stopped him from popping a few into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you did your taste-test.” Jinx swiped the popcorn before he could get his paws on more and poured it into a wide bowl. “There. Now don’t hog it.” She handed Hot Spot the bowl before fixing Kid Flash with a look. “And I believe you said you’ll get the movies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” He zipped to the TV station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Argent had come back with steaming mugs of frothy hot chocolate (her speciality), and placed them in front of her team members. “Here you go,” she said to Jinx, handing her the mug she’d bought earlier that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said, her lips curling into a little smile as she sipped from her cat mug. Kid Flash came back with a tower of DVDs, which he set on the table, and then jumped onto the couch. The couple curled up under the blanket, while Argent took the other end of the couch and Hot Spot the adjacent armchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The previews began to roll, but instead of watching them or even skipping to the movie, Kid Flash immediately started talking. “So, where’re you going for the holidays?” he asked Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of staying here, actually. If everyone else is going away, I thought it’d be best if at least one of us stayed at the tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that,” Kid Flash said. “Jinx and I are only staying at my uncle and aunt’s. They’re in on the super-secret, so if something happened, we could just zip over here in an instant. I already let the police stations know. You don’t have to stay here if you have somewhere else you’d rather go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but…” Argent trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not comfortable at home?” he guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “It’s been better since I visited, but...don’t build Rome in a day. And my parents will be busy schmoozing during the holidays, anyways, so I wouldn’t get to spend a lot of time with them even if I did go home. Same with my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you stay with us, then?” Kid Flash said. “My relatives won’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you should have someplace to go,” added Jinx, somewhat to Argent’s surprise. She thought the couple would’ve wanted time alone during the break. Plus, Jinx was...Jinx. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but it’s okay,” she said. “Honest. You two enjoy each other’s company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better, you could come to my place,” offered Hot Spot. “You’d have to use a holo-ring to keep your identity a secret, but my parents wanted me to bring over some friends, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent blinked. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. If nothing else, it’d help me pass the college-lie better if I actually had some proof of associates. We don’t really celebrate Christmas, but my family loves guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you don’t celebrate </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christmas</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” blurted Kid Flash. “...Are you Jewish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smooth.” Hot Spot rolled his eyes. “No, Muslim. Well, my family is…” but he trailed off when he found all the Titans staring at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s not that surprising. My parents are from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morocco</span>
  </em>
  <span>; its dominant religion is Sunni Islam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you practiced it,” admitted Argent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, looking self-conscious at being the center of attention. “I don’t, but my family does. It’s…like how you can be culturally Jewish without being religiously Jewish. I’m...culturally Muslim, I guess. It’s just how I was raised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that,” added Kid Flash. “My aunt’s Jewish, but she doesn’t really practice it outside of when she’s with the rest of her family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s like that. It’s more of a social thing for me,” he explained, before glancing at Argent. “Just expect a lot of praying. Are you…okay with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she said. “I don’t know much about it, to be honest, but I can keep an open mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more than most people,” he grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if you don’t celebrate Christmas, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do?” asked Jinx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mom and Dad cook this really great dinner, and my sister and I watch some of the seasonal stuff on TV. But we usually leave the real celebrations for other holidays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That still sounds like fun,” said Argent, “but are you sure your family would be alright with me staying over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Like I said, they love guests.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated, but this time Jinx was the one encouraging her. “Just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘yes’</span>
  </em>
  <span> already.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you all insist,” she agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that decided, the team fell into silence as the previews ended, and the movie began with its famous opening lines:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the arrivals gate at Heathrow Airport. General opinion's starting to make out that we live in a world of hatred and greed, but I don't see that. It seems to me that love </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>is</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> everywhere.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Argent threw open her wardrobe almost giddily. Ever since becoming a Titan, she would be dressed in her standard uniform nine times out of ten in case a crime broke out. This was the second time in recent history where she could dress up any way she wanted. (Well, not</span>
  <em>
    <span> any way</span>
  </em>
  <span>—when she asked Hot Spot what she should wear to his family’s house, he muttered, with what looked almost like a blush, that something conservative would probably be better—</span>
  <em>
    <span>but close enough!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) In the three hours it took for her to get ready, she had tried on six shirts, three pants, two shorts, four skirts, and two dresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she settled on black jeans, a white short-sleeved t-shirt with a sleeveless gray vest that swept past her hips, and a tiger’s eye pendant on a black rope that dangled just past her bust. Simple, but neat, fashionable, and the best part: modifiable. She picked out two other shirts that would match her jeans, then grabbed a cozy red sweater for the winter weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Argent looked in the mirror, she almost jumped. Cyborg had given new superheros with conspicuous appearances (like herself) holo-rings as a graduation gift to help them blend in when they didn’t want to look like superheroes in public all the time. Argent’s was programmed to reflect her appearance before her sixteenth birthday, when her alien genetics had manifested: the silvery tint to her skin that had given her super-name had changed back into a slightly tanned, peach color, and while her hair had kept its spikiness (due to her hair spray, not her genes), the red streaks had faded so her hair was back to its raven-like sheen. But what kept her locked on her reflection were her bright blue eyes. Just like Mum’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped herself out of that thought before she could dwell on it. She had just finished packing the toiletries and sundries she’d need for the two-day trip when someone knocked on her door. “Coming!” She slipped on her backpack and—at the last minute—grabbed Nellie, the stuffed sea turtle. She hastily crammed her into the backpack so just her green head popped out, then opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot was waiting for her, his phone out. He was powered down and wearing blue jeans and a plain t-shirt with a rock band’s name on the front. He looked surprised when he saw her—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d never seen her pre-sixteen appearance before—but then the corner of his lip turned up. “Ready, Toni?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Ready, Isaiah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put away his phone, and, glancing at the sea turtle peeking out from her backpack, asked, “What, Mr. Rogers was busy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always busy making the world a better place,” she said, “but Nellie was getting jealous from the lack of attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot shook his head, a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just reminds me of my little sister, Nikki. She’d take her stuffed animals with her during errands, and inevitably I’d have to pick them up when she dropped them. She was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>six</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent sniffed. “You’re never too old to have fuzzy companions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she strode past him with her and Nellie’s heads held high. On their way to the main room, they said goodbye to Kid Flash and Jinx. The sorceresses had smacked Kid Flash on the shoulder when he whistled at Argent’s new (old?) look, which only made Argent laugh. The couple would be leaving later in the day since, unlike them, they could just zip over to their destination in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hot Spot and Argent got into town, they hailed a cab to the airport. As they passed through security and boarded their flight to New England, Argent was enjoying how she could walk inconspicuously through the crowds with no one giving her a second glance. She felt…</span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they settled into their plane seats, Argent asked, “So, is there anything I should keep in mind at your place?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Hot Spot sat back, thinking. “My mom and sis can be a little…handsy. They like to hug a lot, and my mom has a habit of kissing people on the cheek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent laughed. “Sounds like my Aunt Marge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... It can get a little embarrassing in public, but it’s part of our culture. Well, Mom’s, at least. Nikki just likes hugging people in general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isaiah, you don’t know your own sister’s age!” she exclaimed in half-mocking indignation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I do! Just...give me a sec… I’m seventeen, and she’s…four years younger than me, so thirteen.” His eyebrows rose. “She’s a teenager now. Weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby sister’s growing up, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try not to think about it, to be honest…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent snorted, but decided to spare him the embarrassment. “You mentioned that your family prays a lot?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s part of being Muslim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. So get ready for prayers at every meal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s not like that,” he said, to her surprise. “Muslim prayers aren’t like your typical Christian prayer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? So what’re they like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Muslims pray five times a day. The process is pretty complicated, but it only takes about five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just silent or saying ‘cheers for the meal’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be silent if you’re praying mentally, but some people like to pray aloud. If you’re at a mosque, then there’s also prayer music going. And the prayer isn’t impromptu like Christian ones. It’s…kind of hard to explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…” He struggled to find the words. Argent wondered how often he was asked to explain his family’s religion. Not a lot, she imagined. “You kind of have to see it, but you move through different positions. You go from standing, bowing, prostrating, and sitting on your knees several times while reciting this prayer in Arabic. It’s pretty elaborate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds mint,” Argent said. “Kinda like a dance or chanting ritual or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking too fancy,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s not a real dance so it doesn’t look as...pretty, I guess. But when you do it in a group, it can have a cool feeling.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would your family want me to…join in or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want. Most visitors just watch since the positions can be tough to remember and the prayer’s in Arabic, but you’re still free to try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” she said. “Would you do it, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, the prayer?” He considered, before shrugging. “If it makes you feel better, sure. But I haven’t done it in a long time. Usually I only pray when I’m with my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of being culturally Muslim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…you don’t really believe in it yourself, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot raised an eyebrow at her, shifting in his seat. “Your questions don’t stop, do they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a question, too.” She smiled, but then shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s interesting to me. I’m sure New Zealand has a Muslim population, but I never really knew anyone from it. But we can change the subject if it makes you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fine. Usually people don’t ask, so I don’t share. But to answer your question, I’m too much of a skeptic to really put stock in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent snorted. “You? A skeptic? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She allowed herself another snort—to which he rolled his eyes—before moving on. “So, your family’s alright with that? You not being religious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I’m sure Mom and Dad would prefer it if I was, but they don’t shun me just because I’m not. But maybe I’m lucky. I don’t know how other Muslim families would’ve reacted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chur,” Argent hummed. While she had made </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> progress with her family, their relationship wasn’t the same ever since she diverged from the life they wanted for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus,” Hot Spot said, the corner of his lip twitching up, “I think they had a feeling of how I’d turn out ever since I hid a video camera to catch the tooth-fairy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gawked. “How old were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she didn’t even hide her laughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Four?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He looked almost smug. “Filmed my mom sneaking a quarter under my pillow. She was terrified that I’d be disappointed because the tooth-fairy wasn’t real, but I was just happy my experiment paid off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely smug. “That, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “You’re one determined individual, Isaiah. What about your sister? Did she find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nikki was only a baby at the time, but Mom said I couldn’t tell her when she got older. And I was a good kid; I kept the secret.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet as. Did they still pay you when you lost a tooth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. The standard quarter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dime as part of the ‘royalties’ for my experiment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re lucky they didn’t have Santa Claus to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister spoiled </span>
  <em>
    <span>that one </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her classmates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Argent said knowingly. “She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> lived it down. She wasn’t being mean, though. She was just too young to understand that because we didn’t celebrate Christmas, that didn’t mean it was ‘wrong’ for everyone else to. She got better about it when she was older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a complicated childhood,” chuckled Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot shrugged. “We still had our fair share of holidays. After Ramadan, the month of fasting, we’d have Eid, where we’d throw this gigantic feast and give gifts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The feast sounds like a blast,” she said, “but a month of fasting? That doesn’t sound like a celebration to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you grow up with it, you get used to it pretty quickly,” he said. “The fasting’s supposed to help you understand what it’s like for people in the world who don’t have a choice about going hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. I can get that sentiment. But…dumb question, but if the fasting lasts a month and a person can only go three weeks before they starve….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you don’t eat at all; you have one meal each night,” he corrected. “Although, it’s different if you’re a kid or have health issues. Mom couldn’t fast when she was pregnant with Nikki, and she said she really missed not being able to. But for me, it was more the social experience I liked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of going hungry together?” she asked dubiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of just being…connected. It’s…hard to explain.” He exhaled, trying to find the words. “It’s the part that a lot of people don’t realize about fasting. You almost forget about being hungry—or more like…it’s something you bond over with everyone else. You’re all going through the same thing, and you feel like a part of a community.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t peg you as the community type,” pointed out Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a local superhero, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granted. Huh...” Argent leaned back her head, thinking. “I never thought about fasting like that before. For someone who isn’t religious, you sure like the traditions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot shrugged again. “Like I said, it’s just what I grew up with. It’s like how people love Christmas even if they aren’t Christian. I don’t really celebrate Ramadan anymore when I’m not with my family, but I can still appreciate it. And if religion makes my family feel better about life, then great. I can respect that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>self-contained</span>
  </em>
  <span> skeptic, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot chuckled. “Sure. A self-contained skeptic and a cultural Muslim. Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just add pyrokinetic to that and you’ve got quite a list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent thought he might ask her what her religion was—it would only be fair after all her nosing—but instead they fell into a comfortable silence. She was content with that; she didn’t mind sharing her beliefs if someone asked, but preferred to keep hers on the down-low, too. During the rest of their flight, they turned to their own activities: she, pulling out her 3DS, and him his notebook. When Argent sneaked a peek, she saw math equations without any numbers and decided she was better off keeping to her game, where things actually made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, Hot Spot glanced over curiously. “What’re you playing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harvest Moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and shook his head. She decided he was simply marveling at her great taste in games. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the plane landed, they took a cab to Hot Spot’s house. The drive wasn’t long before they passed through rows of what Argent would guess were 17th century-styled houses, with flat, symmetrical faces and side-gabled roofs. “Here’s fine,” Hot Spot said, and the driver pulled over. He paid the fee before helping Argent get their luggage. He led her through the neighborhood where the sidewalk curved into a cul-de-sac, and soon they were taking the steps to a simple two-story Cape Cod house, exactly what she imagined an American home to look like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent glanced at the row of shoes outside the front door. “Shoes off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Good eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took off their shoes, and Hot Spot unlocked the door. The first thing that Argent noticed when she stepped inside was the aroma: rich and filled with exotic spices even her broad palate couldn’t identify, heavy and warm in the air without being overbearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had barely stepped inside when a petite woman in a long dress rushed up to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Isaiah!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She threw her arms around Hot Spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent hid a laugh; his face scrunched up as she kissed his cheeks, but he was still smiling when he returned the hug. “Hi, Mom. Missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I you!” she laughed, drawing back. She turned to Argent, then, and her dark brown eyes twinkled when she grinned at her. “And you must be Isaiah’s friend, Toni! It is very good to meet you!” True to Hot Spot’s word, Argent was suddenly enveloped in a hug, greeted with a waft of a warm, sweet, and woody scent that reminded her of walking through a forest. It was Hot Spot’s turn to laugh when Argent was baffled by a kiss on the cheek, but she still smiled at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s, uh, nice to meet you, too, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, you can call me Nahla,” she said. “You two must be tired. Can I get you something to drink? Or a snack, perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t have to, I’m fine,” said Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it must have been a long journey. You must eat something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, you don’t have to worry about us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she had even finished speaking, Nahla was already saying: “Oh, no worry! You two relax!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...if you insist,” she finally relented, not wanting to be rude. “Thank you very much, Nahla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly, certainly!” Nahla smiled, her eyes twinkling for some reason Argent could fathom. When Argent glanced at Hot Spot, she noticed he was smiling, too. “Isaiah, sweetie, show Toni to her room. Your father should be back from work soon—oh</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and go find your sister. Let her introduce herself to our guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I’m home one second and already have a to-do list,” said Hot Spot, but his voice was teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nahla playfully “tutted” him before scurrying off to the kitchen. When she was out of view, Hot Spot leaned over to Argent. “Nice job talking to my mom. I think she likes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I like her, too,” she whispered back. “I’ve never met someone so welcoming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you she gets excited when we have guests,” he said. “It’s a cultural thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Now I wonder where you get your grumpiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m special, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led her upstairs to a small bedroom. The bed looked freshly made, and the curtains were drawn to let sunlight stream in through the wide windows overlooking a small backyard garden. “Here’s your room. Feel free to set up. I’m going to hunt down Nikki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Argent settled in, she found Hot Spot and a girl, who she presumed was Nikki, bickering near the cupboard. “We haven’t played that in forever!” whined the little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it reduces us to familial backstabbing, and Mom forbade us from ever playing it again,” Hot Spot explained evenly. Then he saw Argent. “Hey. This is my little sister, Nikki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki ran towards her, instantly gripping her into a hug. “Pleased to meet you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mutual,” Argent managed to say through the squeaking of her ribs. Like mother, like daughter. She was going to be bruised by the end of this...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom said that dinner wouldn’t be done for a bit, so I thought we’d play something,” Nikki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly dragged her to a cupboard bursting with board games. Argent whistled. “I thought your mom was a computer-person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” Hot Spot answered. “But we’re not heathens. We appreciate the classics as much as anyone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha want to play?” Nikki chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything’s fine with me,” said Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot shrugged. “Guests get to pick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki was practically hopping from foot to foot as Argent looked the cupboard up and down, before finally pulling out a tall, rectangular box. A few minutes later, they had a tower of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jenga</span>
  </em>
  <span> set up in the living room. Ten minutes after that, Argent and Nikki remembered that Hot Spot was a physics major, and regretted their choice immediately...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just started to rebuild their third tower when the front door opened. A man dressed in a neat long-sleeved shirt with a brown jacket entered the room. Nikki ran up to him. “Dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby girl,” he laughed, as she clamped unto his side like a human koala. “And who do we have here?” He glanced at Argent and Hot Spot. She stood up, brushing off her jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Toni, one of Isaiah’s friends from uni. It’s lovely to meet you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure, Toni,” he said, taking her hand. His handshake was light, barely grazing her fingers, but his eyes were warm when he smiled. “A friend of Isaiah is a friend of ours. Please, call me Judge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turned to Isaiah, and his smile widened. “Welcome home, son. Guessing your mom’s already preparing the feast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We couldn’t stop her if we tried,” Hot Spot said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Nahla popped  her head in from the kitchen. “And you can help, too, you know. You’re making the tea. Come, come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judge chuckled. “And the lady awaits.” He shuffled into the kitchen, letting them resume their game of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jenga</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About twenty minutes later, Nahla and Judge called them to dinner, and Nikki raced about getting the table set. Argent offered to help, but she shushed her until she took a seat besides Hot Spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve just been passive-aggressively corralled,” Argent whispered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the guest,” he explained. “They just want you to feel at home. Just wait until you try our food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nahla and Judge set out the meal, Argent’s eyes couldn’t help but widen. They really had gone all out: they handed her a plate filled with a bed of aromatic rice, topped with vegetables and what looked like steamed liver (“Trust me, it’s better than it sounds,” Hot Spot said, to which she whispered back: “I believe you.”). A platter of candied carrots and pecans with homemade hummus came next, and a pitcher of mint tea so sweet she could feel the sugar lather her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, enjoy,” Nahla said, before taking her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Toni,” began Judge, “what are you studying at college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent smiled easily, having prepared for this question. On the trip over, she and Hot Spot had decided their cover would be easier to remember if they stuck as close to the truth as possible. “I’m undecided right now, but I’ve been told I’d be good at human relations. Although, I’m also partial to art history and music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the creative type, I see. Do you have a specific era or genre you prefer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’ll sound flighty of me, but I have an appreciation for Romanticism artwork,” she said. “But for music, I love all types, from classical to rock and roll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does,” grunted Hot Spot. “She has music blaring all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you’re one to talk,” she riposted. “I can hear yours from across the hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isaiah always loved his tunes,” Nahla said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially the annoying ones,” added Nikki with a grin, to which Hot Spot scowled at her, succeeding in only making her giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a favorite artwork?” Judge asked, steering the conversation around again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Voyage of Life</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Argent replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, by Thomas Cole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know of it, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Across my office is an art professor. If you walk by, he won’t release you from his clutches until you know his trade almost as well as he does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like most professors,” Argent said, then realized who she was talking to and blushed. “Er, sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Judge simply laughed. “True. I’m brave enough to admit I’m also at fault for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what makes you all the more endearing,” Nahla reassured, before smiling at Argent. “Isaiah told me your family has a background in politics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my dad was a senator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? For which state?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New Jersey, but he’s been out of office for years now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Have you ever considered a career in politics?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could use more nice people like you,” added Nikki. Argent smiled; she was grateful they didn't ask for her father’s name or years of service. That could’ve led them too close to home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I’ve considered it,” admitted Argent, “and I appreciate how much an impact someone could leave behind, but...the company leaves something to be desired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding,” grunted Hot Spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Politicians are challenging folks to keep your head around,” admitted Judge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again,” said Argent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure you’ll find the path that fits you,” Nahla said, before turning her attention to Hot Spot. “How about you, Isaiah? Is college treating you well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki bounced in her chair excitedly. “Yeah, tell us, tell us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot froze like a deer in headlights, the liver he had forked stopping halfway to his mouth. “Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve seen Isaiah at the start of the semester,” Argent smoothly cut in. Hot Spot shot her a grateful look—that quickly morphed into a scowl when she added, “He was so grumpy and never spoke a word to anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki giggled, while Judge gave a look to his son, who was quickly turning a dark red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he warmed up soon enough,” Argent added with a smile. “He’s been diving into his physics classes. I swear he’s speaking English, but even the small words sound like Greek when he says them. Once you wrap your head around it, though, it’s all really interesting. You should tell them, Isaiah,” she prompted, turning to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, here we go.” Nikki rolled her eyes, but Nahla shushed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot looked relieved at the opportunity to speak honestly about his area of expertise, and soon launched into...some physics mumbo-jumbo that Argent couldn’t make heads nor tails of. But Nahla and him soon got into a heated discussion of thermodynamics. While Judge and Argent both looked befuddled, they were content to watch their excited exchange. Only Nikki was groaning in agony, but she resisted verbalizing her complaints, instead taking to mashing her steamed liver.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the dinner talk consisted of Nikki’s latest dramas in school, Judge’s recent passion in Native American folklore, and Nahla’s newest software project. Argent didn’t know half of what they talked about, but years of wading through her family’s extensive social circles made her fluent in engaging in out-of-the-blue topics, asking questions, and sharing what experience she did have. Anytime questions of her and Hot Spot’s life at uni came up, she would smoothly steer the conversation away while still offering enough information for their cover to sound plausible. All while remaining personable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father would’ve been impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, Nahla brought out possibly the most beautiful pumpkin pie that Argent had ever clapped eyes on. Already she felt her stomach bulge; she would need new jeans after her visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We pray in the evenings. Did Isaiah tell you that?” Nahla asked after they had finished dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did,” said Argent. “I’ve never seen a Muslim prayer before, but from what he told me, it sounds really interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you. You and Isaiah are free to do what you wish. You can go off to your own things, if you’d like, but you’re welcome to join, or simply watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would…Would it be disrespectful if I tried joining?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, not at all!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Argent could say anything else, Nahla was already ushering her to the kitchen. They took turns washing their hands (“to be clean for the prayers,” Nahla explained), before they lined up in a cleared space in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just follow us,” Nahla reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Pretend it’s one of those dancing games,” Nikki said with a wink.“And don’t worry, you don’t have to speak the Arabic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent glanced almost panickingly at Hot Spot, who rolled his eyes but joined her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judge was in the front, facing in one direction with the rest of his family following suit. He brought his hands to his ears and said a phrase Argent didn’t understand—although she thought she heard “Allah'' in there. Only Hot Spot and Argent didn’t repeat it. Then he crossed his hands over his chest and spoke low under his breath so Argent could barely hear. Even if she could, she couldn’t make out the words: they were thick with vowels, but were rhythmic, almost rolling off the tongue, his voice trembling as it rose and fell. For a while he chanted, and then he suddenly bowed at the waist, and fell silent. His family followed, and Argent hurriedly did the same. She looked at Hot Spot with bewilderment, but he gave her a reassuring smile, and seemed to go a beat slower than the rest of his family so she could follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His father moved first, and the rest of them followed his motions like a reflection as he started the prayer again. Even though he was leading, Argent could pick out that Nahla and Nikki were praying at different paces, like a round song. They transitioned through several stances, holding the pose for a few verses of the prayer before moving to the next stance, all the while, still chanting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent didn’t understand the meaning behind the ceremony, but the family conducted it with such solemness as the ancient words rolled over her that she could almost feel the weight of them. She knew they were important—if not to her, then at least to Hot Spot’s family. She did her best to match their movements, and was surprised to find herself following them with ease. While the foreign words were intimidating, it helped that she didn’t have to repeat them herself, and the stances were not nearly as challenging as the yoga positions her mom had roped her into on her more exploratory days. In fact, as she moved through and held the poses, the motions felt like an odd cross between yoga and Tai Chi. (...Hopefully that wasn’t blasphemous to say).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the chanting ended and they straightened, Hot Spot nodded at her. “You did a good job,” he said. But what surprised her was when Nahla pulled her into a hug. “Thank you for joining us. You're the first visitor to have done so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent returned the hug, holding the woman close before letting go. Nahla’s eyes were twinkling again when Argent replied, “Thank you for inviting me.”  And she couldn’t have meant it more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, Argent retired for the night to her room. It was a lot smaller than she was used to, about the size of her closet back in New Zealand, and nothing like her friends’ mansions and resorts. ...And she was relieved. She had always felt on-edge at her friends’ places, as if she were on an audition and every action she took had to be just-so. Every second had been exhausting. But here…even being here for just a day made her feel...peaceful. Like there was no one she had to put on a show for. Even participating in the prayer was her choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could just...be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not entirely. There was that tiny, itty-bitty, inconsequential detail of being a superhero. But the only time she had worried about that was during the dinner conversation. Otherwise, she was just Toni again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tugged Nellie from her backpack and plopped onto the bed, squeezing the sea turtle to her chest with a sigh. What bothered her more was how Hot Spot was handling his identity. Keeping your identity a secret from people you just met is one thing, never mind how welcoming they are. Keeping it secret from your </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a whole other matter. Hot Spot had managed not to raise suspicions during his interactions, but she couldn’t imagine how much it was tearing him up inside to lie. Her folks might not have completely accepted her, but at least she didn’t have to pretend with them. She just hoped Hot Spot was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave another sigh. Speaking of family...hers might not be very </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now, but it was still Christmas. She dug her phone out from her pocket…and hesitated. Fiddling with it, she wondered who her parents were throwing a party for this holiday season, and how they would explain her absence. Everyone back home knew she was a superhero—her appearance made that rather hard to hide—but that’d make people even more curious why their local superhero wasn’t visiting her family during the holidays like the picture-perfect postcard that they should be (well, if one family member was half-alien). She’d have to call them eventually to find out what cover story her parents had fed everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they’d say she was studying at college in between her superhero work like Hot Spot was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fat chance. She was never the scholar her parents liked to pretend she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if her mum would still curl up under a fort of fuzzy blankets in bed and watch all the cheesy holiday romcoms, like they always did every Christmas morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… a call may not be so bad. Her recent visit </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> ironed out some wrinkles between them. Clutching Nellie to her chest, she dialed the number. Best to get it over with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Mum….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toni seems like a nice girl,” Nahla said later that night, when Hot Spot was helping her clean up dinner. “How’d you meet her again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...we met at the coffee shop,” he said, then winced when his mom’s back was turned. Argent was better at all this cover-up stuff than he was. He was never a good liar, especially to his mom, of all people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Mom made that sound, that one where he knew she’d observed something he wished she hadn’t. He fidgeted, worrying that she’d caught his lie. But then she turned back with a smile, and he almost sighed in relief—until she said: “So...will your father and I be getting an announcement anytime soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. Not what he’d feared, but not what he’d hoped, either. “We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends, Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm-hmm.” She patted him on the shoulder, not looking very convinced. But then her smile widened into a genuine grin, and she suddenly nuzzled her cheek against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled, sounding more like Nikki in that moment than a woman in her forties. “I’m just glad my boy’s found a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, okay,” he grumbled, moving away. But the corner of his lip had quirked up, and he put an arm over her shoulder. “Thanks, Mom. For everything.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: I did some research into Islam for this chapter, but I'm by no means an expert, so if you find any genuine mistakes, please let me know and I'll be happy to fix them. :) Word of warning, though: if you're going to spout racist/fear-mongering nonsense in the comments...just don't. </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ep. 9: Holiday Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You ready to go?” Kid Flash asked, holding their shared bag of luggage in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx took a deep breath, preparing herself. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down so she could climb onto his back. “Hold on tight.” While he carried the luggage, Jinx wrapped her hands around his chest and pulled her knees in until they were crisscrossed around his hips. Then, they were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the wind buffet her skin. Kid Flash was slower when carrying her—not that the difference was noticeable to her. When she opened her eyes moments later, they were in a different city. The columns of tall glass buildings of Keystone City’s industrial sector had been swapped for an expanse of grassy suburbs. They had stopped a few streets away from his relatives’ house. Kid Flash’s uncle and aunt knew their identities, his uncle being the Flash himself, but that didn’t mean others had to know. Checking to make sure no one was watching, they ducked into a public restroom and changed: him into his civilian clothes and her with her holo-ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash was gawking at her as soon as she slipped on her ring. She frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash whipped his head, clearing his thoughts. “Nothing. I just forget how different you look whenever you change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at the mirror—and immediately felt a chill down her spine. She’d worn the holo-ring a few times during their outings, but it still felt weird to see her reflection. Her pink horseshoe-shaped hair had been translated into black pigtails and her ashen skin had darkened to a shade of cinnamon. But what always caught her off-guard were her eyes. Still curved, but her cat-like slit of a pupil had rounded into a perfect circle centered in brown irises. She looked so….Normal. Tsk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your outfit reminds me of a sailor-witch crossover,” noted Kid Flash. “I think Cyborg watches too much anime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her outfit: it had kept its shape, but its purple and black colors had been swapped for a matching blue and white, respectively. “One, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Two, don’t get used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream about it. I like pinkettes better, anyway.” He flashed a smile. “I can tweak the ring later, if you’d like, but you still look great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t look too bad yourself,” she noted, unashamedly giving him a once over. He’d changed his outfit for a yellow and orange jacket (honestly, the colors were like his school uniform), a white t-shirt, and Nike shoes. Simple, but casual, and it suited him. Plus, she could enjoy his blue eyes even more with his mask gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked the rest of the way to his house hand-in-hand. All they could hear were the rustle of leaves in the breeze, twittering birds, and the occasional engine of a car. Kid Flash was chattering about Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris and the things they would do, but Jinx couldn’t hear it. As soon as they stepped into the neighborhood, Jinx knew his family would be well-to-do. She could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wealth. All the lawns were Hollywood-green and the yards were well-groomed with plenty of room for perfect little children to tumble and play. Flower beds in bloom lined uncracked sidewalks, which led to houses with no signs of splintering wood, broken windows, or even fading paint. Jinx tried to listen to Kid Flash as he chattered away, but she couldn’t stop that hair-rising instinct that she shouldn’t be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here we are!” he announced, far too sudden for Jinx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up to see a house, noticeably smaller than others, but still looking as if it had popped into existence straight from a magazine cover. She smiled uneasily as her boyfriend bounded up the front steps. The doorbell hadn’t even finished its first ring when the door flew open, faster than it should’ve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wally!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A blonde man appeared at the front door, his arms spread wide before enveloping her boyfriend in a bear-hug. He was only a few inches taller than Kid Flash, but his muscles were at least twice as wide than his, and if Jinx didn’t know better, she would’ve thought he’d break him like a toothpick. But Kid Flash gave as much as he was given, and they parted with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you haven’t let domestic life fatten you up,” Kid Flash said, jabbing at the man’s stomach. “Has my aunt been feeding you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted. “You kidding me? I’ve been doing all the cooking! But enough about my pretty lady, let me see yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx struggled not to tense when the superhero turned to her. He was smiling, but she didn’t miss the way his eyes—a softer blue than Kid Flash’s—scanned her, no doubt deciding if the news stories and criminal reports were true. But his expression was confused—until she held up her hand and wiggled her holo-ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought it’d be better if we laid low during the holidays,” she explained, keeping her chin high even as she itched to cross her arms in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He grinned, and offered his hand. “Name’s Barry, nice to meet ya. I’ve heard lots about you.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Of course he has.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinx.” She took it, and he gave two firm shakes before letting go. “Your nephew has told me a lot about you, too, Barry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Straight to first name basis! I like this one!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky. She still calls me Kid,” her boyfriend teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because she knows you still are one.” He winked at her. “Here, let me get that for you.” He lifted their bag over his shoulder and led them inside the house, where Jinx slipped off her holo-ring. Barry grinned, but to her surprise, his stare didn’t linger on her anymore than normal. Had she miscalculated his first look? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interior of the house matched the exterior: clean and high-quality. Little knick knacks were arranged here and there, and while there wasn’t a lot of furniture, each piece counted, creating an uncluttered, purposeful space. Everything in its proper place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris, they’re here!” Barry bellowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman met them, dressed in a fashionable skirt with a silk scarf tied as a belt around her waist. Her brown eyes were sharp and quick, and her auburn hair glistened with red when she stepped into the sunlight. Even without her (rather impressive) heels, she would’ve been taller than Jinx. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, we’ve been expecting you!” She stretched her hand out to Jinx with no reservations. “Iris West Allen, pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard you’re quite the character. Is it true that you grew up in an academy for villains?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Kid Flash covered for her. “Iris, she just walked into the door. Take a breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” his aunt said, flashing an embarrassed smile. “Get a little carried away. Part of the job, you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is?” ventured Jinx cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m a crime reporter, sweetie. Can I call you sweetie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She calls everyone that because she can’t remember their names,” whispered Kid Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can remember her name just fine, thank you, Walter. And I do love a good crime story, ever since I was a little girl reading Sherlock Holmes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx tried her best not to raise an eyebrow. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was where Kid Flash got his chatterbox tendencies. And now there were two of them. Maybe three, if she counted Barry, but she pegged him as the more boisterous type rather than talkative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” she said, more for something to say than for anything else. Mentally, she was counting the seconds before she was drilled with questions from the reporter-next-door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blur zipped past her, and Barry was suddenly beside his wife, pecking her cheek, then whooshed around the corner to what she presumed were the living areas, then into the kitchen—minus their bag, if what she could make out of his blur was any indication—before returning to them. Right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> two speedsters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are in luck. Dinner’s just about done, so Wally can—”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whew! </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a clinking of what Jinx presumed was silverware, and Kid Flash called from the other room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Table’s set!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was going to be a long day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris laughed. “Let’s eat, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry set out platters full of turkey, homemade mashed potatoes and gravy, and marshmallow-topped sweet potatoes with a fresh blueberry pie waiting in the kitchen. (Jinx shuddered at the memory of the last pie she ate, and thought of a way she could politely decline).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Jinx, tell us a little about yourself,” began Iris as they settled into their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, there it was. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She took a sip from her drink, considering how to reply. “What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, where are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jump City,” she said reflexively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Iris looked surprised. “Wally mentioned you lived at the Academy, but I didn’t know you grew up there, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t...technically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom and I moved around a lot when I was younger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Your mother must be proud to see her daughter working as a hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx tried to keep the bitterness out of her smile. More likely, she didn’t care. “I hope so,” she said instead. That sounded more...socially acceptable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has she not told you so?” Iris asked, eyebrows raised, but Barry cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your power has to do with probabilities, right?” he asked loudly. “I’ve seen footage of it, but I was always curious how that worked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you much,” admitted Jinx. “I was taught how to use my powers, not what they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry looked disappointed, like a puppy who just had a biscuit revoked. “Ah, right. Shame, that.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jinx wondered why so many superheroes who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally fought the best villains </span>
  </em>
  <span>could look like kicked puppies when they wanted to. Kid Flash would probably say it was a secondary power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My guess is she manipulates the waveform of matter by weighing certain configurations probabilistically when she focuses on a specific intention,” the speedster himself spoke up. Jinx looked at him in surprise. He had asked her questions about her powers before, but she rarely had answers. He would muse about it in terms she vaguely understood before inevitably getting distracted by something else. But she always thought her powers were just an idle curiosity; not something he’d given a lot of thought to. Although, now that she thought about, it made sense he would. That guy’s brain never shut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But her powers are at least partially instinctive,” Barry argued. “She can still use them without performing all the calculations, otherwise her response time would be too restricted, and footage says it's not.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look who did their homework. Gold star. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But then she wondered where he’d gotten that footage from, and shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that’s an extension of an altered form of—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Telekinesis</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he finished excitedly, “which is the root of her power, forming quantum barriers around a region, forcing the waveform to collapse within those boundaries, which explains her use of—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Concussive waves even when she’s not intentionally calculating probabilities. An electron may be anywhere in a potential well, but if her powers restrict, it reduces the areas it's likely to be. The more energy she pours into it, the more precise her control is, or the more improbable the effect she can create is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’d likely add mild unconscious precognition if her powers ‘peer’ into the future to test every outcome before selecting the path of least resistance to accomplish her intended goal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Jinx’s and Kid Flash’s eyes widen at this. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kid Flash said, before launching into another point of attack—Jinx wasn’t sure she had recovered from the last. “How do you think her powers would work with entangled objects?”</span>
</p><p> <span>They talked so fast they were nearly overlapping each other’s sentences. She glanced at Iris. “Expect this a lot,” the reporter said over them.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I figured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx thought she should’ve felt uncomfortable being dissected like this right in front of them, like some type of subject. That’s how she felt around Brother Blood. These two sounded so...scholarly and professional...but unlike Brother Blood, who analyzed his subjects and students alike with a cold precision, Kid Flash and Barry looked more like excited boys stumbling over themselves to share factoids about their favorite hobby. She still couldn’t push down the paranoia that sharing information about her powers to a superhero—someone she would’ve considered an enemy not long ago—was a bad idea, but the pure excitement almost rolling off of Kid Flash made it hard not to enjoy their conversation...just a little. It was rare for her to be the center of attention. As hard as it was to believe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>....She’ll just ignore the implication that she’s the “hobby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Iris suggested they decorate the Christmas tree. Jinx thought the process would’ve been done in nanoseconds with two speedsters around, but instead Barry and Kid Flash went at a normal speed. “Part of the agreement,” Kid Flash explained to her. “No speeding allowed during decoration time.” He handed her one end of a gold tinsel garland, and she held it steady while he circled around the tree. When he wasn’t looking, she leaned forward and breathed in the pine’s scent. She’d never smelled a fresh pine tree before. It smelt...crisp...clean. Huh. What would hiking through the mountains smell like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry and Iris clambered up the stairs, and Jinx snapped out of her daydream. The couple set down bags full of ornaments on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, remember this one, Wally?” Iris asked, pulling from one of the bags what looked like a tiny wooden rocking horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash smiled when he saw it. “Yeah, Barry helped me carve that during my cowboy phase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cowboy phase?” repeated Jinx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before that, it was an orangutan phase,” quipped Barry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worse than your dinosaur phase, mister,” riposted Iris. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> think it deserves a place of honor.” She reached to place the ornament high on the tree, but Kid Flash stopped her. He took the ornament from her and balanced it on a branch between a strand of tinsel so it almost looked like it was on a track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horses don’t run on tracks, Kid,” pointed out Jinx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly you haven’t seen enough cowboy shows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d consider that a good thing,” Iris said.  “So what type of Christmas traditions do you have, Jinx?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing very memorable,” she admitted, which was true. Christmases at the Academy were a blur of nighttime robberies and frenetic contests to see who could nab the most. But...that probably wasn’t what Iris wanted to hear. “Ah...I like yours, though,” she said instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sweetie. You’re welcome anytime,” Iris said with a smile, although Jinx felt like the awkwardness hadn’t dissipated. But she returned the smile anyways, more relieved that she didn’t have to answer any more questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the decorating passed uneventfully. As they dressed the tree, Kid Flash and his family chatted easily about work and sports and what it’s been like to be a new team. Jinx chimed in occasionally on the last one, but while Barry wasn’t what she was expecting—far more easy going than other longtime superheroes she had the misfortune of meeting—she still saw them as if they were one complete unit, while she was on the outside, looking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every so often Iris or Barry would ask Jinx another question about her life or background—thankfully avoiding the criminal stuff—and for a moment her mind would quickly run through several responses before filtering it down to one clean and courteous answer she hoped was socially acceptable enough. She could feel the effort of being on-guard wearing her down, and she was relieved when their questions stopped. Usually she wouldn’t bother tiptoeing around her experiences, but she knew this was important to Kid Flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the background, Christmas carols played, and Kid Flash sang along with them in a surprisingly harmonious voice. Jinx didn’t sing—or liked carols, for that matter—but she liked listening to him. For now, that was enough of a reward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later they had finished decorating and the night was winding down. After she had helped put away the bags of ornament, Jinx excused herself to retire for the night. Kid Flash was about to follow her when Aunt Iris caught his attention, lightly touching him on the shoulder. “Wally, sweetie?”</span>
</p><p> <span>“Yeah?”</span></p><p> <span>“Do you think Jinx likes us?” Blunt as always. Just like a reporter.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think she likes you just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to know,” she sighed in relief. “I was afraid she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash furrowed his brow. “Are you and Barry worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>, per se,” added Barry. “We just want to make sure we’re not scaring your girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scare Jinx? You’re going to need more than that, old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet. From what you tell me, she can more than hold her own. She seems to take a while to warm up, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s always like that. But she might be tenser knowing that you’re, well, you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for once my reputation precedes me. Does she know that we’re alright with her dance with the Dark Side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She understands the Force is with her, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done, padawan.” He clapped a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> two like her?” Kid Flash asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we do,” Iris said, and Barry nodded. “She’s brave and smart enough to keep up with you, and I can see you’re head over heels for her.” He grinned, not even trying to deny it. “We like her,” she added, meeting his eyes. “We just hope she gets to know us, too. Call me selfish, but I want my favorite nephew and the person he loves to be happy with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s selfish,” Kid Flash said. “I’d love that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So would we,” said Barry. “So let us know if there’s anything we can do to make her feel welcome. If she’s special to you, then she’s special to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Thanks, you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Barry clapped him on the back. “Now, you two don’t stay up too late. The walls are thin around here,” he said with a wiggle of his brow. Iris slapped him on the shoulder, but Kid Flash shot back:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thinner than your bedroom’s!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they had their own rooms at the Tower, Kid Flash and Jinx would spend the night together both out of preference and habit from their days of being freelance superheroes sharing his apartment. Kid Flash hadn’t kept it a secret from his aunt and uncle, but he still didn’t expect them to have their own room together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only have one guest room, so it’s easier for us, anyway,” Iris had explained breezily when she had told them during dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Barry had winked at him when Jinx wasn’t looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That news was definitely an improvement from the couch he’d been expecting. Still, something didn’t...sit right with him. His conversation with Barry and Iris had felt minor enough, but it felt like just the tip of an iceberg. It wasn’t like he’d expected Jinx to just sidle right into his family’s life as if she had grown up in the same house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something still nagged at him. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> nagging. While he knew that expecting his family and Jinx to be bestie-besties wasn’t going to happen, he still didn’t want things to be awkward. But saying that Jinx opened up easily was as much as an understatement as saying that Robin didn’t use any hair product or that Hot Spot didn’t need a fire extinguisher every time he lost a game or—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That Jinx looked great in his t-shirt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, as the sorceress changed into one of his old shirts. Now the only thought he could hold in his head was how his shirt cut off at her hips at </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the right place and—</span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was getting distracted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. More important matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re you liking it here?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family’s nice,” she said, sitting down on the bed beside him. “Now I know where you got your sense of humor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing quippiness runs in the family.” He rolled onto his stomach and brushed her leg. “I noticed you didn’t say much today. Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fine.” But she looked away, her thumb stroking over her wrist. A sign that all was not fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He propped himself up onto his elbows and gave her a lopsided grin. “Really? So if I were to interrogate you with intense tickling, nothing else would come out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx rolled her eyes at him. “Kid, I’m a trained criminal who was taught how to withstand interrogation methods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but were you trained to withstand </span>
  <em>
    <span>tickling</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a chuckle from that. He kissed her hand, then, and traced the curve of her leg lightly like he knew she liked. “So? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have to resort to my nefarious methods, or will you say what’s bothering you? Please. I want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx sighed and dropped backwards onto the bed so now she was looking up at him. “They’re not bothering me. They’re better than expected, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you expect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. More...</span>
  <em>
    <span>pointed</span>
  </em>
  <span> questions, thinly veiled insults. That sort of a thing.” She waved her hand in a vague gesture, then huffed. “More tough-asses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, only Iris can account for my uncle’s ass and vice versa, but they’re not Batman,” Kid Flash said. “I told you they were pretty easygoing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said, sounding almost exasperated. “They’re nice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...you’re not talking to them because they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well… It’s not what I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would you have reacted if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you expected?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably be just as much of a tough-ass,” she admitted with a smirk. “But I’m not used to—</span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s not like I have a precedent on what to do when your boyfriend takes you to his relatives’ house for the first time when you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>villain</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>superhero</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris may be super and a hero, but she isn’t a superhero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not helping, Kid.”</span>
</p><p><span>“How about this? First, you’re an </span><em><span>ex</span></em><span>-villainess, and if anything, Barry and Iris would find that even more interesting. They’re nerds like that. Second, as for a precedent, all of you are still interesting </span><em><span>people—the</span></em> <em><span>best</span></em><span> people, if you add me to the bunch. We won’t run out of material to talk about anytime soon. I’m surprised Iris hasn’t grilled you for stories about your life on the run yet.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Really?” she said flatly. “You’d think it’d be a good idea to confess all my crimes to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a reporter. Digging up juicy stories is her job,” he said, then quickly added, “But I can tell her not to push.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure telling your family stories about my dark deeds will get me much favor...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, they’re fine. And hey, nothing makes a better ice-breaker than a good story. Honestly, an ex-villainess, a superhero, and a reporter walking into a bar is one of the most interesting ones I’ve heard before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except there’s no bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash’s lips quirked up. “That could be arranged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. “Pretty sure your superhero-uncle wouldn’t approve of underaged drinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll just have to arrange that back at the Tower,” he conceded. She chuckled, but had taken to rubbing her wrists again. He took her hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss on her palm. “Are you really that stressed?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little. I’ve never done this—” She flicked her free hand between them “—before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do in the past?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, and rolled onto her stomach, her hand slipping out of his grasp. “Not going to a good guy’s home and meeting his mostly-normal family—and on Christmas, of all days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are the Ghosts of Christmas Past,” he said, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “But the Ghost of Christmas Present says this good guy is sure his mostly-normal family aren’t as scary as you think they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I was scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you’re not scared.” He kissed her palm again, hiding his smile. But then his smile faded, and Jinx prepared herself for what came next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trust me, right?” he asked, holding her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down, but nodded. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then trust me that my uncle won’t hate you, or hurt you, or whatever other theories your nefarious mind is coming up with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll...try,” she grumbled, not arguing the nefarious bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, pressing another kiss to her hand until it almost tickled. “They’ll like you, if you let them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “And if they don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we have more awkward Christmases than I’d like. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> prefer to avoid those, if at all possible, but we can work through it, Lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s not fair to you,” she muttered. “I don’t want to make things awkward between you and your family. You actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> good relatives.” She rolled her eyes. “Novel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Que novela</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he agreed. “I do, and because of that, they’ll love you because I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if they don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then they don’t,” he said, his voice firm. “You can’t force someone to like you. But even if they thought you were Cruella de Vil, I’d still think you were my hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. “Some would call that blind, you know. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’d be the anti-hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even better,” he said. “Heroes are too high-maintenance, anyway.” She laughed at that, and he smiled. “Just relax, okay? They’re my family. You don’t have to be on guard with them. Even if they don’t like you—which they won’t—it can’t hurt to try and talk to them a little more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” she said with a sigh. “I can do this. I’ve come across worse supers than your uncle and came out on top.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit! ...I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll still help me.” Other people would’ve looked down, embarrassed, but instead she sat up straight, her voice firm, like it was an assumption, not a question. “Make me look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “You always look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. Find some common ground. Give me some openings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plan a strategy of attack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re getting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pecked her on the nose. “At your service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” She nodded. “I’ll try. For you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached up and drew him into a long kiss. When she pulled back, her lips were curled into a taunting smile. “Your service can start now...” Her fingers curled around the hem of his shirt, pushing it up. Kid Flash grinned as he traced his hands up her bare legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight’s a good night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning when Kid Flash and Jinx woke up, they found the rest of the household already lounging on the couch in their pajama robes with cups of eggnog in their hands. “Merry Christmas!” Barry cheered when he saw him. Underneath the Christmas tree were two wrapped presents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you didn’t have to,” Kid Flash said, but he was already grinning, his eyes lit up. He really was a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know we were supposed to get something,” Jinx said, trying to push away the pricks of guilt. No one had told her she needed to get presents. Was that something couples did at their family’s house? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did no one tell her?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But before her thoughts could speed too far ahead of her, Iris had come over with steaming mugs of eggnog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” she tutted. “We wanted to, and you two home for Christmas is enough of a present for us. Here, sweetie,” she said, handing Jinx a mug. She winked. “My own special recipe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she murmured, before taking a sip. The drink was rich and thick...and clearly spiked. Guess she was wrong about the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash sped to the Christmas tree, but the veteran speedster caught him before he could reach his present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah-ah. Breakfast first,” he commanded. “I’ve been waiting.” Priorities: like uncle, like nephew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bantered as they made their way to the table, but that slowly died down as they passed out breakfast. Despite the promising start to their morning, their breakfast started off slower. Like all the energy and anticipation for a good day had been used up in the first ten minutes. Jinx could sense the nervousness practically rolling off everyone as they sat around the table. It didn’t help that Barry’s knee-bouncing was shaking the table or that Iris kept sharing obscure factoids she found in that day’s newspaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx struggled to come with something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say, but every time she thought she had something, that nagging feeling would come back, and she’d hold back, cursing herself each time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought Argent and Kid Flash were the charismatic ones so she wouldn’t have to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Kid Flash’s eyes widened, and he flashed her a grin. “Hey, Jinx, you should show Aunt Iris some of your sketches sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx gave him a look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she meant by “charismatic.” He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> her sketches were private—not that he really listened. But before she could say anything, Iris had already clamped onto the idea. “You sketch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not professionally...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, you don’t have to be a professional to do good work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the professional photographer,” chuckled Barry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx raised a brow at the woman. “You’re a photographer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has an artistic eye,” added Barry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop. My specialities lie in writing,” clarified Iris, “but I do love the arts. What draws you to sketching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx blinked. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, what pulls you to it? What about it resonates with you?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh.</span> <span>I guess...I like the quiet. The control,” she said, struggling to put into words exactly what came over her when she drew. “When I’m drawing, everything just fades away until it’s just me and whatever I’m trying to sketch.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“That’s the same when I take pictures,” Iris agreed. “Blocking out all the distractions until I can find the best way to represent my subject. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Writing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on the other hand—a different beast entirely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for instance, when I’m sketching I may feel compelled to keep drawing until it’s complete, but with writing, it goes even deeper than that. It’s more a frenzy. I’m trying to piece together all these different sources and narratives until I can get to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>meat </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the story, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s like deciphering a linguistic code.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds pretty intense,” admitted Jinx. “I thought journalism was all about corporate scams and celebrity couples.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowadays, but I enjoy crime more. Getting inside the mystery, the motives behind the criminals—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, Iris?” interrupted Barry, glancing back between her and Jinx. She wondered for whose sake he was interrupting: hers or his. While she wasn’t ashamed of her life, she also didn’t think it was a smart idea to wave about all her crimes in front of her boyfriend’s do-gooder father figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris’ eyes widened. “Oh, sorry, sweetie. I get a little ahead of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” said Jinx. “You’re ambitious. It’s something I admire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takes one to know one,” Iris said with a wink. “I knew from the moment Kid Flash told me about you that you’re a woman of ambition, too. You must have a lot of interesting stories up your sleeves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Iris</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kid Flash said, this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You don’t get through life like she has and not have some interesting stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think my </span>
  <em>
    <span>tales </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be fitting for the present company,” she said, glancing at Barry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, him? Don’t mind him,” said Iris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t mind me,” said Barry. “I love a good story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at the superhero, but he gave her a reassuring smile. That nagging feeling squeezed her throat again, but she glanced at Kid Flash, looking so eager and hopeful... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, she’d hex him if she regretted this… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed, pushing that nagging feeling down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist...” A slow smile curled her lips.  If they wanted a story, she’d give them one that’d knock their socks off. She proceeded to tell them of the time Billy Numerous thought it was a good idea to steal a dolphin from an aquarium, which landed up with Gizmo having to improvise building a swimming tank, Kyd Wykkyd keeping Mammoth from playing with the “pretty fish,” and Jinx and See-More trying to return the freaking dolphin without getting caught, because even villains had a reputation to maintain, and dolphin-napping </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She changed the names, of course—even if she wasn’t a criminal anymore, discretion was still part of her code—but soon she had everyone laughing. To her relief, no one looked insulted or put off by her time as a criminal. In fact, if anything, Iris seemed to glom onto the idea. She started asking Jinx more and more questions, and after some prodding from Kid Flash, she told her, feeling relieved she didn’t have to tiptoe around the subject—so long as Iris wouldn’t actually publish what she knew. Jinx didn’t need more of a target on her back as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their breakfast concluded, and by the grin practically radiating from Kid Flash’s face, it seemed she did a good job. As soon as the table was cleared, he raced to the Christmas tree like a little kid. He had the good graces to at least wait for them before he ripped into his present. His gift was a pocket-sized journal. “So you can slow down and actually record all those brilliant thoughts,” Iris said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx unwrapped hers one fold at a time until Kid Flash and Barry were practically bouncing, which made her go... all... the more. Methodical…. When she finally unwrapped it (much to the speedsters’ relief), she found  a DVD of what looked like black and white Christmas movies. “Wally said you didn’t watch many movies growing up, so we thought we’d help you get up to speed,” explained Barry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a Wonderful Life</span>
  </em>
  <span> is on here! That’s it! We’re watching that tonight,” Kid Flash ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. My team’s been pestering me to watch these,” Jinx said, actually smiling. The last gift she’d got was a set of high-quality colored pencils from Kid Flash not long after they’d moved in together, but beyond that, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten a gift—one that was bought, that is. It wasn’t what she expected—to be honest, she hadn’t known what to expect—but at least she had a few more movies to add to their date-night list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, sweetie,” Iris said. “These movies are our initiation process.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was Barry who surprised her, clapping a hand on her shoulder and smiling. “Which means you’re part of the family now, Jinx.” He winked. “You’re stuck with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx couldn’t help but smile. “Or you’re stuck with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That went pretty well,” Kid Flash said to her afterwards, as they started to pack up. Jinx knew that he could’ve had everything packed and ready in seconds, and yet he went slowly, gathering the things he had flown across the room in his typical messy fashion one piece at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it did,” Jinx said before she could stop herself. She quickly added, “I think I got along better with Iris than Barry, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you defrosted around him. You didn’t look like you were on trial anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t look like I was in trial,” she said defensively. “I looked professional. Formidable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Formidable is right,” Kid Flash smiled. “Maybe next time you two can hold a conversation yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx smirked. “I would say there’s at least a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it.” He paused to wrap his arms around her. “I’m proud of you,” he said, nuzzling his cheek against hers. Jinx rolled her eyes, but didn’t stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some credit goes to you,” she replied, moving around him to fold the clothes he’d gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, his lips brushing against her neck when he murmured, “I’m just glad everyone’s happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even in time for the holidays,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, you had fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said truthfully. “I may not want to have lunch with your aunt and uncle every day of the week, but I like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I was hoping for,” he said, then pecked her on the nose. They finished packing, and soon enough were ready by the front door with their bag between them, saying their goodbyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you, Wally,” Iris said, pulling Kid Flash into a hug. “Be safe. Don’t take any stupid risks, don’t play with kryptonite, and don’t let any mad masterminds screw with your psyche, okay? It’s bad for your health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only calculated ones, depends if it’s for science, and I’ll try,” rapid-fired Kid Flash, returning the hug, before facing his uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You done good, Kid,” Barry said, clapping Kid Flash on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, real original, Uncle,” he said with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jinx was standing off to the side, not quite sure where to look, before she was suddenly swooped into another hug. “You’re welcome anytime,” Iris said as she squeezed her. “Come visit us soon, and take care of my nephew, alright? Don’t let him do anything we wouldn’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can catch him,” Jinx said, blushing hard, but not moving from the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can always get a leash,” Barry suggested after Iris let her go, and Jinx smiled wryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I don’t already have one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash actually coughed at that—a rare sight—while Barry guffawed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for having me,” she said, allowing herself a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, sweetie,” Iris replied with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a care-package of Barry’s Christmas snickerdoodles and Iris’ eggnog (to be hidden from the rest of their team), they left Kid Flash’s family. They soon found the same stop as before, changing into their uniforms, and once they were done, Kid Flash knelt. “Your ride’s ready, Lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she hesitated. “I want to show you something before we go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, really? What is it?” His lips spread into a grin. “Or is it a surprise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise,” she decided, keeping the hesitation from her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows arched. He knew she wasn’t much for surprises, but the unexpected turn only seemed to make him more excited. So typical of him. “Lead the way, my lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told him the address, and clambered on. “Can you...take it slower, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocked his head. “How slow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you’d consider a leisurely walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...five hundred miles an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out that gave her at least a few minutes, in which time she tried to calm herself and ignore the nagging thoughts in her mind that screamed she should turn back now and forget this whole stupid idea. Even Kid Flash seemed to notice her racing heart, and he slowed to almost normal-speed when he turned his head and asked, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. She thought he might prod her further, but after a glance, he turned back and picked up speed again. She leaned in close until she was almost touching his neck and breathed in. He smelt like his favorite cologne and a run through the city in the morning; she focused on the familiar scent, letting it settle her nerves. After a minute or two more, they slowed to a stop. They were in the middle of a city, cars zipping past a busy intersection on their way to work. Everything had a certain gray, dingy tone to it from the air quality, and the pavements were cracked and scuffed with dirt. Kid Flash looked around in confusion. “This it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx stepped down and nodded. “This is it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re we looking for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” She led him down the block, knowing the way as if she was following a dream. She kept her head held high and her boots pounding the cement even as her hands shook. Then she turned into a driveway of a park. A sign above them said “Freedom Acres.” Always pretentious names. There was nothing free about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trailers were parked in rows down gravel paths. She lived in a few nice parks where people chatted over BBQs and the lawns were green and clean, but those were only when her mother managed a bonus that never lasted long. Most of her time had been spent in parks like these. Different trailers were parked here, but the area still had a dingy, dreary feel to it, looking as tired as the eyes of the people inside them. She instinctively scanned for one with a wind chime hanging out the window and a four-leaf clover scrawled on the side, but of course, that one had moved on years earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too early in the morning for people to be awake, so they were by themselves in the park. It was walking through a ghost town. The air felt thick and cold. Even after so many years had passed, nothing seemed to have changed. Like at any moment she’d hear someone yell her name and she’d freeze like a startled racoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a reassuring squeeze of her hand told her that wasn’t true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of Kid Flash’s hand and traced her fingers over a familiar wood beam, etched with graffiti and the marks of lovers...and near the bottom, a carved four-leaf clover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, she was back in time, a girl who had lost the hope of collecting any luck that symbol represented, but still scratching it in one chip of wood at a time with a pocketknife like it was a compulsion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left these everywhere we went,” she whispered, half to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky before I even came around,” Kid Flash joked half-heartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her boots crunched on the gravel as she walked ahead, half-lost in memories. She remembered the stinging, scraped knees she got whenever her “bad luck” reared its ugly head. The rips in her jeans that her mom would patch with hideous colors she could never hide from the park’s bullies. The first skirt she stole that no one but Fred noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came to a deserted spot near the corner of the park. “This was where my mom and I lived, and whatever boyfriend my mom picked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lived here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The last place I lived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before HIVE Academy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Before I ran away.” She pointed to a thin, leafless tree farther back. “I would sit and draw there sometimes. It was out of the way of Mom and the boyfriend. Sometimes I’d leave the park and take a walk outside. Usually at night. There was a twenty-four hour diner across the street where I’d wash dishes for a meal. The eggs were always overcooked, but the hash browns weren’t that bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his hand touch her shoulder, and her memories dried up, like a puddle in the desert. “You don’t have to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. “I know.” She exhaled, the air puffing in front of her. Jinx stood up and faced him. He was looking at her with the slightest, worried frown, and he held her face and looked at her with such serious blue eyes that she knew he would take away all the pain if he could. She almost turned away from his hand—but then she stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she first met him, she thought him too privileged, too naive. She would’ve hexed him until he left her alone if Madam Rouge hadn’t interfered. But the truth was she resented his kindness, because she didn’t think she deserved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in closer, almost nuzzling his palm, before taking his hands and holding them in her own. “But you shared with me and I want to do the same. Maybe not all at once—because, god, you’re not my therapist—but...you’re important to me, Wally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, then, and he seemed to light up that park like a Christmas tree. “That’s the first time you said my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve said your name before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash touched his forehead to hers, his eyes sparkling. “Not like that. Not like you love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do love it. And you.” She rose up on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the nose. “And don’t you forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured, his nose red in the cold and looking all the dorkier. She kissed him again, and he laughed. “If I’d known my family would make you this affection, I’d take you to my family’s house sooner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the Titans got back together, it was Christmas day. Kid Flash insisted on a tree in their Main Ops room, which the others agreed to. They gathered around the Christmas tree where presents were waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who goes first?” Jinx asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Argent handed them each a loosely wrapped package. Jinx unwrapped hers and scrunched her nose at...an ugly Christmas sweater. Hers, in particular, had the body of an elf down the neckline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks?” she said, sharing an equally bemused look with Hot Spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I always wanted,” Kid Flash said, already putting on his; on the front was a Pikachu wearing a Santa Claus hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does mine have a shark on it?” Hot Spot asked, and indeed, on the front of his was a shark entangled in Christmas lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you said you didn’t celebrate Christmas, but I didn’t want to leave you out, so….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you got me a shark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sharks are secular! And lights are more festive without specifically being about Christmas, so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot actually smirked at that. Jinx shared another look with him, this time with a nod in a clear ‘I’ll do it if you do it agreement’, before putting on their sweaters. Like dorks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent beamed at all of them. Also like a dork. “I have to take a picture of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late. Argent had already snapped one on her phone, with Kid Flash beaming and the other two raising a hand to cover their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, who’s next?” said the speedster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot started to hand out small, thin square packages. “Christmas isn’t really my thing, but I figured since it was our first as a team, I could oblige everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They opened theirs up, and in each one was a CD. Argent grinned at what looked like a Rock &amp; Roll album, Kid Flash fist-pumped when he unwrapped a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Vol. 1</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Jinx was surprised to see a new Ed Sheeran album. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him,” her boyfriend said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx shot him an irritated glare...before blushing and tucking the album away before anyone else could see it. Then, she cleared her throat and passed out boxes, all of the same size, to her friends. Holding her head high, she said, “These are to make up for all of your horrible tastes in dishware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, I wonder what it is,” Argent teased, shaking her box as if testing out the sound. Jinx shot her a glare, knowing full well she knew what her gifts were since she’d been there when she’d picked them out. But the other girl smiled anyways when she pulled out a black mug with rhinestones and red lipstick-kisses decorating the sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, girl,” she said, then smooched the lip-markings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot looked genuinely impressed when he pulled out an—also black, coincidentally—mug with an equation written on it. “Space time metrics. Huh, didn’t think you’d know about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” she said bluntly. “I just saw the first mug with math written on it and grabbed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think mine truly speaks to my soul,” announced Kid Flash, holding up his mug with a picture of Bob Ross on it. “He’s my spirit animal. Thanks, Lucky.” He kissed her on the cheek, and Jinx looked satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me. You paid for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash gave a lopsided grin. “All for the greater good. Namely, drinking hot cocoa in style.” He stood up then, and faced his team with a bow. “And last but definitely not least,” he declared, passing to Hot Spot and Argent different sized packages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, why’d you have to individualize them so much?” Argent pouted, as he handed her a wrapped box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause he’s a show-off,” muttered Hot Spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent opened hers first, and gasped when she pulled out what was inside: what looked like a stuffed brown….wingless bird with a thin and pointy beak. “Is that a...platypus?” Jinx guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, platypuses have thicker bills,” corrected Hot Spot, who was also scrutinizing it curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a kiwi bird!” Argent exclaimed, beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash grinned. “Native bird from New Zealand. Thought you’d appreciate it, Princess. I was tempted to get you a stuffed kiwi, but this looked more huggable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Kid!” She hugged the rather ugly—in Jinx’s opinion—bird to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you going to name it?” Hot Spot asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiwi, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How imaginative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smirked. “And mature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oy, just open yours already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, and inside was a new video game. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Overwatch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought it’d be a fun game for us to play,” explained Kid Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long as you’re ready to get your butt kicked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it, brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx crossed her arms. “So your girlfriend doesn’t get a present?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I forgot about you,” he said, kissing her on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or us,” Argent said indignantly, bumping him on the shoulder. She handed him a present, and he smiled as he gave it to Jinx. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one’s from all of us,” Kid Flash said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he did most of the work,” grunted Hot Spot, looking self-conscious. “Argent and I just pitched in to order it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Order what?” Jinx asked puzzledly. The present was oddly shaped, with a square base on the bottom and a rounded top wrapped in snowflake-patterned paper. She gently peeled off the cover, and then her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glistening back at her was a snowglobe. Inside the mini-world was their Tower. She shook it, and inside the snow slowly sprinkled down . Engraved on a small plaque on the front were the words: “Our first home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Kid Flash asked, this time looking worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jinx beamed, tilting the snowglobe again so the white flakes flurried down. “I love it,” she said softly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him, then—despite Argent’s giggling in the background and Hot Spot no doubt rolling his eyes, but Jinx didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they had cleaned up the wrappings and turned in for the night, Jinx led Kid Flash by the hand with a coy grin down the hall and into her room for his last “</span>
  <em>
    <span>present</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ep. 10: Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>For the first time in weeks, Jinx could enjoy a slow morning. The day before had been spent battling escaped lab rats the size of pigs at the local theme park. She was stuck fighting the pests at the park’s haunted horror house, Maniac Murphy’s Mystery Murder. ...It wasn’t pretty. When that eldritch horror was dealt with, and the thoroughly spent Titans returned to their Tower, Kid Flash and Jinx crashed in his room. </span></p><p>
  <span>The next morning was Saturday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant no training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant—</span>
  <em>
    <span>SLEEPING IN. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And for once, Jinx thoroughly enjoyed it. Kid Flash and her took their time waking up together, occasionally stirring, only to curl back under the covers and drift off for another moment. When they finally roused themselves from bed, they found the Common Room undisturbed. Which wasn’t unusual; Argent was the latest riser of the four of them, and while music could be heard from the pyrokinetic’s room at six o’clock every day as dependable as a rooster’s crow, he preferred the solitude of his room for the early morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This left Jinx the opportunity for a quiet breakfast of cereal with Kid Flash, followed by her daily stretches by the window. By the time she’d finish her warm-ups, Hot Spot had filtered in, heading straight to the coffee machine with a newspaper tucked under his arm. She rolled her eyes at the old man. She didn’t even know the newspaper was delivered here. Then again, their Tower wasn’t built on an island like </span>
  <em>
    <span>some people’s. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just finishing up her set of Tuck Jump Sticks before moving onto handstands, when the door swished open again. The last Titan trudged in, yawning. Argent’s usual carefully spiked hair was tousled, with her red bangs mingled with the black, and she blearily shuffled to the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many peas under the mattress, Princess?” Kid Flash asked from where he was watching anime on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many rocks, more like,” she muttered. “Had a late conversation with my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still nagging at you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot slid his mug closer to her. “Need some caffeine? It’s black. Customizable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent wrinkled her nose. “Thanks, but it’d still need a boat load of cream and sugar.” She opened the kitchen counter and grabbed a mug and a...pitcher? Hot chocolate, maybe…? Argent had made hot chocolate before, but Jinx had never seen her do it. The sorceress watched with mild fascination as Argent poured herself some cream. She stuck it in the microwave to warm, then grabbed a tin of hot chocolate powder—slimmer and fancier looking than the plastic bins Kid Flash would get—and a bag of marshmallows. She nibbled her bottom lip as she stared intently at the marshmallows, as if she was prophesying the future from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to have some food with all that sugar?” Jinx asked, lifting herself into a headstand against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not.” An upside-down Argent set down the bag and poured the warmed cream into the pitcher, before stirring in several spoonfuls of chocolate powder. As Jinx watched, she pulled the lid of the pitcher to reveal a plunger. She gave it a few pumps, before finally pouring the chocolatey concoction into her mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemed way too complicated for a drink, but Kid Flash was there in an instant. “You have enough for seconds, most gracious princess?” Argent raised an eyebrow, but grabbed a second mug.</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Argent hummed a response as she stared at the marshmallows, before sighing and finally dropping a handful into her drink. She curled an eyebrow again at Hot Spot as she took a sip. “You really are an old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx snorted, falling out of her handstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot flapped his newspaper indignantly. “Like you’re one to talk. Only a granny needs to make hot chocolate that complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Marshmallow Morning,” she muttered, as if that was somehow an explanation. “And besides, I never heard complaints from any of you before when I made it.” She tilted her head so she could peek at the cover of the newspaper. “What’re you reading, anyways?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alaska’s broken heat records this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Real</span>
  </em>
  <span> fascinating,” Jinx muttered, sliding into the seat next to him, and Argent hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. And apparently tourism dropped in Lake Erie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Also</span>
  </em>
  <span> real fascinating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lake Erie?” Argent asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the three great lakes in North America.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s to the south of us,” Kid Flash said. “Best brunch around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently there’s been a rise in aquaphobia,” Hot Spot read off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s oddly specific,” Argent said. “Any explanation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, but the witness reports are weird. Listen to this: ‘</span>
  <span>When asked about their aversion, tourists sighted feelings of unease, often stemming from a fear of being dragged in. Even the sight of the water was enough to inspire this phobia.</span>
  <span>’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a new Loch Ness monster’s in town,” joked Kid Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or a super,” said Jinx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Hot Spot said, “but what would be the point in that? Making people afraid of water isn’t profitable. They’re not earning anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be ecoterrorism,” Argent said. “Less people means less pollution.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The article does suggest that,” Jinx said, peering over Hot Spot’s shoulder. He brushed her off, flapping his papers indignantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Large algae blooms have been forming in the lakes from runoff pollution, and it’s been worrying both locals and researchers,” Hot Spot read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation was cut short when the alarms blared, flooding the room in red. A breeze whipped past and Kid Flash was already tapping away at the console, the others quickly joining him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in the car, kids,” the speedster announced. “We’re heading to Erie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent instantly groaned. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was a Marshmallow Morning!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to Kid Flash, the drive to Erie was usually an hour or two at least, but because of the conflict, the freeway was practically deserted. While the lanes coming from Erie were back-to-back honking as people fled from the turmoil, the Titans never stopped or dipped in speed, making it in record time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they approached the city, they could see dark storm clouds brewing ahead, staining the otherwise peaceful skies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wants to bet that’s where we’re heading?” said Kid Flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent pouted. “Couldn’t this have waited five minutes </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>I finished my hot cocoa?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot just frowned, and stepped on the gas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they drew nearer to the city, they could spot the weather change. Jinx leaned her head out the window to get a better look. Looking at the city was like peering inside a snowglobe. Outside the sphere, the air was calm and peaceful, but inside, the weather whipped around in one of the worst storms she’d seen. Jinx leaned back inside and rolled up the window right before they reached the city limits. As soon as they entered, the winds and rain buffeted their car, and Hot Spot’s knuckles turned white as he tried to steer straight. The area had already been evacuated, and the only ones out were police officers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot pulled to the side as one of the officers waved them over. Another man ran up to them in a heavy-duty trench coat. Hot Spot stopped the car and powered up, while the rest of them jumped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About time you got here!” shouted the man over the rain. Up-close, Jinx recognized him as Captain...captain…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greg,” Kid Flash said, grinning. “What’s the situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gregory</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he corrected sharply, yelling to be heard over the wind. “And a super—a powerful one at that. Doesn’t take a genius to get she has power over water and the weather—and something else. Our people can’t seem to get close to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she do?” Jinx asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something with her voice, we’re thinking. She opens her mouth, and suddenly our most stone-cold veterans are fleeing like greenies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx frowned. If her powers were sound-based, they wouldn’t have a good way of preventing them. The deafening wind could help, but that’s assuming her powers hadn’t summoned it in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can provide you with some earbuds, but don’t bet all your money on them. My people were still affected,” said the captain. “We have eyes on her, though; you’ll find her at the heart of the storm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to us,” Hot Spot said. “Just get the civilians to safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s our job.” He passed out the earbuds, then took out his radio. “I’ll let my team know you’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” Argent asked, lifting herself into the air. She held her arm over her head to block the rain, but otherwise her flight seemed unaffected by the whipping winds. Jinx was envious. This weather was too unreliable for her usual gymnastics; she’d have to rely on straight speed instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know what this person wants,” she said. “We can try to talk her down, but our first objective is stopping her. Hot Spot, can you handle a water-user?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pyrokinetic stepped out of the car. The raindrops fizzled before turning into steam upon contact with his skin, but besides looking irritated…more so than usual...he seemed unaffected. “It’s uncomfortable, but I can handle it. My attacks won’t be at full-power, and it’s not hot enough to fly, but I’ll be fine as long as I don’t get doused.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx nodded. “Good. Argent, can your barriers block out sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t know. I’ve never tested it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she makes them thick enough, they might,” Kid Flash said, his eyebrows furrowed; she could almost see the numbers crunching in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make them thick enough. And keep close to Hot Spot so you can shield him.” Hot Spot was about to protest, but she cut him a glare. “You just admitted a direct attack would knock you out of the fight, so don’t be stubborn. And as soon as you can,” she continued, looking back at Argent, “block her in so she can’t use her voice. If she has some control over people, the last thing we need is to make this messier. Kid will try to reason with her, while Hot Spot and I will get you an opening. Everyone clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met their eyes as they nodded, putting in their earbuds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Titans, move out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Gregory’s officers pointed them in the direction of the woman. Ducking behind buildings, they saw her: a woman in a dark, one-piece bathing suit coming down the abandoned street, upturned cars in her wake. Rain pummeled around her, obscuring her features, but Jinx could swear her sallow skin and lanky, straw-like hair was tinted with an odd green. Her mouth opened in a scream. Jinx couldn’t hear it from where she stood, but she could feel the reverberations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she was shoved to the side. She looked up to see Kid Flash atop her, and above him was a red shield, slightly discolored by the shards of glass it had caught. They moved from under the shield, and Argent let it dissipate, the glass dropping to the ground, noiseless in the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman continued her stride down the street. Jinx nodded at Kid Flash, who shot a quick salute, then zipped away. He reappeared a second later atop of an overturned semi-truck in front of the woman. Jinx watched as Kid Flash’s mouth moved in the rain, his hair plastered down his face; the woman yelled back. Her arms thrust forward and the water suddenly collected around her, rushing out in a tidal wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash zipped away as the water crashed forward, but he slipped on the wet surface. The water rushed towards him, but Argent shot forward, red energy erecting a barrier in front of him, parting the water on either side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their cover was blown. The woman whipped towards the rest of their team.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Titans, engage!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jinx yelled, as the storm buffeted them even harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave rushed at them, but Argent was faster, throwing up a wall of red. The water crashed against it, splitting down the sides. Drawing her attention, Kid Flash darted around the woman. Just enough time for Hot Spot’s white eyes to burn bright. Jinx flung a hex at the same time a beam shot from his eyes. The beam brightened as the magic collided, before hitting the woman across the back. She screamed, steam hissing from her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could retaliate, Argent slammed a red dome around her, boxing her in. The woman wailed in silent rage as she pounded on the walls. “We’re trying to help!” yelled Kid Flash, but his words fell on deaf ears as the red box quickly filled with water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick, make it bigger!” shouted Hot Spot. Argent obeyed, enlarging the box—already it was filled enough for the woman to float—but then the water whipped around, a typhoon. Through glimpses of liquid, they could see the woman’s mouth open, screaming. The structure trembled, and Argent wavered in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone, get back!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouted Jinx—</span>
  <em>
    <span>too late! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The energy burst like a dam and the water rushed out. Jinx couldn’t run even as the wave crashed over them, her screams lost as her mouth filled with water and a shrill shriek thundered in her ears. Suddenly, the shriek turned softer, melodious, and so otherworldly that it sent shivers down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water rushed away. She coughed, her throat burning. She tried to run, but her legs wouldn’t obey. Her body was frozen. From her peripheral vision, she could see her teammates in similar frozen states, only their eyes moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman seethed at them. She surged towards Jinx, until she could see her eyes were an unnerving pitch black. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me where she is!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> is?” The words were being pulled from her mouth before she could even think them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My sister!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the woman shrieked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know where your sister is,” snapped Hot Spot through gritted teeth. He was shivering, the usual blaze of his skin reduced to a dull, flickering glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman turned to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you speak the truth?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bodies dropped like rag dolls. Pain blossomed from where Jinx had hit the ground, but at least she could move again. Argent instantly ran to Hot Spot, catching him as he stumbled to the ground. The woman fell to her knees, shrieking; the sound pierced the Titans’ heads like hammers as they clapped their hands over their ears. The windows shattered around them. Then it turned quieter, and Jinx looked up to see the woman sobbing. The sound wasn’t like the others: it didn’t pin them in place or make them want to run. It was a sound of despair. Slowly, the storm lightened, before dying, until the only sounds disrupting the quiet were her wails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx clenched her jaw, as she and Hot Spot shared a guarded look. These could be crocodile tears, for all they knew. But Argent stepped towards her. Hot Spot held onto her wrist, but she hesitated for only a moment before gently pulling away. She slowly approached the woman, with Kid Flash hovering close behind. When Argent neared, the woman jerked back, and Jinx tensed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about your sister,” Argent said softly, staying where she was. “We didn’t know. We can help, if you let us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are faceless,” the woman muttered. Her vowels came out thick in a heavily accented voice, but which accent, Jinx couldn’t say. It sounded familiar, yet not one she had heard before. “Who are you to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People who can help,” answered Kid Flash. He crouched down, pushing his wet bangs from his eyes so he could meet hers. “What happened to your sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By whom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I know not. But I saw them. I saw them take Nixie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk us through it,” Argent said, kneeling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman peered at her guardedly. But after a moment, she spoke. “We were seeding fear in the hearts of men,” she said, “singing our songs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeding fear?” Hot Spot questioned warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they do not draw near the water. They come with their noise and filth and—” she shuddered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>dog feces</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They soil our home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx resisted a facepalm. “You should’ve kept your singing to yourself,” the sorceress snapped. Amateurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dare to insult my fine instrument!” she exclaimed shrilly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx couldn’t help but stare at her. She would’ve fit in </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a high school’s theatre club. “You might’ve dropped this lake’s tourism, but you can bet it drew attention to you and your sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see who captured her?” interrupted Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman snarled at Jinx, but her eyes flicked to the other girl. “Four people. A small boy and a giant simpleton. A skinny cyclops, and a man of shadow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx’s pulse skipped, her eyes instantly meeting Kid Flash’s. “HIVE Five?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The descriptions match, but the last I heard, they’re on ice.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman growled, her hair suddenly whipping around her as she rose, glaring down at Jinx. “You are allied with these craven?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The sorceress’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Deceiver! Where did they take Nixie?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lunged at Jinx, but Kid Flash was between them in a second, pushing her back. “Jinx is on our side, okay? We’re all trying to help you, her included.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anything, she can give us more information to track them down,” Hot Spot added, to Jinx’s surprise. He was still crouched on the ground, recovering his heat as his glow slowly burned brighter. At least Siren seemed just as affected by him as he was by her. The back of her swimsuit had been burned away, and blisters were forming where she’d been hit, the skin already starting to peel away like a...a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lizard</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t lessen the woman’s glare. However, when Jinx held her ground, she snarled, twisting back from Kid Flash. “Very well. What do you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx bristled at her tone, but facing her team, she continued, “Like I said, they’re supposed to be on ice. It’s possible they got out and were lying low this whole time. But kidnapping someone’s not part of their MO. Trust me, they only do something for easy money. Someone else must be pulling the strings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can check it out with Captain Gregory,” suggested Argent. “Maybe his team has information we don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this captain?” the woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guy who’s team you’ve been attacking,” deadpanned Hot Spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can see what he knows,” Kid Flash said, then smiled at the woman. “You can come along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman hesitated, but nodded. “If it will help my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” asked Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hot Spot didn’t look as sold. His arms were crossed over his chest, his expression guarded. Jinx couldn’t blame him; just a few minutes ago, they’d been under her control. Hot Spot sucked in a breath, and his body blazed brightly, burning off any excess moisture. When he exhaled, his body dimmed to just below his usual brightness. “If what you’re saying is true,” he said in a voice that made it clear he’d believe it when he sees it, “we’ll help you, but you need to listen to us. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> cause trouble and risk putting other people in danger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at him. “I will do whatever is necessary to save my sister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do what we say, and we won’t have problems.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren snarled, but at least this time she wasn’t leaping at his throat like she had done to her. Jinx wondered if they could put her on a leash. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re off to an </span>
  </em>
  <span>excellent</span>
  <em>
    <span> start.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm had dissipated with Siren in their company. The officers had switched their focus to cleaning up the resulting mess, although they still spared the time to shoot Siren dirty looks. Not that Jinx could blame them; the wreck </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> her fault. ...But loathe she was to admit it, Jinx could hardly blame Siren for going berserk, either. It was in people’s nature to protect what was theirs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An easily exploited weakness,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jinx thought, taking in the damage. Phone lines were down, roads were flooded, houses deserted—chaos for some, the perfect opportunity for others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their boots sloshed in their feet and the Titans were all-around freezing and miserable, but at least Captain Gregory was easy to find. He was in the heart of the group of officers, organizing them to the most-damaged areas. When he saw Siren, he immediately put his hand to his gun, while others whipped out theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren hissed, but Kid Flash quickly put himself in front of her. “We’re good, she’s with us now!” Siren snarled over his shoulder. “...Conditionally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the captain didn’t move his hand. “Conditionally, eh? How do we know the condition isn’t that she’s controlling you? Her voice manipulates people, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can,” Argent admitted, “but not easily against our will; you could tell if we were resisting. Plus, she’s not using her voice now, is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain stared at Siren, but didn’t twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, just put the guns down!” bristled Hot Spot, his hands in the air. His body flared, burning so brightly now that just a glance from the corner of her eye made Jinx want to squint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think all her destruction shows she has enough patience to surprise you when she could go berserk instead?” she snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take offense at that,” said Siren, still glaring at the captain. “...But she speaks truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Gregory narrowed his eyes, but finally moved his hand away. A moment later, his officers withdrew theirs. Hot Spot scowled as he threw his hands down, looking even madder than he had at Siren, but at least now he wasn’t about to go nova. Jinx exhaled. While she couldn’t blame the captain for being cautious, even when she was a criminal, being held at gunpoint was no joke.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Gregory eyed Siren warily. “So you’re the one giving us trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren glowered, but didn’t answer. Argent’s spiky hair was still soaked, dripping into her face, but she looked assured when she stepped up to the captain.  “She was looking for the people who’d taken her sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t excuse tearing up a city in the process,” the captain rebuked. “Can we call off the evacuation or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared expectantly at Siren. She returned the huff, but nodded. “I will invoke no further storms upon the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>reassuring of promises, but it’d have to do for now. The captain grumbled. “I’ll keep the alert out for another day, just to make sure this blows over. But I expect no more drama.” Jinx imagined Siren would’ve scowled at this, if it weren’t for the fact that he was giving the Titans the evil eye, too. Great, now they were her official keepers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any footage of the fight?” Hot Spot asked, arms crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d also be looking for former members of the HIVE Five,” Kid Flash said. “Specifically, Shortstack, Big Loud and Dumb, Edgelord, and Cyclops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx elbowed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My monikers were superior,” muttered Siren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Gregory shot them both a dubious look. “I’ll see what I can get.” He barked over one of his team members, who brought a laptop. “Look at the hours preceding the start of the attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The technician pulled up the camera feeds, scrolling through the times. “This is pretty cool,” muttered Hot Spot, leaning closer to the screen. The technician shot him a wary look, but Hot Spot simply frowned back, his patience dried up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jinx pointed at a feed. The technician paused the images, then zoomed in to a view overlooking the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman by the water’s edge was being attacked by four people. Jinx stared at the captors’ frozen frame. The image was grainy, but there was no doubt. They were her old team. “That’s Nixie!” shrieked Siren, pointing at the small woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play the feed,” commanded the captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched as the video continued. The woman tried to race back to the water, but a net shot out from the gun of the smallest figure Jinx recognized as Gizmo, capturing her. A trail of white, cresting water sped towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s you?” Argent asked Siren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I was too far away.” She scowled as she watched Mammoth grab the netted girl, throwing her over his back. The Siren on-screen had lifted herself up on a tidal wave, rushing after them, but a beam shot out from the helmet of one of the guys, tossing her back. By the time Siren rose above the water, they were already out of the camera’s reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find them!” barked Captain Gregory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The technician’s fingers flew across the keyboard as more feeds popped up, and all of their eyes scanned the screen as they tried to spot the team. “Got ‘em!” This time Kid Flash was pointing. The technician paused it, enlarging the video to reveal HIVE Five members loading Nixie into a white van. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we track that?” Hot Spot asked. “License plate number, model, something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has a license plate,” the technician said, zooming in until they could see the individual pixels of the plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run it,” ordered the captain . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeds were covered up by a separate window as the technician typed it in. “Belongs to Michael Woods, registered for his business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me that’s where we’re going,” Kid Flash said. “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send you the address,” Captain Gregory stated. “My team has to clean up here, but don’t hesitate to call if you need support.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jinx hesitated. “Something’s off. Even without me cleaning up their messes, their work’s too sloppy. They would’ve known better to leave a license plate on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think it’s a trap?” Hot Spot asked. Jinx hoped not, but she was glad she wasn’t the only one considering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could be using Nixie as bait for Siren,” suggested Argent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a little dark for you,” Kid Flash commented, looking surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or they could be targeting me,” stated Jinx. “They did come all the way from Jump City to Keystone. But why attack Nixie, and not me directly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be another piece of their agenda.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This talk will not help us,” argued Siren, turning away from the computer in vexation. “We have their path; now we must follow it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has a point,” Kid Flash said. “Only one way to get to the bottom of this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woods’ business was in the next city over—which was probably for the best. If it had been in Erie while Siren was on her rampage, the owner would’ve evacuated. When they arrived (with the heater on full blast, much to Siren’s discomfort), they found one large parking area with vehicles lined up like a car dealership, with only a small building near the front of the property. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot parked the car, then turned around in his seat to face the team. “So, how’re we playing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siren and I could go in and talk to him,” Argent said, but Jinx was already shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know if he’s alone,” she said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or if Siren could be trusted with him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “If this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a trap, we should go togeth—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hey!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrambled out of the car to block off Siren’s path. The woman had already slammed the car door behind her, and was charging towards the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear what I just said, or do you have kelp in your ears?” snapped Jinx. “You could be walking into a trap!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We cannot wait!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she snapped. “They have my sister!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you’ve mentioned </span>
  <em>
    <span>numerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> times, but charging in won’t help you </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>your sister! We go in together, and under my orders! If you don’t like that, then good luck on your own!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this time, the other Titans were beside her. They were watching Siren; even Argent hand her hands clenched, ready for a projection at a moment’s notice. Siren lifted her head, but didn’t attack. “I could simply bewitch you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could try,” Jinx said, unfazed. She recognized Siren’s tone; the same one the students at the Academy would use when bluffing to save face. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> bewitch them, but not only would she be outnumbered, she’d also waste too much energy on them that she could spend finding her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren huffed, but said no more. Good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx nodded at Kid Flash. “See if you can find a back entrance. Contact us if anything’s fishy. We’ll convene out front.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, aye, cap’n.” He saluted, then took off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx lead the way, walking close to Hot Spot. “Watch her,” she muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, with a roll of his eyes: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t have to tell me twice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside was your standard office building, with an empty couch against one wall, sandwiched between a water cooler and a fish tank. The building was empty, save for a man behind the front counter.  “Welcome, how can I help you?” he said automatically, then startled when he saw the arrivals. “Whoa, you’re the new Titans! Didn’t expect to find you here.” He peered closely at Siren. “I don’t recognize you from TV. New member?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren pulled back her upper lip into a snarl, and Hot Spot instantly stepped beside her. Honestly, Jinx was equally offended at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent approached the desk. “Hello. We’re on an investigation, actually. Are you Michael Woods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure am,” he said in a chipper tone...then frowned. “Wait, I’m not in trouble, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now, we’re just looking for answers,” Argent said. “A van registered under your name was used in a kidnapping earlier today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>—seriously?” He looked at each Titan, his expression paling when he saw their demeanors. He backed away. “Look, I don’t know anything about kidnappings or anything like—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren snarled. The water cooler and fish tank reverberated when she slammed her hands on the counter.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cease your pretenses! You are wasting our time!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A moment,” hissed Jinx, yanking her away from the counter. Siren tried to pull back, but Jinx didn’t give her an inch, and with Hot Spot on their heels, she managed to corral the woman to the entrance. “Look, I know you’re upset, but you can’t always fight fire with fire!” She glanced at the pyrokinetic. “No pun intended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren yanked her arm away. “Then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you suggest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asking nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stared at her with a mixture of disdain and expectation, and Jinx frowned. “Not me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed to Argent, who was still at the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you read the sign?” Woods yelled, infuriated. “Woods’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rentals</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I only </span>
  <em>
    <span>rent</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cars, not drive them, much less kidnap people!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Argent said, “And I’m sorry about her. Work in progress. But the reason she’s upset is that the missing person is her sister. She’s young, and was taken at the beach by known offenders. Your help can make all the difference in finding her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woods exhaled loudly in irritation, but he nodded, his shoulders falling. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do. You have the license plate or not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent gave it, and he typed at his computer, muttering something about tax dollars. “It was rented just a day ago, by some laboratory. The...Research Center of Xenobiotics? What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alien life,” answered Hot Spot automatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like it could involve supers,” Argent said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx agreed, although she still didn’t know how it might connect to the HIVE Five. She glanced expectantly at Siren, and when she nodded tersely, they rejoined Argent at the counter. “Do you remember what the people renting it looked like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, the day was pretty slow. There wasn’t anything real memorable about her, except her shirt. Some boy band. I can show you the video feeds.” A few more taps at the keyboard, and he turned around the monitor. She squinted at the grainy image of a woman filling out paperwork at the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BTS,” Argent said. “Her shirt.” Jinx and the owner stared at her. “What? K-pop has a great vibe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx rolled her eyes, before peering again at the monitor. She shook her head. “Could be anyone. They could be using a holo-ring, or they could’ve just paid off the first person they met. Do you have an address or anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not listed,” Woods said. “We don’t ask for that type of—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Argent announced, pulling out her smartphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren didn’t wait any longer before shoving the door open, Hot Spot on her heels. “Thanks,” said Argent, sparing a sheepish glance at Woods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eh, he’s fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jinx thought. If anything, they livened up a boring weekend for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid Flash was leaning against the side of the building as he waited for them. “Nothing ‘cept lots of messy files and porno mags.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent scrunched up her face. “Eww, can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> give me creepy images?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing of my sister?” Siren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx waited for Siren to snarl or growl or something else that’d make her want to buy a leash, but instead she simply frowned. “We are wasting time. We must make haste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re doing our best,” snapped Hot Spot. But Siren’s shoulders sagged, and the strong, defiant posture she had before deflated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not understand, human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren pursed her lips, as if deciding how much to say. “Our people cannot survive out of the water for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Argent asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The water is our home, our nourishment. Without it, we perish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team fell silent. So that’s why Siren kept charging into everything. Not that it excused her behavior—oh, no, Jinx was still giving her full flak for that—but now the air felt tense and charged as they felt the time crunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long does Nixie have?” Jinx asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she remains hydrated, she can sustain herself. But if she is not…” Siren shook her head. “A day. Three, at most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the fastest boy alive for nothing,” Kid Flash said, managing a reassuring smile. “We’ll find her. We’ve done a lot in a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren nodded, her stringy hair falling into her face. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got into the car, and Argent quickly typed in the coordinates. “The lab’s not too far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should call the captain,” Kid Flash said. “If this place isn’t legit, they could help us crack down on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx groaned. She hated asking the authorities for help, but he had a point, and there was no time to argue. “Fine. See if they can meet us there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quietly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t want to give these lab rats a chance to destroy the evidence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren sighed. “Must we ask ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>nicely’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips pulled into a slow smile. She gave Hot Spot a sideways glance. “How much will it cost to persuade you to accelerate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once the pyrokinetic grinned. “Not much.” They jolted in their seats as the car </span>
  <em>
    <span>vrrrmed </span>
  </em>
  <span>forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T*T*T*T*T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with their speed boost, the cops arrived before them. “Wasn’t a fair fight,” grumbled Hot Spot. “They have sirens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirens are a worthy foe,” agreed Siren solemnly. Hot Spot gave her a withering look. Lines of cop cars were parked along the sidewalks a few blocks away from the laboratory, out of sight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jinx thought. They took her advice seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Titans parked on the curb, and immediately a man stepped out of the police car. Captain Gregory strode over, as Hot Spot rolled down the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got here as soon as we could,” the captain said. “Called in some favors, and got the paperwork cleared. We’re good to go; my people are waiting for orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” said Hot Spot. “We should go in together to cover more ground before they can get rid of the evidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll handle any supers, Cap,” said Kid Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain’s expression hardened, but he nodded. “Once again I’m reminded why we need more super training,” he sighed. “Fine, understood. My people will back you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, the teams got into positions, and charged into the laboratory: each Titan, with Siren paired with Jinx, took a separate hallway with the support of the officers. One by one they searched the rooms. They came across scientists and assistants; each time they raised their hands and looked genuinely shocked to see the authorities. They complied with their orders, and once it was clear no supers would threaten them, the Titans let the officers investigate the research materials. Jinx wasn’t overly familiar with laboratories, but it looked...surprisingly boring. Besides the small rooms being cramped with as many machines and do-hickeys as physically and efficiently as possible, the labs were clean, industrial, and otherwise boring. Nothing like the dark messes Gizmo liked to work in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with each room, Siren’s anxiety grew. No sooner did she and Jinx clear a room and find it empty, she would stomp out and charge to the next one, leaving the officers to follow after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity of apprehension, they had cleared the building. No secret super-soldiers, no curious concoctions, and no mad scientists besides one senior scientist who wore velcro shoes because he couldn’t figure out how to tie laces. Jinx and Siren regrouped with the other Titans outside, while they waited for the officers to clear the research materials. The entire time they waited, Siren was tense and silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Captain Gregory came up to them, they all perked up. “Anything?” demanded Hot Spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you put down some shady science,” he said. “We found some plans for more advanced super power suppressants, but nothing we’ll see for a few years yet. It might make some headlines, but no kidnapped women.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The institute itself is aboveboard, with regular people doing their jobs. We have footage of some names on our watch-list funneling in extra money and making some visits, but not those hooligans you’re after. We marked them, but besides that, we searched the whole thing and didn’t find anything like you were looking for. Sorry, but it seems we’ve hit a dead end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team visibly deflated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did find the van the hooligans used,” added Captain Gregory consolingly. “It was abandoned just a few streets away from the initial kidnapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx swore. “They probably switched vehicles as soon as they could.” Just like she thought. They were being played the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Gregory nodded. “That’s what we believe. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We appreciate you coming, anyways,” said Argent, mustering a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the captain returned to his team, Hot Spot sighed. “At least we stopped </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> corruption.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be super all the time,” said Kid Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But any reassurance fell flat when Siren screamed.</span>
  <b>
    <em> BOOM! </em>
  </b>
  <span>Thunder cracked above her. A wave of water collected around her arms as she lifted them; the Titans tensed, but she shot her arms forward, and the water slammed into a nearby tree trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the release of the energy, Siren seemed to deflate. She dropped to the curbside, her head between her hands. She might have been all tooth and nails before, but now she looked like any other person they’d helped before. Lost. The Titans’ postures loosened, but weren’t relaxed as they glanced at each other uneasily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent approached her first, sitting on the curb beside her. She gently put an arm around the woman. Siren tensed, but then her muscles relaxed, and she leaned into the touch. A rush of wind, and Kid Flash was in front of her, holding out a tissue box. Siren took one, sniffling as she glanced up at Jinx and Hot Spot. She gave them a stink eye, but any malice was lost as she noisily blew her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinx put a hand on her hip. “Feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course she does, she’s getting hugged!” Argent said, nuzzling her head against Siren. The corner of Siren’s lip pulled up, but she still managed a glare at Hot Spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his hands. “Don’t look at me. I’m not hugging you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent stuck her tongue out at him, while Kid Flash looped an arm around his shoulders. “Still a bro to me, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argent rubbed Siren’s shoulders. “You can stay with us until we find her sister, if you’d like.” She looked at Jinx. “Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Argent could even turn on her puppy-dog eyes, Jinx was groaning. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’ll let her stay. Just until we find her sister, okay? And I’m not responsible for any wrecked plumbing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren nodded, but a tiny smile shaped her mouth. “Thank you. For all of your assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Spot crossed his arms, but smirked. “Just don’t flood the place.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>